La decisión correcta
by yumeatelier
Summary: El día que Draco Malfoy encuentra a Harry Potter desangrándose sobre la fina y antigua alfombra de uno de los salones de su mansión, sabe que las cosas se pondrán complicadas, pero jamás pensó que recibiría semejantes confesiones.
1. La tercera vez

Disclaimer: todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

Atención: esta historia es un Darry, o sea relación chicoxchico con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Esta historia se desarrolla después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort, no hay grandes cambios en la historia previa y los que hay se mencionaran en su debido tiempo.

Bueno por donde empezar … este es mi primer longfic, probablemente con mas de 10 capítulos, también es la primera historia que hago de este tipo (yaoi, slash) y para asustarlos mas no tengo beta ( XD ); así que nadie a corregido esta historia y les agradecería si me comentan los errores para corregirlos y claro como hacerlo, no estoy muy segura como funciona esta pagina. Creo que es todo por el momento, sin mas preámbulos, disfruten.

* * *

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

Capitulo 1. La tercera vez.

Las cosas no habían ido tan mal después de la guerra, al menos eso pensaba Draco Malfoy.

Su lado había resultado perdedor, se someterion a largos y injustos juicios, perdieron gente. Pero había que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, perdieron si, pero estaban vivos, al menos la gran mayoría que le importaba. Los juicios fueron tortuosos e injustos, pero gracias a Merlín y una muy buena cantidad de galeones libraron Azkaban. Tardarían en recuperar su honor y la fortuna que se les arrebató injustamente, por que si era injusto, cargos falsos y compensaciones ridículamente altas a los afectados, los habían dejado mucho peor de lo que esperaron al perder la guerra, quien imaginaria que "los buenos" podrían ser tan ambiciosos y rencorosos.

Cuanto había pasado ya, a si, en solo un par de meses se cumplirían 5 años de haber derrotado al Lord Oscuro, el rubio tiembla de solo pensar en el, no importa cuanto tiempo pase jamás dejara de tenerle miedo y agradece de sobremanera su derrota, estar vivo y libre.

Pero las cosas van bien, parece ser que no le costara mucho mas reanudar todos los negocios familiares y algunos nuevos, dentro de poco podrá asegurar el día que recuperar su fortuna perdida y espera que también una fecha tentativa para volver a categorizar como una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico.

Si todo lo recuperaría, tarde o temprano, es mas podrían aspirar aun mas alto, una nueva era esta surgiendo y ya no se vería restringido por las anticuadas e insulsas leyes sangrepura.

Tal vez hablo demasiado pronto.

Posa una mano sobre su pecho, esa sensación es espantosa. Alguien esta tratando de forzar las barreras de Malfoy Manor y para un Malfoy de sangre que esta vinculado mágicamente a las barreras y demás magia ancestral, se siente como si alguien intentara abrirte un hoyo en el pecho solo con sus manos desnudas.

Respira, profunda y sonoramente, las barreras no se han roto. Por el contrario se han flexionado y amoldado a la nueva presencia. Los intrusos están dentro.

Se escucho un sonoro golpe, justo en la habitación de al lado. El joven Malfoy se pone de pie, sujeta su varita con firmeza, no importa quienes sean los que lograron atravesar las barreras, lamentaran el día que osaron entrar a Malfoy Manor.

Sale sigilosamente de su despacho, al asomar la cabeza por el pasillo no ve a nadie, se dirige hacia las grandes puertas dobles del salón principal. El sonido lo para de golpe, acaso quieren jugarle una mala broma. Los sonoros y escandalosos lloriqueos acompañados de lo que parece sonar como un lastimero y amortiguado por las grandes puertas "Papá". Que demonios creen que están haciendo, si acaso pensaron que podrían hacer uso de la lastima para tomarlo por sorpresa, es que no conocen a un Malfoy.

Un poco de magia no verbal, abre de golpe la puerta.

Bueno tal vez si podían tomarlo por sorpresa. La escena lo deja sin palabras, quien creería que ver desangrarse al mismísimo Harry Potter sobre su fina y antigua alfombra muy bien sujeto por dos pequeños, llorosos e histéricos niños que no dejan de gritar entre lloriqueos "Papá", le habría de helar la sangre.

Algo muy interesante paso, la idea de enfrentar y posiblemente torturar a los intrusos, desapareció de la mente del rubio por completo, corrió hacia el cuerpo del niño que vivió, se agacho y noto que apenas respiraba, los gritos ensordecedores de los pequeños en algún punto pasaron a segundo nivel no podía quitar los ojos del sangrante Potter enfrente de el.

Su mente se movió rápido, llamo uno de sus elfos.

-Zuzu – el elfo apareció frente a el – tráeme una poción regeneradora de sangre y la poción para cerrar heridas de mi laboratorio, ¡rápido¡.

Empezó a recitar en susurros hechizos, sabia de antemano que no podrían cerrarlas por completo, ni si quiera con la poción, pero podía disminuir su profundidad y tratar de reponer toda la sangre perdida que ahora se haya rodeando tanto el cuerpo de Potter como el suyo. Tenia que tener cuidado, no sabia que tipo de maldiciones le habían lanzado, que tanto seria el daño interno, pero tenia que intentar por todos los medios posibles darle mas tiempo , mas tiempo para poder moverlo, para llevarlo a San Mungo.

-¡Oh por Salazar! – exclamo Narcissa, quien había sido atraída por los gritos – ¿Pero que paso aquí?.

-Madre necesito que te encargues de los niños – el elfo apareció en ese instante con las pociones – Al, El, ella es mi madre, confíen en ella, ya verán que todo sale bien, no se alejen de ella – no ha volteado a ver a los pequeños, por el rabillo del ojo ve como su madre arrastra dificultosamente a los niños lejos de ellos – vamos Potter, bebe – Draco sostiene delicadamente la nuca de Harry con una mano y con la otra acerca el primer frasco de poción, suspira el moreno a tragado la poción, ahora la segunda también la traga y para sorpresa de del rubio, Potter abre los ojos – ¡Hola! Todo vas a estar bien Potter, ya veras que todo estará bien, resiste, no te rindas – cuantas veces puede quedarse sin respiración en menos de 5 minutos, la mirada que le dirigió es impresionantemente llena e indescifrable, hermosa, junto con una sonrisa sincera y satisfecha, le ha visto mover los labios y podría jurar que ha dicho su nombre, para cerrar los ojos.

Intentar respirara normalmente, no se encuentra por el momento en la mente de Draco Malfoy, es superficial y sonora, casi pareciera que el oxigeno no podría llenar sus pulmones de tan rápido y agitado que esta.

-Madre, llevare a Potter a San Mungo - por fin a logrado estabilizar al moribundo, al menos lo suficiente para trasladarlo – encárgate de los niños y levanta al máximo las barreras, no se que haya pasado pero no pasara aquí – levanta con sumo cuidado al moreno y voltea a ver a su madre – volveré en cuanto pueda, cuídense – desaparece.

Aparecerse justo delante del hospital ha sido muy fácil, al entrar un sanador lo observa boquiabierto y ha salido corriendo en dirección contraria, se acerca a la recepción para pedir ayuda. Antes de abrir la boca el mismo sanador que vio correr ha llegado con una camilla y todo un equipo medico.

-colóquelo aquí, con cuidado – le pide un sanador.

\- ¿Va a estar bien? –pregunta al momento de dejarlo suavemente sobre la camilla.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunta otro sanador al observar las múltiples heridas, golpes, rasguños y la ropa empapada en sangre.

-no lo se, llego así a mi casa, yo … yo, no le pregunte, le di una poción regeneradora de sangre y otra para cerrar heridas, también recite hechizos sanadores, pero .. pero las heridas no se cerraban por completo, no se que tiene.

-No se preocupe hizo lo correcto, los primeros auxilios que le brindo fueron excepcionales, ahora es nuestro turno, hizo bien – le dice el primer sanador.

Malfoy observa como se alejan y le realizan hechizos diagnósticos, piden pociones y chequean sus heridas. Respira profundamente, siente sus manos húmedas, las observa están llenas de sangre, suspira pesadamente.

-Señor Draco Malfoy – el rubio voltea, los Aurores han llegado – ¿Nos puede acompañar?

No puede estar pasando por esto, no lo puede creer, enserio todavía hay magos que piensan que el seria capaz de hacer daño a la comunidad mágica o que acaso el atacaría a Harry Potter; por que lo haría el le salvo la vida, el lo defendió en los juicios, tal vez no lo pueda considerar un amigo, pero jamás dañaría a quien le dio una nueva oportunidad aun con el pasado que les toco vivir.

Fue sentado mágicamente en un frío taburete, obligado a tragar una absurda cantidad de veritaserum hostigado una y otra vez y otra vez a contestar las mismas estupidas preguntas, enserio creen que con la cantidad de veritaserum que tomo podría mentirles, por que no le creen, por que insisten en preguntar una y otra vez las mismas cosas.

Ya no sabe cuantas horas lleva en custodia o cuantas veces ha dicho lo mismo, de hecho se pregunta por que no aprovechan la oportunidad y le preguntan cosas mas interesantes, pero no son tercos y siguen con las mismas preguntas. La monotonía es interrumpida por la llegada de nuevos Aurores. Estos charlan entre susurros y es obvio que los nuevos Aurores están regañando a los otros, después de un tenso silencio entre ellos, los recién llegados se quedan a solas con el.

El flujo del interrogatorio cambia, se vuelve mas dinámico, dejan de repetir preguntas, deducen rápidamente con la poca información que les puede brindar y cuando descubren que de hecho los hijos del salvador del mundo están en su casa, muy bien resguardados por las barreras de su mansión y su propia madre, parecen mas que sorprendidos, una rápida charla solo con la mirada y uno de los Aurores pronuncia un _legerementis,_ con bastante brusquedad entran en su mente y entre el cansancio y el veritaserum no puede defenderse. Todo termina cuando encuentran lo que buscan la imagen grabada a fuego en su mente de Potter desangrándose en la alfombra y sus hijos llorando.

Le piden una disculpa por la … brusquedad con la que fue tratado y lo mandan a casa.

Caminando por un pasillo ve a una asistente que se ruboriza cuando lo ve, y ágil su mente como es (aun con tal cansancio) no pierde oportunidad de averiguar lo que pueda. Solo unos cuantos minutos y descubre que el moreno esta en estado critico, los sanadores no pueden asegurar si se recuperara, que trataron de localizar al equipo del mismo y no los encuentran, ni siquiera al Auror Weasley, que al no pertenecer al mismo equipo pero ser uno de los mas allegados de Potter podría brindar alguna clase de ayuda.

De vuelta en su mansión es recibido por su madre. Ambos caminan con porte y tranquilidad hasta un pequeño salón donde se sientan en hermosos y magníficamente tapizados sillones encontrados, aparece un elfo con u juego completo de te y algunos bocadillos, justo después del primer sorbo de te, le informa lo sucedido en San Mungo junto con la información obtenida.

-Bien… -responde Narcissa- los niños han llorado hasta quedarse dormidos, les he cambiado la ropa y deje a un elfo vigilándolos, por cualquier cosa.

-No tengo idea de por que Potter prefirió venir aquí, que ir directamente a San Mungo – el joven Malfoy se masajea las sienes – y con semejantes heridas, me gustaría saber que paso, por que cargo con sus hijos, como decidió llegar aquí.

-¿Tu modificaste las barreras de la mansión para que pudiera entrar cuando lo desease? – pregunta su madre.

-¡Claro que no! –exclama algo ofendido- aunque justo antes de que entraran sentí como las barreras se flexionaban y se amoldaban, como … como si la magia de la mansión los reconociera – su expresión ahora es seria, pensativaza- no se lo que paso.

-¿Ya habías visto a esos niños?.

-Si madre – recarga su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas – contando el día de hoy, seria la tercera vez.

* * *

Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo, espero estar actualizando mas o menos cada 15 días, si hay algo que no se entienda avísenme, aunque claro habrá cosas que se explicaran mas adelante. Gracias por leer.


	2. La primera vez

Disclamer: todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

Atención: esta historia es un Darry, o sea relación chicoxchico con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Esta historia se desarrolla después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort, no hay grandes cambios en la historia previa y los que hay se mencionaran en su debido tiempo.

Bueno por donde empezar … este es mi primer longfic, probablemente con mas de 10 capítulos, también es la primera historia que hago de este tipo (yaoi, slash) y para asustarlos mas no tengo beta ( XD ); así que nadie a corregido esta historia y les agradecería si me comentan los errores para corregirlos y claro como hacerlo, no estoy muy segura como funciona esta pagina. Creo que es todo por el momento, sin mas preámbulos, disfruten.

* * *

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

Capitulo 2. La primera vez.

Muchas cosas han pasado en tan pocas horas, Potter llego moribundo a la Mansión Malfoy, arrastrando con el a sus hijos, el joven heredero de los Malfoy a logrado de milagro estabilizarlo y llevarlo a San Mungo, donde es bruscamente detenido y interrogado hasta el hastío, llegando a su casa, después de una charla con su madre, recuerda las otras veces en las que se topo con Harry Potter y sus hijos.

Era otra nublada y ajetreada mañana para Draco Malfoy, después del tiempo perdido por los juicios le había costado 2 años de negociaciones, inversiones y "donaciones" para solo tratar de empezar a recuperar la fortuna de la que siempre había hecho gala su familia. El prestigio y la confianza les llevaría mucho, mucho mas tiempo obtenerla de nuevo, no se rendiría, trabajaría hasta obtener lo que es digno de un Malfoy.

Un par de reuniones de negocios, unos acuerdos firmados en el ministerio y su día de trabajo había concluido.

Una vuelta por el callejón Diagon se había vuelto costumbre. Una nueva ola de negocios surgió, cuando la luz venció, cuando la gente dejo de tener miedo y los prejuicios parecían obsoletos. Entre ellos se encontraban algunos muy bien restaurados negocios de toda la vida como el nuevo local de Ollivander , donde en el nuevo letrero se leía "Resurgiendo de las cenizas desde 1998", algunos creían que era humor un poco negro, pero el nuevo local y las nuevas varitas no dejaban ligar a dudas. También encontrabas nuevos locales como uno muy extravagante donde se fusionaba tecnología muggle y magia, dando como resultado cosas muy novedosas, y algunas otras habían resultado tan practicas que parecían haber estado en la comunidad mágica toda la vida.

El mundo mágico resurgía con fuerzas inesperadas y a Draco le gustaba ver esa fuerza, consideraba que ellos también resurgirían aun mas grandiosos que antaño.

Una risa clara, brillante, profunda y armónica llamo la atención del rubio, parando justo enfrente de una nueva y brillante tienda de juguetes mágicos y muggles; al posar su vista en el dueño de aquella nostálgica y hermosa risa, se decepciona, piensa " _no es … claro que no es, es el estupido de Potter con sus estupidos y brillantes ojos verdes y su estupida y radiante sonrisa_ " libera un suspiro con pesar. Potter porta ropa muggle, que el no sabría describir pero le sienta bien, al menos mucho mejor de esos harapos que llegaba a usar en la escuela, ríe de alguna idiotez dicha por Weasley.

Y solo por un momento, justo el momento ideal, Harry Potter voltea en su dirección, como si supiera que esta ahí, casi como si pudiera sentir la presencia de Draco Malfoy. El rubio contiene el aliento. Esa mirada profunda, la sonrisa sincera, nunca las había visto, mucho menos dirigida hacia el y al mismo tiempo es tan nostálgica, " _otra vez ese sentimiento_ " piensa, abre la boca quiere decir algo. El moreno no podría escucharlo, ¿o si?, el esta dentro de la tienda y el rubio en la acera justo frente a ella, si lo oyó reír antes es por que justo en ese momento alguien salio de la tienda y al abrir la puerta pudo degustar su risa.

El instante se rompe. Potter se agacha y recibe a dos pequeños en sus brazos, los llena de besos y mimos, mira a uno, luego al otro y vuelve a reír. Malfoy los observa, solo unos instantes hasta que se da cuenta, la mirada no era para el, sigue caminando, seguro veía a esos niños, lleva el mentón en alto, jamás le sonreiría así a el, libera un imperceptible suspiro.

Y a todo esto quienes quienes son esos niños, sigue caminando, pensando en todos los ridículos y cursis artículos de El Profeta, a cerca de bodas y nacimientos de los héroes de la guerra de nuestros salvadores y sus nuevas generaciones, pero si no recuerda mal ninguno tiene niños de esa edad, tal vez com años y tampoco gemelos, al menos el cree que son gemelos, vestían lo mismo pero en colores opuestos, también eran de la misma estatura, si tan solo les hubiera visto la cara o en su defecto el cabello, con esos muy feos gorros tejidos no pudo verlo, sabría con mas exactitud de quien son hijos. Duda realmente lo duda que los pequeños sean simples fanáticos del salvador del mundo, Potter los trato muy bien, muy familiarmente, era obvio que los conocía, las sonrisas, los besos, los mimos, todo eso habla de cercanía; detiene sus pasos en seco.

-Y a quien demonios le importa si Potter le sonríe estúpidamente a todos – declara en voz alta- Potter nunca ha sabido relacionarse adecuadamente.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que había visto en persona al mismísimo salvador del mundo mágico, justo en el juicio donde lo declararon libre, fue la ultima vez, todo el proceso duro un año, luego otros dos en arreglar sus finanzas, junto con las forzadas donaciones voluntarias, ya estaba a mediados de octubre del 2002, hace casi tres años. Se veía feliz, Draco Malfoy sonríe, llega a una esquina y desaparece.

* * *

Por fin el segundo capitulo¡ se que es muy corto pero prometo subir el tercero antes de que acabe la semana. Y espero de todo corazón que se haya entendido este capitulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dieron seguir y favoritos, junto con todos los que se dieron una pasada para leer y un muy especial gracias a Magi por su comentario, espero que le siga pareciendo interesante.

Y les adelanto algo como supongo que ya adivinaron el siguiente capitulo se llama, La segunda vez, después veremos el meollo del asunto, espero poder seguir contando con ustedes.


	3. La segunda vez

Disclamer: todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

Atención: esta historia es un Darry, o sea relación chicoxchico con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Esta historia se desarrolla después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort, no hay grandes cambios en la historia previa y los que hay se mencionaran en su debido tiempo.

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

Capitulo 3. La segunda vez.

Draco Malfoy odiaba de sobremanera las comidas de negocios, que insensato fue el que pensó que durante la ingesta de alimentos se puede resolver las negociaciones. En la hora de la comida lo único que debería hacerse es una degustación de la exquisita comida puesta en la mesa, sobre todo de un restaurante tan fino como "el Corazón del Dragón". Es el único lugar fuera de la mansión donde valía la pena comer, los mejores ingredientes, el mejor sazón, la mejor presentación, el mejor servicio, todo aquí valía la pena y estos papanatas prácticamente tragaban la comida sin masticar, mientras trataban de deslumbrarlo con términos técnicos y palabras "complejas", pero el es Draco Malfoy y Lucius lo educo bien.

No hay nadie que pueda sorprenden a un Malfoy, al menos en lo que se trata de negocios, y mucho menos aprovecharse de uno. Los muy ingenuos magos trajeados frente a el, creyeron que la poca interacción del joven heredero de los Malfoy, era su muy asegurado triunfo, se fiaron de juventud y poca interrupción en el dialogo, ilusos.

El a escuchado toda la absurda platica y sus aun mas absurdos términos y obviamente ahora que le toca dar replica, no ha aceptado los términos, habla con una elocuencia tal, a cerca de sus puntos débiles, de las cosas que muy sutilmente (o al menos ellos creían eso) han ignorado y los a puesto contra la pared, sus términos han sido desechados. Una sonrisa encantadora, un movimiento de manos, solo para demostrar su destreza en magia sin varita y un nuevo contratado redactado por los Malfoy a aparecido, les acerca su propia pluma, los contrarios no han tenido alternativa, sueltan un suspiran en clara muestra de derrota, lo único bueno que el rubio ha sacado de esta comida de negocios.

Recordar la mirada de decepción de sus muy nuevos socios de negocios, le planta una ligera, casi imperceptible sonrisa, camina por el callejón Diagon. Ese nuevo habito surgido después de la guerra, de los juicios, de ser liberado, de abrir los ojos a la cruda realidad y apreciar a quienes le rodean, su fuerza y pasión, no su origen. Caminar y apreciar el nuevo y mas fuerte callejón Diagon, igual que el.

Hay muy pocas cosas que pueden confundir a un Malfoy, por ejemplo la tecnología muggle o un Gryffindor diciéndole ¿En que te puedo ayudar, Malfoy? Y desgraciadamente tendría que añadir un punto mas a esta selecta lista.

Tal vez le llegarían como al ombligo, un poco mas abajo definitivamente, intento evitarlos pero uno lo tomo del pantalón y hundió su pequeño, lloroso y con mucosidad rostro a la altura de su cadera y el otro parada delante de el bloqueando su camino, hipando y con gruesos lagrimones por su rostro.

Había detenido sus pasos o mejor dicho lo habían detenido. Un pequeño mocos, literalmente, le sujetaba una pierna y el otro bloqueaba su camino, lo miraba expectante, después de un gran sollozo del primero se percato que la gente en el callejón , se detenía, lo señalaba y cuchicheaban, eso no pasaba desde la época después de los juicios, no volvería a pasar por lo mismo, es un Malfoy el puede lidiar con todo.

-Disculpen … niños – el rubio se dice a si mismo, recuerda ser amable, son niños y están llorando- ah .. ¿Dónde están sus padres? – el pequeño que le sujeta la pierna, empieza a llorar mas fuerte.

\- Tía Mio sangraba y … y la gente gritaba y ella gritaba y … y el bebe, había sangre … -el pequeño frente a el empieza a llorara mas.

En un acto reflejo el rubio separa gentilmente al niño que le sujeta la pierna para poder agacharse a la altura de ellos, primero acerca y abraza a el al niño (que antes le sujetaba la pierna), ahora el pequeño hunde su rostro en su hombre y le rodea con los bracitos el cuello, con su mano libre acerca al otro pequeño, le sonríe dulcemente.

-Tranquilo pequeño, no llores, tranquilo- el rubio puede ver aun através de esas feas gafas con micas de colores como el niño frente a el hace todo lo que esta a su alcance por no llorar mas, eso es relájate, te voy a hacer unas preguntas, ¿Esta bien? – el pequeño asiente- ¿Llegaste al callejón con tu Tía?.

-Si – contesta en un murmullo el niño.

-¿Sus papas no los acompañaban?

-Papá esta en el trabajo- contesta y el niño en su hombre mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Y su Mamá?

\- … no la conocemos …

-Dijiste algo sobre un bebe ¿También había un bebe con ustedes?

-La Tía Mio tiene un bebe en la panza y el bebe le dolía- nuevas lagrimas amenazan con salir de sus pequeños ojos –y empezó a gritar y la gente se acerco y … y …

-Tranquilo, respira- Malfoy piensa que eso tiene mas sentido -¿Cuándo la gente se acerco a su Tía, ustedes se separaron de ella?

- _Al_ se asusto con la sangre y corrió, Papá dice que siempre andemos juntos, que no nos separemos – el pequeño en el hombro de Draco se remueve inquieto y el rubio lo abraza mas fuerte, puede rodear su pequeño cuerpo con un brazo y pone su mano sobre la cabeza de este.

-Eso esta bien, siempre debes de permanecer con tu hermano- Draco supone que son hermanos, gemelos para ser mas precisos, aun con esas feas gafas de micas de colores y los gorros tejidos aun mas feas, se les nota el parecido- pero debieron quedarse con su Tía, ahora su familia debe de estarlos buscando. Voy a llevarlos al ministerio, con los Aurores, ellos buscaran a su familia ¿Esta bien?

-¿No nos vas a llevar a casa?- el pequeño amenaza con llorar otra vez.

-Yo no se donde viven y no conozco a sus padres, lo mejor es que los Aurores busquen a su familia.

-Pero Papá dijo que solo confiáramos en el, en los tíos y en ti, que no habláramos con nadie mas y que no nos acercáramos a nadie que no sean ustedes.

-¿Tu Papá te dijo que confiaras en mi?- esto entra en un nuevo nivel de confusión, el no conoce a nadie con niños de esa edad- ¿Ustedes saben quien soy yo?

-Si, eres Draco Malfoy, Papá dijo que eras bueno y que confiáramos en ti – habla por primera vez _Al_ , el niño en su hombro.

-Papá dijo que si no lo encontrábamos a el o a los tíos te buscáramos a ti, que tu nos cuidarías ¿No nos vas a cuidar?¿Nos dejaras solos?- dice el otro niño.

Hay varias cosas de las que Malfoy esta seguro, primero los gemelos iban acompañados de su Tía, segundo la "señora" estaba embarazada y parece que entro en labor de parto y algo se complico por que empezó a sangrar, tercero entre los gritos y la sangre los niños se asustaron y se separaron, cuarto parece ser que los pequeños se le acercaron a el, específicamente a el por que su Padre les dio esa indicación y ese señor les dijo que el era bueno y los cuidaría.

Tal descripción solo la darían sus amigos t sus amigos no tienen hijos, tal vez algunos compañeros del tiempo de Hogwarts, pero ellos no le encargarían a sus hijos, así que quien demonios es el padre de estos niños.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta al niño frente a el.

- _Ell._

-Entonces tu eres Al- le dice al niño en su hombro –y tu Ell- al niño frente a el, los gemelos mueven afirmativamente la cabeza -¿ Y saben como se llama su Papá?

-Harry- contestan al unísono.

El único Harry en su conciencia es el niño que vivió, pero el no tiene hijos, aunque la ultima vez que lo vio, aproximadamente un mes atrás, de hecho el salvador del mundo mágico estaba con dos niños pequeños, también estaba el Weasley, pero ninguno de los dos nunca diría eso de el, esta mas que seguro de eso, esto cada vez se pone mas raro.

-Draco ¿La Tía Mio esta bien?- pregunta suavemente Al.

-Seguramente la llevaron a San Mungo, ahí los sanadores la van a cuidar y aliviar, a ella y al bebe- le explica con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Estas seguro? Le prometimos a Tío Ron que la cuidaríamos, ¿Tu crees que podamos verla?- pregunta un muy preocupado Ell.

-Estoy seguro de que esta bien- a Draco le da un poco de risa, a su parecer los niños son bastante inocentes y buenos, ya olvidaron su llanto por preocuparse por su Tía – sabes creo que es buena idea ir a ver a tu Tía.

Los gemelos se emocionan, en sus pequeños rostros se dibuja una radiante y hermosa sonrisa, Malfoy se endereza, cargando a Al sin pensar en ello le sonríe a Ell y le da la mano.

Para su grata sorpresa, hablar con dos niños, que al parecer son hijos de Potter es muy fácil, ellos son muy listos y tranquilos. Ell a su parecer es mas inquieto no ha parado de contar sus aventuras, aunque el rubio solo ha entendido la mitad de lo que dice y Al sigue quieto con su cabeza recargada sobre su hombro.

-Al no te chupes el dedo, no es digno de …- un Malfoy, piensa el rubio- … no se ve bien y no es bueno para ti- bueno ellos no son Malfoy pero aun así no deberían chuparse el dedo, piensa.

El niño asiente y saca su pequeño y pegajoso pulgar lleno de baba de su boca.

-Espera- detienen sus pasos y suelta a Ell, para sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y procede a limpiar muy bien el pulgar del niño – listo – el pequeño Al le sonríe, luego observa el pañuelo sucio, piensa en tirarlo pero solo tal vez pueda volver a usarlo asi que lo guarda para sujetar nuevamente a Ell y retoman su camino.

El joven Malfoy no sabe si es seguro con niños tan pequeños hacer una desaparición conjunta, después de todo recuerda que de pequeño siempre viaja por polvos flu con su familia, así que camina con ellos hacia el Caldero Chorreante para usar su chimenea.

Si mal no recuerda su conversación con los gemelos, la Señora Tía se llama Mio y le prometieron al Tío Ron cuidarla, así que las probabilidades de que la Tía Mio sea la Tía Hermione Weasley antes Granger y el Tío Ron sea Ronald Weasley son muy altas. Esta seguro de que Potter le encargaría a sus hijos a ellos dos, es obvio. Solo espera que nadie en San Mungo la mire mal al preguntar por la heroína de la guerra Hermione Weasley antes Granger con la que obviamente no se lleva bien y le permitan verla seguro el Weasley puede encargarse de los niños.

Sorprendentemente al llegar a recepción del afamado hospital, le dicen que maternidad esta en el 3er piso y al llegar ahí le informan que la Sra. Weasley llego muy mal, pero ya la están atendiendo y su familia esta en la sala de espera numero 3 y le señalan un pasillo. Nadie lo volteo a ver y le dieron la información a la primera, sin cuestionar para que la requeriría el, camina con ambos niños por donde le señalaron, pensando en la mala seguridad del Hospital, junto con el mal manejo de información confidencial tan delicada, como el lugar y el estado donde se encuentra un paciente a cualquiera.

Se detiene, el pasillo se divide en dos y no hay señalamientos o personal cerca para preguntar, justo antes de empezar un nuevo argumento del mal servicio del dichoso hospital, un grito en el pasillo de la derecha llama su atención.

-¡Como que no sabes donde están!- grita una voz de hombre.

-¡Que quieres que te diga!- contesta otro- cuando llegue aquí Mione ya estaba en el quirófano y nadie sabia de ellos, me dijeron que llego sola.

-¡Son mis hijos!¡Ustedes los estaban cuidando!- grita de nuevo el primero.

-¡Espera no corras!¡Detente Ell! –grita Malfoy al niño que ha salido corriendo e dirección de donde provienen las voces, el pequeño no le obedece y corre tras el.

Al final del largo pasillo se vislumbra unas puertas dobles, de ahí vienen los gritos y el niño al llegar donde están las puertas las abre fuertemente de par en par.

-¡Papá!- grita Ell.

El rubio que corría detrás de Ell, aun cargando a Al pudo ver a una entera manada de cabelleras rojas en la sala ahora visible, gracias al pequeño Ell y no solo eso observo como un Harry Potter vestido de Auror tenia tomado por el cuello a un muy alterado Ronald Weasley.

Todos en la sala voltearon cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la cara de Potter cambio al ver a su pequeño corriendo hacia el, soltó a Ron y se agacho para recibir en un apretado abrazo al niño, llenándolo de besos a lo que el pequeño río.

-¿Estas bien?¿Note duele nada?¿Donde esta tu hermano?- dice en un solo aliento el niño que vivió.

Si Draco Malfoy hubiera prestado atención a su entorno en vez de a la hermosa escena que Potter estaba dando, tal vez no hubiera sonreído dulce y sinceramente, tampoco habría abrazado suavemente al pequeño Al a quien todavía cargaba y recargado su cabeza en la del niño.

Todos los Weasley presentes observaron boquiabiertos a Malfoy, desde cuando el rubio podía sonreír de esa manera o mejor aun, que hacia ahí con los gemelos, todos los pelirrojos estaban sorprendidos por la escena que presenciaban.

-Tenias razón- dijo Ell separándose solo un poco de su padre para ver a Draco y Al que aun se encontraban detrás de el- Draco es bueno, nos cuido y nos trajo aquí- sonreía el pequeño, pero cuando volteo a ver a su padre el niño se asusto.

Potter se levanto rápidamente y en un ágil movimiento puso a su hijo detrás de el y con una expresión en su rostro que Malfoy no pudo descifrar, miedo tal vez, preocupación, precaución, la expresión del rubio también cambio, dejo de sonreír, veía expectante y algo ofendido al moreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

-¿Qué parece Potter? – escupió el rubio, sn dejar de abrazar al pequeño Al.

-Devuélveme a Al- exigió el moreno.

-¿Que te lo devuelva? –Dice sarcásticamente- lo dices como si lo hubiera secuestrado y no encontrado solo y llorando en el callejón Diagon -le reprocha.

Potter tienen la decencia de lucir apenado y voltear hacia otro lado, el pequeño Ell ve a su padre preocupado, no entiende lo que pasa.

-… -el rubio suspira- Vamos Al, ve con tu padre- le sonríe al niño y lo baja delicadamente, este lo voltea a ver preocupado- todo esta bien, ve con tu padre, seguro tu también quieres que te abrase y te mime ¿Verdad? – le da un Sueve empujoncito, el niño asiente y corre hacia su padre.

El moreno recibe a su niño, lo abraza, le sonríe y le besa la frente. Cuando alza de nuevo la mirada, ve como el rubio bastante ofendido y ligeramente dolido se marcha, sabe que ha exagerado, pero cuando lo vio cargando a Al, le dio un vuelco el corazón, por su mente pasaron tantas ideas contradictorias entre si y una chispa de esperanza trato de hacer nido dentro de el.

Espera no arrepentirse, el realmente hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes, tal vez es momento de enmendarlas.

-¡Malfoy! – le grita Potter- yo … lo siento, yo – el moreno baja la mirada, no nota cuando el susodicho para y lo voltea a ver- yo lo siento, la verdad – al azar la vista queda viendo directamente a los ojos plata del rubio, hace cuantos años que no veía esos extravagantes ojos, se sonroja, al otro le parece curioso, al mismo tiempo se releja y un pensamiento vago, algo así como "le queda bien esa expresión" cruza su cabeza – yo … - el niño que vivió le dedica una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, junto a una profunda mirada - ¡Gracias! Lo dijo enserio, gracias por traerlos a mi .

aunque el rubio piensa que la oración a sonado un tanto extraña, lo dejara pasar, ya que por primera vez el Gryffindor le esta sonriendo de esa forma, hay algo en su mirada que puede asegurar ha visto antes. Su corazón late con fuerza, sonríe ligeramente, asiente, susurra un delicado "no hay de que" y se retira.

El tercer capitulo, como lo prometi¡ no estoy segura de cuando suba el cuarto pero seguro es en este mes, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia.

Y un especial gracias a:

SarissLovess: en efecto será una historia muy dulce, con muy poca acción, no puedo prometer capítulos mas largos, ya que en mi cabeza cada capitulo trata un tema en especifico y algunos no se dejan alargar XD, pronto sabremos todo el secreto de Harry, solo espero que seas paciente y sigas con la historia, nos estamos leyendo, gracias por tu review¡


	4. La carta

Disclaimer: todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

Atención: esta historia es un Darry, o sea relación chicoxchico con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Esta historia se desarrolla después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort, no hay grandes cambios en la historia previa y los que hay se mencionaran en su debido tiempo.

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

Capitulo 4. La carta.

Draco Malfoy tenia una rutina, se levantaba, se daba un largo baño con una ligera esencia de jazmín, que siempre quedaba impregnaba en su piel. Escogía con calma al atuendo perfecto, procedía al comedor para degustar un balanceado y ligero desayuno. Después atendía una agenda, primero checaba los asuntos que solo necesitaban su revisión o firma, lo cual hacia en sus despacho en la Mansión Malfoy, los socios importantes eran atendidos ahí mismo, aquellos negocios nuevos o tratos mas irrelevantes los veía en alguna oficina del ministerio, regularmente concluía sus negociaciones para la hora de la comida, claro a menos que tenga una estupida comida de negocios a la cual asistir. Así transcurrían los días de trabajo de Draco Malfoy, siempre podía haber un imprevisto, un baile si tenia suerte menos trabajo, pero era mas o menos en lo que consistía su día.

Aunque el día de ayer un gran imprevisto arruino su bien planeado día, un imprevisto llamado Harry Potter que tuvo la osadía de primero entrar a su casa sin ser invitado, segundo desangrarse en su fina y antigua alfombra, una reliquia familiar, que seguro tendrá que desechar por que duda que la sangre del niño que vivió se pueda quitar y tercera aunque esa ara la que menos le molestaba le dejo a sus niños, sin preguntar si quiera si podía encargarse de ellos o alguna indicación de que hacer con los pequeños.

El día anterior había sido pesado, muy pesado, San Mungo, los Aurores, regreso tarde y exhausto. Agradecía a su madre que se encargo de los niños mientras no estaba.

Había cancelado todas sus citas y reuniones de día de hoy, de hecho hasta se dio el lujo de levantarse tarde, aun así se arreglo, comió algo ligero y se dirigió a su despacho, no tenia intenciones de checar ningún papel solo quería pensar.

Pensar en por que Potter llego moribundo a su casa y no a San Mungo, en por que trajo consigo a sus hijos, en por que parecía tan satisfecho cuando lo vio, en que va a hacer con dos niños de los que no sabe nada y nadie ha preguntado por ellos; que por cierto no los había visto desde que los dejo para llevar a l padre de los niños a San Mungo. Tendría que explicarles lo que paso, tranquilizarlos y decirles que todo estaría bien, aunque ni el sabia como estaba Potter o lo que pasaría.

Por lo visto este día también seria ajetreado, ya puede escuchar los tacones contra el mármol pulido del pasillo acercarse a su despacho, esos tacones que no pertenecen a su madre, ella jamás haría semejante escándalo, puede deducir por el ritmo que viene enojada.

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!- azota la puerta Pansy Parkinson -¡Me puedes explicar que demonios significa esto!

-Hola Dragón- saluda Blaise Zabini detrás de la chica.

-Buenos días Draco- habla Theodore Nott pasando a sus amigos y sentándose en un sillón individual muy cerca de el escritorio del rubio.

-Hola Blaise. Buenos días Theo. ¿Y me puedes decir de que estas hablando Pansy?- la susodicha puso su mejor cara de indignación, Zabini paso a Parkinson que seguía quieta en la puerta de entrada y se sentó frente a Nott en un sillón de 2 plazas.

-¡De esto!- le aventó la edición de ese día de El Profeta sobre la pulida madera de roble de su escritorio.

La cara de Draco era un poema. En su cansancio y pensamientos que iban y venían, no se había molestado siquiera en hojear la aun mala y amarillista publicación mas interesada en chismes que noticias reales y relevantes.

La primera pagina del espantoso periódico tenia una enorme fotografía donde se le veía entrando a la recepción de San Mungo con un inconsciente y bañado en sangre Harry Potter en brazos, lo deposita en una camilla, se nota el intercambio de diálogos entre el y los sanadores y se alejan, a el suspirando, viendo sus manos preocupadamente y dándose la vuelta y la toma se repite. El enorme titular promulgaba "Héroe o Villano".

-Sabes- comenta Zabini –no recuerdo la ultima vez que te vi poner esa expresión en tu lindo rostro.

-¿Por qué demonios sales en semejante escena con Potter?- Pansy golpe el escritorio - ¡Es Potter, por amor a Merlín! ¡Todos van a suponer que tu lo heriste!- se deja caer dramáticamente al lado de Zabini – Por fin la gente empezaba a olvidar, o al menos se hacían de la vista gorda y ya nos miraban mal- suspira pesadamente.

Nott ve con detenimiento a sus amigos frente a el, Zabini parece divertido, eso no le sorprende el siempre sabe aprovechar toda situación. Parkinson por su lado esta haciendo una escena digna de cualquier gran diva de teatro, el sabe que a la chica le interesa saber si Draco esta bien o si puede ayudar en algo.

-Draco- habla el joven Nott -¿Qué fue lo que paso?¿Necesitas ayuda?.

Los otros exSlytherin lo ven expectantes, dispuestos a lo que sea. Draco Malfoy sabe que tiene suerte sus leales amigos lo seguirían al mismo infierno.

-No creo necesitar ayuda- Pansy se relaja –Después de todo, con la cantidad absurda de veritaserum que me dieron los Aurores el día de ayer, dudo que les hayan quedado dudas de mi inocencia, junto con que por algún motivo a Potter se le ocurrió la maravillosa ideas de venir con sus hijos …- el rubio se masajea la sien –Cuando ellos escucharon que Potter llego a mi casa con todo y sus niños y que no me dio indicaciones con respecto a ellos, parecieron mas tranquilos.

Nott se para, camina elegante y calmadamente al majestuoso mueble que funge como bar, abre una pequeña puerta del lado izquierdo del mueble, saca un pequeño bote, de la vuelta y lo deposita sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias Theo- procede a tomar la poción para el dolor de cabeza.

-Los niños de Potter, ¿Los que conociste en noviembre, los que llevaste al hospital?

-Los mismo, Pansy.

-¿Aun están aquí? –pregunta Theo y Draco asiste- pero son los hijos de Harry Potter ¿Y la madre? ¿O los amigos de Potter? ¿Por que los tienes tu?¿Que vas a hacer con ellos?

-Por lo poco que se, los niños no conocen a su madre, así que dudo que ella se presente a reclamarlos, al menos no lo ha hacho aun, ni ella ni los amigos de Potter, parece ser que no se han podido comunicar con algunas personas – Zabini suelta un suspiro, "por que no las encuentran", dice para si mismo – y … pasaron tantas cosas, apenas me levante, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en nada- Malfoy suspira, deja el bote de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

-Vamos Dragon, cuéntanos que paso, no pensaras dejarnos con la incertidumbre ¿O si?- le sonríe Zabini, dándole algo de tranquilidad.

-Aun no se como pero Potter se las arreglo para pasar através de las protecciones y barreras de la casa, de hecho se apareció directamente en la sala de te, la que esta al lado, seguro los elfos se han pasado todo el día tratando de sacar la sangre de la alfombra- suspira- tendré que esperar a que se recupere para que me explique como lo hizo –escucha como Theo susurra , "si se recupera"- cuando entre al salón, estaba terrible, había un enorme charco de sangre, los niños lloraban y gritaban, mi madre también llego …-cierra los ojos-hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcanza para que no se desangrara, para que no se muriera en mi alfombra, Madre trataba de calmar a los niños- suspira –Cuando pensé que ya estaba mas estable lo traslade a San Mungo. Se lo di a los sanadores y alguien me llamo, un Auror, cuando me percate estaba rodeado de Aurores, me obligaron a tragar todo un bote de veritaserum, me bombardearon de preguntas, toda la tarde una y otra vez las mismas preguntas, estaba tan aturdido, hasta usaron legeremancia, que por cierto no estoy seguro de quien lo hizo pero es terrible haciéndolo …

-¿Qué dijo tu Padre?- pregunta Nott.

-Mi padre esta de viaje de negocios, de hecho llega hoy- ve seriamente a sus amigos, tal vez igual de confundidos que el –Ni si quiera se que decirle a los niños, como voy a explicarle a mi padre.

-Bueno son niños- aclara Zabini- no hace falta que les digas la verdad, con que los tranquilices y se sientan seguros, no importa que les digas.

A ellos mas o menos los habían criado así, tal vez Blaise tendría razón, pero Draco no quería mentirles, preferiría decirles la verdad, el quería saber lo que pasaba, el también quería sentirse tranquilo y seguro.

-Tranquilo Draco, nosotros estamos aquí, nosotros te ayudaremos- asegura una confiada Parkinson.

-A tu padre solo dile lo que sabes y confírmale que todo esta bien- le aconseja Nott.

Cuantos suspiros ha soltado el día de hoy, cuantas preguntas y supuestos han pasado por su cabeza.

Lo primero ordenar la información que si tiene.

Llama a un elfo para que traiga te y bocadillos. Se somete a un nuevo interrogatorio, hecho por sus amigos, sin veritaserum, entendiendo mas con una sola oración que con veinte preguntas. Cuenta una y otra vez la historia, con mas detalles, percatándose de pequeños hechos, como el miedo que sintió, no por ver morir a alguien, si no el miedo de perder a alguien.

Ya han pasado veinticuatro horas desde que Harry Potter amenazo con morir en la Mansión Malfoy. Nadie aun a hecho un comunicado de lo que paso y como se encuentra el salvador del mundo mágico, tampoco han preguntado por los niños, nadie los ha reclamado, ni la madre o los amigos del moreno.

-Joven amo, Señor – un elfo aparece y hace una inclinación- lo buscan, Señor.

-¿Quien me busca?

-La Señora Andrómeda Tonks, dice que es de suma relevancia que hable con usted.

Todos los presentes se voltean a ver incrédulos, la traidora a la sangre y tía de Draco Malfoy, lo esta buscando ¿Para que?. Es muy cierto que muchas cosas cambiaron después de la guerra y términos como "sangre sucia" y "traidores a la sangre" ya no se usaban, pero la gente aun sentía las divisiones y algunas veces las fracturas del pasado aunque sanadas no se habían olvidado. Tanto así que algunas familias no se reunieron, algunas ni siquiera se perdonaron, un ejemplo claro eran Narcissa y Andrómeda que terminada la guerra ni siquiera se habían comunicado.

-Ya he hecho pasar a la Señora, lo espera en el despacho de su padre, Joven amo, Señor.

-¿Por qué la dejaste pasar?-mira al elfo como si fuera peor que basura.

-Joven amo, Señor – el elfo se retuerce las manos- la Señora digo que era muy importante, que esperaría a que usted estuviera desocupado para atenderla, Joven amo, que lo que tenia para decirle lo ayudaría, Joven amo, Señor.

-¡Esta bien!- escupe desesperado- la atenderé, llévale te y bocadillos en lo que voy.

El asustado y tembloroso elfo desaparece con un "plop", el exSlytherin ve a sus amigos y en una platica muda, les confirma que atenderá a su tía y ellos esperaran ahí. Obviamente la información es de suma importancia o de un tema delicado e incumbe a los Malfoy, por eso la insistencia, por eso a pedido hablar con el y no con su madre, su propia hermana, por eso ha venido en persona, sin avisar, sin importar siquiera los años que no ha visto a su familia, que jamás se comunico o vino, durante la guerra o los juicios, de hecho solo la ha visto de lejos.

Preparándose para lo pero camina por un pasillo de mármol pulido, sube las refinadas escaleras dobles toma el camino hacia la derecha, da vuelta en la primera esquina a la izquierda y en la primera puerta doble se detiene, respira profundamente y la abre.

-Tía, Buenas tardes. ¿A que debo tu repentina visita?- dice en el tono mas neutro que puede pronunciar.

-Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa- comenta sarcásticamente Andrómeda Tonks, no ha volteado a ver a su sobrino y en cambio levanta la taza de te de un fino platito.

-¿¡Disculpa!?- pregunta un muy sorprendido rubio, no esperaba encontrarse con la perfecta mezcla de la belleza de su madre y el aura de su tía Bellatrix, mucho menos el tono sarcástico casi venenoso de cualquier Slytherin.

-Me has llamado Tía – lo voltea a ver con la barbilla alzada, en un gesto arrogante –No esperaba que supieras quien soy o que te dignaras a atenderme tan pronto, querido sobrino- ahora Draco Malfoy lo sabe, la arrogancia sangrepura se lleva en la sangre, no se aprende, si no es así, como entonces su tía una "traidora a la sangre" alguien que lleva años entre "gente indigna" se puede comportar de esa manera.

-De que forma esperaba que la llamara- alza con petulancia su ceja, el es también un orgulloso sangrepura- Espero no haberla hecho esperar mucho, Tía- remarca la ultima palabra –Después de todo la familia es primero.

El joven Malfoy se ha sentado en el sillón frente a su tía, con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara y una pose segura, toma una de las tazas sin usar frente a el, se sirve, le da un sorbo, alza la caja en espera de la replica.

-"Touche"- susurra Andrómeda –Pero justamente he venido por cosas de familia- suelta una ligera risa -No tienes por que tensarte querido sobrino- el rubio ahora recuerda que a la única persona que su padre no puede intimidar con una mirada es a su madre y debe ser algo que lleva en la sangre, por lo visto su peor mirada no hace temblar a su tía –Toma, vamos tómalo no esta hechizado, no te preocupes – se burla su tía.

Este hace caso, muy ofendido, toma el sobre que le ha extendido su Tía. Una carta, tiene su nombre por delante.

-Me han pedido, que en caso de … estas circunstancias te la entregue – le han pedido ¿Quién? Piensa el rubio y como si su tía le leyera la mente –No has leído todavía el remitente.

Obedece y da vuelta al sobre su asombro no puede ser mayor, el remitente no es nada menos que Harry Potter.

-Adelante, estaré aquí si es que tienes alguna pregunta, pero primero léela toda, sabemos que el no es muy elocuente, pero explica mucho – por primera vez el rubio ve a su tía sonreír, suavemente la recuerda a su madre.

* * *

Por fin el cuarto, tengo que admitir que este y el ahora quinto capitulo eran originalmente un solo capitulo, pero me pareció muy largo y lo corte XD pero creo que en el próximo capitulo se resuelven varias dudas, así que espérenlo con ansias.

Gracias a todos, por sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos, me emocionan mucho y me dan mas ganas de seguir con esta historia.

ReiGisaLover: tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo.

Sasuhinas fan: te juro que en el próximo capitulo se resolverán tus dudas.

SarissLovess: es muy cierto no lo he hecho y hay un motivo para que Draco no los haya descrito que en un futuro cercano sabrás XD y con respecto a los nombres tienen un buen motivo para ellos lo juro. Nos estamos leyendo.

AnataYume: Prometo que para el capitulo 5 tus dudas serán resultas al menos la mayoría, según yo hice las cuentas y si cuadran XD espero.

Belloty: gracias, espero seguir contando contigo.

Guest: aquí esta el nuevo capitulo lo mas probable es que el próximo capitulo lo publique cuando mucho el 6 de enero.

Sinideas: Juro que Harry pensó mucho en los nombre, lo juro y me gustaron mucho, espero que en el próximo cap pienses igual que yo.

Namy33: exacto¡ estaba asustado y por eso actúo así, sigue siendo algo impulsivo pero ya un poco mas maduro, ya sabe disculpase.

NichiAruu: no puedo contestar las dos primeras, pero el próximo capitulo lo sabrás y tercera, cuando puedo pero lo mas seguro es que antes del 6 de enero este el próximo.

Yukki: por fin me hice de tiempo para actualizar, espero y sea de tu agrado.


	5. Querido Draco

Disclaimer: todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

Atención: esta historia es un Darry, o sea relación chicoxchico con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

Capitulo 5. Querido Draco.

El sobre dice "para Draco Lucius Malfoy" y del otro lado pone "de Harry James Potter". Tiene un lacre rojo con un escudo que no reconoce, supone que es el escudo de la familia Potter, suspira, lo rompe.

18 de noviembre de 2002

Querido Draco:

Oh por Merlín, hace cuanto que no puedo decirte Querido o llamarte por tu nombre: Draco, desearía como no tienes idea decirte lo de frente, Querido Draco.

Hace tan poco que te vi y tuve que fingir, tenia tantas ganas de llamarte Draco, tantas ganas de acurrucarme en tus brazos como tantas veces lo hice antes, Querido no tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado, pero puedo asegurarte que aun hoy te amo y pase lo que pase te amare toda la vida.

En este momento debes estar muy confundido, yo declarando mi amor por ti, confesando mis ganas de llamarte "Querido Draco" y acurrucarme en tus brazos. Disculpa mi falta de elocuencia, me he dejado llevar, no podía evitarlo, tenia que escribirlo era lo único que venia a mi mente y supuse que por algún lado, de todos modos, tenia que empezar.

Supongo que ya va siendo hora de que te explique a que viene todo esto. Primero antes que nada te juro que todo lo que escriba es verdad, jamás te mentiría, yo te amo. Segundo si estas leyendo esto es por que Andrómeda Tonks ha confirmado que estoy muerto o hay muchas posibilidades de que pronto lo este y al mismo tiempo ya debes de estar cuidando a mis dulces traviesos, a mis pequeñas estrellas, Elthanin y Aldhibain*. Tercero te pido una disculpa por no decirlo de frente tenia tanto miedo a tu reacción, a lo que dirías, cuando me entere de tu compromiso con Astoria Greengrass, simplemente me di por vencido.

Recuerdas el verano del 96, seguro lo recuerdas, ese verano te convertiste en mortifago y yo en miembro de la Orden del Fénix, supongo que a estas alturas ni siquiera te sorprende y mucho menos tengo que explicar que es la Orden, lo que tal vez si te sorprenda es el hecho de que yo se cuando te convertiste en mortifago.

Ese verano a la Orden llego una familia pidiendo protección, ya que Lord Voldemort los había reclutado, queriendo apoderarse de poderos y antiguas hechizos que su familia poseía, era una familia de Irlanda. Tal vez en este momento ya sepas de que familia setos hablando.

Los O´Conaill, suplicaron que la orden los protegiera del Señor Tenebroso, al principio la Orden se negó, por temor a que se tratase de un espía, después de que Dumbledore y Snape hablaron con ellos aceptamos protegerlos, pero como ya te imaginaras las cosas no fueron tan sencillas. Aceptamos proteger a la Sra. O´Conaill y su hija, se quedarían a salvo en el cuartel de la Orden, en cambio el Sr. O´Conaill nos brindaría la entrada a los mortifagos. El recibiría la marca y 2 miembros de la orden disfrazados de su esposa e hija entrarían con el, ellos lo protegerían y al mismo tiempo recaudarían información.

Todo paso muy rápido sabes, al final yo fui seleccionada para fingir ser la hija de O´Conaill, muchos se opusieron alejando que era muy peligroso, que era muy joven, pero terco como soy no cambie de opinión. Gracias a Severus y un abusivo entrenamiento quede listo y poco antes de empezar el sexto año, los O´Conaill fueron presentados como mortifagos.

Para serte sincero no tenia ni la mas remota confianza en mi, como no notarias que era yo, como demonios podría fingir ser un sangrepura y aparte una mujer sangrepura … creí que a la primera palabra que saliera de mi boca, te darías cuanta de quien era y terminaría como bocadillo de nagini.

Para mi fortuna no paso así, es mas me ignoraron de una forma muy cortes y amable, me sorprendí. Jamás espere ser ignorado y al mismo tiempo que fueran amables conmigo.

No era facil obtener información, los mortifagos eran muy desconfiados.

Hasta que un día hice algo estupido te ataque en el baño, estaba tan alterado y me sentía tan arrepentido, quería disculparme, pero ¿Cómo? No había podido hacerlo en la escuela, como hacerlo entonces. La respuesta fue fácil solo trate de hacer algo mas estupido, ser bueno contigo cuando estaba disfrazada de Amelia O´Conaill, para redimirme.

Aunque fue la primera vez que me acerque directamente a ti, fuiste muy amable, recuerdo que sonreíste, la primera vez que me sonreíste sinceramente, sin malicia y seguramente yo me veía estupido, olvide lo que había planeado y me puse nervioso. Reíste suavemente y me invitaste a tomar el te, estaba tan agradecido de que por lo menos tu pudieras comportarte de acuerdo a la situación. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando empezamos a reír, intercambiando historias de la infancia y travesuras.

Recuerdas la vez que me defendiste de Greyback yo estaba seguro que si me defendía pondría en evidencia mi identidad, pero sino l hacia seguramente hubiera sido devorado por esa bestia. Pero apareaste y te enfrenaste a el, me defendiste y cual caballero de cuanto muggle, volteaste, me preguntaste como estaba, luego sonreíste, tomaste mi mano y la besaste, justo en ese momento me enamore, probablemente ya sentía algo por ti, tantas charlas, tantas horas del te, pero en ese momento lo supe, que jamás había amado de verdad hasta ese momento y que jama samaria a nadie mas de ese modo.

Creo que esta de mas ponerme a recordar, todos esos momentos juntos, los besos, los abrazos, las notas, estoy seguro que tu las recuerdas.

Fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, te amo tanto, fui tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan desgraciado cada vez que me veia al espejo recordaba que no me amabas a mi, no realmente para ti yo no era Harry yo era Amelia y eso me destrozaba. Trataba por todos los medios pasar mas tiempo contigo, demostrarte quien era yo, que me amaras por lo que tenia dentro, no por como me veia.

Tal vez me obsesione, entre tantas cosas y tiempo contigo de repente ya tomaba el te con Pansy, Blaise me contaba acerca de sus conquistas y sus bromas, Theo tenia la manía de darme libros, regularmente de cosas que necesitaba saber y Gregory y Vincent me escoltaban a todos lados y me daban panecillos , Gregory de chispas de chocolate y Vincent de arándanos. El tiempo que me empeñe en pasar contigo para que me amaras, me dio algo muy valioso la oportunidad de conocer a % personas maravillosas y la confianza para saber que tarde o temprano te enterarías de la verdad, pero pasase lo que pasase tarde o temprano estaríamos juntos de nuevo. Supongo que eso ultimo no va a suceder, pero ya no importa, mejor sigo en lo que estaba antes de perderme de nuevo.

Bueno pasaron muchas cosas, te ame, conseguí nuevos amigos, aprendí mucho de los mortifagos y de mi.

Cuando sucedió lo de Dumbledore, hubo un cambio radical en ambos bandos, todo parecía precipitarse mucho mas rápido, todo.

Aunque no debería hacerte recordar lo que paso, entre nosotros después de eso lo hare. Me tomaste por primera vez, me hiciste el amor, con urgencia y deseo. Después de esa vez hubo muchas otras.

Pero la ultima, la ultima fue diferente.

La Orden quería ponerse a la par, teníamos la información. En cuanto supe que intentarían atacar y acabar con el mayor numero de mortifagos, me moví rápido.

Sabia que después de esto no podría volver a ser Amelia y la guerra cada vez estaba mas cerca, sabia que podría ser la ultima vez que estuviéramos juntos, quería estar contigo como era en verdad, también quería protegerte.

Severus me ayudo, le explique todo, llore y el me ayudo.

Conseguimos un lugar seguro, pusimos hechizos indetectables, luego te invite, tuvimos una cena que por cierto yo prepare. Siempre pensé que era una pena mezclar una poción confundidora con la cena, hizo que se perdiera parte del sabor. Comimos, tu nunca te percataste de la poción y por primera vez tome la iniciativa, tu no te molestaste, tampoco notaste cuando la poción multijugos dejo de hacer efecto y poco a poco volvía a ser yo, Harry, nunca antes sentí tanto placer, por fin me tomabas con mi cuerpo real, no parecías notar la diferencia, eso me hizo feliz.

Estoy seguro que no lo recuerdas, yo me encargue de eso, pero llego un momento donde me besaste, me miraste a los ojos y susurraste 'Harry". Si hubiera muerto en ese momento, lo habría hecho feliz.

Te di otra poción, antes de que cayeras dormido de cansancio, soñarías profundamente durante horas, active las barreras de la casa y te deje ahí, sabiendo que aunque la poción no funcionara como debiera y despertaras antes, la casa no te dejaría salir.

Tome de nuevo una poción multijugos y me aparecí en el cuartel de los mortifagos. Junte a todos nuestros amigos, les dije que nos llamabas y con un traslador los dirigí a otro lugar.

Todos entraron, yo me quede en la puerta, Blaise me pregunto que ¿Qué pasaba?, Theo y Pansy voltearon a verme. No tuve opción, alcé mi varita y active las barreras, me gritaban, no podían salir. No lo notaron pero les pedí disculpas, gritaban mi nombre y yo solo desaparecí.

El corazón se me rompió, sentía que los había traicionado, sabia que no era eso, los estaba protegiendo, no dejaría que se arriesgaran a luchar, a salir heridos y no quería pensar en cosas peores, hubiera preferido hacer las cosas de otro modo, pero todo era tan complicado.

Alcanze a llegar al cuartel de la orden, lo que tardo en pasar la poción multigujos me dio tiempo de cubrir mis pasos y tranquilizarme, prepararme para la batalla, ya como Harry justo antes del ataque, participe en la lucha, seguro eso lo desconocías.

Ya sabes que paso, la Orden ataco, la lucha fue dura, murió gente de ambos lados, y capturamos a 30 mortifagos, ustedes nunca aparecieron, gracias a merlín, todo salio como lo planee.

Estaba mal, muy mal. Sabia que ustedes estaban a salvo, pero no los vería de nuevo, eso pensaba, tenia que prepararme para la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y pensé que tanta preocupación me estaba afectando físicamente, tenia sueño, ascos, vomitaba y mi carácter era peor que nunca.

Todos pensaban lo mismo, es la presión, se le pasara es muy joven para tan grandes metas, nadie me decía nada a la cara, pero los oía murmurar.

Poco después, antes de empezar la búsqueda, Remus regreso de una misión, le contaron lo que me pasaba y fue a verme. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, podía ver todo el blanco alrededor de sus iris, enseguida me tomo por los hombros y me sacudió, repetía una y otra vez, "te acostaste con alguien mientras estabas transformado con la multijugos, tuviste sexo o te violaron, habla, contéstame" repetía una y otra vez, me asuste, empecé a llorar y lo único alcance a decir fue "me lastimas". Me soltó, del escándalo había varias personas en la puerta, entre ellas Severus, el corrió a los demás y nos quedamos los 3 en mi habitación.

Remus se tranquilizo y me volvió a preguntar, yo quería evitar responder, pero Severus contesto por mi, morí de vergüenza.

¿Sabias que los varones Potter pueden quedar embarazados? Yo me entere ese día y Remus se entero cuando mi padre a sus dulce y recién cumplidos 15, quedo embarazado de un chico de 7mo, el primer amor de mi padre, el para evitarse el probable rechazo y humillación, tomo una poción multijugos para transformarse en una hermosa chica con la que compartía características.

En las vacaciones de Navidad empezó con los ascos y demás, el abuelo lo noto, Remus y Sirius se enteraron y buscaron al chico. Obviamente el rechazo a mi padre, mi padre lloro, mi abuelo le dio una poción para terminar el embarazo. Mi padre no le hablo a mi abuelo por un año, luego llego mi madre, supongo que sabrás que todo les fue bien, al menos por algunos años.

Mi prueba de embarazo dio positivo, junto con Remus y Severus buscamos en las bóvedas de los Potter algún libro que hablara de mi condición o de cómo hacer la poción. El día que lo encontramos nos sorprendimos, hablaba de todo, de cómo adquirimos esa característica, la magia que influía, los pro y los contras, cuidados, pociones para estabilizar el embarazo, como dar a luz.

Decidí tenerlo.

Y nuevamente el único que me apoyo fue Severus, no todos en la Orden se enteraron de mi Condición pero Severus siempre me apoyo. Al final todos estaban muy emocionados.

El embarazo fue … espantoso… si esa en la definición correcta.

Como pude ayude en misiones, a buscar los horrocrux y lo que no podía hacer lo dejaba en manos de mis leones, gracias a ellos, su paciencia y lealtad todo salio bien o al menos algo muy parecido.

El 18 de abril de 1998 di a luz.

El cuerpo de un hombre no esta diseñado para eso, me sometí a una cesaría y prácticamente todo lo que pudo salir mal, salio mal. Casi muero.

Estaba mal, muy mal, débil, con fiebre, la herida en mi vientre se negaba a sanar por completo.

Pero algo cambio el 2 de mayo.

Todos se movilizaron, se preparaban para la gran batalla, lo único que hice fue rogarle a Severus que Nome dejara solo, que tenia un mal presentimiento, el me dijo que todo saldría bien, que tenia que ser fuerte por mis bebes, que tenia que vivir. Se fue.

Me quede solo. Los bebes empezaron a llorar y cuando por fin se quedaron dormidos, lo decidí, acabaría con esta guerra hoy mismo. Me bebí todas y cada una de las pociones que se supone me durarían una semana.

Estaba prácticamente drogado, le deje indicaciones a Kreacher de que hacer con los bebes en caso de que muriera y me fui a la batalla.

Esa parte no vale la pena contarla, tu estabas ahí, sabes lo que paso.

Obviamente me puse muy mal después de vencer a Voldemort las pociones dejaron de hacer efecto y hubo algunas que me hicieron mal después de unas horas.

A penas me pude presentar a los juicios, seguí muy mal. Hubo declaraciones que di en anonimato, declaraciones acerca del tiempo que fui espía, el tiempo que fui Amelia. Gracias a Merlín todos se fueron sin cargos mayores, todos libraron Azkaban.

Yo estuve varios mese en san Mungo, con mis bebes, fue alto secreto, solo el sanador que me atendía sabia lo que pasaba y solo el entraba a la habitación, fue solitario, pensé en muchas cosas, pero tanto tiempo solo me hizo pensar de mas. Tenia miedo del que dirán, de lo que tu dirías, de lo que pasaría con mis bebes.

Obviamente me volví paranoico, tendrían casi un año mis bebes, cuando por fin deje San Mungo.

Creo que me tomo otro año dejar la paranoia atrás, aunque claro los estudios de Auror no me ayudaron con eso.

Cuando leí tu compromiso con Astoria en El Profeta, me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, que era ridículo a esta altura decirte la verdad. El pasado, pasado, seguiría con mi vida, seria feliz.

Este lunes me asignaron a un escuadrón especial, para un caso muy peligroso, ya habían muerto Aurores. Pensar en que había una posibilidad de dejar a mis hijos solos, me asusto, ya casi es 19, esta es mi decisión.

Draco, por favor cuida a mis niños, cuida de nuestros hijos. No los desprecies por favor, tienen tu sangre y yo jamás quise engañarte u ocultarte la verdad. Seria tan feliz de que les permitieras llamarte Papá. Cuida de ellos, por favor.

Si aun tienes dudas, si no crees en mi palabra, puedes ver tu árbol genealógico. Hasta donde se, el hechizo que puse a los gemelos debió de haberse roto al momento de que pasaran por las barreras de la Mansión Malfoy, deberían de aparecer como hijos tuyos en el árbol genealógico, si quieres puedes hacerles una prueba de paternidad no me molesta.

Pero ellos son tus hijos.

Cualquier duda que tengas estoy seguro que Andrómeda puede resolverla.

El pequeño de ojos plata, como los tuyos, es Elthanin Sirius Malfoy-Potter, es el mayor, el de ojos verdes es Aldhibain Severus Malfoy-Potter.

Te doy un concejo, si no logras que los gemelos hagan algo, sepáralos, pregúntale a Aldhibain, no se negara y Elthanin lo copiara. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, créeme.

Te amo, aun hoy te amo.

Sinceramente.

Harry James Potter.

* * *

*Aldhibain y Elthanin son los nombres de 2 de las estrellas que conforman la constelación de Draco, espero que a todos los que no les gustaron los nombres ahora les tengan un poco mas de aprecio XD.

Este era el capitulo que me moría por subir, espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

Gracias por sus Reviews, follow y favoritos, realmente alegran mi día y me dan mas ánimos para seguir.

Sinideas: dime ahora te parecen mas interesantes los nombre de los gemelos XD, prometo que habrá mas interacción con ellos, mas adelante.

Lisicarmela: ¡Feliz Navidad! Y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	6. Visitas

**Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

 **Atención:** esta historia es un Darry, o sea relaciones homosexuales con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Adivinen …. Ya tengo beta¡ quiero dar muchas pero muchas gracias a **Lord Fenix** por betear este capitulo, que gracias a ella ha quedado mucho mejor.

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

 **Capitulo 6. Visitas.**

Pocas son las personas que tienen la … ¿Suerte? De ver una expresión de desconcierto en la cara de un Malfoy. Y el día de hoy Andrómeda era una de ellas.

Su sobrino, leía y releía, con esa expresión, la carta que acababa de entregarle. Estaba consiente de la información que ahí se revelaba, pero jamás espero poder ver alguna expresión en su rostro y mucho menos una de ese tipo.

Por fin pareció satisfecho con su continua lectura de la carta, justo después de la séptima vez, alzo el rostro, Andrómeda alcanzo a abrir la boca y se quedo con ella abierta, su sobrino no la veía a ella, veía a través de ella.

Se quedo unos segundos justo así con la expresión de desconcierto mirando a la nada, se para en un fluido movimiento y dirige su vista hacia las hermosas puertas dobles del despacho de su padre. A arrugado la carta al cerrar su mano fuertemente y las puertas dobles se azotan estruendosamente al abrirse de par en par, Draco Malfoy empieza a correr.

-¡Espera¡¿Adonde vas?- le dice Andrómeda Tonks a su sobrino antes de que cruce el umbral.

Andrómeda al llegar a la puerta, alcanza a ver como el rubio al intentar girar en el pasillo resbala en la muy bien pulida superficie de mármol, estrellándose directamente contra una de las muchas mesas con jarrones y pequeñas esculturas que adornan los pasillos, la mesa cae junto con su sobrino el enorme y fino florero se estrella en el piso al igual que un pequeño busto de algún mago famoso o tenebroso, causando un escándalo.

El rubio se para estrepitosamente, se dirige a las escaleras, las baja corriendo, salta los últimos tres escalones cayendo dura y sonoramente en el piso.

Los ex Slytherin que esperaban en el despacho de Draco Malfoy, escuchan un poco amortiguado un gran golpe, pocos instantes después escuchan algo que se estrella y es entonces cuando sales apurados del despacho para poder ver a su amigo rubio cayendo de lleno al piso y a Andrómeda Tonks al principio de las escaleras.

Nuevamente el joven Malfoy hace caso omiso de su tía pidiéndole que vaya mas despacio, que se va a lastimar mas, o a sus amigo preguntándole que sucede, a salido corriendo de nuevo, al pasillo del lado izquierdo detrás de las escaleras, da vuelta a la derecha y choca contra otra mesa esta vez no cae, pero el florero no tuvo tanta suerte y se estrella en el piso.

Narcissa Malfoy que se encontraba en la terraza del primer piso, con una taza de te, haciéndose sus propias preguntas acerca de lo que paso anoche, acerca de que relación puede tener esos niños con su hijo. Un sonido un tanto extraño y lejano la saca de sus pensamientos, luego otro, y uno mas cerca, por ultimo puede escuchar claramente el sonido de algo estrellándose, se acerca a la puerta que da al interior de la casa, al momento de abrirla su hijo pasa rápidamente, lo llama pero no responde. Segundos después pasan los tres amigos de su hijo.

-Parece ser que la noticia realmente altero a tu hijo, Cissy.

-¿Andrómeda?- pregunta Narcissa, con un deje entre pánico y desprecio ¿Qué hacia su hermana allí? -¿Qué haces aquí?¿De que noticia hablas?¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?.

-Creo que será mejor que sigamos a tu hijo – le sonríe dulcemente Andrómeda, también ocultando sus sentimientos en ese momento– claro que me gustaría explicarte todo, pero primero debo saber que es lo que va a hacer Draco. Cuando sepa eso con gusto te aclarare cualquier duda.

Las dos mujeres caminan a la par por el hermoso y largo pasillo, escuchan a lo lejos como se azota una puerta y Narcissa sabe que puerta es. La habitación que guarda el Árbol Genealógico de los Malfoy es la ultima del largo y serpenteante pasillo y pocas veces lo ha visitado.

La primera vez, estaba en ultimo año en Hogwarts, eran las vacaciones de navidad y su compromiso con Lucius se había sellado con magia, este la guío hasta ese mismo lugar para mostrarle como su nombre había aparecido en una banda separada de la del el pero unida por hermosas ramas doradas. La segunda el día de su boda donde se podía apreciar su nombre ahora en la misma banda que la de Lucius y las ramas doradas rodeaban ambos nombres, como si los protegieran. La tercera, el día que Draco nació, las ramas doradas ahora no solo rodeaban su nombre si no que también se desprendía de ellas otra rama fuerte y hermosa que sostenía delicadamente la banda donde se encontraba el nombre de su hijo. La cuarta el día que su suegro murió, encontró ahí a Lucius observando como las ramas doradas aun rodeaban el nombre de su padre y madre solo que parecían estar cubiertos por una fina tela negra, aun se veían los nombres, se notaba la rama que descendía hasta el nombre de Lucius y el de ella igualmente rodeados por las hermosas ramas. La quinta y ultima, el día que Draco se comprometió con Astoria, y al igual que ella alguna vez el nombre de la chica en otra banda que se unía gracias a ramas doradas al de su hijo.

Llegaron a la habitación, su hijo veía fijamente el árbol, con una cara de sorpresa total, sus amigos detrás de el tenían los rostros juntos leyendo un pergamino arrugado y manchado. En cuanto trato de dar un paso en dirección al joven rubio, su hermana la detuvo y negó con la cabeza, ella retrocedió, entendiendo que lo que Draco necesitaba era espacio, no mas preguntas.

Lucius Malfoy había llegado temprano a su casa, había llegado directamente a su habitación, el aun creía que todos esos magos con traje y "nuevos y novedosos" acuerdos, eran idiotas, era cansado tratar con gente que no parecía tener el mínimo requerido de inteligencia para entablar una conversación coherente, mucho menos para hablar de negocios, estaba cansado, pero todo había salido mas que perfecto para el.

Escucho una serie de ruidos ¿Extraños? Extraños. Al menos para él, se asomo al pasillo y algo choco contra su pierna, algo un poco mas grande que un elfo domestico, cuando bajo su mirada, pensó que le daría un ataque al corazón de la impresión. Ahí frente al el lo veían dos niños pequeños idénticos a Draco, idénticos a su hijo cuando tenia la misma edad, bueno casi idénticos, sus rasgos eran ligeramente diferentes y uno de los niños tenia brillantes ojos esmeralda.

De la nada salio un tercer niño, sorprendiendo aun mas al patriarca de los Malfoy, con un vistoso cabello amarillo pollito, un ojo gris y el otro verde, era mas alto que los otros dos y rápidamente los agarro y se los llevo por el pasillo dando la vuelta en la primera intersección, creyó escuchar que el extraño niño le decía a los otros dos algo como "Vamos la abuela nos espera".

Estuvo unos minutos viendo el punto donde los niños habían salido de su vista, recuperándose de la impresión, recobrando toda la compostura que le caracterizaba olvido el cansancio y se dirigió a la misma dirección que los pequeños, cuando los creía perdidos de vista en los innumerables pasillos de la mansión los escuchaba de nuevo.

Al final noto que se dirigían a la habitación del Árbol Genealógico. Justo cuando estaba apunto de agarrarlos noto a su hermosa esposa en el umbral de la habitación, acompañada de su hermana, eso fue lo suficientemente sorprendente para no alcanzar a los extraños niños. Vio como los tres pequeños se acercaron a su cuñada y le sonrieron.

-¡Abuela! Los encontré – dijo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción el niño de cabello amarillo –pero esta casa es muy grande, tardamos mucho tiempo – el niño seguía sujetando en cada mano a uno de los pequeños gemelos.

Draco Malfoy había volteado al escuchar la vocecita infantil decir abuela, lo demás se perdió en un segundo plano, cuando el rubio vislumbro a los gemelos, a sus gemelos. Como no la había notado antes, tal vez el hechizo que menciono Potter, eran un poco pequeños para la edad que tenían, casi cinco años si no mal recordaba, si hoy era 5 de Febrero de 2003, eso quería decir que en casi dos meses los niños cumplían cinco.

Tenían la piel pálida como la porcelana, se notaba lo tersa de esta a lo lejos, con hermosos cabellos rubio platinado, que caían curiosamente en suaves mechones hasta debajo de sus rasgos pensó Draco, eran un poco mas redondos que los de el a su edad, tal vez eso lo heredaran de Potter, sus ojos eran enormes y brillantes, los de Elthanin eran grises, de hecho eran hermosamente plateados y los de Aldhibain destellaban con su verde esmeralda.

El rubio pensó que no había visto niños mas lindos en toda su vida.

Se encontraban sencillamente vestidos, Al llevaba unos pantalones grises un lindo suéter azul marino con estrellas blancas y sobresalía el cuello de una camisa en un tono suave de azul. Ell también llevaba pantalones grises en un tono mas oscuro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco azul con estrellas blancas.

-Draco – dijo Aldhibain tratando se acercarse al mayor-¿Estas bien?- fue inmediatamente detenido por Andrómeda.

El rubio se sintió ligeramente molesto al ver como su tía sujetaba por el brazo al pequeño de ojos verdes, impidiéndole llegar hasta donde se encontraba, también había tomado por el hombro a Ell.

-Tu mano…- dijo el niño de ojos plata.

En acto reflejo voltea a ver sus manos y una de ellas sangraba, no era profunda la herida, no había sentido el corte, pero sangraba bastante. Los niños parecían preocupados, como no iban a estarlo, apenas el día de ayer su padre se ahogaba en su propia sangre y ahora el sangraba la persona que los cuidaría.

Theo avanzo suavemente hacia Draco y realizo un hechizo no verbal, la herida se cerro inmediatamente. Lo vio directo a los ojos no sabían que decirse, por primera vez no tenían palabras que darse.

-Draco- le hablo su tía- Se que es mucha información y que probablemente tengas mas dudas que respuestas en este momento, pero una de las razones por las que vine fue por los gemelos- en ese momento el rubio desvío su mirada de Theo a su tía-. Eres joven, con un compromiso por delante, si así lo decides yo me ocupare de los niños, jamás sabrás de ellos si así lo quieres, me los puedo llevar inmediatamente.

Algo dentro de Malfoy se removió al escuchar lo que su tía le decía, lo que fuera le dolía, esos niños eran sus niños, su propia sangre, pero eran mas que eso, eran la prueba viva de que Amelia no lo traiciono, que de hecho lo amo, lo amo muchísimo. Eran la prueba definitiva de que no todo había sido malo.

-¡Suéltalos! - exigió el rubio al vislumbrar al pequeño Al, con sus bonitos ojos verdes vidriosos, a punto de llorar, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Andrómeda- ¡Ellos son míos, yo los voy a cuidar! Jamás dejare que te los lleves. Ellos son mi sangre.

La mujer los soltó inmediatamente, los pequeños corrieron directamente hacia el rubio y cada uno se sujeto firmemente de cada pierna, Ell apenas asomaba su rostro por detrás de la pierna, viendo con clara cara de enojo a la mayor, mientras Al solloza notoriamente con su cara toda pegada al muslo del rubio.

Lucius y Narcissa observaron en silencio la escena, el intercambio de palabras entre Andrómeda y su hijo, que no terminaron de entender, a la señorita Parkinson llorando en silencio mientras observaba en dirección del rubio y los niños, al joven Zabini con una clara discusión mental entre la melancolía y la furia y el ahora Lord Nott que no dejaba de contemplar el Árbol Genealógico.

-Si esa es tu decisión, la respeto. - la mirada de Andrómeda se volvió fría, dejando traslucir así un poco de sus verdaderos sentimientos. - Pero créeme Draco mas te vale no retractarte o hacerle daño a esos niños – el susodicho la miro decidido y poso cada mano en cada cabeza de los niños – .Creo que por el momento será mejor que me retire, si tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme, házmelo saberlo. Querida Cissy un placer verte de nuevo. – le dedica una sonrisa rápida y cortante, una sonrisa Black.– Lucius. Con su permiso, me retiro.

-Pero Abuela dijiste que nos iríamos todos a casa- grita el niño de pelo amarillo.

-Teddy, Al y Ell se van a quedar un tiempo aquí, después podrás jugar con ellos, no quiero escuchar quejas, ¿Entendiste?- el pequeño torció la boca pero afirmo con la cabeza, mientras que su cabello se tornaba castaño y sus ojos de un brillante ámbar.

La bruja mayor se retira con su nieto de la mano. Draco se agacha para abrazar fuertemente a los dos niños y les susurra "No dejare que nadie se los lleve". Los padres del rubio entran en la habitación y justo antes de hablarle a su hijo notan lo que ve con tanta insistencia Lord Nott. En el Árbol Genealógico aparece algo que jamás habían visto, del lado derecho del nombre de su hijo se encuentra el nombre de Astoria con las ramas que entrelazan ambos nombres, pero una gruesa rama sale del nombre de Draco y baja para rodear los nombres de Elthanin Sirius Malfoy-Potter y Aldhibain Severus Malfoy-Potter, pero la rama no acababa ahí, subía de nuevo hasta el lado izquierdo del nombre de Draco donde sujetaba el nombre de Harry James Potter.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Harry Potter había amenazada con desangrarse en la Mansión Malfoy, dos días desde que supo toda la verdad. Y Draco Malfoy aun no podía ponerse al corriente con el trabajo acumulado, firmaba unos papeles y pensaba en la espantosa escena de Potter bañado en sangre, checaba algunas acciones y recordaba la carta que su tía le había entregado, salía algún socio de su despacho y veía a los gemelos asomarse disimuladamente por la puerta.

Había dicho que los cuidaría, pero solo habían pasado tres días y no sabia realmente que iba a hacer con los pequeños, no pensaba retractarse, pero y si los amigos de Potter reclamaban a los niños, nadie lo apoyaría a el por la custodia, su padre había estado tan enojado cuando se entero de todo que ni siquiera le grito fue directo a su habitación y no lo había visto, su madre le dijo "serás un buen padre, mi hermoso Dragón", brindándole todo su apoyo y muy dispuesta a cuidar a sus pequeños nietos.

-Joven amo, Señor – un elfo había aparecido – un Auror lo busca, señor.

Y ahora se tenia que preocupar por si el ministerio quería colocar en un "mejor hogar" a los hijos del salvador del mundo mágico, fantástico.

-Pásalo a la sala de lectura del primer piso ahí lo atenderé- dice de mala gana el joven.

-Como usted ordene joven amo, Señor- y el elfo desaparece.

Draco Malfoy suspira, se masajea durante unos minutos la sien, se para alisa sus ropas y toma rumbo a la sala de lectura. La estancia cuenta con varios sillones cómodos de una o varias plazas, con grandes ventanales por donde se filtra toda la luz solar, por todos lados hay pequeñas mesas, con floreros, y en todas las paredes hay estantes llenos de libros de cualquier tema, la sala es sencilla, hermosa y extrañamente acogedora, se para frente a la puerta y suspira de nuevo.

-¿Longbottom?-

-Auror Longbottom, joven Malfoy- Draco alza una ceja, es su imaginación o dijo "Auror" – vengo en representación del ministerio de magia, por el caso de Harry Potter.

-Entiendo, Señor Auror – contesta ligeramente al tiempo que alza una ceja- Y bien, ¿que es lo que ha venido a informar?

-Bueno – Neville sonríe, a Malfoy le parece que del niño gordito y llorón que atormentaba en sus tiempos mozos ya no queda rastro- de hecho la información también le concierte a Lord Malfoy, uno de sus elfos ya fue a buscarlo, creo que deberíamos esperarlo.

Es definitivo el hombre, por que ya no es un niño, que esta frente a el no tiene nada que ver con la masa gelatinosa que conoció en Hogwarts, aun con el uniforme se le nota los músculos trabajados, ya no hay temor e incertidumbre en su mirada y sus movimientos destilan seguridad.

Su padre, no ha hablado aún con el, que será tan importante que requiere también a Lord Malfoy, si acaso vienen por los niños y su padre no lo apoyara, tiene todas las de perder, tal vez la carta de Potter le de tiempo en lo que Theo y Blaise formulan un plan, no dejará que nadie se lleve a los niños lejos de el. A esos dulces niños que en la mañana le dejaron flores en el escritorio, aunque cree que seria buena idea que dejaran las raíces y toda la tierra en el jardín y no regada sobre sus papeles, flores que le dieron por que lo vieron triste y su papá dice que las flores alegran a las personas.

-Buenas tardes Lord Malfoy – saluda el Auror Neville Longbottom – vengo en representación del Ministerio de Magia, para informarles el estado actual del Auror Harry Potter y lo que procede en su caso, tanto a usted como a su hijo les compete esta información, pero si gustan podemos hacer participe también a Lady Malfoy – Neville que se había parado para saludar formalmente a Lucius Malfoy, hace una pausa volteando a ver alternativamente a ambos rubios.

-No es necesario Auror Longbottom – el Malfoy mayor toma asiento y con un fino movimiento invita al Auror a sentarse – Puede proceder.

\- Claro – el joven se sienta y extiende unos papeles en la mesa de centro que rodean los integrantes de la conversación- Como saben el día 4 de Febrero del presente año el Auror Harry James Potter fue atacado severamente, el junto con sus hijos se trasladaron aquí para solicitar ayuda –los rubios se dirigen una mirada rápida –de aquí fue trasladado a San Mungo –el Auror les extiende un papel con el encabezado del afamado hospital- actualmente el Auror Potter se encuentra en estado critico, sus heridas y lesiones internas fueron sanadas en su totalidad, pero los sanadores encontraron rastros de una maldición que nunca habían visto, tal maldición aun afecta el estado del Auror y lo mantiene al borde de la muerte …

-¿Qué hace la maldición? – pregunta suavemente Draco.

\- … ah … pues la forma fácil de explicarlo es decir que desestabiliza el núcleo mágico del afectado, los sanadores desconocen la maldición y han hecho todo lo posible por estabilizar el núcleo mágico del Auror Potter …

-Es el niño que vivió, si sobrevivió a dos maldiciones asesinas, seguro no le costara mucho librarse de esta – dice en un tono seco y despreciativo Lucius.

\- … ese es justo el problema Lord Malfoy – le sonríe Neville al hombre – no se sobrevive a dos maldiciones asesinas sin secuelas, los sanadores creen que la maldición, de hecho no fue pensada para matar pero el núcleo del Auror Potter se encontraba con pequeñas fisuras como consecuencias de las maldiciones asesinas y también creen que la magia involucrada con la concepción de los varones Potter modificó su núcleo haciéndolo más débil a este tipo de maldición – de nuevo los rubios se dedican una rápida mirada, esta vez mas sutil, si entendieron bien parece ser que el ministerio esta enterado de quien es la "madre" de esos niños, estarán al tanto de la todo la situación – ellos también creen que el Auror Potter … que el … que es … cuestión de tiempo, dudan que se recupere – Longbotton hace una pausa y los mira significativamente – lo que me recuerda que estoy aquí para informarles directamente , que el Auror Potter se encontraba trabajando en un caso muy serio, persiguiendo a un mago tenebroso del que no se tenían pistas, los datos exactos del caso son confidenciales pero si les puedo decir que el mago al que buscamos es altamente peligroso, mato ya dos Aurores, y un total de cinco magos en toda Gran Bretaña, al igual que a sus familias o parientes mas cercanos, aun no sabemos como pero ha atravesados un sin número de barreras y escudos diferentes la única razón por la que relacionamos estos casos fue por el modo tan sangriento en que mata a sus victimas y también por que roba artefactos de magia negra que pertenecían a las familias asesinadas.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi familia? – murmura en un tono mortal bajo el patriarca Malfoy, harto de que cada vez que pasara algo por el estilo los Aurores le echarán la culpa.

-Los dos Aurores que murieron, fueron los primeros a los que se les asigno el caso, los mato a ellos y días después a sus familias en sus casas, casas que se encontraban muy bien protegidas. El Auror Potter fue atacado en su casa, y ya ha intentado atacarlo en San Mungo, no tuvo éxito por las precauciones que tomamos, creemos que tratara de atacar a la familia del Auror Potter como lo hizo con los otros, y esa familia son ustedes …

-Aunque mi hijo tuvo un… – el mayor mirada de arriba abajo a su primogénito – desliz, con el Auror Potter, nosotros no somos su familia, no importando que …

-¡Padre! – se levanta de su asiento totalmente indignado Draco Malfoy- Yo no tuve un desliz con Potter, yo ...

-Por consiguiente el Ministerio de magia les proporcionará protección – los rubios voltean a ver al Auror que a hecho caso omiso del pequeño desacuerdo entre ellos - el día de mañana vendrán dos de nuestros mejores inefables a colocar barreras extras a las de la Mansión Malfoy y también se les autoriza a levantar cualquier protección extra que necesiten para sentirse seguros, no importando la categoría del hechizo que decidan poner – el joven Malfoy toma asiento, parece ser que las decisiones ya están tomadas, solo han venido a informarles.

-Hay posibilidades de que pueda ver a Potter – comenta el joven rubio –. A Harry Potter – Neville a alzado un de sus cejas al notar la duda con que su excompañero pronuncia el nombre de su amigo.

-Lamentablemente esta inconsciente, y probablemente no despierte, si aun quieres verlo lo arreglare. Pasando a otros asuntos – vuelve a capturar toda la atención de los rubios –, joven Malfoy aquí tengo los papeles que lo convierten en tutor oficial de los gemelos Potter, junto con las llaves de las bóvedas de los Potter y Black, que corresponden a la herencia de los niños, usted estará a cargo de ellas hasta que ellos cumplan la mayoría de edad y …

-¡Estos papeles ya tienen mi firma! –dice sorprendido el mas joven de los Malfoy- ¿Cómo es esto posible?- su padre le arranca uno de los dichosos papeles y confirma que en efecto ya contienen la firma de su primogénito.

-Pues … eso tendrás que preguntárselo al ministro, aunque entre nosotros yo revisaria dos veces todo lo que me dan a firmar – dice muy divertido el Auror Longbottom.

Los Malfoy estaban … sorprendidos, esa era la palabra apropiada, acababan de oír muy bien que el propio ministro de magia, hacia un uso "indebido" de su poder y al mismo tiempo Potter se había asegurado legalmente que sus hijos sean cuidados por ellos y ellos no tienen ninguna alternativa, o al menos eso es lo que han leído en los términos del tutelaje de los infantes.

-Por último – los rubios no pueden evitar pensar "todavía hay más"- Lord Malfoy, como bien le he informado el mago tenebroso al que estamos buscando, roba artefactos de magia negra, pero por más que hemos investigado y revisado, no sabemos para que los quiere o como es que los utiliza, queríamos su apoyo como experto, tal vez usted pueda ver algo que nosotros no, ¿Podemos contar con su apoyo Lord Malfoy?

-Por supuesto que si – contestó secamente el aludido-, estaré más que encantado de ayudar al ministerio. ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?

-No, eso es todo – el Auror se levanta – joven Malfoy, Lord Malfoy a sido un placer – hace una inclinación – con su permiso me retiro.

-Le acompaño a la puerta Auror Longbottom- le comenta Draco Malfoy –con tu permiso, padre.

Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom caminan lenta y incómodamente por los pasillos de la mansión.

-Entonces ¿Quieres ver a Harry?- preguntó Neville tratando de romper el incomodo silencio.

-¡Eh! … yo …no , él está … no, no importa- Malfoy ni siquiera a volteado a ver al ex Gryffindor.

-Está bien ¿Cómo están los gemelos?

-¿Los conoces? – esta vez Malfoy si tiene su atención.

-Claro que los conozco, soy padrino de Elthanin – el rubio a hecho por unos segundos una cara de sorpresa- Me gustaría verlos, pero estoy en horario de trabajo y ya he tardado más de lo esperado.

-Ellos están bien – el tono y el semblante del rubio cambian, se hacen ligeramente melancólicos- pero siguen preguntando por Potter- Neville lo ve con una notoria interrogación en el rostro- … Harry … por su papá y también preguntan si es que se los llevaran lejos y …

-¿Llevar lejos?

-Si, mi tía, Andrómeda Tonks, creo que quiere la custodia de los niños y yo me preguntaba si tal vez ustedes también la querían …

-¿Nosotros?

-Los amigos de Potter, los Weasley, tu – ha detenido sus pasos y Draco Malfoy ve muy seriamente a Neville Longbottom.

-¡Oh! Entiendo, no te preocupes Malfoy, entre la carta de Harry y esos papeles, nadie podría quitarte a los niños. Es mas nadie ha pensado en hacerlo, dudo que tu tía lo haya dicho en serio, debo decir que estábamos un poco preocupados por que despreciaras a los niños, pero …

-¡Jamás! Jamás lo haría - el rubio ha subido la voz y apretado los puños- ellos son … ellos son mi sangre y … - no cree tener el valor para decirlo, ni siquiera tiene el valor para pensarlo y acabó desviando la mirada.

-Draco – el Auror posa una de sus manos en el hombro de l rubio- no te preocupes, nadie va a lejar a esos niños de ti, Harry nos aseguro hace algún tiempo que serias un excelente padre – Malfoy a alzado la mirada – el no les contó todo a los niños quería que tu tuvieras la decisión de cómo entrar a sus vidas, no te preocupes por los detalles, estoy mas que seguro de que te adoran, por que Harry te adoraba, todo saldrá bien, no estas solo – Neville le sonríe de forma reconfortante, no esta seguro que le perturba al rubio, pero espera haber aliviado un poco el estrés.

-Gracias … yo … me hubiera gustado hablar con él … ya no importa.

-Tranquilo, cualquier duda o pregunta que tengas nos puedes llamar, no te negaremos nada – Neville le extiende la mano – nos vemos Draco – y el rubio la estrecha.

Ha hablado de más, pero ha valido la pena, quien diría que abusador y abusado podrían tener una charla cordial o que podría encontrar reconfortante saber que siempre contó con el apoyo de Harry.

-Por cierto – el joven Auror detiene sus pasos en la puerta principal- Luna es la madrina de Aldhibain, así que seguro vendrá de visita próximamente.

-¿Luna?

-Luna Lovegood, cabello rubio, ojos azul pálido, con mirada …

-Se quien es … -el rubio ve algo ofendido al otro.

-Que bien, pues entonces, nos estamos viendo pronto, Draco.

* * *

Por fin el capitulo 6, este capitulo para mi es como ordenar el desastre, poner los puntos sobre las i, me he tardado principalmente por que este capitulo era aun mas largo XD al final he decidido dejarlo hasta aquí, y espero que les guste, gracias por sus comentarios, los adoro¡ y me dejan con mas ganas de continuar.

Soul Malfoy: gracias por tu comentario, me sentiría muy agradecida contigo si te tomaras tales molestias, en efecto soy nueva en esto de escribir historias y estoy consciente de que seguro tengo un montón de errores y te repito me encantaría que alguien me los mencionara para corregirlos y tratar de que no vuelvan a ocurrir, también como habrás leído al principio ya tengo beta, así que yo espero que con esto los errores se hagan mínimos, aceptémoslo no somos perfectas y algo se nos puede pasar a ambas, así que me encantaría contar con tu apoyo. Gracias por el tiempo que te tomas en leer y comentar. Nos leemos muy pronto.

ReiGisa Lover: Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Espero que el año que esta empezando te trate de maravilla. Los nombres, son preciosos, los adoro y Draco y Harry han pasado por tanto, que solo quisiera encamar y que sean felices por siempre XD, pero eso seria aburrido, espero seguir contando contigo, Nos leemos pronto.

Rebeca: te Juro que no lo dejare botado, yo también muero por ver como acaba esta historia.

Darkmoon10: yo también espere para publicar el capitulo 5, lo adoro hasta el momento es uno de mis favoritos, me imagino a Harry escribiéndolo en la madrugada frente a la chimenea, con un vaso de Whisky y armándose de valor para ser totalmente sincero, amo este capitulo.

Alexis: es triste y encantador, todo va como tiene que ir, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.


	7. Mujeres

**Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

 **Atención:** esta historia es un Darry, o sea relaciones homosexuales con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Una vez mas quiero dar las gracias a mi beta **Lord´s Phoenix** , por su tiempo y trabajo.

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

 **Capitulo 7. Mujeres.**

Muy bien, las cosas parecían tomar al fin un buen rumbo, empezaban lentamente en caer en la rutina en la mansión Malfoy, una nueva y movida rutina, pero rutina al fin y al cabo.

Draco Malfoy agradecía tener a su madre, ella lo había ayudado mucho en estas tres semanas, después de que los inefables le aseguraran que nadie sin la autorización directa de un Malfoy podría atravesar las nuevas y muy mejoradas barreras de su mansión. También era tranquilizador saber que legalmente los niños eran suyos, a menos claro que milagrosamente se recupera Potter.

Había descubierto muchas cosas en estas tres semanas, como por ejemplo lo mucho que amaba a su madre. Ella era encantadora con los niños, y sabia un montón de cosas, también había descubierto que su adorada madre tenia un ligero fetiche con vestirlo apropiadamente de pequeño, tan ligero que había guardado prácticamente toda su ropa de la infancia y era tanta que dudaba tener que comprar ropa para los niños, aparte su madre sabia un montón de hechizos para cambiar el color de los tejidos o los estampados, al igual que hechizos para ajustar la ropa.

Su madre le contó historias de cómo el odiaba verse "bonito" y siempre terminaba, o lleno de tierra o rasgando su ropa, a gran diferencia de sus hijos que parecían estar fascinados con los hechizos para cambiar el color de las prendas. Podían pedir mas de diez veces en un solo día que su madre les cambiare el color del suéter o el del pantalón, en especial Al, siempre parecía a punto de llorar cuando ensuciaba sus ropas y le pedía a él o su madre que lo cambiaran.

Draco ponía mucha atención a la ropa que se colocaban sus pequeños, ya que ellos justo antes del desayuno se paraban frente a él con sus bracitos extendidos y expectantes por el comentario que les daba el rubio, no importando que dijera ellos siempre le brindaban una enorme y feliz sonrisa, lo tomaban de las manos y juntos se dirigían al comedor.

Su madre se encargaba de alistarlos por las mañanas y mientras los pequeños jugaban en el jardín o en su cuarto, por que a estas alturas tenían un cuarto para ellos solos, ya que se habían negado a dormir en habitaciones separadas y al final, Draco había accedido a ponerles una enorme cama para ambos, en vez de camas gemelas, ella le contaba alegremente como los niños se negaban a usar tal cosa o pedían tales colores, por el simple hecho de "Draco dice que las estrellas son bonitas" o " A Draco le gusta el verde" o " A Draco no le gusta ese suéter".

–Ellos te adoran –le comenta un día su madre, mientras toman el te.

–¿Tu crees? – una ligera sonrisa se alcanza a percibir en la comisura de la boca del joven Malfoy –. Apenas me conocen, tampoco paso mucho tiempo con ellos.

–Haces mucho – Narcissa toma la mano de su Dragón y la aprieta con suavidad –. Ellos notan el amor que les tienes, estas haciendo un maravilloso trabajo hijo.

–Yo no estoy haciendo gran cosa madre – el rubio sonríe suavemente –. Si no fuera por ti, las cosas no irían tan bien, te encargas de todo, hechizaste el cuarto para que fuera aprueba de niños, los alistas por las mañanas, siempre te encargas del que el menú sea agradable y balanceado para ellos, pasas mucho mas tiempo con ellos que yo, sinceramente no se que haría sin ti. –Draco devuelve el suave apretón a su madre.

–Haces lo suficiente, mi Dragón, a ellos no les importa las horas que pasen juntos, les importa el tiempo de calidad que les brindas –la hermosa rubia se endereza orgullosa en su silla –. Siempre me cuentan muy entusiasmados, que los dejas dibujar en tu despacho, mientras revisas papeles, y que siempre los alabas por sus trazos o que guardas con mucho cuidado cada una de sus pequeñas obras – le brinda una sonrisa juguetona – Ellos te adoran por esa razón.

–Gracias, madre – Draco ve hacia el infinito –. Espero que eso sea suficiente – Se levanta de su asiento –. Me tengo que retirar madre, aun hay cosas que debo hacer, disfrute hablar contigo.. –el rubio se retira.

Narcissa se queda disfrutando otra taza de te, con la llegada de los pequeños muchas cosas han pasado, muchos cambios, buenos, la gélida sensación que la mansión expedía después de la guerra, fue barrida totalmente por risas y correteos, su hijo volvió a sonreír sinceramente y a veces se le escucha carcajearse, el único que parece huir de los cambios, como si se tratase de un dementor, es su esposo, hace el mínimo de presencia requerido, aunque lo ha visto mirar fija y detenidamente a los niños durantes las comidas, tal vez solo haya que brindarle tiempo.

Pero esos niños han traído toda una nueva vida a la mansión y sabe que traerán mucha felicidad a sus vidas, no solo son hermosos como cualquier Malfoy, también son listos y muy educados, aun para su corta edad. Tal vez sea una pena lo que tuvo que pasar para que tan dulces niños llegaran a sus vidas, pero estará eternamente agradecida con Harry Potter, les brindo una segunda oportunidad, también se esforzó por amar y cuidar a los niños, se nota en cada comentario y las sinceras risas, en efecto Harry hizo un esplendido trabajo y lamentara el hecho de alguien tan bueno, entregado y leal como él, haya tenido que pasar por tan tormentosa y solitaria vida.

Y solo tal vez también le parece un poco penoso que alguien que amo en tal medida, no recibiera exactamente lo mismo. Aun no sabe que piensa su hijo del Joven Auror, aunque sabe el amor desmedido que le profeso a la joven Amelia y lo destrozado que se sintió al pensar que solo había jugado con el. Que equivocados estaban todos, Harry debió sufrir mucho y en silencio. Espera con mucho anhelo que al menos su hijo pueda brindarle algún pensamiento de amor al moreno, a la persona que lo amo tanto y fue fiel a él.

Mientras el joven Malfoy caminaba de la terraza del primer piso a su despacho, decidió ir a buscar a sus pequeños, tal vez su madre tenia razón, no importaba si solo pasaba un poco de tiempo con ellos a diario, mientras siempre les brindara todo el amor que sentía por ellos.

Era increíble para él, el gran amor que había surgido por los niños, instinto paterno tal vez, siempre se pregunta que si acaso la razón por la que fue tan bueno con los extraños niños aquella ocasión en noviembre era por que muy dentro de si podía sentir la conexión que los unía, tal vez desde esa ocasión ya había surgido algo de amor por los pequeños, tal vez por eso fue tan fácil aceptar que eran sus hijos.

–… entonces, ¿papá ya no va a regresar? – un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio al escuchar a Ell a través de la puerta del cuarto de los pequeños.

–No lo se – una alerta de pánico se encendió en la cabeza del rubio al escuchar una voz de mujer que no reconocía –Pero estoy segura de … – la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, mostrando a Draco Malfoy con varita en mano.

–¿Lovegood? –¿Qué demonios hacia ahí la rubia? Aun no había bajado la varita, pero la chica sonrío dulcemente y eso lo relajo –. ¿Cómo entraste? –pregunto Malfoy, preocupado por que las barreras no fueran tan buenas como habían asegurado esos inefables y ¿Si tenían un punto débil? Y ¿Si ese mago tenebroso los encontraba? Ya había atravesado otras barreras ¿O no?

–Los gemelos me dejaron entrar –Fue la simple respuesta que dio Luna.

El rubio suspiro pesadamente, recordando que las barreras solo se podían atravesar con la autorización verbal de un Malfoy y por supuesto jamás se le ocurrió que como sus hijos eran en efecto Malfoy, también ellos tenían el poder de dejar pasar a quien fuera. Tendría una muy larga charla con los pequeños acerca de gente extraña y no dejar pasar a nadie aunque lo conozcan.

Bajo la varita, y se acerco a las tres personas que ocupaban la habitación. Dio un recorrido con la vista al cuarto, su madre había colocado una mesa baja con pequeñas sillas, llena de hojas de colores, crayones, pintura y podía ver también algunas flores y hojas de árboles en la mesa, además había un gran arcón lleno de juguetes y peluches mágicos y, obviamente, la gran cama con dosel que destacaba con su cobertor azul rey y dibujos de constelaciones, los pequeños estaban fascinados con las estrellas. Y aun con la mesa o la cama disponibles los tres se encontraban sentados en el suelo, rodeados de papeles de colores y algunos otros "origamis" de animales y estrellas que flotaban alrededor de ellos, algunos de estos se habían atorado en el pelo de la chica rubia y levantaban mechones por aquí y por allá tratando de zafarse.

–Draco – el pequeño Al con sus hermosos ojos verdes le veía tristemente – ¿Papá ya no va a volver?

El rubio no había podido ser sincero con los niños, la sola idea de verlos llorar le rompía el corazón y cuando ellos preguntaban por Potter el siempre decía que estaba muy enfermo y como no quería contagiarlos estaba en el hospital y en cuanto se recuperara lo verían, pero ahora era obvio que Lovegood les había dicho algo al respecto de la condición real del moreno.

–Bueno, veras – Draco tomo asiento en el piso, justo frente a los gemelos – él esta muy enfermo, mucho, demasiado enfermo, y tal vez los sanadores del hospital no puedan curarlo – vio a los pequeños con detenimiento y suspiro, esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto – y si no pueden curarlo, no va a poder regresar.

–¿Podemos verlo? – pregunto un extrañamente triste Ell.

–No, pequeño – el rubio sonrío tristemente – ,esta demasiado enfermo, así que no podemos verlo.

–¿Nos vamos a quedar solos? – pregunto al borde de las lagrimas Al.

–No, claro que no – movía efusivamente su cabeza de forma negativa –, yo siempre voy a estar con ustedes, voy a cuidarlos toda la vida – la voz del rubio era suave, y estaba haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol al no llorar –. Jamás los dejare solos, yo siempre voy a quererlos.

Ell y Al lloraban silenciosamente, Draco se movió con sigilo y con un movimiento fluido abrazo a los pequeños, los abrazo fuertemente mientras los mecía, les susurraba que jamás estarían solos, que los amaba mucho, que su papá era muy fuerte y seguro se recuperaría pronto.

Lloraron, los tres lloraron, Draco lleno de incertidumbre lloraba, no quería ver a sus dulces niños llorar pero ellos estaban obviamente tristes al darse cuenta que había posibilidades de no volver a ver su papá, el rubio por su parte no quería perder al moreno, su cabeza era un caos cada vez que pensaba en el, tenia tantas preguntas, quería gritarle y reclamarle y al mismo tiempo quería ver con detenimientos las verdes esmeraldas que eran sus ojos, notar cada ligero cambio y tenerlo a su lado, junto a sus niños.

Los mas pequeños se quedaron dormidos entre los brazos del rubio, se notaban los surcos ya secos de sus lagrimas, su respiración profunda y pausada, lo tranquilizaba, aun corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas, realmente fue afortunado, tenia algo muy valioso, calido y hermoso entre sus brazos, los atesoraría eternamente.

–Creo que es hora de acostarlos – menciono dulcemente Luna.

La chica rubia se paro, ya sin los origamis en el pelo y cogio lentamente a Ell, el rubio dudo un momento en dárselo, pero ella le sonrío de una manera tan natural, que el rubio se permitió fantasear con hacer eso alguna vez con la persona indicada, se levanto con Al entre sus brazos y los depositaron suavemente en la cama, Draco los observaba y una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

–Lo has hecho muy bien, Draco – Luna sonreía sinceramente.

Los dos rubios salieron silenciosamente de la habitación, Draco había olvidado por completo a su siempre extraña excompañera, los pequeños habían llorado durante mucho tiempo, no sabia la hora pero ya estaba oscuro afuera. La extravagante ex Ravenclaw lo seguía tranquila, con paso ligero y una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, por mas raro que le pareciere al rubio caminar con ella, no se sentía incomodo, desprendía un aura tan suave y calida, ajena a su entorno, tal y como la recordaba de sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

–Y dime Draco ¿Por qué aun no te llaman padre? – pregunta descuidadamente Luna.

–Bueno, de hecho, ese tema no es de tu incumbencia, Lovegood – para el rubio ese es un tema delicado, igual de delicado que el estado del moreno – No te voy a negar ver a los niños, yo estoy consiente que eres la madrina de Aldhibain, pero te voy a pedir que avises con anticipación tu llegada – no la ha volteado a ver y se a tensado al escuchar la pregunta.

Él ama a sus pequeños, no le cabe duda, su vida a cambiado por completo en estas tres semanas, a descubierto muchas cosas, acerca de su madre, cosas de su infancia que el no recordaba, descubrió que de hecho es bueno dibujando o eso dicen los niños, que no le molesta terminar mojado y lleno de jabón cuando los baña, descubrió que es el amor incondicional.

Al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de muchas otras cosas, como que aunque pensó que Amelia lo había traicionado, siempre fantaseaba con tener una familia amorosa a su lado, aun hoy, aunque estaba comprometido con Astoria, soñaba con esa familia al lado de la hermosa y única Amelia. Descubrió un extraño sentimiento, anclado por el momento en su estomago, cuando piensa en que su Amelia de hecho es Harry Potter, el hombre de los estupidos y brillantes ojos verdes como esmeraldas, de la risa que cuando escuchaba por ahí le levantaba el animo, del hombre que le había escrito que lo amaría siempre, el hombre que le había brindado no solo una segunda oportunidad, si no también algo con lo que había soñado por años, hijos y una familia feliz.

Bueno una familia casi feliz, su padre no le hablaba aun, pero no era grosero con los niños cuando se los topaba en la mansión, su madre adoraba a los pequeños listos e ingeniosos, que le profesaban la misma adoración. Él era feliz como no sucedía en mucho tiempo, pero quería una esposa hermosa y feliz a su lado, con facilidad imaginaba a Amelia y un sentimiento cálido se apoderaba de él, con algo mas de esfuerzo podía ver al moreno y no podía evitar sonreír divertido al imaginar discusiones que terminarían en besos, pero Amelia, su Amelia ya no existía y Potter se estaba muriendo en San Mungo, luego recordaba a Astoria su prometida, su eterna enamorada y la fantasía que tenia cambiaba drásticamente, era una imagen mas fría y perfecta, sin risas melodiosas y niños correteando por ahí. Eso no era malo, él mismo creció de esa forma, pero esa imagen no le terminaba de convencer y eso estaba mal, el se casaría con Astoria antes de terminar el verano.

Aun no tenia nada claro, amaba Amelia, siempre la amaría, por más irreal que ella fuera. Pero se casaría con Astoria, ella era perfecta y hermosa, una sangre pura típica. Y Potter, él era una interrogante que jamás seria respondida. Como entonces podría explicarles a sus pequeñas estrellas la relación que tuvieron él y Amelia, o mejor dicho Potter, no sabia si lo quería, no sabia si las cosas de haber sido diferentes habrían acabado bien, como decirles que de hecho perdieron a su papá, pero lo tenían a él, su padre y muy prontamente a una nueva madre. Draco no quería remplazar al moreno y pensaba que tal vez eran demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo para sus dulces niños.

–No deberías pensarlo tanto –la suave y cantarina voz de Luna lo saca sorpresivamente de sus cavilaciones –. Ellos ya te aman y se sienten afortunados de tenerte – es la primera vez que Draco ve una mirada tan profunda en la rubia –, pero necesitan a un padre, necesitan saber que tu eres su padre, lo necesitan tanto como tu necesitas escuchar salir de sus pequeñas bocas "padre" cuando te ven, ellos te aman, pero se sentirán mas seguros en brazos de su padre, créeme, Draco. – Luna a posado delicadamente una mano en la mejilla del rubio, lo mira con sabiduría que rebasa su edad.

Casi a pasado una semana desde que Luna Lovegood, visito su casa y Draco Malfoy aun piensa en las palabras que le dijo, en la profundidad de su mirada y obviamente en que muchas cosas serán mas fáciles por el simple hecho de ser llamado padre, claro es solo un pensamiento que lo recorre con ansias, nada se va a simplificar solo por ese hecho, pero él siente que será así.

–¡Hola querido! – Astoria Grengrass ha a parecido en la puerta del despacho de Draco Malfoy – Tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿Estas muy ocupado? – impecablemente vestida y con ese elegante porte que la caracteriza.

En esta ultima semana, su hermosa prometida había desaparecido de sus pensamientos, ocupados solo por sus gemelos y la forma en que les informaría su parentesco.

Draco pensaba, que rápido pasaban dos meses, Tory, como solía llamarla, había emprendido un viaje alrededor de Europa. Un ultimo viaje de soltera, había dicho la castaña, partió a principio del año y aunque el rubio sabia que regresaría tarde o temprano, con todas las cosas que pasaron a principios del mes pasado, esperaba tener tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos, al igual que sus sentimientos.

Cuanto podían cambiar las cosas en solo dos meses, redescubrió sus viejos sentimientos por Amelia, descubrió que tenia hijos con ella, al igual que ella no era ella si no Potter, por el que aun no se decidía que sentir y que tal vez, solo tal vez no era buen momento para empezar a planear una boda.

Por otro lado, tal vez ella le podría ayudar a decirles a los niños que él era su padre, tal vez ella se enamoraría perdidamente de los pequeños y todo resultara bien, tendrían una boda espléndida, unas vacaciones familiares que alejaría de sus pensamiento y los de sus hijos al moribundo Potter y por fin seria una perfecta familia feliz. Podía soñar ¿O no? Pero en el fondo, el sabía que nada de eso era posible.

–¡Tory! Que agradable sorpresa, ¿Cuándo llegaste? – el rubio esta consciente que hace casi un mes que salió en primera plana de El Profeta, que gracias al ministerio de magia nadie lo acoso con preguntas o que todo el caso de Potter y sus niños son alto secreto, pero no sabe si Astoria leyó ese articulo o si tal vez ya se cruzo con los niños o si madre ya le habrá dicho algo, primero lo primero, saludar, descubrir que hizo y si acaso ya sabe algo.

–No me llames así Draco, ya no soy una niña – comenta Astoria al momento de sentarse, en un sillón frente al escritorio del rubio – Llegue ayer por la tarde, lo primero que quería hacer era venir a saludarte, ya sabes para ponernos al corriente de lo que paso en estos dos meses – la castaña le brinda un perfecta y blanca sonrisa.

Después de escuchar una muy informativa charla acerca de las hermosas islas griegas, la pintoresca provincia italiana y la siempre cautivante París, el rubio esta mas que consiente que en su largo viaje estuvo lo suficiente ocupada como para leer El Profeta. También a constatado que su madre no menciono nada y que seguramente los niños están en su cuarto, no los ha escuchado corretear, gritar o rompiendo algún jarrón del pasillo. La hermosa castaña también le ha puesto al día con las cosas que acontecen en la mansión Greengrass, su futuro suegro esta bien, padeciendo de la rodilla como siempre, su futura suegra haciendo reuniones sociales, en las que por lo regular olvida invitar a su madre, la única extraña es Daphne, al menos eso dice Astoria, le dio la impresión que su hermana estaba preocupada y distraída.

Ahora el turno de Draco, empezó con cosas sencillas, tratos nuevos, nuevos socios, la oportunidad que tendría próximamente de hacer un nuevo negocio en pociones al lado de Theo. Se levantó de su escritorio y se sentó al lado de Astoria, para comenzar su relato del ultimo mes, primero vio sorpresa y preocupación en ella cuando escuchó la escena del sangrante Potter en la alfombra, posteriormente vislumbro en sus ojos indignación al oír sobre el interrogatorio de los Aurores. Respiro profundamente y lo vio directamente a los ojos antes de contarle acerca de la carta que su tía había traído, resumió la información, no hacia falta informarle de la promesa de amor eterno que le había hecho el moreno.

–¡Esto es inaudito! – Astoria se levanto de su asiento totalmente enfurecida – ¡No puedo creer que Potter pretenda que te encargues de sus hijos!¡Esto tiene que ser una mala broma!

–Astoria como ya te mencione ellos también son mis hijos. – el rubio trataba de que su tono de voz fuera tranquilo, no quería alterar mas a la castaña que se paseaba como león enjaulado por el despacho.

–¡JA! Eso es ridículo – la castaña cada vez parecía mas enojada – ¡Te esta tomando el pelo!¡Que no lo vez!¡Su "explicación" no es creíble!¡Ellos no pueden ser tus hijos!

–Mi padre ya se encargo de hacerles diversas pruebas para comprobar la paternidad de los niños, sin mencionar que la magia ancestral con la que fue creada el árbol genealógico los ha reconocido como Malfoy y a Harry Potter como su padre o madre – hace un movimiento vago restándole importancia a la palabra – Ellos son mis hijos, no hay duda de ello – Astoria a detenido su "paseo" para encarar al rubio.

–¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer con ellos? – la expresión de la castaña no solo muestra furia, si no también mucha indignación.

–Ellos tienen un nombre – Draco Malfoy suele presumir que su paciencia aumento después de la guerra, pero el berrinche que esta presenciando puede sacarlo rápidamente de quicio –. Son Elthanin y Aldhibain y pretendo que los criemos, por que son mis hijos. – ha enfatizad las ultimas las ultimas palabras, tiene que ser firme y rogarle a Salazar por no perder el control.

–¡Acaso pretendes que nuestro primogénito se críe al lado de unos bastardos buenos para nada! –grita totalmente fuera de si Astoria –. ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que nuestro heredero este cerca de esa escoria?. – eso ha sido suficiente para que el rubio olvide su paciencia y autocontrol.

–¡No te atrevas a llamar a si a mis hijos, Astoria! .– el joven Malfoy se ha levantado de su asiento, gritándole a la joven que tiene delante.

–¡Eso son! ¡Son unos malditos y mugrientos bastardos y seguramente Potter pretendía sacarte dinero con ellos! – sigue gritando Astoria y lo ve como si estuviera diciendo lo mas obvio – ¡Si pretendes que tengamos una vida feliz, mas te vale que envíes a esos bastardos a un internado muy lejos de aquí de por vida¡¿Me oíste Draco?

–¡Es suficiente!¡Lárgate!¡No quiero volver a verte!¡Lárgate de mi casa, ahora! – definitivamente ha colmado su paciencia, como se atreve a insultar de esa forma a sus amados hijos, a Potter.

–¿Qué? –Astoria parece muy contrariada– Pero… – el rubio no piensa soportarla ni un minuto mas.

La toma bruscamente del brazo y la arrastra hasta la habitación de junto, al salón principal, el cual cuenta con una chimenea conectada a la red flú, avienta sin nada de cuidado a la chica dentro y le da de mala gana los polvos flú.

–¡Lárgate, ahora! – Draco Malfoy le ha hablado por primera vez con un mortal tono venenoso y la ve con sumo desprecio, así que obedece y se marcha.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, ya tenia muchas ganas de escribir la escena de la pelea de Astoria y Draco, por que aunque no la odio, esta de mas XD y su compromiso con el rubio torturaba mentalmente a Harry XD creo que quedo muy bien.

ReiGisa Lover: yo pienso exactamente lo mismo, yo también quiero que el Auror Longbottom me ponga en custodia, todo el tiempo que desee. Espero no haber tardado tanta en publicar y que valga la pena y en cuestión de lo demás pronto habrá mas participación de los pequeños y Lucius.

Mar91: espero seguir contando contigo como lectora¡ Gracias por leer.


	8. Papá dijo

**Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

 **Atención:** esta historia es un Darry, o sea relaciones homosexuales con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Una vez mas quiero dar las gracias a Lord´s Phoenix por betear mi historia, es muy agradable saber que cuentas con alguien como ella.

Aclaracion: como estoy conciente que a veces las palabras cambian de sentido dependiendo del país, quiero aclarar el sentido de la palabra "Bastardo" aunque en mi país generalmente se usa para insultar a una persona, también se usa para referirse a un hijo ilegitimo o fuera del matrimonio. Este segundo uso de la palabra es el que usan nuestros refinados Slytherin aunque no dudo que la usen con ambos significados. Gracias por el tiempo que le dedican a esta historia.

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

 **Capitulo 8. Papá dijo.**

Astoria tenia un par de horas de haberse marchado, Draco había vuelto a su despacho y aunque lo llamaron para comer y para cenar seguía contemplando un vaso de Whisky de fuego, un vaso que ahora estaba lleno al derretirse en su totalidad los hielos. Tenia tanto tiempo contemplando el dichoso vaso que el contenido estaba tibio y la habitación oscura, no había encendido las luces cuando empezó a ocultarse el sol.

Seguía pensando en lo mismo, su vida dio un drástico giro a penas un mes atrás, pero lo había aceptado muy gustoso, era cierto que aun tenia detalles que resolver, pero no tenia prisa en descifrar sus sentimientos por el moreno, este estaba prácticamente muerto, sin darle oportunidad a desarrollar de una manera mas profunda cualquier cosa que sintiera por él. En su mente siempre estaba la idea de que ese punto no importaba, él se casaría con la bella Astoria y tendrían una vida feliz.

Esa parte se había ido por la borda. Solo unas horas atrás, ya que obviamente la refinada chica, no estaba muy dispuesta a integrarse a su fantasía de la familia feliz o siquiera a mirar a sus encantadores hijos, es más ni siquiera había podido terminar de explicarle la situación, aunque esa parte solo fueran términos legales y la protección extra a su familia.

¿Qué haría ahora? No quería casarse con alguien que no pudiera ni siquiera ver a sus hijos, sabia que era mucho pedir que la castaña se enamorara de ellos, pero pensó que el tiempo se encargaría de eso, que ella seria paciente y amable con los pequeños que no llevaban su sangre. Ahora era obvio que eso no pasaría, tenia que decidir, entre terminar su compromiso y tal vez en un futuro encontrar a alguien adecuado, para amar y que ame a sus hijos o llegar a algún acuerdo con su prometida y esperar que el tiempo la haga cambiar de opinión.

–Draco –la repentina voz de su padre lo sorprende –, ya no son horas para que esos niños estén haciendo tanto escándalo en su cuarto. –la voz de Lucius suena plana y monótona.

–¿Disculpa? – un mes de no escuchar la voz de su padre lo a sorprendido hasta el punto de no estar seguro de lo que habla.

–Acaso tantos gritos te dejaron sordo – el tono del mayor de los Malfoy se ha vuelto ligeramente sarcástico –. Tus hijos – dice despectivamente – están armando un alboroto es su habitación, ya es tarde, deberían estar dormidos, ¿O me equivoco?

–No padre –lo primero que piensa Draco es en cuanto alto habrán gritado Astoria y él, para que su padre también se enterara –. Gracias por avisarme, en este momento iré a acostarlos – se levanta de su asiento y camina hasta la puerta, da una suave inclinación con la cabeza al despedirse de su padre y se dirige al tercer piso, donde se encuentran todas las habitaciones.

Su padre tenia razón aun no ha llegado frente a la puerta del cuarto y ya puede escuchar las carcajadas. Abre con cuidado la puerta, con toda la intención de sorprender a los pequeños. La escena que lo recibe lo sorprende a él, sus niños están brincando en la cama, pero esa no es la parte sorprendente, su elfo personal Zuzu y Doly, la elfina de su madre, también están brincando muy efusivamente en la cama, lo que causa las enormes y sonoras carcajadas.

El rubio abre totalmente la puerta y los causantes del escándalo, no lo notan así que carraspea sonoramente, causando el sobresalto de los elfos, la pobre y pequeña elfina a caído estrepitosamente de la cama y rodado hasta sus pies y su elfo se ha bajado de un salto de la cama, poniéndose totalmente rojo, es la primera vez que ve a un elfo sonrojado. La pequeña Doly se ha arrastrado de su posición original, justo a sus pies, hasta ponerse al lado de Zuzu y ambos hacen una reverencia.

–¿En … en que puede ayu … ayudarlo Zuzu, joven amo, Señor? –su elfo no solo esta colorado, hasta esta tartamudeando.

–Ya es tarde –los pequeños elfos no han levantado la cara, pero se notan avergonzados de ser atrapados infraganti –, es hora de que los niños se duerman – lanza una mirada inquisitiva a los pequeños que no han dejado de carcajearse y patalear en la cama.

Acto seguido los elfos desaparecen con un plop y Draco se acerca a la cama de los risueños niños, se cruza de brazos y espera la explicación del por que no están dormidos todavía. O mejor aun, que hacían ellos y los elfos brincando en la cama.

–¡Awwwww! –Exclama Ell – ¿Por qué se fueron? –Patalea en la cama y hace un pequeño puchero.

–Por que ya es muy tarde para estar jugando, jovencito. –El rubio ve seriamente a los niños, una cosa es que los adore y otra muy diferente es que les vaya a permitir que se vuelvan insolentes.

–Pero no tengo sueño y ellos si pueden jugar con nosotros. –Dice Ell muy dispuesto a ganarle la guerra de miradas a Draco.

–Los elfos no deberían jugar con ustedes, ellos están aquí para trabajar. –Por supuesto el rubio tienen mas experiencia en guerras de miradas y sabe que no perderá.

–Pero ellos no son viejos. –Dice totalmente seguro de si Al.

–¿Cómo que viejos? –Pregunta un contrariado rubio, ¿A qué se refieren con que los elfos no son viejos?

–Pues a eso, ellos pueden jugar porque no son viejos. –Dice Ell contento consigo mismo al haber ganado la contienda de miradas, ya que Draco se ha girado para ver a su hermano.

–No entiendo – El rubio se a sentado en la cama junto a los pequeños traviesos.

–Papá dijo que "ticher" no juega con nosotros por que es viejo. –Dice Al.

–Ellos no son viejos, yo se los pregunte –Se señala a si mismo Ell –. Así que ellos pueden jugar con nosotros. –Ambos niños asienten muy seguros de si mismo, creen haber dicho una verdad irrefutable.

Bueno eso tiene algo de sentido, aunque no sabe quien es "ticher" pero, o es muy viejo o muy amargado, ya que no le gusta jugar. Hasta su madre a jugado con los niños, aunque eso no justifica que estén saltando en la cama, a esta hora, junto a los elfos.

–Es cierto que los elfos que trabajan aquí no son viejos, pero ellos tienen trabajo y no deben jugar con ustedes ¿Entendieron? –Su voz a sido firme y los pequeños ya no parecen tan entusiasmados como hace unos segundos.

–Si, Draco – Responden de mala gana y al unísono los gemelos.

–Pega esto –Le ordena Al y le entrega una extraña y gran estrella blanca verdusca de un material que no conoce.

–¿Qué es esto? –Pregunta el de ojos grises observando muy cuidadosamente la estrella.

–Una estrella. – Responden nuevamente al unísono

Draco a entrecerrado los ojos al ver a los pequeños y enseguida se da cuenta que no se están burlando de él al responder lo obvio, mas bien lo ven con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, parecen no entender como es posible que Draco no sepa que es una estrella.

–Y esto, –No solo los Gryffindors son curiosos y el rubio sabe que eso no estaba en su casa. –¿Dónde estaba pegado?

Los pequeños alzan sus bracitos y señalan el techo de la cama con dosel. Acto seguido Draco alza su mirada para ver dentro del techo de la cama y lo que ve le sorprende, el sabe que eso no estaba antes ahí y también sabe que los niños no pudieron hacerlo, aun de pie sobre la cama no alcanzarían el techo de esta.

Pintado sobre el oscuro techo interior de la cama, se encuentra perfectamente delineado un majestuoso dragón con las alas extendidas y dentro de este unas brillantes y grandes estrellas que forman la constelación de Draco y justo falta la que debe ir en la cabeza del enorme animal. El rubio lentamente se para sobre la cama y ve con asombro los detalles de la pintura, nota que el dragón no parece feroz de hecho parece bastante tranquilo, protector, no es una pintura mágica, la imagen es estática y hay un pedazo blanco pegajoso en donde debe ir la estrella y la coloca con cuidado. Una estrella llama su atención tiene una orilla llena de diamantina verde, luego se percata de que hay otra estrella con la orilla plateada.

Siente el piso moverse bajo sus pies o mejor dicho la cama, los niños se han puesto de pie y se sujetan a él, cada uno de una pierna, a posado una suave mirada en ambos niños.

–Ese soy yo. –Dicen al unísono los niños, señalando cada uno una estrella diferente. Aldhibain señala la de orilla verde totalmente contento. Elthanin la de orilla plateada y parece muy orgulloso.

Draco posa de nuevo su mirada en techo sobre él, en efecto esas son las estrellas de Elthanin y Aldhibain. Justo en ese momento también nota una cosa roja pegada, no pintada, en el pecho del dragón a la altura donde se supone debería estar su corazón, la roza con cuidado, para su sorpresa es la cabeza de un león de origami.

–Ese es papá –Susurra Ell y un suave sonrojo cubre las mejillas del rubio.

–Tía Luna lo puso ahí –Afirma Al –. Así el dragón también lo cuida.

–¿Cómo que lo cuida? –El sonrojo en sus mejillas no ha desaparecido, pero lo intriga la afirmación.

–Papá dijo que el dragón siempre nos cuida, que no tengamos miedo, el dragón siempre estará con nosotros. –Ell lo ve con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

–Hay uno igual en el techo de nuestra habitación en casa. –Al aprieta un poco mas fuerte su agarre en la pierna de Draco.

El mayor esta sorprendido, se pregunta si acaso Potter pintaría con sus propias manos el otro dragón y que tenia en mente al hacer y decir tales cosas. Un pensamiento se atora en su cabeza, tal vez el no sabia de la existencia de los niños hasta hace un mes atrás, pero ellos crecieron con la idea de que él los cuidaría, que él era bueno, que nunca estarían solos por que el "dragón" siempre estaría con ellos y lo ultimo que veían antes de quedar profundamente dormidos era un apacible dragón que velaba sus sueños.

Draco perdió el equilibrio, cuando ambos niños saltaron sobre la cama carcajeándose, cayo sobre algo duro bajo el edredón y no tardo en sacar un grueso libro de pastas cafés sin ningún titulo en ellas. Al abrir se percato de su error, no era un libro, era un álbum fotográfico y las fotos estaban claramente revueltas.

Puede observar mezcladas fotos de Potter en la época de Hogwarts, y otras donde esta con los gemelos, en un cumpleaños, en el parque de bebes, a los amigos del moreno y algo lo sorprende al dar vuelta a otra pagina, una foto de él y su grupo, no voltean a ver al frente, les tomaron esa foto sin darse cuenta, están hablando y riendo, es de quinto.

Pronto aparecen mas fotos de él, de Blaise, de Pansy, de Theo, algunos son recortes de periódico o corazón de bruja, puede distinguir la foto del articulo de los solteros mas codiciados en el mundo mágico, donde Potter, Blaise, Theo y él salieron en el dichoso conteo, aun mezcladas, de tiempos diferentes o con otras fotos de los gemelos.

Encuentra una foto de él con el brazo vendado y escucha como muy animados los niños comenta algo que sonaba como "…en esa te lastimaste por pelear valientemente contra un hipogrifo, ¿Nos cuentas? ". Que él había peleado valientemente contra un hipogrifo, ¿Qué demonios les había dicho Potter? ¿Acaso trataba de burlarse de él? Seguramente. La mirada brillante y entusiasmada de sus pequeños le dio valor.

Pronto Draco se encontró con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama, con cada niño de un lado y los tres muy bien tapados, contando una inverosímil historia de cómo peleo, sin magia, contra un feroz hipogrifo. La historia con lujo de detalles, explicaba como valientemente protegió a Potter del furioso animal y al final los dos volaban sobre este recorriendo los hermosos terrenos de Hogwarts. Los pequeños resistieron el sueño hasta el final de la historia, poco después cayeron profundamente dormidos y en algún punto entre observarlos dormir y tratar de irse, Draco Malfoy se recostó en la cama, aun con pequeño en cada lado y el también se dejo arrullar en los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana siguiente llego tarde, muy tarde. Al menos para Draco. Ya eran las 11 y nadie se había dignado a despertarlo, ya llevaba tres horas de retraso en su agenda del día. Salio presuroso del cuarto de unos aun adormilados infantes. En el camino a su habitación, antes de nada tenia que acicalarse adecuadamente, se encontró con su madre.

–Veo que por fin despiertas –Dijo en un tono juguetón la hermosa rubia.

–Buenos días madre ¿Puedo saber por que no fui despertado esta mañana? –El tono aun rosado de las mejillas de Draco y los mechones despeinados, por acabar de despertar, no logran darle el tono serio con el que pretendió preguntar, causando una ligera risa en su madre.

–Te veías tan apacible durmiendo junto a tus hijos que no quise despertarlos – Narcissa a sonreído brillantemente –. Por cierto, sabias que incluso las lechuzas no pueden pasar por las barreras, acabo de dar el permiso para que pasen tres, te esperan en tu despacho, que tengas un buen día hijo mío. –Y aun con la sonrisa en el rostro la mujer, se retira.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el joven heredero de los Malfoy se siente totalmente descansado a dormido como pocas veces. Con mucha presteza se a alistado lo mas rápido posible. Llegando a su despacho reconoce inmediatamente a las tres lechuzas.

La siempre misteriosa lechuza* de color gris oscuro con un fino moteado blanco en sus alas y unos enormes y penetrantes ojos negros es de Theo. El enorme búho de ojos naranjas, largos penachos y un plumaje moteado en las alas y rayado en el pecho es la adoración de Blaise. Y el ultimo de mascara blanca con un suave plumaje marrón claro, café y algunas plumas grises-negras que se fundían en alguna clase de degradado, es el siempre odiado búho de Pansy. Aunque era un gesto mutuo.

Ahora el rubio se daba cuenta que sus amigos que se paseaban por su casa como si vivieran ahí, no se habían presentado en casi un mes, mas o menos desde que cambiaron las propiedades de las barreras de su mansión. Y en efecto los tres mensajes decían casi lo mismo. Un largo y tortuoso reclamo de Pansy por modificar las barreras, si avisar y no permitirle la entrada y al final un ¿Estas bien?. La de Theo era simple, un saludo cortes, unas preguntas acerca de si se encontraba bien y si podía pasarse por la mansión un día de estos. La de Blaise divagaba sobre conquistas amorosas, negocios y un ¿Por que no puedo entrar a tu casa?. A las tres respondió lo mismo, que los pondría al tanto de todo el día de hoy, después de la comida.

Llegaron antes de la hora del te, y fueron espectadores de cómo la barrera se modificaba y les permitía la entrada al escuchar la voz de Draco. El rubio les contó acerca de las nuevas y mejoradas barreras, del Auror Longbottom, de la condición de Potter, de su pelea con Astoria, el dragón en el cielo raso de la cama y el álbum fotográfico. Todos se sorprendieron, guardaban silencio, no sabiendo por donde empezar a hablar. ¿Enserio Longbottom y Lovegood eran los padrinos de los niños y se paseaban por la mansión?¿Enserio había corrido a Astoria?¿Acaso no era una mala broma que el mago que "venció" al héroe del mundo mágico podría estarlos buscando?. Tenían muchas cosas que preguntar pero por la cabeza de todos paso ¿Qué demonios pensaba Harry Potter al hacer todas esas cosas?

Lo único que rompió los silenciosos pensamientos de todos, fue el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, mostrando a dos pequeños y cabizbajos niños rubios, de tersa piel blanca y enormes y brillantes ojos, uno de ellos de color plata y otro de color esmeralda. Draco alzo una ceja expectante, los pequeños tenían cara de haberse metido en problemas.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos, los gemelos al alzar sus dulces rostros y notar a todos los ocupantes del despacho, detuvieron su escrutinio en una sola persona, Blaise Zabini. El susodicho se encontraba un tanto perplejo, los niños, que suponía eran idénticos a Draco cuando pequeño, al verlo se alegraron considerablemente, se acercaron presurosos hacia él y sin decir nada a nadie cada niño lo tomo de una mano y los tres salieron corriendo del lugar.

Zabini corría ligeramente encorvado, los niños corrían delante de él y aun no lo soltaban, tampoco decían nada, y cada vez era mas difícil seguirlos en esa postura, subían escaleras, dan vueltas precipitadas. Al final se detuvieron en la única sala de estar del tercer piso, se miraron entre ellos y abrieron las grandes puertas dobles.

Lo que ahí presencio el mayor parecía insólito, al menos para la mansión Malfoy. No había ni un solo florero que no estuviera hecho pedazos en el suelo, con las hermosas flores pisoteadas y el agua forma pequeños charcos lodosos en algunos lugares, una mesa de centro estaba volteada totalmente, algunos cojines ya no tenían relleno y en medio de todo el caos una pequeña elfina sollozaba. O al menos parecía una elfina, tenia metido todo un jarrón por la cabeza hasta casi la cintura, sus rasgadas ropas estaban mojadas y el jarrón se movía de una forma curiosa con cada ahogado sollozo de la criatura.

–Arréglalo – el niño de ojos plata señalaba a la elfina.

–¿Cómo paso esto? –Fue lo único que pudo contestar, aunque pensó que el tono mandón del niño seguro era algo con que nacían todos los Malfoy.

–Estábamos jugando – contesto muy tranquilamente el pequeño de ojos esmeraldas – Pero de repente Doly tropezó con un jarrón, y se le metió y empezó a correr asustada por todas partes, hasta que la detuvimos.

–Así que tienes que arreglar todo – contesto mandonamente el otro niño.

–Y yo ¿Por que voy a arreglarlo? – Blaise se cruzo de brazos, el no recibiría ordenes de estos niños por mas tiernos que se vieran haciendo puchero y frunciendo el ceño – ¿Por qué no le dicen a Draco? – los pequeños olvidaron el puchero y negaron furiosamente.

–Draco nos dijo que no jugáramos con los elfos – contesto muy preocupado el niño de ojos verdes, que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Al.

–Y si se entera de que estábamos jugando con ellos nos va a regañar –continuo con la preocupada explicación el otro niño, que por proceso de eliminación debía ser Ell.

El italiano tuvo que ahogar una risa, estaba seguro que Draco les hubiera reñido a los niños por la zona de desastre en la que convirtieron la sala, no por jugar con la pequeña elfina, y suponía que esa era la razón por la que entraron tan decaídos al despacho del rubio, ya que podían imaginar lo que este les diría. Seguro habían buscado a Narcissa, pero la señora de la casa no estaba y aceptando su derrota fueron por el rubio. En ese momento se dio cuenta que de hecho el jamás había hablado con los niños, que seguramente Draco no les había hablado de él y que en la habitación había otras dos personas que seguramente podían ayudarles, entonces por que se dirigieron específicamente a él.

–Los voy a ayudar –Los pequeños rostros se iluminaron –. Pero quiero saber ¿Por qué me pidieron ayuda a mi? – Los niños ni siquiera pensaron la respuesta.

–Por que tu siempre nos vas a ayudar –Respondieron al unísono.

–¿A si? – respondió incrédulo.

–Si –Asintieron ambos niños –,papá dijo que siempre nos ayudarías con nuestras travesuras y nos enseñarías muchos trucos. –Contesto alegremente Ell.

–¿Ustedes saben quien soy? –Pregunto con sorpresa Blaise.

–Eres un pillo que siempre se sale con la suya. –Dijo con un tono inocente, de quien no entiende lo que dice, Al.

–Tío Blaise –se acerco Ell – ¿Es cierto que un día teñiste de rosa el pelo de un hombre lobo? – pregunto muy curioso Ell.

Blaise Zabini no sabia si llorar o reír, Amelia … no, Harry Potter le había hablado de él a sus pequeños, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que demonios les contó de él para dar semejante descripción.

Aun recordaba que cuando se entero de que Greyback había intentado atacar a la dulce Amelia, se había puesto furioso y aunque ella le pidió que no hiciera nada, podía notar el miedo en sus ojos, así que decidió hacer algo con lo que su pequeña y adorada hermana postiza se olvidara de ese temor. Por consiguiente con un hechizo tiñó el pelo del hombre lobo de rosa chillante, y obviamente este dedujo que el único con valor para hacer semejante cosa solo podía ser él. Escapo milagrosamente a una muerte segura, gracias a que Bellatrix se topo con Greyback y sus sonoras carcajadas acompañadas con ácidos comentarios, enfurecieron tanto al hombre lobo que empezaron a lanzarse maldiciones mutuamente.

–Si, es cierto –Los niños se miraron y se carcajearon, luego lo voltearon a ver con alegría reflejada en sus brillantes ojos –. Bueno hay que arreglar todo esto antes de que Draco se entere.

Un par de hechizos en la habitación fueron mas que suficientes, para dejarla como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, la elfina seguía pidiendo disculpas después de 20 minutos, pero tampoco olvida pedir que no se le informara de esto al "amo Draco", después de la quinceava vez que le aseguro que no le diría nada a Draco y que no tenia por que plancharse las manos por desobedecer, pareció estar satisfecha y desapareció.

Zabini fue escoltado al despacho nuevamente por ambos niños que en el camino le preguntaban por alguna travesura de él que su papá les había contado, logrando hacer carcajear al hombre por las versiones aptas para niños que su "hermanito postizo", mejor conocido como Harry Potter, les había dicho a sus pequeños. El italiano supo ese día que rezaría para que Harry se recuperara, necesitaba volver a verlo y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Pronto seria la hora del te y Draco aun no acababa con su trabajo retrasado, entre despertar tarde el día de ayer y poner al día a sus amigos, había perdido demasiado tiempo, tendría que trabajar todo el día para ponerse al corriente. Decidió de un momento a otro tomar un pequeño descanso, para aclarar su mente y no pasar nada por alto, tal vez iría a robarse algún bocadillo de las cocinas y daría una vuelta por el jardín.

–¿Pansy? –dijo algo confundido el rubio cuando al abrir la puerta de su despacho encontró a la morena en el corredor –¿Quedamos de vernos hoy?

–No – contesta secamente y Draco se da cuenta que esta vestida un poco mas formal que de costumbre – Tu madre me envío por la mañana una invitación para tomar el te con ella.

–¿Mi madre? – pregunta con una ceja alzada, su madre tenia años de no invitar a nadie a tomar el te a la mansión.

–Ya se que es raro, no tienes que recordármelo – dijo claramente nerviosa la morena, mientras alisaba arrugas imaginarias en su ropa –¿Sabes por que me llamo?

–No, ella no me menciono nada en el desayuno.

Antes de la guerra el acto de invitar a una mujer a tomar el te, llevaba implícito la aceptación al circulo mas exigente y elitista de sangre pura, ahora su madre no tenia ya esa posición, ya no hacia invitaciones, ya no veía a nadie.

Las opciones por la repentina invitación eran realmente pocas y eso era obviamente lo que asustaba a la pelinegra, seguro era un asunto serio, algún favor personal, no seguramente Narcissa Malfoy no podría pedirle un favor, que podría ser entonces lo que la hermosa señora Malfoy requeriría de ella.

Parkinson, respiro profundamente, hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para despedirse de su amigo y camino directamente a la terraza del primer piso, la que da directamente al jardín, la favorita de Narcissa.

–Muy buenas tardes, señora Malfoy.

–Oh querida, has llegado justo a tiempo siéntate por favor.

El tono suave de la señora de la casa, no a logrado calmarla, ella no es tan buena para ocultar sus emociones o intenciones.

Enseguida nota que alguien mas las acompañara a tomar el te, los pequeños niños de Draco y Potter, están muy bien sentados en la mesa. La miran de una forma expectante, con sonrisas inquietas.

–Buenas tardes, niños – saluda con incomodidad a los infantes que no dejan de mirarla.

–Hola, Tía Pansy –Responden alegremente al unísono.

La pelinegra piensa que es extraño ser llamada tía, aunque siempre espero ser llamada de esa forma por los hijos de su amigo, pero estos niños también son los hijos de Potter, los hijos de Amelia y no sabia que pensar de eso.

Una pequeña elfina trajo el juego de te y bocadillos, que fueron servidos mágicamente por su anfitriona, pudo notar que los pequeños no tomarían te, si no chocolate.

–¿Te gusta? –pregunta muy curioso el niño mas parecido a Draco.

–Si, el te de rosas es …

–Tu favorito –La interrumpe el niño de ojos esmeralda –. También hay pastelillos de vainilla francesa, esos también son tus favoritos ¿Verdad? – Afirma el niño con una sonrisa.

Pansy voltea a ver a Narcissa, esta solo sonríe, una de esas sonrisas que demuestran que ella sabe algo que desconoce, la rubia manda una mirada divertida a ambos niños y la morena posa de nuevo sus ojos sobre los infantes.

–¿Quién les dijo eso? Acaso Dra …

–Papá. –Responde con alegría ambos niños, interrumpiendo a la chica.

–Papá dijo que siempre te alegrabas cuando tomabas te de rosas y bocadillos de vainilla francesa, por que son tus favoritos –afirma Al.

–También escogimos las flores –Dice Ell mientras señala el florero de la mesa lleno de violetas** y pensamientos – . También son tus favoritas.

–¿Ya no estas triste? –pregunta suavemente Al – Ayer estabas triste.

El día de ayer Pansy Parkinson se había terminado de enterar de toda la situación que rodeaba a Draco, de toda la situación de Amelia, de Harry, ella no estaba triste, ella estaba consternada y es fácil que los pequeños niños frente a ella confundieran su expresión.

–Así que –Dijo con un suave tono Pansy –, su papá les dijo eso acerca de mi.

–Si, ¿Ya no estas triste?¿Quieres chismear? – dice un muy expectante Ell.

Pansy ríe suavemente.

–¿Sabes lo que es chismear? –Ambos niños niegan con sus cabezas y pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.

–Pero papá dijo que te gusta. –Sonríe brillantemente Al.

–No, ya no estoy triste –La morena les sonríe y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se cristalizan, solo un poco, parpadea para alejar las indeseadas lagrimas –. Pero creo que es buena idea chismear de todos modos.

Las dos mujeres se ríen y carcajean al escuchar las aventuras de los niños, hablan acerca de sus vidas con Harry Potter, de las historias que este les contaba acerca de sus "tíos", de la hora del te y bocadillos de vainilla y chocolate. Pansy no puede alejar de su mente todas esas veces que junto a una taza de te y bocadillos, río, lloro y compartió secretos con su buena amiga Amelia. Tal vez seria una buena idea poder hablar con Harry con una taza de te y pastelillos de chocolate, los favoritos de su amigo, después de todo hace mucho que no lo hacen y tienen que ponerse al día.

Theodore Nott se consideraba un hombre de mucha paciencia, él era el mas tranquilo del grupo, él no solía meterse en problemas, él era un poco solitario. Fue gracias a la guerra que afianzo sus lazos con sus amigos, fue gracias a la guerra que descubrió su fortaleza y de lo que era capaz de hacer para seguir su camino y proteger a los suyos. Fue gracias a la guerra que conoció a una dulce muchacha que siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharlo y leer ávidamente todo libro que le pusiera en sus manos, una gran amiga que con pocas palabras siempre resolvía sus dilemas morales. La extrañaba.

Su paciencia estaba siendo probada en ese instante. Tenia apenas media hora en la mansión Malfoy, específicamente en la biblioteca de esta, una muy impresionante biblioteca, estaba buscando algunos libros con pociones muy antañas, cuyas recetas originales se habían perdido con el tiempo, tenia muchas cosas que checar antes de empezar el nuevo negocio con Draco.

Pero nadie jamás le dijo que se tendría que enfrentar a dos pequeñas cabezas rubias, que no dejaban de mirarlo, pero no decían nada. Ya se había percatado de ellos en cuando entro a la biblioteca y cuando los pequeños se acercaron con un gran libro, pensó que le dirían algo pero no, lo seguían en absoluto silencio y lo veían de una forma extraña, él no era bueno con los niños, y la forma en que lo miraban empezaba a crisparle los nervios. Después de cuarenta minutos, suspiro resignado.

–¿Desean algo? – los niños le intrigaban, ya había escuchado las historias de Draco, Blaise y Pansy, pero que de bueno tendría que decir Harry de él, solo le daba libros y cambiaban opiniones, ellos realmente no convivieron mucho, no hubo secretos compartidos o travesuras o amor, solo libros y comentarios, comentarios que para él habían sido por mucho la luz que lo guió por el camino correcto.

El pequeño de ojos verdes le dio el enorme libro que con dificultad cargaba, ambos niños parecían extrañamente serios, cuando Theo lo tomo y leyó el nombre sonrío y los gemelos sonrieron en respuesta.

–¿Nos lo lees? – pregunto Al.

–Lucius va a estar muy orgulloso de ustedes –Dijo con tono serio, pero sonreía, los pequeños ladearon sus rostros en confusión. El libro llevaba por titulo "Pociones oscuras y plantas venenosas con las que se crean" –. ¿Por qué quieren que les lea este libro?

–Los dibujos son bonitos – declaro Ell.

Nott abrió el tomo y las ilustraciones de los ingredientes eran muy hermosas, aunque también había otras de los efectos de las pociones y esas eran demasiado detalladas. Cerro el tomo y observo a ambos niños, parecían tranquilos, a él le daba la impresión que no esperaban un no por respuesta.

–Creo, que este libro es muy aburrido – Ambos niños fruncieron el ceño recordándole claramente a Draco –, pero conozco un libro mucho mas divertido que este. – Les hablo suave y los niños sonrieron.

Con un toque de varita el libro levito hasta su lugar original y se percato que de hecho fue sacado de una de las estanterías mas bajas, tal vez seria buena idea reacomodar el orden de la biblioteca, algunos tomos eran o muy viejos o estaban malditos.

Camino por el extenso lugar con los niños siguiéndolo, después de tres vueltas encontró lo que buscaba. Los coloridos y ligeros tomos infantiles de Draco, cuentos, leyendas y otros tomos educacionales. El primero que le llamo la atención fue "Pociones del jardín" un libro que Severus Snape regalo a su ahijado en su sexto cumpleaños. El libro de pociones sencillas, hechas con plantas que había en cualquier jardín, estaba tan emocionado el rubio que realizo todas las pociones hasta sabérselas de memoria y por seguir combino algunas logrando cosas muy sorprendente a su corta edad.

–Creo que este les va a gustar –comento mientras sonreía suavemente –. Es parecido al otro libro pero mucho mas interesante.

Nott explico con lujo de detalle, de que se trataba el libro, que de hecho era un libro de Draco y que para hacer las cosas que hacían muchas preguntas y le pedían explicaciones de muchas cosas, cada dibujo lograba una serie inimaginable de preguntas y suposiciones que lograban sorprenderlo y a veces hacerlo reír. No se dio cuenta que entre explicaciones y risas pasaron horas.

–¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?– pregunta un nuevamente incomodo Theo, los niños han callado de repente, lo ven de nuevo con esa extraña mirada que les crispa los nervios, aunque ahora tienen una sonrisa en los labios.

–Papá tenia razón –Dice Ell –. Tu eres la mejor opción. –Le sonríe enormemente el niño que sostiene un ejemplar grande de plantas.

El pelinegro lo observa confundido.

–Papá dijo que tu nos enseñarías todo lo que teníamos que saber, que tu eras la mejor opción –Comenta tranquilamente Al, mientras ojea uno de los tantos libros que el mayor a sacado para ellos, con el simple afán de explicarles todas sus dudas.

Theo asiente, continua su explicación a los niños y sigue sacando libros. En su mente esta trazando un plan para pedir los libros de los Potter acerca de su condición, como hombres capaces de concebir, tal vez ahí hallaría una forma de modificar el núcleo mágico de Harry, para poder salvarlo.

El no había convivido tanto con Amelia y pensó que ella no tendría nada que decir de él a los pequeños. Que él no era importante. Pero se equivoco, obviamente Harry ya había planeado contactar con él para hablar de la educación de los niños. Harry lo hubiera contactado, aunque esta trágica situación no se hubiera presentado, él era lo suficientemente importante para Harry y eso era lo que valía.

Un mes y quince días habían pasado exactamente, desde la llegada de esos pequeños bastardos y Lucius Malfoy no podía creer todo lo que habían cambiado las cosas en su perfecta casa. Primeramente, su hermosa esposa ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él, por estar con esos niños, su hijo parecía haber olvidado todos los modales sangre pura al estar con ellos, y que decir de los amigos de su hijo, al joven Zabini lo había encontrado metido en el mueble-bar jugando a las escondidas, la hija de los Parkinson ahora venia diario con muchos pastelillos para los niños y Lord Nott parecía estar muy ocupado en la biblioteca enseñándoles a leer adecuadamente.

Esto era demasiado, era muy cierto que gracias al chiquillo de Potter estaba vivo y libre, pero que viniera a voltear su vida por los hijos bastardos que tuvo con su heredero era inaudito. Se había mantenido cuatro años callado, por que ahora se le ocurría decir la verdad, no tenia sentido, por que ellos se tenían que encargar de esos niños, el mestizo ese tenia cientos de amigos y muchos idiotas fans que seguramente estarían mas que felices por cuidar a los hijos bastardos del disque héroe.

Su precioso hijo llevaba ahora el ochenta por ciento de los negocios familiares y hasta hace un mes y quince días lo hacia a la perfección, ahora estaba un tanto retrasado, no había afectado los negocios pero se atrasaba en pos de pasar tiempo con "sus hijos" . Eso no era correcto.

Había observado con detenimiento a los infantes, eran muy parecidos a Draco, hablando físicamente y ciertamente poseían la belleza de todo Malfoy, incluso el niño que tenia ojos verdes tenia una belleza sin igual. En la mesa eran educados y no eran remilgosos con la comida. Ya habían roto al menos dos veces todos los jarrones de la casa y sorprendentemente jamás se los había topado a solas. De vez en cuando lo escuchaba correr por los pasillos o carcajearse, pero nunca había estado a solas, con los "inteligentes niños" como decía su amada esposa, que tendrían para decirle.

–¿Juegas con nosotros? –Lucius Malfoy se había llevado una mano al pecho de la impresión, frente a su escritorio en su despacho, estaban los dos niños que llenaban últimamente sus pensamientos.

–¿Quieres jugar a le pelota con nosotros? –Había dicho el otro niño y el primero puso la pelota sobre el escritorio, esta rodó tirando en el proceso un frasco de tinta sobre un par de pergaminos en el escritorio.

Los niños se voltearon a ver y luego al rubio mayor, no dijeron nada, solo lo veían muy expectantes a lo que este contestara. Draco estaba ocupado atendiendo a un señor, Narccisa había salido a comprar unas cosas y ambos les habían pedido a los pequeños ya no torturar a los elfos, aunque no estaban muy seguros de que significaba esa palabra. Tío Blaise y Tío Theo no irían hoy y era muy temprano para que llegara Tía Pansy.

Por proceso de eliminación solo queda el señor rubio, sabían que era el papá de Draco y aunque nunca habían hablado con él. Era el papá de Draco seguro él también seria bueno dibujando y le gustaría jugar, como a Draco.

Para Lucius era claro, que los niños esos, no estaban bien criados, habían entrado sin tocar, aunque derramaron la tinta no se disculparon, y seguían viéndolo con esa expresión expectante. El era Lucius Malfoy, Lord Malfoy y no perdería su tiempo con ellos.

Aunque la época donde los sangre pura como él, reinaban el mundo mágico, había pasado, y su familia ya no estaba en una privilegiosa posición, aun podía intimidar a cuanto mago se le pusiera enfrente y de eso se enorgullecía en medida. Obviamente estos dos niños, aprenderían el día de hoy lo que eran los modales y a no dirigirle la palabra como si fueran de la misma clase.

–Se puede saber quien les permitió la entrada a mi oficina –Dijo el patriarca Malfoy en un tono bajo y con una fría e intimidante mirada, los gemelos se encogieron –. ¿Acaso creen que yo tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes? –Lucius se paro de su silla y se inclino sobre el escritorio apoyando sus manos en este, para ver mas de cerca de los infantes, que claramente estaban asustados – Creo que es hora de que aprendan a respetar.

El tono venenoso y la mirada escalofriante que le dirigió a los menores, harían temblar hasta al mas valiente de los magos. Por esa mismo esperaba que los niños entendieran que a él se le debía respeto.

Claro esta que en ningún punto se le ocurrió que los pequeños estaban por cumplir cinco años de edad y que probablemente Harry Potter era muy dulce y jamás le había hablado así a sus hijos. Por consiguiente el pequeño Al se puso detrás de su hermano mientras temblaba y sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas. Ell por su parte también temblaba pero el defendería su dulce hermanito como siempre.

–¡Eres viejo!¡Y muy feo! –Grito el pequeño de ojos plata aun temblando.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, él estaba muy orgulloso de no aparentar sus casi 50 años, era vanidoso como cualquier Malfoy y esos niños habían dado en un punto un poco sensible para el mayor de los rubios.

–¡Como se atreven a hablarme en ese tono, malditos mestizos bastardos! –grito Lucius y enderezo su postura tan alto como era, su mirada era furica.

Probablemente tenia mucho tiempo de no gritarle a nadie, seguramente había olvidado lo que causaba en la gente su voz, su mirada y su postura cuando gritaba y hacerlo a esos pequeños niños no lograría lo que el esperaba.

Los pequeños rompieron en llanto inmediatamente. Ambos lloraban sonoramente, y gruesos lagrimones corrían por sus caritas. Eso descolocó al mayor, la ultima vez que vio a un niño llorar había sido su heredero al caer de la escoba con nueve años, se rompió un brazo. Estos niños eran tremendamente parecidos a su querido hijo, mas aun con los ojos cerrados ya no podía diferenciar a uno de otro, los dos eran iguales a su hijo.

Y si había algo que nunca pudo soportar Lucius Malfoy era ver a su hijo llorar. Esa era la principal razón del por que detrás de la conducta caprichosa y mimada de su único heredero. La furia lo abandono por completo y todos sus instintos paternos se avivaron sorpresivamente, al tratar de acercarse a los infantes ellos retrocedieron y lloraron mas aun, demostrando el temor que les generaba el adulto.

Eso le dolió mucho, jamás había sido su intención asustar tanto a los pequeños, se acerco con cautela y se hinco frente a ellos. Hizo lo único que sabia hacer, tal vez esta no era una rabieta de Draco, pero no podía soportar ver a los niños llorar, niños que de hecho llevaban su sangre.

–¡Por favor no lloren! –Hablo en un tono suave y poso sus grandes manos en las pequeñas mejillas de los niños, estos se tensaron y continuaron llorando– ¡Por favor ya no lloren! Les comprare lo que quieran, pero ya no lloren.¿Que quieren? ¿Díganme? –Parecía que el mayor casi les suplicaba, pero los infantes seguían llorando –¿Quieren otra pelota?¿Qué tal más peluches?¿Quieren más juguetes?¡Por favor ya no lloren!¿Y si les compro una escoba?¿Quieren una mascota? – Lucius estaba entrando en desesperación, he hizo algo que pocas personas esperarían, abrazo por primera vez a sus nietos, ellos se movieron incómodos entre sus brazos, querían salir de ahí, los apretó suavemente, mientras los mecía –¿Quieren un hipogrifo?¿Qué tal un dragón?¿O les gustan mas los unicornios? ¿Qué quieren díganme?¡Por favor! – mientras los mecía los niños parecieron calmarse y llorar mas suavemente, ya no se movían, ahora se aferraban a él, recordaba vagamente como los pequeños agarraban a su hijo mientras él les contaba una extraña historia de un hipogrifo la otra noche –¿Qué tal si les cuento una historia antes de dormir?¿Eso les gustaría? Les llevare chocolate caliente cuanto les cuente la historia ¿Qué les parece?

Ambos pequeños ahora ya solo sollozaban, y movieron sus pequeñas cabezas de forma afirmativa, Lucius suspiro ya tranquilo. Pensó fugazmente que de hecho los niños si estaban bien criados, no eran caprichosos, solo querían un poco de atención, un poco de cariño.

–¿Lo prometes? –Digo Al, con su carita aun bañada en lágrimas.

–Papá dijo que si rompes una promesa eres mala persona ¿Prometes contarnos historias antes de dormir? –Cuestionó Ell con su ceño fruncido.

–Si lo prometo –Y beso la frente de sus nietos –. Todas las noches, sin falta les contare historias. También prometo no volverles a gritar, no quería asustarlos. –Ambos pequeños detuvieron sus sollozos cuando escucharon la promesa y dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros, el mayor suspiró dándose cuenta él también había caído por los pequeños.

* * *

*Tarde un buen rato decidiendo las lechuzas de nuestros lindos Slytherin y estas son:

Theodore Nott: Tyto Tenebricosa o Lechuza Tenebrosa.

Blaise Zabini: Búho Real.

Pansy Parkinson: Búho Enmascarado Australiano.

** "Pansy" es un tipo de violeta o pensamiento.

* * *

Por fin acabe el capitulo 8, es el mas largo que he escrito, pero necesita poner todas estas escenas juntas, para que tuvieran mas sentido, quería hacer un capitulo muy suave y dulce, no se si lo logre, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

AnataYume: jajajajaja, me encanto tu comentario, pero dime aun piensas lo mismo de Lucius?

ReiGisa Lover: no tienes idea de cómo me reí con tu comentario, yo tampoco soporto a Ginny, y no saldrá en esta historia, ella no es necesaria!, mis dulces gemelos, no son niños del mal, al menos eso creo XD, ya sabremos próximamente de Harry.


	9. Una Fiesta

**Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

 **Atención:** esta historia es un Darry, o sea relaciones homosexuales con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Mil gracias a mi beta Lord´s Phoenix, por su toda su ayuda, no se que haría sin ella.

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

 **Capitulo 9. Una Fiesta.**

Astoria estaba muy nerviosa, ya tenia media hora que Narcissa había ido a buscar a su hijo para que pudieran hablar. Tenia quince días que no sabia de su prometido, ni para bien ni para mal. Era muy cierto que había perdido los estribos, la noticia con la que le recibió Draco, fue mas que impactante, su desacuerdo era demasiado obvio, no terminaba de entender como era posible que su amable futuro esposo no la entendiera y apoyara, hasta creía haber visto algo de incomodidad en su madre, cuando le pidió apoyo para hacer recapacitar a su hijo.

Se encontraba cada vez mas ansiosa esperando en la terraza del jardín, al llegar pensó que todo iría bien, que Narcissa la apoyaría y Draco entendería que esos niños solo traerían mas desprestigio y chismes sobre su familia.

–¡Ah! –Gritó bastante sorprendida la castaña cuando de repente la taza de te y la tetera se voltearon prácticamente encima de ella –. ¡Que demonios! –Se levantó inmediatamente de su sitio y al hacerlo pudo vislumbrar a dos pequeños niños rubios tumbados en el suelo del otro lado de la mesa que la veían bastante sorprendidos y algo temerosos –¿Fueron ustedes?

–¡No! –Dijo uno de los niños – Nosotros estábamos juga…

–¡Silencio! –Los pequeños se encogieron con el grito –Como se atreven a replicarme, ¿Acaso no saben quien soy? –Ella jamás permitiría que esos insolentes niños se atrevieran a tratarla de mala manera –¿Acaso creen que soy idiota? Díganme ¿Contesten?

–Nosotros no …– Un muy bastante asustado niño de ojos plata trataba de contestar, mientras el otro solo se escondía detrás del primero.

–¡No mientas! –Con una mueca de desprecio señalo a los niños –No podía esperar mas de los hijos de Potter. ¡No son mas que unos mentirosos y malcriados!

–¡No es cierto! –Gritaron ambos niños –¡No hemos hecho nada malo!

–¡A no! –Dijo sarcástica –, y seguramente el te me cayo encima solo por que así lo quiso ¿Verdad? –Los niños no contestaron, movían a penas sus pequeñas cabezas de forma negativa y la veían asustados –¡Contesten! –Los niños solo temblaron y Astoria dio tres pasos para rodear la mesa, tomo con brusquedad al niño de ojos plata por el brazo y lo levanto. Sin soltarlo lo zarandeo fuertemente –¡He dicho que me conteste pequeño y miserable bastardo mestizo!

–¡Como te atreves! –Se escucho una potente y firme voz –¡Como te atreves a hablar y tratar a si a mis hijos! – los Malfoy se encontraban en la puerta que daba a la casa – ¿Quién demonios te crees para tratar a si a mis hijos? –hablo con un tono de ira contenida.

–¡Por que me hablas así! –Astoria parecía triste y soltó al niño que cayo de nuevo al suelo y se sujeto con dolor su brazo, eso solo hizo enojar mas a Draco –¡Soy tu prometida!¡La mujer a la que amas!¡Soy tu futura esposa! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? –Casi parecía que la castaña rompería a llorar en cualquier momento.

–¡Yo jamás me casare contigo Astoria!¡Lo oíste!¡No hay forma de que contraiga matrimonio con alguien que se atreve a tratar así a mis amados hijos! –El tono de Draco era firme, decidido y con un poco de desprecio.

–Pero … ¡Tu me amas! Tu.. –Los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaron, abrió la boca de nueva cuenta, pero fue interrumpida.

–Yo no te amo –Dijo en el tono mas frío y seco que jamás había oído Astoria.

–Señorita Greengrass –Hablo el patriarca Malfoy, este la veía con clara decepción mientras la hermosa mujer rubia a su lado parecía totalmente ofendida –. Será mejor que se retire, ya no es bienvenida en esta casa. Mas tarde le informare a su padre del termino de su compromiso con mi hijo. Así que, por favor. –El mayor dio un paso a la izquierda y le señalo la puerta.

La susodicha se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y con la cabeza gacha y totalmente destrozada huyo del lugar.

Draco ni siquiera la miró, se agacho frente a sus hijos y revisó con sumo detenimiento el brazo del pequeño Ell. No estaba roto, pero era obvio lo mucho que le dolía y que seguramente dejaría un moretón muy grande y feo. Se preguntaba si aun tendría ungüento para heridas, tenía tanto que no lo usaba. Abrazo a sus niños, beso sus frentes y les prometió que nadie jamás les volvería a hacer daño.

Horas mas tarde Lucius Malfoy se encontraba acostando a unos muy extrañamente tranquilos infantes, de los pocos días en los que había hecho la tarea de acostarlos para contarles un cuento. Nunca había logrado a la primera tenerlos quietos y callados, de hecho la primera vez le tomo toda su paciencia meterlos en la cama y todo su autocontrol no gritarles y salir del lugar, por la enorme cantidad de preguntas que los pequeños hacían respecto a la historia.

Estaba preocupado, parecía que la escena de en la tarde los afectó mas de lo debido, solo fueron unos gritos y ni siquiera lloraron, pero se pasaron todo el resto del día tranquilos, viendo de reojo a Draco.

–Lucius –Por algún motivo ser llamado señor por sus propios nietos le parecía inapropiado al final había optado por que lo llamaran por su nombre –, ¿Qué es mestizo? –Preguntó Al, en tono preocupado.

–¿Mestizo? – Los niños afirmaron y el patriarca de los Malfoy supuso que aunque no entendieron las palabras, si entendieron la intención – Mestizo es una persona que tiene … dos diferentes orígenes –Los niños fruncieron el ceño claramente confundidos y fue la primera vez que pensó que las definiciones en las que basó su vida, no eran tan claras como debían ser, de serlo no le costarían trabajo explicarlas ¿O no? –Quiere decir que los papás de esa persona no vienen del mismo lugar ¿Entienden? –Y él esperaba que lo hicieran de lo contrario, no tenia idea de cómo explicarlo para que tan pequeños niños lo entendieran o mejor dicho no tenia idea de cómo explicarlo sin sonar igual que la joven Greenrass, para su suerte ambos niños asintieron.

–¿Y que es bastardo? – Él mayor de los Malfoy cada vez se encontraba mas enojado con la ex prometida de su hijo.

–Bastardo es un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio –Al menos esa palabra era mas fácil de explicar.

–¿Cómo? – pregunto un confundido Ell.

–La gente –Lucius suspiro –, puede tener hijos estén casados o no, cuando están casados a los hijos se les dice legítimos y cuando no lo están son bastardos ¿Les quedo claro? –Ambos niños afirmaron.

–¿Y todo eso es malo?

–No, no es malo –El patriarca Malfoy no sabia si se estaba mintiendo o convenciendo así mismo.

–Lucius – _¡Oh por Salazar!_ Pensó el susodicho –¿Por qué Draco dijo que éramos sus hijos? –Preguntó con un tono cauteloso Al.

No recordaba que su hijo hiciera mención de eso en la corta discusión, pero si tenia que ser sincero el también tenia ganas de gritarle a la mujer castaña, por semejante comportamiento, una digna mujer sangrepura jamás levantaría la voz de esa forma, jamás se rebajaría de tales maneras.

–Creo que lo mejor es que Draco mismo les explique eso –Lucius se levanto de la cama, vio temor y confusión el rostro de los pequeños –. Voy por él. No se preocupen todo va a estar bien –Les dio un suave beso en la frente a cada uno y salió de la habitación.

Su hijo esta vez había optado por encerrarse en su habitación después de la cena, no se escucha ningún ruido y tampoco se vislumbraba luz. Tocó, esperó, pero no hubo respuesta, así que abrió la puerta. Su único heredero estaba desparramado en un sillón con la vista perdida en el techo.

Se acerco con suavidad, carraspeo y explico con detalle lo acontecido con los niños, vio a su hijo pasar de la sorpresa, al enojo y terminar tratando de no llorar.

–Gracias padre, yo me hare cargo –Rehuyendo la mirada de Lucius salió de su habitación.

Draco se detuvo frente la puerta del cuarto de sus pequeños, respiraba lento y profundamente, pensando en lo que diría. Que le había dicho Lovegood la primera vez que la vio " _No deberías pensarlo tanto, ellos ya te aman_ ". Eso era cierto Potter ya se había encargado de crearle un lazo con los niños. Exhaló una ultima vez antes de ingresar a la habitación. Inmediatamente se topo con la mirada expectante de ambos pequeños.

–Buenas noches, niños –Dijó con una suave sonrisa Draco al momento de sentarse en la cama.

–Buenas noches, Draco –Contestaron al unísono .

–Mi padre me comento que hay algo que quieren preguntarme –Miró a los niños con dulzura y esto pareció tranquilizarlos.

–Queríamos saber ¿Por qué nos llamaste hijos?– Preguntó suavemente Al.

Draco suspiró y sonrío, no parecía tan difícil ahora.

–Por que son mis hijos, Harry y yo somos sus padres … –Observó sus caras de sorpresa por unos segundos y observó en sus ojos un sentimiento profundo que no supo identificar – Están … ¿Están enojados? –Los gemelos negaron lentamente –. Si se sienten enojados, pueden estarlo, no tienen que ocultarlo…

–¿Por que estaríamos enojados? –Susurró Ell.

–Pues, por que no les fui sincero desde el principio, por que no eh estado en sus vidas hasta ahora, por que no protegí a Harry, porque…–Los ojos de Draco se humedecieron, él temía este momento, él temía ser sincero y no poder contestar a los reproches de sus pequeñas estrellas –. Yo los amo, son mis hijos, yo siempre voy a amarlos –Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, sonrío pero en su mirada se reflejaba el temor de ser rechazado, ahora tenía una idea clara de por que Harry Potter no le había dicho la verdad, el terror que sentía en este instante era causa suficiente.

–¿Enserio eres nuestro papá? –Preguntó Ell, con el seño fruncido.

–Si, lo soy –Entre silenciosas lágrimas contestó con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué lloras? – Al tenia una triste expresión al momento de preguntar.

–Por que … Tengo miedo de que no quieran que sea su padre, me da mucha tristeza pensar que tal vez ustedes no me quieran –Contestó sinceramente con la voz un tanto temblorosa.

Los gemelos agacharon sus rostros y se notaba en sus pequeños cuerpos como temblaban, poco a poco se escuchaba como incrementaba el llanto de los dos. Draco no sabia como reaccionar, su "noticia" los estaba haciendo llorar, eso rompió un poco su corazón. Ambos niños alzaron sus rostros cubiertos en lágrimas y miraban fijamente al hombre que se acaba de presentar como su padre.

–¡PAPÁ! – gritaron ambos niños cuando se abalanzaron sobre el mayor.

Casi lo habían tirado de la cama con el repentino movimiento, los niños seguían llorando sonoramente, mientras lo agarraban con fuerza, casi parecía que temían soltarlo y seguían repitiendo "papá". La escena le recordó dolorosamente la vez que Potter llego desangrándose en la alfombra. Los abrazo con fuerza y repetía una y otra vez que el estaba ahí, que no se iría, que los amaba mucho y que no iría a ningún lado. Los infantes parecieron calmarse un poco, seguían dolorosamente aferrados a él, no lo dejarían ir a ningún lado, eso era obvio.

–Te amamos –Susurraron al unísono.

–Te amamos mucho, mucho, mucho –Completó Ell.

–Nos gusta un montón que seas nuestro papá –finalizó Al.

Draco Malfoy sonrío y llenó de besos a sus pequeños sin soltarlos.

–¡Gracias! –Fue lo único que pudo contestar, esa noche no fue a ningún lado, durmió con sus hijos entre los brazos.

Ya era la ultima semana de Marzo y en los últimos dos días su padre había recibido una considerable cantidad de vociferadores por parte de los Greengrass por el termino del compromiso. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que a este parecía no molestarle, de hecho no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto sobre el tema.

Sus dulces hijos no paraban de llamarlo "papá", eso era sorprendente, como era posible que una sola palabra cambiara tanto las cosas, tenia mucha mas energía, mas astucia y su madre decía que hace tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz.

Eso era cierto una sola palabra le había hecho olvidarse de muchas cosas o al menos la gran mayoría de ellas. Las ultimas dos veces que Aldhibain le había sonreído y posado sobre él sus hermosos ojos verdes, no podía evitar pensar en Potter. Le avergonzaba admitir que la ultima vez había fantaseado que un morocho de ojos verdes le sonreía dulcemente mientras se colgaba de su cuello y por obvias razones no se permitió seguir con esa línea de pensamiento, que razones eran esas hasta él mismo las desconocía, pero se negaba rotundamente a profundizar en cualquier sentimiento, idea o fantasía que implicara al un moribundo Harry Potter.

Él era feliz como hace tiempo no lo era, no pensaba echar a perder tan maravillosos momento, solo por tener que analizar y aceptar lo que fuera que sintiera realmente por el otro padre de sus hijos. Su padre era feliz, tratando de enseñar costumbres sangrepura (en las que ya no incluía ningún racismo, al menos hasta donde podía) a sus nietos, su madre había abandonado la melancolía que la cubría desde el termino de la guerra. Ahora podía escucharla reír, y a su parecer todo era perfecto.

Los negocios iban por buen camino, por fin había logrado ponerse al día, con todo, hasta con el nuevo proyecto con Theo, le sorprendió en gran medida verlo enseñarles a sus hijos, bien era cierto que su amigo era muy listo, no pensaba que contara con la paciencia de enseñar.

El día de hoy atendía a un viejo socio en su despacho, siempre parecía que el mago que probablemente tendría unos diez años mas que él, era extraño, jamás pudieron terminar de congeniar con él, los negocios siempre fueron buenos aun durante y después de la guerra. Pero hoy le parecía mucho mas agradable, lo único que se le ocurría era que en efecto una palabra podía cambiar muchas cosas.

Estaban a mitad de un negocio de exportación, cuando escucharon un extraño sonido que parecía acercarse, ambos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de desgranar el confuso sonido. Draco se paro de su asiento, creía haber escuchado pisadas y ¿Graznidos?, en efecto el sonido se acerca aceleradamente a su despacho. Un segundo después la puerta se abría de golpe, revelando a dos colorados por la carrera pequeños rubios, que no se detuvieron hasta estar cerca de él. Tres segundos después una turba blancuzca se adentro en la oficina y con un movimiento sin varita el mayor de los rubios conjuro una barrera que también envolvía a su socio de negocios el señor Cane.

–Impresionante muestra de magia sin varita, joven Malfoy –Observa el señor Cane, la muy bien conjurada barrera que los protege de una muy enfurecida parvada de pavorreales albinos –Son muy hermosos –Señala a los animales –. No sabia que tenia tantos.

–Y todavía hay mas ¿Verdad, papá? –Contesta Ell, su cabeza apenas sobresale por encima del escritorio.

–¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso? –Draco ve bastante molesto a ambos niños – ¿Se puede saber por que los estaban persiguiendo los pavorreales? ¿Qué les hicieron para que están tan molestos? –Los bellísimos animales blancos picoteaban con rabia la barrera, tenían todas las intenciones de alcanzar a los mas pequeños y machacarlos, esa era la impresión que daban los furicos animales.

–Ahhh … –Contestaron ambos infantes volteando para lados diferentes.

–Nosotros solo estábamos jugando en el jardín – contesto Al con su acostumbrado tono inocente.

–Y de repente nos empezaron a perseguir – continuo un Ell con cara de culpabilidad.

–¿Y creen que me voy a creer eso? – dijo un muy ofendido rubio al cruzarse de brazos.

–Pero es la verdad papá –Replicaron al mismo tiempo.

Una suave risa ahogada interrumpió la siguiente oración. Draco observo a su socio tratar infructíferamente de aguantarse la risa, cuando los tres rubios lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos en diferentes niveles, no pudo mas y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

–Veo que eso pequeños pillos mantienen muy activa su mente, joven Malfoy –El señor Cane sonríe y el mencionado cree que es la primera vez que lo ve –. Eso explicaría por que es tan buen negociante, aunque tengo que admitir que no sabia que tenia hijos.

–Bueno –Esta mas que sorprendido el tono y la postura de su socio ha cambiado drásticamente – Ellos … están por cumplir cinco años –Sabiendo que su socio es listo y entenderá lo que quiere decir.

La mirada que le dirige el mago es extraña, lo ve como si tratare de decirle que él sabe lo que siente, porque paso por lo mismo. El rubio sabe de antemano que no hay forma de que un sangrepura que se mantuvo neutral en la guerra lo entienda, duda que él otro mago sepa lo que es enterarse de la noche a la mañana que tienes hijos, pero agradece la idea.

–Por cierto – Draco retoma la charla –. Yo … pues … yo no conozco muchos niños ¿Sabe? – el señor Cane piensa en lo raro que es ver balbucear a un Malfoy – Y pues, están por cumplir cinco a mediados de abril y yo no conozco muchos niños ¿Usted tiene hijos?

–¡Oh! Ya entendí – exclamo entusiasmado el otro, le dio algo de risa ver la ligera vergüenza en el rostro del rubio padre –. Si, tengo dos, uno de siete y otro de tres años.

–El sábado 19 de abril vamos a dar una pequeña fiesta, me sentiría muy honrado si usted y su familia nos enaltecieran con su presencia –Draco que ya había recuperado todo su porte y elocuencia, espera poder contar con mas niños, para la fiesta por el momento solo podía contar a Teddy Lupin y a Victorie Weasley, él creía que con cuatro niños no se podía armar una fiesta infantil.

–¡Vamos a tener pastel!–Gritó Ell.

–¡Y muchas estrellas! –Continua con entusiasmo Al.

–¡Y dragones! –Gritaron al unísono.

–Pues suena muy bien –Dijó el señor Cane a los niños –. No pienso perderme para nada su fiesta, estoy seguro que mis hijos y sus amigos estarán muy entusiasmados también –Esta vez miro al joven Malfoy mientras le daba una suave sonrisa.

Por fin el día de la fiesta había llegado después de una larga planeación y exhaustiva revisión al mas mínimo detalle. Aunque claro el día anterior se habían dado el lujo de una pequeña celebración, para sorpresa de los niños, un desayuno en la cama con hot cakes, helado y chocolate, junto con algunos presentes.

La lista de invitados era de por si extraña, al menos para los viejos estándares de los Malfoy. Empezaba con una generalización, Wealey´s, por algún motivo después venían los nombres de Fleur Delacour y Hermione Granger, aunque ellas ya pertenecían legalmente al gremio de magos pelirrojos, después Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, familia Cane y compañía, esta constaba de cuatro matrimonios y seis niños, había tenido que ser autorizada por el mismo ministerio (cuestiones de seguridad). Obviamente la familia rubia no olvidaba a Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Lord Theodore Nott, Andromeda Tonks y su nieto Edward Lupin. Eran un buen y extraño grupo.

El jardín, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta estaba decorado de una peculiar forma, estrellas de todos tamaños flotaban a unos tres metros sobre el suelo, algunas titilaban suavemente, otras parecían ser de cuarzo blanco o fino cristal, al igual que diferentes tipos de metal. Por todos lados revoloteaban pequeños e inofensivos dragones, que cabían en la palma de la mano.

De un lado del jardín un muy espectacular banquete ya estaba servido a forma de buffet y del otro una serie de mesas cubiertas por hermosos manteles azules con estrellas, la vajilla plateada decorada con una fina filigrana daba a las mesas un toque mas "adulto".

Obviamente eso paso desapercibido por todos los invitados. Lo único en lo que prestaban atención era al enorme corral que unos metros mas allá de las mesas, rebosaba de dragones del tamaño de ponys. Unos quince aproximadamente. Dentro del corral destacaba enormemente un alto hombre pelirrojo, con jeans, botas altas de piel de dragón, una playera oscura y chaqueta, que montaba alegremente un Longhorn Rumanoel*, el pobre animal parecía apenas aguantar al alto y fornido hombre.

–¡Charlie! – hablo alegremente Ron, él, su esposa e hijo parecían ser los últimos en unirse al festejo – No sabia que venias, ¿Tu trajiste todos los dragones?.

–Cuanto tiempo sin verte –Contesto el hombre y desmonto de su dragón –¡Oh por Merlín! Que pequeño tan lindo es este de aquí – Charlie trato de cargar a su sobrino de 4 meses, pero Hermione se lo negó, al ver lo sucio de sus manos.

–Sabes que es ilegal sacar a las crías de dragón de sus hábitats naturales, ¿Acaso los Malfoy te pagaron para traerlos ilícitamente? – Dijo Hermione en el tono gruñón con el que siempre le hablaba al hombre frente a ella.

–Oh querida cuñada, tu siempre pensando lo peor de la gente –Exclamo sarcástico, mientras ella ponía cara de indignación –. Claro que no he hecho nada ilegal. Los Malfoy me contactaron para preguntarme, eso es cierto, pero les explique que las crías de dragón son peligrosas y no pueden convivir con otras razas – en ese momento algunos de los niños dentro del corral se maravillaron cuando un Gales verde, el cual era montado por un niño de unos cinco años de cabello castaño y ojos aguamarina, alzo el vuelo, aproximadamente un metro y medio, todos vieron sorprendidos la escena – ¿Ves? Son totalmente inofensivos, hasta sus llamas, ya que no son dragones reales, es un hechizo realizado por el señor Malfoy.

–¿Y de que hechizo se trata? – pregunto seriamente la castaña.

–Ni idea –sonrío encantadoramente – Aunque el señor Malfoy prometió enseñármelo, solo si yo me encargaba de vigilar y explicarle a los niños cualquier cosa acerca de los dragones. Solo se que tienen que ver con transfigurar a los elfos domésticos. Al hacerlo de esa forma, conservan su conciencia y magia natural, por lo que no son agresivos y lanzan inofensivas llamas … –Tan concentrado estaba en su explicación que no noto el momento en que su cuñada dio media vuelta.

–¡Querida, es una fiesta! –Gritó Ron –¡No molestes a los anfitriones! – pero su decidida esposa, ya iba en camino de explicarle la nueva reforma P.E.D.D.O. que entro en vigor a principio del año, al patriarca de los Malfoy.

Hermione estaba segura que con este tan explicito rompimiento a las leyes, el ministro le daría la razón, con respecto a que los Malfoy seguían pensando que las leyes no se aplicaban a ellos, que obviamente seguían manteniendo sus ideas puristas y racistas, y por tal motivo no era conveniente que ellos se encargaran de la custodia de los hijos de Harry. Ella era la mejor opción para la crianza de los niños.

Cerca de las mesas del otro lado donde se encontraba el corral unos hermosos bancos blancos estaban dispuesto bajo la sombra de varios árboles. Justamente ahí se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, rodeado de otros tres hombre y una mujer. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que las suaves risas y los gestos animados que se percibían del pequeño grupo, era una clara seña de una muy amena charla, sin embargo lo primero que cruzo la mente de la decidida ex Gryffindor fue que seguramente se reían de comentarios clasistas.

–Disculpe señor Malfoy, pero me han informado que usted transfiguro a sus elfos contra su voluntad, esto claramente es una ofensa a la nueva reforma P.E.D.D.O., por lo tanto … –Su diatriba fue interrumpida por el escandaloso llanto del bebe que aun llevaba en brazos, ella inmediatamente empezó a mecer al niño, checo su pañal, pero no era eso, luego saco una mamila, pero el infante la rechazo, trato de taparlo pero el movimiento enérgico del bebe le impidió hacerlo adecuadamente, para las 5 personas que la observaban detenidamente era muy obvio el problema y no entendían por la mujer frente a ellos que la gente describía como sumamente inteligente no daba con la solución.

–¡Oh por amor a Merlín! –Bramó Lord Malfoy –.Déme acá a ese niño –El rubio rápidamente lo tuvo en sus brazos, para gran sorpresa de su madre, en solo pocos minutos un muy diestro Lucius envolvió firme al bebe, lo meció y este seso de llorar –Obviamente su suegra no la aprecia tanto como dice –Lanzo una rápida mirada a Molly Weasley, que ya se había parado de su lugar en una mesa, al escuchar el llanto –. De ser así le hubiera explicado, que todo bebe mágico es sumamente sensible a cualquier desplante emocional o mágico, por tanto la pequeña escena que había venido a montar, expulsando esa diminuta cantidad de magia, al estar alterada, solo provoca el llanto del niño –La vio con una ceja alzada y con una clara insinuación de que hasta los magos que defienden a los nacidos de muggles también podían ser racistas.

–Jamás he leído nada que hable de algo así, lo esta inventando. –Dijo una muy molesta Hermione, pensando si acaso eso tenia que ver con que su suegra siempre calmaba a su hijo rápidamente.

–No son cosas de las que se escriban en libros – Dijo con un rastro ligero de molestia que solo se reflejaba en los ojos de Lucius –. Son cosas que pasan de padres a hijos. Acaso cree que solo se les enseña a los sangre limpia a manejar sus emociones y su magia, solo por que si, seguramente no piensa que tienen una razón para ello, aparte de los modales básicos, que usted no conoce de lo contrario no me ofendería en mi casa, frente a mis invitados –En ese momento vio a las personas que antes hablaban con el rubio, ellos permanecían en calma, pero su mirada era la misma –. Otra razón es mantener la calma, tanto en la voz como en el cuerpo y la magia, eso tranquiliza a los bebes y niños pequeños, lo mas practico para calmar un llanto sin aparente razón es soltar algo de magia llena de calma y calidez. –La expresión de Hermione cambio, se dio cuenta que en ningún punto Lucius Malfoy había alzado la voz, tampoco parecía tenso o alterado y si se concentraba podía sentir cierto pulso mágico calido.

–Ustedes siempre nos juzgan, no se toman la molestia de entendernos, creen que no podemos cambiar –Comento un señor de ojos aguamarina –. Pero no todos los nacidos de muggles son buenas personas, lo sabemos por experiencia propia.

–Mis elfos, a los que pago y trato como indica la nueva reforma, se encontraban muy contentos al saber que durante la fiesta jugarían con los niños y por lo tanto tendrían la tarde libre y con paga –Mencionó un tranquilo Lucius –. Pero si gusta puedo terminar el hechizo para que usted misma les pueda preguntar si los forcé o no, si es que le interesa, claro.

–Confío en su palabra – contesto una muy contrariada castaña –, Lord Malfoy.

–Llámame Lucius querida, después de todo estamos en confianza.

Hermione Weasley se quedo callada, dándose cuenta de dos cosas importantes no todo el conocimiento estaba en libros y no había forma alguna que pudiera ganar una discusión contra cinco muy bien educados sangre limpias, mucho menos si se trataba de su propio terreno de juego. Realizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, tomo a su hijo en brazos, este se removió un poco, ella respiro profundamente hasta que el pequeño se calmo y se marcho.

–Pensé que tu padre devoraría viva a Granger –Comentó una divertida Pansy Parkinson –. Es una pena que no lo hiciera, hubiera pagado por verlo.

Theo, Blaise y Draco rieron, se encontraban justo frente la mesa del buffet, disfrutando una delicada champagne. El rubio observaba a sus hijos saludarlo desde el lomo de un Colacuerno Hungaro que se elevaba suavemente.

Cuando su padre le comento acerca de tener dragones en la fiesta, él dudo de la legalidad de tal acto, para su sorpresa el mayor le comento que una vez hace bastante tiempo había realizado una rabieta tal que con lo único que pudo calmarlo fue la promesa de comprarle un dragón. Obviamente no pudo hacerlo, por las leyes de protección de los animales. Le contó como busco hasta en el mercado negro como hacerse con uno y un día encontró un viejo libro en su propia biblioteca, con hechizos bastante peculiares, entre ellos uno que te permitía transfigurar un ser inteligente en un dragón, durante un tiempo ilimitado. _Y fue así como te conseguí un dragón cuando eras pequeño_ , había dicho su padre, _termine el hechizo cuando te aburriste de el._

Esa vez el pobre elfo no tuvo elección, pero hoy hasta habían elegido que tipo de dragón serian, claro muy bien aconsejados por los gemelos y un demasiado emocionado Charlie Weasley. Las cosas definitivamente eran diferentes, era un cambio agradable.

La fiesta era indudablemente placentera, se escuchaban risas infantiles por todos lados, la comida era exquisita, nadie se había aislado. Los padres de Draco estaban por demás contentos, no solo sentían que volvía un poco de la vida que antes tenían, si no que también se dieron el gusto de no insultar a los Weasley al menos no directamente.

Sus hermosos hijos que saludaron a todos los invitados personalmente, eran encantadores, pero tal vez demasiado sinceros. Cuando los patriarcas de la familia pelirroja arribaron, Molly le dijo a los niños que fueran y le dieran un gran abrazo a sus abuelos que tanto los habían extrañado, los niños no se movieron, contestaron que ellos no eran sus abuelos que esos eran Lucius y Narcissa y que los querían mucho. Sus padres se regocijaron con la respuesta y los Weasley hicieron de cuenta que nada paso.

El tiempo paso rápido y ameno. En algún punto de la tarde Theodore se perdió los comentarios sarcásticos hechos por George y Blaise, tenia puesta su concentración en como abordar a cierto Gryffindor de sonrisa encantadora. Se topaban regularmente en el ministerio, aunque se saludan siempre jamás habían entablado una conversación. Cuando el susodicho se paro a servirse una tercera rebana de tarta de frambuesas, Nott se acerco sigiloso desde atrás.

–Buenas tardes, Longbotom –Habló suavemente el pelinegro, Neville dio un pequeño grito agudo y casi tira su recién servida rebanada.

–Me asustaste, Nott – habló cuando se dio la vuelta para ver al otro, en ese momento la cercanía le permitió darse cuenta que Lord Nott era ligeramente mas alto que él y olía a madera y pergaminos –. Creo que ya nos habíamos saludado cuando llegue ¿O no? – Neville sonrío brillantemente y Theodore soltó una suave y baja risa.

–Muy cierto, pero por algún lado debía empezar –Le sonrío galantemente.

–¿Empezar?¿Empezar que?

–Sabes, aunque desconozco los detalles de la condición de Harry, estoy seguro que algo podría encontrar en los libros de su familia –El tono de Theo era bajo y seguro –. La razón por la que le afecto tanto esa maldición debe estar ahí, y tal vez hasta una solución. Harry es fuerte, pero necesita de nuestra ayuda.

–¿Enserio crees que haya algo en esos libros? –Preguntó seriamente el ex Gryffindor –¿Crees poder encontrar algo que ayude a Harry? –Neville poso una fuerte y expectante mirada en Nott, quería ver la sinceridad de este en sus ojos.

–Si, lo creo –Contesto sin apartar la mirada.

–Entonces te aseguro que antes del lunes esos libros estarán en tu posesión –Neville tendió su mano para estrechar la de Nott, gustoso acepto el gesto, enseguida se vio envuelto en los brazos del otro –. Gracias, Theodore. – susurro en su oído.

El techo blanco siempre le daba un frío e incomodo recibimiento a veces pensaba que tenían alguna clase de relación toxica, cuando parecía que ya se había olvidado de el siempre terminaba viéndolo de nuevo, un extraño circulo vicioso. Trataría de cambiarlo de color, aunque sabia de antemano que no debía, pero en esta ocasión el cuerpo le dolía tanto como cuando por error termino bajo la estampida de furiosos centauros, sentía que hasta los parpados le dolían.

–Bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos, compañero.

–Gracias, Ron – hablo con una rasposa voz Harry Potter.

* * *

*LONGHORN RUMANOEl: tiene escamas de color verde oscuro y largos cuernos dorados y brillantes con los que cornea a la presa antes de asarla. Pulverizados, esos cuernos son muy estimados como ingrediente para pociones. El territorio nativo del longhorn se ha convertido en la actualidad en la reserva de dragones más importante del mundo, donde magos de todas las nacionalidades estudian de cerca una gran variedad de ejemplares. Los longhorns han sido objeto de un programa de reproducción intensiva. En los últimos años su número había decrecido mucho, fundamentalmente a causa del comercio de sus cuernos, que ahora están clasificados como Material Comerciable de Clase B. (información sacada de Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos)

* * *

Acabe el capitulo nuevo por fin! Me costo tanto trabajo que por un momento dude en poder escribir este capitulo, pero estoy muy conforme con como quedo. Que me dicen les ha gustado el final?

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, follow y fav, me dan aliento para continuar.

Rebeca: aunque creo que Lucius se podría ganas el perdón con el paso del tiempo, ya veremos que sucede.

AnataYume: en algún momento yo también espere lo mismo pera para funciones practicas de la historia, tuve que adelantar esa parte, ya que lo necesita del lado de Draco y sus nietos para apoyarlo con el termino del compromiso. Aunque también creo que la sangre llama, y que Lucius no le puede negar nada a su propia sangre y claro que eso tiene que ver con lo mimado de Draco cuando era chico.

Lalala: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, justo ese es el tipo de historia que quería realizar, me da gusto saber que lo logre. Los pequeños son tan encantadores que seguro se ganarían al mismísimo Voldemort. Nos estamos leyendo pronto

Alexis: yo creía que ellos estaban confundidos por sus sentimiento por Amelia y por Harry pero con este capitulo se aclaran sus dudas, al menos las de Theo, Pansy y Blaise, por que Draco tardara otro rato en darse cuanta de lo que realmente siente por el moreno.

ReiGisa Lover: Muchas Gracias y ¡Feliz San Valentín tu también! Siempre es mejor tarde que nunca XD una nieta que peine su largo cabello, me agrada la idea, pero mejor que se lo éntrense, siempre he creído que no hay forma alguna que Harry pueda amar mas a otra persona y por eso le deseo lo mejor.

Darkmoon10: tenia muchas ganas de escribir ese capitulo, para mi era como el mas dulce y encantador, ya que giraría en torno a los niños y no había forma de que pudiera ser diferente.


	10. Harry

**Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

 **Atención:** esta historia es un Darry, o sea relaciones homosexuales con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Un muy gran agradecimiento a mi beta Lord´s Phoenix, por toda su ayuda y comprensión y una mención honorífica a mi amiga Dely por soportar mi mala ortografia.

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

 **Capitulo 10. Harry.**

–No entiendo cual es el problema. –Los ojos cristalinos de Harry Potter no hacían mella en sus amigos.

–Harry, estamos en una guerra, esto solo te acarreará un punto débil, podría lastimarte –Hermione hablaba con un tono duro.

–¡Draco jamás me lastimaría! –Gritó el moreno –¡Ninguno de ellos!¡Son mis amigos y confío en ellos! ¡Y tendré este bebé, les guste o no!

–Ahora es Draco –Dijo sarcástico Ron –. Ahora son tus amigos, ¡Acaso eres idiota! Nosotros somos tus amigos, esos sangrepuras solo te manipulan, ellos solo ven un beneficio en tu "amistad".

–Harry no creo que lo esté pensando bien –La castaña trato de suavizar su tono, ya llevaban una hora con lo mismo –. Estamos en medio de una guerra. Yo sé cuánto deseas tener una familia, pero no el momento adecuado, ni la persona adecuada –Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a Harry – . Tienes que entenderlo, para ellos no significas nada. Te harán daño. No puedes arriesgarte, no puedes tener ese bebé.

–Yo … –Las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas – Yo lo amo. Amo a este bebé – Veía desconsoladamente a sus amigos –. Sé que las cosas son complicadas. Pero sinceramente creo que si salimos vivos de esta guerra, podemos tener una buena vida.

–No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando –Murmuró un enojado Ron, ganándose la atención de los otros dos – ¡Eres idiota! ¿Acaso planeas cambiarte de bando? ¡Por que demonios nos estas traicionando! ¡Nosotros siempre hemos estado a tu lado!¡Por que nos traicionas de esta forma!

–¡No los estoy traicionando! –Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba – Estoy enamorado de Draco, eso no quiere decir que los vaya a dejar –Esto ya era demasiado, tener una familia debería ser un evento feliz – Solo quiero que entiendan que lo protegeré, yo sé que él me ama. Claro que entiendo que las cosas van a ser difíciles pero podremos superarlo.

–Creo que estas siendo ingenuo – El tono de la chica volvía a ser hostil –. No hay forma de que eso pase, pon los pies en la tierra.

–¡Como demonios puedes decir eso! ¡Enamorado¡ ¿De Malfoy? ¡Acaso te han lavado el cerebro! –El pelirrojo cada vez parecía mas furioso –. Pensé que éramos amigos, pero esta claro que no te importamos, como pudiste hacernos esto – con esa última frase dejó el lugar.

–Harry en serio tienes que entender que esto solo te dañará, no es correcto –Y ella también se marchó.

Claro que entendía lo ingenuo que sonaba, las dificultades que se estaba agregando, por puro gusto. Estaba siendo egoísta, más que otra cosa. Lo único que sabía al cien por ciento era que se arrepentiría de no ver nacer a ese pequeño, era lo único bueno de esta guerra. Jamás le haría daño, aunque Draco no lo perdonara, jamás podría lastimar a su familia, no importando que ésta por el momento solo existiera en su cabeza.

Obviamente respetaba al hombre, ciertamente desarrolló alguna clase de afecto por él. Simplemente se había vuelto importante. Lo que no entendía es como si él mismo decía que tenia un nulo talento para las pociones, insistía en enseñarle a hacerlas. Remus estaba mas que dispuesto a realizar todas las pociones, entonces por que demonios Severus insistía en que él tenia que aprender a hacerlas.

–Severus, sé que tienes buenas intenciones –Un bastante pálido Harry se sostenía el abdomen tratando de retener por tercera ocasión su desayuno en su lugar –. Pero creo que no puedo hacer esto – Él profesor solo entrecerró los ojos –. En serio no tengo ni cinco minutos aquí y creo que me siento peor.

–No seas llorón Potter – El fabricante de pociones hizo caso omiso a la cara de incredulidad que puso el chico a su lado –. Si tienes edad suficiente para fornicar sin protección, entonces tienes edad para hacerte responsable de las consecuencias –Él susodicho se puso rápidamente rojo, su palidez no ayudó, esto plantó una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro del mayor.

–Severus …–Las pócimas empezaban a hervir y soltar sus extravagantes olores – Creo que no me siento … –El joven dio un paso hacia tras tratando de mantener el equilibrio y cuando todo se vio borroso fue sostenido justo por la muñeca, evitando caer de lleno al frío piso.

Un movimiento suave y fluido lo atrapó entre los brazos del mayor, debía dar gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Severus, no era la primera vez que evitaba un seguro golpe, a veces simplemente le acercaba a tiempo algún bote o recipiente para que pudiera vomitar la poco comida que tragaba de vez en cuanto. Realmente el ex profesor podía estar dándole la espalda o no estar en el lugar y aparecer justo cuando Harry lo necesitaba.

–Eres cálido – Susurró un débil y cómodo Harry.

–Estas peor de lo que creí –Dijo y Harry creyó oír algo de sarcasmo en su voz, suavemente fue alzado del suelo, no era la primera vez que Severus cargaba al mas joven, pero si fue la primera vez que este pareció acurrucarse en sus brazos –. Estas demasiado delgado, debes comer mas. –El mayor lo cargo con delicadeza hasta su cuarto.

–Eres buena persona. – Harry se negó a soltar la mano de Severus, cuando este pretendía dejarlo descansar en su habitación.

–¿Te tomaste todas las pociones? –Contestó el otro y apretó apenas su mano.

–Todas –Sonrío.

–¿Cuántas te tomaste?

–Veamos, todas … –Severus alzo una ceja, esa respuesta no lo convencía – Ah… la que es para fortalecer el cuerpo, la que me ayuda con los cambios físicos del embarazo, la que fortalece y hace maleable mi núcleo mágico – Harry contaba con los dedos cada que mencionaba una poción diferente –, la del mareo, la que me ayuda con los cambios emocionales y la poción que estabiliza el embarazo, seis en total.

–Creo que agregare alguna nutritiva, para que ganes peso – el joven soltó una ligera risa y asintió –. Descansa.

Tal vez tenían razón, no había forma alguna de que las cosas fueran por buen camino, conocía lo terco que podía ser Draco, seguro no entendería lo que hizo, tal vez se molestaría por que su descendencia tendría sangre muggle. Pero el quería soñar, la esperanza se pierde al último.

–Por favor, ya no llores –Le susurraba Fred mientras lo sostenía con fuerza –. Me rompe el corazón verte así, ya no llores.

El moreno se negaba a aceptar los consuelos de aquel que lo hacía llorar, o mejor dicho se negaba a darle la razón a Fred. Trataba de zafarse y salir huyendo de la discusión que no había podido ganar, pero el pelirrojo sólo lo abrazaba con más fuerza, susurrando palabras dulces y de amor que tanta falta le hacían.

–Por favor Harry –El pelirrojo no quería herirlo –. Lo entiendes ¿Verdad? –El moreno lo veía con su cara llena de lagrimas –. No quise ser malo, sabes que te amo y sólo quiero verte feliz.

–Siempre dices eso –La voz entrecortada de Harry, claramente hacía sufrir al otro –. Y siempre terminamos igual. Yo amo a Draco, por favor acéptalo.

–Yo … –Fred respiraba profundamente, trataba de alejar las lagrimas –. Yo ya lo se. Solo te pido una oportunidad –El de ojos verdes rehúyo la mirada suplicante del otro –. Yo te are feliz, te conozco muy bien, se que puedo hacerlo. – Harry no dijo nada y él siguió con su mismo discurso –. Sé que es cruel, pero es la verdad. Cuando Malfoy se entere que tú eres Amelia, él no pensará en el amor que se profesaban y en que lo protegiste, sólo pensara que te burlaste de él, que lo manipulaste para obtener información. No te perdonara y si crees que por estar esperando a su hijo te dará una oportunidad, estás muy equivocado, él despreciará que su descendencia tenga sangre muggle y lo sabes.

–Por favor ya no sigas –El moreno trataba infructuosamente salir de los fuertes brazos de Fred.

–Olvídalo, por favor. Tu lo entiendes ¿Verdad? No es que quiera ser malo. Yo te amo a ti y a ese pequeño que llevas, yo los haré muy felices a ambos. Pero no tienes futuro con Draco Malfoy ¿Lo sabes?

–¡Claro que lo sé! –Gritó un desesperado Harry –. Entiendo que tengo todas las de perder, pero me niego a perderme en mi propia miseria, si hay algo de esperanza me aferraré a ella –Por fin Fred lo había soltado –. Yo sé que me puedes hacer feliz, pero al menos ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en Draco ¿No te haría eso miserable? Que yo aceptara todo lo que me ofreces y yo no pudiera darte nada.

Las lagrimas recorrieron el rostro del joven pelirrojo, tal vez si estaba pidiendo demasiado a alguien que literalmente perdió todo, su familia, su hogar, la persona a la que amo, su libertad. Los dos luchaban una guerra que solo parecía empeorar, pero Fred podía huir si así lo quería, Harry era el centro de la batalla y mientras no acabara con el enemigo definitivamente, cualquier cosa podía ser un paso en falso.

–Por favor, sólo una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que no te arrepentirás de escogerme –Poso con ternura sus manos en el rostro de Harry y lo besó, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, él buscaba desesperadamente el amor del moreno y este consuelo y calidez.

–Yo, no puedo –Dijo Harry y se separó bruscamente con la cara nuevamente llena de lagrimas –. Es que yo … no se lo que siento por ti … yo … tengo una guerra que luchar, lo siento mucho . –Y se marcho del lugar.

No concentrarse era un lujo que no podía darse, la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, las batallas sin cuartel y las desapariciones eran cosa de todos los días. Aun así él estaba ahí conteniendo un ataque de melancolía por el muy probable desprecio con que Draco actuaría el día que se enterara de toda la verdad. Estaría enojado por la gran mentira, probablemente no perdonaría la traición y nunca aceptaría a el niño que crecía en su vientre.

Harry no podía imaginar como se encontraría en ese momento si no fuera por las pociones de Severus, si a un a si se estaba volviendo paranoico y siempre melancólico, sin las pociones seguramente seria un desastre. Hoy especialmente era un mal día una vez mas discutió con Ron y Hermione, Fred lo defendió como quien defiende a su pareja y eso nuevamente desato una serie interminables de que tal si …, tal vez si yo …, debí de …

–Vamos Harry, no te pongas así, las cosas saldrán bien como siempre –Neville sonreía –. No te preocupes.

–No te agobies con cosas que aun no pasan, tú no sabes como reaccionará Draco –El tono de Luna sonaba casi maternal –. Ni siquiera sabes si ambos sobrevivirán a la guerra.

–¡Luna! –La reprendió un muy sorprendido Longbottom.

–Tiene razón –Respondió apesumbrado Harry –. Hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal. Yo no puedo controlar nada. –Parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.

–Harry no digas eso. –Los ojos azules como un cielo en verano de Neville, parecían tratar de darle algo de luz a sus turbios pensamientos.

–Pero es la verdad –El moreno caminaba en un pequeño circulo, cualquiera podría ver que pronto tendría una zanja –. Ustedes díganme, y sean sinceros, como sangrepura. No creen que Draco podría despreciarme por mi origen, por lo que le hice. Tal vez debería quedarme con Fred, él me ama tanto. Y si no quiere al bebé, una cosa es que no me pueda perdonar, pero me resultaría insoportable que él no quisiera verlo...

–No creo que tenga que ver con que seamos sangrepura –Luna detuvo a Harry y lo vio a los ojos –. No creo que haya algún factor, mágico o no, que te diga como realmente va a reaccionar Draco.

–La única forma de que lo sepas es diciéndole. –Neville habló suave y con determinación.

Luna y Neville lo jalaron amistosamente y lo sentaron entre ambos, en un mullido y cómodo sillón, le acercaron una humeante taza de chocolate. Los tres veían el crepitante fuego de la chimenea, Harry suspiraba como si la vida se le fuera en eso, Luna se acomodo en su hombro y Neville se recargo en su costado.

–No se si tenga el valor para decirle. ¿Ustedes no se enojarían? –Preguntó en un susurro, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

–Si. –Fue la simple contestación de Luna y Harry se tenso con la respuesta.

–Cualquiera se enojaría –Prosiguió Neville –. Cualquiera dudaría si algo de eso fue verdad, si tú eres franco –Harry cerró fuertemente sus ojos –. Pero es lo normal con una situación como la suya.

–Tienes que ser sincero y darle tiempo– Luna sonreía mientras hablaba –, los dos se conocen, él se dará cuenta que le dices la verdad y ambos tendrán que aceptar las decisiones del otro.

–Verás que con el tiempo todo estará bien, no estas solo, siempre estaremos contigo –Y esa fue la ultima frase que Neville dijo en toda la noche.

Algo andaba mal, lo sabía, aunque escuchaba las voces de Severus y Fred, no entendía lo que estos le decían, todo le dolía, se sentía horrible, acaso algo salio mal en su ultima misión, no lo podía recordar, ¿Donde estaba?¿Que estaba pasando?

–Sujételo mas fuerte señor Weasley –Severus hacia el esfuerzo de mantener la cabeza de Harry quieta – Potter toma la poción, tienes que tomarla, ¿Me oyes? Tienes mucha fiebre tienes que tomar esta poción.

Fred Weasley hacía un gran trabajo tratando de mantener quieto a Harry sobre la cama, lo sujetaba por atrás con todo y piernas, el moreno llevaba ya dos días de intensa fiebre, se retorcía en la cama y se negaba a tomar las pociones.

–Por favor Harry toma las pociones, te harán sentir mejor – rogaba entre jadeos el pelirrojo.

–¡Severus! ¡Por favor llama a Draco! ¡Te lo suplico! –Cada que abría la boca el moreno lo hacia para gritar la misma cosa –¡Por favor ya no me tortures mas! ¡Déjame ver a Draco!¡Lo necesito! –Y la volvía a cerrar cuando le acercaban la poción.

–No te estamos torturando – El ex profesor ya se encontraba exhausto –. Por favor bebe la poción.

–Harry, tienes fiebre –Seguía con sus ruegos Fred –. Veras que te sentirás mejor pronto, pero bebe la poción.

–¡No!¡No me hagan daño!¡Draco ayúdame!¡Severus por favor!¡Necesito a Draco ¡No!

Entre la preocupación y la frustración Severus Snape, se trepó encima de Harry utilizando su peso para tener mas quieto a su joven ex alumno, con toda la fuerza que poseía, mantuvo la cabeza lo suficientemente quieta para obligarlo a tragarse toda la poción, casi lo asfixia al conservar su mano sobre su boca y nariz evitando que la escupiera . En cuestión de minutos dejó de gritar y moverse, el profesor se bajo y checó su estado.

–La fiebre debería bajar en una o dos horas –Limpió con cuidado la frente sudorosa de Harry –. Recuerda mantener un pulso mágico calmado y suave, hasta que su magia se regularice, cualquier anomalía házmelo saber de inmediato.

–Si, Snape –El pelirrojo soltaba su agarre y acomoda a Harry entre sus brazos, concentrándose en el pulso mágico constante y tranquilo que hacía atravesar todo el cuerpo del moreno –. Yo lo cuidare, no se preocupe.

En teoría la magia que soltaba Fred Weasley, ayudaría a que Harry se recuperara mas pronto, también lo relajaría y eso lograría que la poción actuara mejor. Severus podía ver todo el cariño y amor que el pelirrojo le profesaba al otro, creía que eso mas que otra cosa era lo que necesitaba el de ojos verdes, pero sabia que no todos podían obtener un final feliz. Draco, Harry y Fred, esperaba que solo uno obtuviera un trágico final y no los tres.

–¡Se puede saber en que demonios estaban pensando! ¡Los dos, salir al campo de batalla en sus condiciones! ¡Acaso no pensaron en las consecuencias que les pudieran acarrear!– Remus Lupin tenia al menos media hora regañando a su valiente esposa y al decidido Harry.

–Estamos bien, ¿Cuál es el problema? – Tonks no creía haber hecho nada malo –Acaso crees que nos quedaremos aquí de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes luchan.

–¡Claro que no! –claramente Remus estaba enojado –. Pero no hace falta que peleen en primera línea para ayudar, pueden hacer otras cosas, acaso no entienden el peligro en el que pusieron.

–Nunca estuvimos en peligro, créenos – Harry entendía el punto, pero no podía estarse quieto y callado en su propia guerra –. No hay forma alguna que yo pusiera en riesgo la vida de mi bebé y mucho menos a Tonks y su bebé.

–Ustedes deberían estar guardando reposo, acaban de entrar en el último trimestre –El hombre de brillantes ojos ámbar, no pensaba dar tan fácilmente el tema por zanjado –.¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendan que ya no pueden andar luchando a diestra y siniestra contra mortifagos? –El hombre se sobó las sienes.

–Amor, luchamos por que se necesitaba, pero no vamos a andar poniéndonos en peligro solo por capricho –Nymphadora se paró frente a su esposo y le tomó el rostro –. Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no pienso perderlos.

Ambos sonrieron y compartieron un beso dulce y sólido. Un sonoro suspiro llegó a sus oídos, la mirada melancólica de Harry, ya no les era extraña, el muchacho extrañaba en desmedida a su amante. Y no importaba todo el esfuerzo de Fred, él nunca podría reemplazar al rubio, no importaba que el mismo moreno pusiera su propia voluntad en olvidarlo y quedarse con el pelirrojo, simplemente había cosas que el corazón se negaba a hacer.

Su cuerpo se encontraba mejor, el sanador no lo creía así, el pensaba que tenia que quedarse un tiempo mas. Pero si le habían dado permiso de asistir a los juicios para dar su declaración en persona, por que no podía irse directamente a su casa. Ya no soportaba el hospital, ya no soportaba estar solo.

Kingsley y el sanador eran las únicas personas que vio en meses. Y aquí estaba ahora en el ministerio, listo para el juicio conjunto de los Malfoy, el último. Estaba nervioso, los juicios de Pansy, Theo y Blaise habían concluido, sin cargos graves y libraron cualquier castigo donde estuviera incluido Azkaban, gracias a las declaraciones de "Amelia" que dio en total anonimato. Claro estaba que eso no bastaría para que se libraran los Malfoy, tenía que estar presente y relatar lo que vivió como Harry Potter, como gracias a los Malfoy había ganado la guerra.

Los vio llegar, no eran los mismos, Lucius aun no recuperaba todo su porte, aunque se veía mejor que en la ultima batalla, Narcissa le dedicó una suave sonrisa llena de tristeza y Draco cuando lo vio le pareció que su corazón volvía a palpitar después de mucho tiempo. Draco también lo vio, sus miradas se unieron unos segundos y ahí hubo algo que reconoció, Harry lo sintió y toda la esperanza resurgió en su interior.

El juicio fue como cualquier otro de esa época, testimonios, pruebas, gritos, víctimas y victimarios. Para sorpresa de muchos la familia Malfoy entera estaba fuera de Azkaban, la gran mayoría de la población mágica jamás entendió como era posible que su propio salvador defendiera con tanto ahínco a tan "malas personas". Harry dijo que él sólo decía la verdad de los hechos ocurridos en tan espantosa guerra donde ambos lados habían perdido.

–Potter –El mencionado dio media vuelta y ahí se encontraba Draco Malfoy, entrando por algún motivo al despacho de Kingsley –, el ministro, el futuro ministro, me dijo que estabas aquí, yo quería.. –Lo voz del rubio era suave y su mirada intensa, Harry se perdió en ella, hasta que noto la cercanía del otro – quería darte las gracias. No sé que habría sido de nosotros sin ti – Draco sonrío ligeramente.

–Yo … –El moreno solo pensaba en saltar a los brazos del otro, en el anhelo que lo provocaba besar sus labios –yo solo fui sincero, no tienes que agradecer nada.

–Tengo mucho que agradecerte, créeme –el de ojos grises no tenia ni la mas remota idea de por que se de pronto los ojos de Potter le parecían mas brillantes e intensos –, yo.. mi familia ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad, gracias a tu esfuerzo.

Y en un arranque que tiempo atrás se hubiera considerado indigno de cualquier Malfoy, Draco abrazó fuertemente a Harry, susurró un gracias, se separó apenas de él y posó una de sus manos en el rostro del moreno, se observaron en total silencio por unos minutos, entonces Draco le sonrío, como cuando le sonreía Amelia y se marchó.

Harry pensó que había muchas posibilidades de tener ese ridículo y cursi sueño de la familia feliz, pero tal vez debería pensarlo detenidamente cuando los seres que jugaban en su estomago se calmaran.

Kingsley entró en su oficina y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar un rojo como tomate Harry Potter sosteniéndose con una mano el estomago y con la otra de su escritorio, escuchó con detenimiento lo que paso y soltó una gran carcajada. Llevó de vuelta al salvador del mundo mágico a San Mungo, muy conciente que el estado mental de éste ya se estaba recuperando, esperando que muy pronto su núcleo mágico fuera estable de nuevo y así el joven Harry pudiera obtener la vida que tanto se merecía.

–Pero … es que no se ve bien, es demasiado … rudo –Había una sola cosa que Harry Potter esperaba del trabajo de Dean, algo así como perfección, ahora le resultaban un poco ingenuas sus expectativas.

–Es un dragón –respondió algo enojado – tienden a ser rudos, ¿Que esperabas? – Dean no estaba acostumbrado a ser cuestionado en cada parte de su trabajo.

–Pero yo te pedí específicamente que no se viera feroz, mis niños tienen un año, no quiero que le tengan miedo – el moreno no entendía por que era tan difícil hacer lo que el quería –Se supone que sea un protector, como un ángel guardián.

–Y eso estoy haciendo, pero es un dragón hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

Cuando Harry pensó en pintar la habitación de sus bebés, creyó que seria una gran idea que durmieran protegidos por su padre, por Draco, por un hermoso, magnánimo y benevolente dragón. Era la idea perfecta, y no había persona mas talentosa para hacerlo que su excompañero Dean Thomas. Claro esta que jamás pensó, la gran dificultad que traería tan brillante idea.

Primero todo fue maravilloso los bocetos del chico eran hermosos, pero después de eso todo fue de mal en peor. Primero fueron los colores, Harry creyó que eran muy oscuros, Dean dijo que eran iguales a los del boceto. Después le pareció que el animal era demasiado pequeño, el otro comento que cuando hiciera el fondo ya no parecería pequeño. Posteriormente se quejó del fondo, el prefería un cielo estrellado, Dean dijo que como se veía mas alegre si era en un hermoso paisaje como ese. Y ahora no le gustaban los detalles del animal, lo hacían ver rudo y hermético, eso no estaba bien.

En algún punto entre discutir expectativas, ideas y resultados, perdieron la paciencia. Empezaron por lo común se insultaron mutuamente, pero siendo Gryffindor de corazón, no se pudieron quedar sin hacer nada.  
¿Quién lanzó el primer hechizo ? ninguno de los lo pudo recordar, pero prosiguieron durante bastante tiempo cada vez mas rápido y atrevidos, por toda la habitación se notaban los estragos de la feroz batalla.

–¿Qué hacen? – pregunta Luna mientras observaba con mucha curiosidad el cuarto.

Parte de una pared era morada con puntos blancos y lo otra tenia un espantoso color verde, la enorme cuna era rosa chillante con rayitas de un amarillo neon, al closet parecía que alguien le había aventado un anticuado tapiz de ramas y flores el piso tenia una muy peculiar textura de un tono de marrón.

Harry y Dean detuvieron su pelea justo en el momento que hablo Luna desde el portal del cuarto. Harry tenia la piel púrpura, el cabello verde y toda su ropa tenia un muy intrínseco patrón rayado en rojo y blanco. Por otro lado Dean lucia un tono rojo oscuro en la piel, el cabello blanco nacarado, sus jeans tenían un muy feo patrón de dinosaurios rosas en fondo negro, su camiseta era amarilla y el mandil que llevaba tenia un cursi estampado de flores y estrellas.

–Me largo y no pienso volver – Un furioso y ligeramente avergonzado Thomas salio del lugar, Harry vio muy apenado a Luna y se quedo callado, mientras esta sonreía.

Era un poco mas difícil de lo que pensó, pero no tanto, usó el trabajo de su excompañero para hacer justo lo que quería, unas alas mas grandes, unos rasgos diferentes, un color mas suave, un cielo de atardecer que mostraba las primeras estrellas. Consiguió unas lindas estrellas que brillaban sutilmente en la oscuridad para formar la constelación de Draco.

El tono de atardecer su fundía suavemente con el color crema de las paredes, todos los muebles eran de madera, por una enorme ventana se podía ver el parque de enfrente. Harry observaba con detenimiento el mural del techo, delineaba con sus dedos los detalles del dragón, recargó su frente en la del majestuoso animal, cerro los ojos y suspiro.

–Hacen bonita pareja – Luna una vez mas sorprendió a Harry en su propia casa.

Cuantas veces más la rubia lo encontraría haciendo algo vergonzoso, se dio por venció al notar que no podría ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas por el comentario anterior y volteo a ver a su amiga.

Acto seguido esta empezó a carcajearse, para gran sorpresa del moreno, Luna mostrando todo su talento mágico convocó sin varita un espejo a la altura del joven que seguía en la cima de una escalera. La cara de vergüenza que mostró el ex-gryffindor fue soberbia, su reflejo mostraba una clara mancha de pintura sobre su frente, la punta de su nariz y su boca.

–Por amor a dios, Harry. Puedes dejar de ser tan paranoico –Hermione estaba mas que sorprendida al notar lo sobreprotector que era su amigo con sus pequeños – Solo son dos días, prácticamente día y medio, ¿Cual es el problema de que los dejes aquí?

–Ustedes no están acostumbrados a cuidar niños, y ellos son dos, y son muy inquietos –Era mas que obvio el nerviosismo del moreno –. Aparte Andrómeda siempre los cuida …

–Pero Andrómeda esta enferma, a penas y puede con Teddy –La castaña no pensaba perder esta discusión.

–Vamos Harry, no te preocupes – Ron entro con un plato lleno de pastel –. Yo también voy a estar aquí. Será una gran practica para cuando nazca el nuestro –Rl pelirrojo le sonrío –. Somos tus amigos, adoramos a esos niños y ya te dijo el jefe que tienes que ir a esa misión. No te quedan muchas opciones.

–¿Ves? Todo estará bien, deja de preocuparte, solo es una misión de escolta, estarás aquí muy pronto y los niños no notaran tu ausencia. Confía en nosotros, por favor.

–No es que no confíe en ustedes Mione, es solo que … esto es tan diferente de lo usual, yo … ¿Y si pasa algo? – Harry parecía estar a punto de un ataque de pánico y por ninguna razón.

–Respira compañero, todo estará bien, Mione ya tomo todas las notas y precauciones que le explicaste, dos veces – Ron hacia acto de todo su autocontrol para no reírse de su afligido amigo –. Vete antes de que llegues tarde, anda.

–Los cuidaremos bien, tenlo por seguro –Hermione le sonrío dulcemente mientras frota ya su notoria panza abultada.

Que raro era poder disfrutar tanta paz. El jefe había dicho algo de acumulación de horas extras, y terminó con dos días mas de descanso, que maravillosos era. Por algún motivo sus dulces e inquietos niños estaban sumamente entretenidos con un libro mágico que Luna les regaló y logrando todo un milagro ya llevaban dos horas con eso.

Creyó buen momento de empezar la comida, ¿Hace cuanto que no lo hacía? Últimamente tanto trabajo y los niños, lo obligaron a dejar todo la labor casera en manos del quejumbroso Kreacher. Tal vez un estofado, seria buena idea preparar esa receta de pastel de chocolate, que tanto adoran los tres.

Golpe seco en la estancia, detiene su hacer en la cocina.

–¿Niños? –Grita Harry – ¿Tiraron algo? –No se escucha un solo sonido, lo que indica que rompieron algo –¿Por qué no responden? – pensando que tal vez ya obtuvo mas tranquilidad de la que a tenido en los últimos años, sale de la cocina.

Es recibido por un hechizo, que lo avienta. El fuerte golpe contra la pared contraria, lo deja aturdido y desorientado. Un potente dolor en el brazo izquierdo activa su lado de supervivencia, generado en la guerra y depurado en el trabajo. Ahora puede notar la maldición cortante en su brazo, lo ha deja casi inutilizable, sangra profusamente si no lo atienden rápido se desangrara por la herida.

Pero él es uno de los mejores Aurores de su generación, y esta bastarda temerá el día que se metió con Harry Potter. Rápidamente testea las barreras de la casa, no están rotas o alteradas y no hay mas personas dentro de estas. Puede notar una barrera extra alrededor del cuarto de los niños, seguramente obra de su leal elfo.

Como puede logra evitar el siguiente ataque, se incorpora y lanza una maldición petrificante, la joven bruja la esquiva bastante sorprendida y lanza otra maldición cortante que Harry a penas esquiva, ahora también tiene un profundo tajo en el costado derecho. Nota que sus reflejos están lentos, su magia se siente turbia, sabe que algo anda mal.

Lanza una rápida mirada a la escalera, sus niños están arriba, no se dará por vencido, derrotará a quien quiera que sea esta misteriosa bruja. La llevará al cuartel, le sacará el motivo por el cual se encuentra en su casa y si tiene que ser a base de tortura mejor.

La estancia era ahora un lugar de desastre, parecía que había explotado algo ahí adentro, Harry se escondía como podía en un armario del pasillo que daba a la cocina, la mujer detrás de los restos de un gran sillón. La batalla duraba más de lo que pensó en un momento el moreno, él sabia que no podía continuar así, su visión se nublaba, tenia demasiadas heridas sangrantes, su magia parecía descontrolada, no tenia el mismo poder que siempre y sentía una extraña vibra recorrer todo su cuerpo.

En un histérico momento la desdeñosa bruja salio de su escondite y empezó a lanzar maldición tras maldición, no parecía muy interesada en herir al otro, si no mas bien en destruir todo el lugar. Se podía ver los cimientos de algunas paredes, pronto caería la pared que lo mantenía a salvo. Era ahora o nunca. Salio de su escondite, con un _protego_ mal formado y lanzado lo que su descontrolada magia le permitía.

Se enfrascaron unos tensos minutos en una batalla frente a frente. Mas que obvio para ambos magos era sin duda lo mucho que empeoraba el estado de Harry, mas lento, menos poderoso, cada movimiento terminaba con una nuevo charco de sangre en el piso. Harry trastabillo, su insulsa barrera desaparecía y le fue lanzando un hechizo que atravesó su pecho.

El niño que vivió, ya no pensaba con claridad, la ultima herida le ocasionaba un dolor tal que nublaba su juicio o tal vez la perdida masiva de sangre era lo que nublaba sus acciones. Recostado en el piso boca arriba, sentía los pasos de la bruja, como pequeños terremotos acercándose. Lo único en su mente era que pasaría con sus pequeños niños.

Lo que paso fue extraño. La mujer grito, se escucho un gran golpe y después el sintió como caía en una superficie dura. Los gritos desconsolados de sus hijos, parecieron sacarlo de su transe, enfoco su mirada, el dragón en el techo lo observa, le infundía esperanza y fuerzas renovadas. Estaba en la habitaciones de sus hijos, ellos lloraban profusamente.

Su elfo estaba ahí, parecía que por el momento, la criatura le habían salvado la vida. Sintió como la barrera se tambalea, seguramente atacada por la espantosa bruja. Pensó tontamente que el dragón en el techo le sonreía, ya no se podía parar, pero sentía que su cuerpo se inundaba con la fuerza que Draco emanaba. Abrazó a sus hijos, le sonrío a su elfo y usando lo que supuso era lo que le quedaba de vida, de magia, se concentró en aparecerse en la mansión Malfoy, si tenia algo de suerte no moriría hasta ver los ojos plata de Draco.

Harry despertó sobresaltado en medio de la noche, aun seguía en San Mungo, un Auror que roncaba justo en la entrada de su habitación, le dio a entender que otra vez estaba teniendo pesadillas. Había sobrevivido "mágicamente", hace mas de una semana que despertó, por fin podía moverse, ya no le dolía todo pero siempre que cerraba los ojos recordaba momentos pasados, dolorosos o felices, no importaba siempre acaba igual, en la misma batalla que lo dejó meses en coma al borde la muerte.

Lloró en silencio, pensando en lo divertido que era comparar sus abultados abdómenes con Tonks, en las suaves risas de Remus, en los cálidos brazos de Severus, en la seguridad que le proporcionaba Fred. Ahora ya no los tenía a su lado, los perdió por una estupida guerra. Y peor aun ahora tendría que enfrentar a Draco y toda la verdad que le oculto por años.

* * *

Un capitulo confuso? Espero que no mucho, me a gustado como quedo estos pequeños fragmento de eventos en la vida de Harry y les prometo que para el próximo capitulo saldrán Draco y Harry juntos, en la misma escena y tiempo.

Muchas gracias por sus review, follows y fav, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Guest: créeme que ese en efecto es mi capitulo favorito y me da gusto saber que gracias a eso seguiste leyendo, muy pronto sabremos como esta nuestro moreno favorito.

ReiGisa Lover: por unos minutos me asuste por el insulto, pero bueno Astoria estaba de mas, sobraba y no debió comportarse así. Algunas otras personas mas me han estado preguntando lo mismo de los pavorreales, tal vez debería hacer una escena extra o algo así para contar la pequeña aventura. Yo no suelo soportar a Hermione, siempre me ha parecido odiosa pero útil y tiene que aprender a respetar a los demás. Yo también quiero una fiesta asi y a mi también me encanta el Theo x Neville y solo por eso habrá mas de ellos XD. Para el próximo cap ya sabrás de Harry en el presente, Draco y sus niños. Por cierto "que como cuaaaa? ME perdi algo" no entendí esa parte XD. Nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	11. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

 **Atención:** esta historia es un Drarry, o sea relaciones homosexuales con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Un enorme agradecimiento a Lord Phoenix´s, por toda su ayuda y comprension este capitulo y una estrellita de oro a mi amiga Dely por los concejos.

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

 **Capitulo 11. Reencuentros.**

Mucha veces pensó que el mismo podría ser un sanador, se sabia ya tan bien los procedimientos, hechizos y diagnósticos, que estaba mas que seguro de poder ejercer la profesión. Algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo se ahorraban el tiempo y el dinero de visitar San Mungo y le consultaban sus dolencias y, al menos hasta el momento, no se había equivocado.

Conocía bien el hospital y a los trabajadores. Sus compañeros solían bromear con que trabajaba en el lugar,ya que pasaba tanto tiempo ahí. Pero Harry Potter prefería estar en el lugar de la acción. Su jefe decía que era temerario e idiota, que esa era la verdadera razón por la que siempre termina viendo el blanco techo insulso de San Mungo.

Aún no tenia la fecha exacta, pero sabía que pronto saldría. Los sanadores se quedaban sin hechizos y pruebas que hacerle, se darían por vencidos y en vista que físicamente se encontraba recuperado tendrían que darlo de alta. No le gustaba estar en el hospital, quería irse de ahí.

Una idea recorría su cabeza inquietantemente, que pasaría cuando enfrentara el mundo nuevamente. ¿Cómo afrontar la verdad de la que tanto tiempo huyó?¿Qué le diría a Draco? ¿Y...qué diría él?

–Joven amo, señor – su elfo Zuzu ha aparecido en su despacho –, el Auror Longbottom y su padre le esperan en la sala de té principal, señor.

–¿Cuándo ha llegado el Auror Longbottom? – pregunta Draco con la vista fija en los papeles de su escritorio.

–Hace solo unos momentos, joven amo, Señor – con una reverencia su elfo sigue hablando – Su padre, Lord Malfoy lo recibió y ambos lo esperan en la sala de té, Señor.

–Puedes retirarte.

Seguramente resultara extraño para cualquiera, pero Draco Malfoy estaba evitando con mucha insistencia entrar a la sala principal de té de su mansión. La dichosa habitación era al lado de la suya, la habitación en que Harry Potter casi se desangra. Poseía la ridícula idea de que al abrir las puertas volvería a ver al sangrante Potter tumbando sobre su fina y antigua alfombra.

–Padre, Auror Longbottom – Draco hace una ligera reverencia al entrar a la sala.

–Muy buenas tardes, joven Malfoy – el Auror se ha levantado de su asiento al saludarlo.

–El Auror Longbottom trae un mensaje del Ministerio de Magia – su padre habla con el tono plano con el que suele atender negocios –. He pedido que te llamen, ya que su mensaje tiene que ver con el Auror Harry Potter.

–Entiendo – el rostro de Draco no muestra ningún tipo de emoción –. Gracias Padre. Prosiga Auror Longbottom.

–El Ministerio de Magia, informa a la familia Malfoy – Neville hablaba con un tono formal – que el Auror Harry James Potter, herido de gravedad el día 4 de febrero del presente año, se encuentra vivo y conciente. Aunque su estado es delicado y su capacidad mágica se ha visto comprometida, los sanadores de San Mungo ya no pueden hacer mas por él y han decidido darlo de alta esperando que el cambio de ambiente y el tiempo le ayuden a mejorar …

–¿Esta fuera de peligro? – pregunta calmadamente Draco.

–… por tal motivo y ya que el Ministerio de Magia – los dos rubios se voltean a ver algo ofendidos por la clara omisión a su pregunta – ha levantado barreras y protección extra para ustedes, la familia del Auror Potter, quiere pedirle a la familia Malfoy que acepten cuidar a Harry Potter, hasta que se haga arresto del mago tenebroso que lo atacó o el mencionado se haya recuperado totalmente …

–¿Cómo? – esta vez hasta Lucius parece sorprendido.

Neville decidió ignorar esta pregunta también.

–… obviamente el Ministerio de Magia esta conciente de que esto pone en mayor riesgo a todos los ocupantes de la Mansión Malfoy, y tomará las medidas necesarias para su total seguridad. Se levantará una protección extra en las barreras y se les permitirá el uso de magia negra para su defensa personal, siempre y cuando no se lastime a ningún inocente, un grupo de Inefables y Aurores harán rondas en los limites de la propiedad – Neville respira profundamente y observa con cuidado a ambos rubios –. El ministerio de Magia espera que no tenga ningún inconveniente con las medidas extras Lord Malfoy, de ser así el Auror Harry James Potter llegaría el día 9 de Mayo del presente año.

–Parece ser, Auror Longbottom que no me quedan muchas alternativas. – decía un tono desdeñoso Lucius a la que el mencionado solo sonrío.

–El ministerio de Magia agradece su colaboración, Lord Malfoy – Neville le extiende un pergamino –. Puede firmar este documento, es solo mera formalidad, habla acerca de lo que ya mencioné y que usted esta totalmente de acuerdo.

–No hay ningún problema – el rubio lo toma y observa con detenimiento el papel, después de unos minutos alza una ceja y observa al Auror –. Pero qué sorpresa, esto no tiene aún mi firma.

–Obviamente – le responde Longbottom con una sonrisa.

Lucius firma sin más el contrato mágico, donde se aclara que ellos tendrán que cuidar a Potter hasta que atrapen al mago tenebroso y se haya recuperado por completo. No especifica qué es lo que tiene el moreno y él mismo sabe que aunque su conocimiento en artes oscuras ha ayudado a la investigación no están mas cerca de atraparlo.

–Muchas gracias, Lord Malfoy – el Auror toma el pergamino, lo revisa y lo guarda en su túnica –. Pasando a otros pendientes, quiero informarle que el Auror Potter tiene información acerca del caso en el cual nos está ayudando, en cuanto arribe nos gustaría que usted, el Auror Potter y un selecto grupo de Aurores analicen la nueva información.

–Eso es todo.

–En efecto, Lord Malfoy. Sin más, por el momento, me retiro –Longbottom se levanta de su asiento y hace una inclinación a ambos hombres.

–Lo acompaño a la puerta Auror Longbottom – habló el joven rubio.

Draco Malfoy sabía que algo estaba mal, el Neville Longbottom que recientemente conocía era mucho mas amable y alegre, olvidaba las formalidades con rapidez. El día de hoy había visto lo que suele significar para un exmortifago la visita de un Auror; simples formalidades, no solían prestarte atención y se iban inmediatamente obtenido lo que querían.

–¿Vas a decirme que pasa? – preguntó un serio Draco.

–Tengo órdenes. – respondió Neville sin voltear a verlo.

–¿Están tan mal las cosas? O ¿Acaso se trata de Potter?

–¿Quieres verlo? – Longbottom detiene su andar y ve directamente a los ojos del rubio.

–Si. – habla un decidido Malfoy.

–Lo arreglaré – Neville a sonreído –. Las cosas no están tan mal, solo son complicadas. Yo te aviso. Sé donde esta la salida, Draco, no hace falta que me acompañes, nos vemos.

Neville pensó que tal vez las cosas irían un poco mejor de lo que parecían. Tenía en su pecho una ligera punzada que se negaba a marcharse. Si Draco estaba más que dispuesto a hablar con Harry, las cosas tendrían que ir por buen camino. Pero esa punzada regresaba para recordarle que con el moreno las cosas tendían a complicarse, es como si los problemas lo persiguieran o probablemente era lo que decía el jefe, que Harry salía de un problema metiéndose en otro mas grande.

–… ¡No! Me rehúso. ¿Por que no puedo ir a mi casa? –Harry Potter gritaba – Ya estoy bien, por algo me están dando de alta. Quiero ir a MI casa, con MIS hijos.

–No puedes ir a tu casa, por que aun no sabemos como atravesó las barreras – hablaba Kingsley como quien le explica a un hijo por que no puede salir de noche –Vas a estar con tus hijos en un lugar seguro ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Puedo cuidarme solo, soy uno de los mejores Aurores del departamento.

–No, no puedes cuidarte, no puedes defenderte y no vamos a poner en peligro a ti o a tus hijos, sólo por que no quieres ver a tu ex, entiéndelo de una vez – el tono del ministro era claro y seguro.

–No es eso. Y Draco no es mi ex. No tengo nada que hacer en esa casa – Harry parecía tratar de recobrar la compostura –. No poseo ningún vinculo con ellos. ¿Por qué me aceptarían? No puedes obligarnos. Será mejor que prepares otro lugar.

Un carraspeo llamo la atención de ambos hombres, en la puerta del cuarto privado de Harry en San Mungo se encontraba Neville Longbottom con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

–Señor ministro, he aquí el permiso de conformidad de la familia Malfoy para hacerse cargo del Auror Harry Potter .– Neville le entregó el pergamino al ministro ante un incrédulo moreno.

–Muy bien hecho, Auror Longbottom – Kingsley revisó el pergamino con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

–Creí que estabas de mi lado –reprochó Harry.

–Está de tu lado, de hecho ambos lo estamos, pero trabaja para mí – con pergamino en mano le sonrío al moreno –. Es un hecho el día 9 te iras a casa de los Malfoy, prepárate.

–¿Qué prendes con esto? ¿Que piensas que puedes lograr? – Harry agregó con tono sarcástico –. Que Draco y yo digamos que es nuestro destino estar juntos, que nos amamos… eso no va a pasar – murmuró lo ultimo.

–Eso no me interesa – habló firmemente Kingsley –. Si deciden casarse la próxima semana o reproducirse como conejos, no me importa. Deja de hacer berrinche y resuelve de una buena vez por todas este asunto.

–No es un berrinche. Esta idea no tiene ni pies ni cabeza – el moreno cruzó sus brazos –. Y yo no tengo nada que resolver.

–Si claro –empezaba a notarse el cansancio del ministro al no llegar a ningún punto –.Y dime ¿Qué va a pasar con los gemelos? Acaso crees que los Malfoy van a olvidarlos y dejar que te los lleves sin más.

–Son mis hijos y yo me haré cargo de ellos – contestó ofendido.

–Y también son hijos de Draco Malfoy, que, hasta donde sé es un muy buen padre – la cara del moreno mostró una ligera tristeza –. Es más, Lucius Malfoy se ha tragado toda su mierda purista y está tratando de educar bien a sus nietos, tus hijos. No puedes arrebatárselos, son su sangre y los quieren.

–No quiero hacer eso –Harry dejó de estar a la defensiva –. Yo ya sé que Draco es un buen padre, siempre lo supe. No hace falta que hablemos, él puede ver a los niños cuando quiera, jamás se lo negaría.

–Es bueno escuchar algo sensato. Pero necesitan hablar de frente y llegar a un acuerdo – Kingsley había recuperado su tono paternal – Les diste una segunda oportunidad y la están aprovechando. Estoy seguro de que te apoyarán, como familia.

–Draco y yo … nosotros no … es mucho pedir. Pero lo haré, hablare con él.

–A parte con una familia, estés o no románticamente con Draco Malfoy – Kingsley sonrío y Harry se sonrojó –. No te preocuparías a todas horas por tus hijos, ya no rechazarías misiones largas por que no tienes con quien dejarlos, ya no te pondrías en riesgos innecesarios por terminar antes la misión y llegar a casa. También sería agradable que dejaras de usar a los Aurores novatos como niñeras cada vez que terminas en San Mungo o haciendo papeleo, ellos no son tus sirvientes, ellos son mis sirvientes ¿Ves? Si arreglas las cosas con tu ex todos salimos ganando. – y antes de que Harry pudiera nuevamente decir que Draco no es su ex, el ministro palmeó su espalda y se retiró.

–¡Oh por amor a Merlín! – exclamó el moreno al notar la cara de Neville aun presente – No me digas que aun hay más.

–Siempre hay más – Neville se carcajeó – Malfoy quiere venir a verte.

–¿Draco Malfoy? – Neville asintió – ¿Para que?

–No pregunté ¿Mañana está bien?

–No puede esperar al 9 … – Neville no contestó sólo lo observaba divertido – Mañana no, me van a hacer mas estudios, mejor pasado mañana. – Harry se dio por vencido, no podía postergar mas su encuentro con el rubio.

En algún punto se había sorprendido de lo fácil que fue pedir ver al moreno, y una rápida respuesta que no le dejaba mucho tiempo para elaborar un plan. Pudo cancelar sus reuniones de ese día y adelantar trabajo, se negaba a retrazarse de nuevo.

Draco llevaba un par de horas recordando su plan. Se vestiría elegantemente y al mismo tiempo sencillo, tenía que esperar a que llegara Longbottom por él, pasar por una ridículas pruebas para comprobar que realmente era quien decía ser y no tenia intensiones de dañar al Auror Potter. Entraría a la habitación, lo saludaría cortésmente y no podía evitar imaginar a un incomodo y sonriente moreno, se sentaría a su lado y hablarían de sus hijos, de planes a futuro y … esa era la parte que faltaba, ¿Qué esperaba lograr con esa charla?

Claro que no permitiría que Potter lo alejara de sus hijos, tenían que ser parte de su vida. Suponía que el otro no se negaría a la idea, pero entonces, ¿Qué pasaría con el moreno, como entraba él en su vida? Una sensación nada placentera se asentaba en su estomago al momento de pensar en eso.

Harry Potter era, al menos en los últimos dos meses una constante en su cabeza, una constante muy extraña. Aún no podía definir que sentía por el padre de sus hijos. Sus pensamientos siempre tomaban la misma dirección. Él deseaba una familia feliz. Y Astoria ya no se encontraba en sus pensamientos, y aunque aún se daba el lujo de fantasear con Amelia, había llegado a la conclusión de que fue su gran amor y sus fantasías eran solo eso, cosas irreales. Pero Potter hasta hace dos días se estaba muriendo y creía innecesario profundizar en lo que le provocaba el moreno.

Aunque sí se dio el lujo una o dos veces, tal vez más, en pensar y fantasear en una vida con él. Niños riendo, besos apasionados y sus estúpidos y brillantes ojos verdes fijos en él, con una eterna promesa de amor. Eran solo tontas fantasías, que se habían generado en momentos de aburrimiento. Cuando el susodicho estaba mas muerto que vivo y no podía decir nada al respecto.

Y ese era el por qué de que su plan no estuviera terminado. Muy cierto era que ellos dos ya no eran los acérrimos enemigos, creía hasta cierto punto que después de la guerra su relación era cordial, pero sólo eso. Si trataba de pensar en cosas reales y sentimientos mas profundos su cabeza se volvía un caos y esa extraña sensación resurgía en su estomago.

No estaba seguro que era lo que pretendía obtener de Harry Potter.

Por fin llegó Longbottom, en su traje de Auror y su suave sonrisa. Pasó por las tontas pruebas y fue acompañado hasta la puerta de Harry Potter. Se paró frente a ésta, respiró profundamente y su mente se puso en blanco. Tocó la puerta suavemente y sentía que algo parecido al pánico se apoderaba de él. El suave "adelante" que escuchó le confirmó que había entrado en pánico y abrió la puerta solo por inercia.

Frente a él, en una cama de hospital estaba Harry Potter con sus ojos verdes, su cicatriz en la frente y su desordenado cabello. Se miraron fijamente. Draco podía ver la incertidumbre en los ojos del moreno, sus nervios en las manos que jugaban inquietas con la orilla de la sábana, su semblante pálido denotaban que aún no estaba recuperado.

Harry pensaba que no era justo, no estaba preparado para ver a Draco Malfoy. La última vez que lo hizo, realmente creyó que era la última vez y ahora estaba frente a él, con su elegante porte, sus ojos plateados que reflejaban demasiados sentimientos encontrados, su rostro impasible y de rasgos aristocráticos. Agradecía las pociones que estaba tomando, sabía que era gracias a ellas que no se ponía rojo como una colegiala.

–Buenos días, Potter – pronunció suavemente Draco, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

–Buenos días, Malfoy – saliendo de su estupor Harry desvío la mirada.

Draco se adentró en la habitación y caminó decididamente hacia una ventana encantada que mostraba un bosque muy parecido al bosque prohibido. Podía sentir la mirada que trataba de ser discreta de Harry siguiéndolo. Miró por la ventana tratando de recordar cualquier punto de su plan, pero parecía que su cabeza se había quedado en blanco y en lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación que le provocaba la insistente mirada del otro. Con la respiración imperceptiblemente alterada se sorprendió cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Harry.

–¿Y los niños? – su voz era casi un susurro.

–En casa con mi madre – Draco se permitió observar de nuevo al moreno, su mirada era diferente, parecía estar esperando algo, algo de él.

–Gracias por cuidarlos, nosotros no te causaremos problemas.

El rubio parecía confundido con la oración pronunciada. Ya no veía a Harry, casi daba la impresión que trataba de resolver algo en su cabeza.

–El día 9 vendré por ti, nos vemos.

Draco salió apresurado, sin esperar respuesta, apenas y notó a los Aurores fuera de la habitación y siguió derecho hasta estar fuera del área antiapariciones. No volteó cuando Longbottom lo llamó, simplemente se desapareció.

Llegó a su casa y sin detener su camino se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargó de espaldas a esta. Se permitió perder la compostura, le costaba trabajo respirar con normalidad y sentía un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Desconocía que le pasaba, de lo único que estaba seguro fue que lo provocó Harry Potter. Y un sentimiento lo embargó, un sentimiento denso, profundo y apremiante al que no pudo nombrar. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba del moreno? Y ¿Qué esperaba este de él?

El aún insulso techo de San Mungo era observado inquisidoramente por Harry Potter. Neville creyó que las cosas eran extrañas. Draco parecía haber huido del lugar, después de cinco minutos y Harry estaba tranquilamente recostado. Esa odiosa punzada de nuevo regreso, por que demonios las cosas se complicaban alrededor de el moreno.

–Pensé que gritaría, que me reclamaría – su mirada seguía en el techo, su tono tranquilo y suave, alertaron a Neville –por mentirle, pero no dijo nada – el de ojos verdes hablo con resignación –. Supongo que no le provoco nada.

Harry sintió el suave roce de los labios de Neville en los suyos, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la reconfortante sensación.

–Estoy bien – fue la respuesta de el moreno cuando Neville se aparto –. Bueno no estoy bien, estoy algo decepcionado y frustrado. Pero nada grave.

–Lo resolverán todo estoy seguro – la voz de Neville era confiada –. Sólo se paciente.

Ser paciente era una cualidad que Harry creía no poseer y los restantes cinco días casi fueron una tortura. Ron y Neville parecían muy entretenidos con toda la situación. Hermione no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que pasara su tiempo de recuperación en la mansión Malfoy, al menos eso parecía en las cartas que le manda con su esposo. Kingsley no había vuelto a aparecer. Su sanador encontraba su caso fascinante como de costumbre y estaba tratando de inventarse nuevas pruebas para hacerle y cuando se aburría solían hablar.

Toda la pastosa calma del hospital, alteraban más a Harry, que sólo podía pensar en las mil y un cosas que podrían salir mal estando en el mismo lugar que la persona que llevaba amando tantos años, un amor no correspondido, se tenia que recordar. Era fácil fingir cuando solo lo veía pasar, muy de vez en cuando, por los pasillos del ministerio. Pero en unas horas llegaría, llegaría por él, para ir juntos a su casa, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Era totalmente consiente que no lo vería las veinticuatro horas del día, pero era más de lo que nunca había tenido, al menos no como Harry Potter, tendría que depender de él, comer con él, hablar con él, criar a sus hijos juntos. Quería hacer todo eso, lo deseaba y luego recordaba que Draco hacia eso por obligación, que seguramente tendría que soportar a Astoria Greengrass tarde o temprano y dudaba de poder tolerar a Lucius.

Respiraba profundamente, recordándose que paso por cosas peores y había sobrevivido. Que Draco era una persona admirable, que seguramente entre los dos encontrarían una forma de hacer bien las cosas y que tal vez por fin podría deshacerse de esa ridícula idea de una familia feliz a su lado. Cuando viera lo radiante que se veía el rubio al lado de la odiosa de Astoria.

–Harry –la voz suave de Neville lo distrajo de su gimoteo interno –, es hora.

Inhalo y exhalo, reviso su ropa, unos pantalones formales de un gris oscuro, una camisa blanca, cinturón y zapatos negros, junto con blazer informal. El conjunto lo escogió Hermione y le parecía demasiado insulso, pero quedaba bien, considerando que estaba siendo "entregado formalmente" a la familia Malfoy.

Salio de la habitación, siendo flanqueado por los Aurores Weasley y Longbottom. Caminaron hasta el limite del área antiapariciones, donde le esperaba un oficial de alto nivel del ministerio de magia, mejor conocida como Hermione Weasley y del otro lado de la barrera Lucius y Draco Malfoy. La castaña carraspeo llamando la atención de todos y extendió un pergamino.

–Por la presente y en nombre del Ministerio de Magia, queremos agradecer a la Familia Malfoy por ayudar en lo pertinente al caso del ataque al Auror Harry James Potter, esperando que sigan brindándonos su apoyo en el caso presente y activo. Al igual ponemos en sus manos el cuidado físico, emocional y mágico de dicho Auror. Sepan de antemano que cuentan con todo el apoyo y protección del Ministerio de Magia que esta mas que agradecido con ustedes por ofrecerse a velar la integridad de uno de nuestros mas valiosos miembros. Atte. El Ministerio de Magia.

Los Malfoy hicieron gala de todo su autocontrol no rodando los ojos, ante tal discurso. La representante del ministerio extendió frente a ellos el papel oficial y les pidió que lo firmaran, comentado algo así como, "bueno ahora todas las partes aceptan los términos" y se retiro. Los Aurores no movieron un solo músculo y seguían sin hacerlo. Los rubios tenían la vista fija en el salvador del mundo mágico, esperando a que este por fin se moviera o abriera la boca.

Lucius había tomado una poción calmante justo antes de dejar su casa, espera un tramite burocrático extenso y pomposo, por tratarse del niño que vivió. Mas aun creía que tendría que ver una melosa escena entre Potter y su heredero, sonrisas bobas, ojos brillantes y frases cursis, sólo esperaba que Draco se comportara de una manera mas decorosa.

–Lord Malfoy, Joven Malfoy – hablaba por primera vez Harry – agradezco de antemano su amabilidad y me disculpo por cualquier inconveniente que pueda ocasionarles. – el moreno hablo serio, mientras hacia una reverencia.

Lucius miro a su hijo haciendo una clara pregunta, pero este parecía más sorprendido que él. Neville le dio una maleta, que Harry se colgó al hombro, atravesó la barrera y dio media vuelta encarando a los inmóviles Aurores.

–No creo que eso pase Auror Potter – Lucius vio de arriba abajo al estoico hombre frente a él, que no parecía ser el siempre impetuoso niño que vivió – ¿Nos retiramos?

–Es usted muy amable Lord Malfoy – el tono formal y la expresión nula, no parecían concordar con lo dicho por el moreno –. Si no tiene inconveniente.

–Supongo que no necesitas indicaciones para aparecerte en la mansión ¿O me equivoco? – hablo con un suave tono Draco.

Harry volteo hacia Draco y lo examinó muy severamente, el rubio se sintió nervioso ante la intensidad de su mirada. Pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo como los otros dos Aurores daban un gran paso hacia atrás y justo en ese momento el moreno los volteo a ver. Ambos hombres rehuyeron su mirada.

–Pensé que les informaron de mi situación –dijo con un tono mortalmente serio, aun viendo a los Aurores del otro lado de la barrera –. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo – vio directamente a los dos rubios con una cara muy seria –. No puedo hacer magia, ningún tipo de magia y no es que me lo prohibieran, no puedo hacerla. En este momento soy como un squib*, por ponerlo de algún modo.

–Oh … no lo sabíamos, gracias por informarnos – Draco no sabia que le sorprendía mas, si la noticia recibida o la clara muestra de perplejidad de su padre –. Entonces, haré una aparición conjunta.

Harry se paro entre ambos Malfoy y Draco dudo un momento en donde poner su mano, decidiendo que lo mejor era el hombro, por un instante sintió como este se tensaba con su toque. Con un agarre firme espero a que el otro lo volteara a ver.

–Eso es todo, regresen al ministerio y esperen los reportes de los grupos apostados en la propiedad Malfoy, –ordeno Harry – cuento con ustedes para resolver cualquier inconveniente y espero un reporte mañana mismo.

Los Aurores casi gritaron "Si Capitán", saludaron formalmente y regresaron sobre sus pasos. Draco no retiro su mano durante el breve discurso, el moreno ladeo levemente su cabeza y susurro un "cuando quieras" y desaparecieron del lugar.

Llegaron al hall de la mansión, Harry vio a Draco, luego la mano en su hombro y de nuevo al rubio quien observó con curiosidad la mirada del otro, apretó su agarre, respiró profundamente.

–Bienvenidos a casa –saludo la siempre hermosa y encantadora Narcissa –. Es un placer verte de nuevo Harry.

Draco se sorprendió cuando el moreno le sonrío cálidamente a su madre, zafándose sutilmente de su agarre y pensó que había perdido una gran oportunidad. Aunque no sabia una oportunidad para que. Harry camino con paso firme hasta la rubia, ella le ofreció su mano y él la beso.

–El placer es mío, Narcissa – Harry no soltó la mano de la rubia –. Disculpa que me este aprovechando de su amabilidad – el moreno seguía sonriendo.

–No digas eso, estamos en familia después de todo – Narcissa le sonrío y Harry se notaba un poco incomodo con el comentario –. Pero hablando de aprovecharse de la amabilidad –el moreno la vio un poco nervioso –, tendrás mas de ese té de Jazmín, me ha a encantado – exclamo la rubia para alivio de Harry.

El moreno se carcajeo.

–Hoy mismo mandare a traerte más.

La escena fue ligeramente peculiar para los otros dos rubios, pero Draco encontró algo que si quería obtener del moreno su risa, deseaba hacerlo reír, definitivamente le encantaba esa melodiosa risa.

Sus niños se asomaron tímidamente por el pasillo. Harry los vio y sonrío de una manera que Draco volvió a sentir esa incomoda cosa en su estomago. El moreno se agacho y estiro los brazos, los gemelos corrieron directamente a ellos, fueron llenados de besos y palabras amorosas. Una solitaria lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Harry, parecía no ser relevante entre las risas y los mimos que él repartía a sus dulces pequeños.

Narcisa sonrío con suficiencia y Lucius rodó los ojos cuando notaron como su heredero sonreía ante la escena, la veía embelesado, sin darse cuenta.

En la mansión Greengrass las cosas eran un poco tensas. Lord Greengrass había gritado hasta hartarse, estaba mas que molesto por el repentino termino del compromiso de su hija menor y la mayor parecía no estar muy interesada en casarse. Por supuesto este improvisto seria mal visto, se pensaría que las chicas Greengrass no serian buenas candidatas para un compromiso.

La madre de ambas chicas había hecho todo lo posible, por hablar con ellas y hacerlas entrar en razón. Dhapne se negaba rotundamente a hablar del tema y Astoria no hacia mas que llorar desconsoladamente en su habitación.

Ambos padres creyeron que era demasiado cuando la menor de sus hijas se negó a ir a la fiesta de compromiso de las gemelas Carrow, muy buenas amigas de sus herederas. Mandaron a su hija mayor a resolver el asunto, "Astoria no puede seguir lamentándose por algo que no tiene solución" fue lo que dijeron. Daphne toco la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, pero tuvo que abrirla con un hechizo. Su hermana se veía patética, entre semanas de lloriqueos sin ver la luz del sol y a penas arreglada, no había manera de que se viera mejor.

Daphne se sentó frente a su hermana, no pensaba irse hasta saber que demonios había hecho para enfurecer tanto a Draco y este terminara su compromiso, tenia que ser culpa de ella, si no por que otro motivo estaría lamentándose tanto.

Astoria conocía a su hermana, lo suficiente para saber que no se iría con una respuesta. Ella solía ser una persona amable, pero cuando jugaba así con su largo cabello de un rubio cenizo, enredando un mechón en su varita y soltándolo, se veía bastante amenazadora, por alguna razón.

La castaña empezó hablar. Para sorpresa de Daphne, contó una inverosímil historia donde Harry Potter era Amelia O´Conaill, donde el mismísimo salvador del mundo mágico por amor y lealtad a los Slytherin, los protegió y ayudo para no acabar en Azkaban. Se quedo totalmente impactada cuando supo que él habia dado a luz a dos niños y que el padre era nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Y por azares del destino, el moreno gryffindor estaba casi muerto en San Mungo. Eso provoco que su querido ex prometido terminara con la custodia de los infantes. Cuando supo toda la verdad, estallo.

–Nunca he entendido que tienes contra Harry o sus hijos – contesto después de un momento Daphne –. Son solos niños, debiste haberlos ignorado. – vio a su hermana confundida.

–¡No podía! – parecía que Astoria quería empezar a llorar – No lo entiendes Daphne –la mencionada casi rueda los ojos –. Siempre tuve tantos celos del amor que profesaba Draco por Amelia – la castaña veía a la nada –, y no parecía quererme, ni siquiera cuando me convertí en su prometida. Tu no te percatabas de cómo siempre Draco buscaba a Harry, como lo miraba, decía tanto sobre lo que sentía, pero a mi nunca me vio así – encaro a su hermana con enojo –. No importaba por que yo era quien se casaría con él, lo haría feliz. Pero ahora por fin tenia la familia que deseaba con quien quería – cubrió su rostro con sus manos – Yo … no podía competir, ya no podía ganarme su corazón … lo único en que pensé fue en obligarlo, aposte a que haría lo correcto y lo perdí.

* * *

*Squib: aunque desconozco la definición exacta, tengo entendido que es una persona nacida de magos que no puede realizar magia. Sigue siendo un "ser magico", pero no cuenta con la suficiente magia como para realizar hechizos.

* * *

Por fin el reencuentro, aunque tal vez no era lo que esperaban, que opinan de eso, de Astoria, de Neville, de Narcissa XD de todo. Muero de ganas por saberlo.

Muchas gracias por todos sus review, follows y fav, me dan ánimos para continuar.

Mar91:que bueno que te gustara, espero disfrutes este. Nos leemos luego.

ReiGisa Lover: me gustaría saber si aun guardas rencor contra Astoria? Te prometo que mas adelante sabrás el porque de la guerra entre los gemelos y los pavorreales XD y no te perdiste información, es que no la hay, al menos aun no en la historia mas adelante explicare eso. Harry es una persona noble y entiende que no todos son perfectos, pero te aseguro que fue gracias a Neville y Luna que Harry perdono a sus otros amigos. La identidad de la bruja será un misterio por un laaargo rato XD, pero sabrán mas de lo que paso, pronto. Feliz Semana Santa. Nos estamos leyendo.

Nuria: ya no tendrás que esperar XD por fin otro capitulo. Nos estamos leyendo.


	12. La Mansión Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

 **Atención:** esta historia es un Drarry, o sea relaciones homosexuales con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Lamentablemente tuve un enorme bloqueo y después tome unas vacaciones lejos de la compu, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, no pienso abandonar esta historia, no se preocupen.

Por otro lado me he quedado sin beta T–T, agradezco enormemente a Lord´s Phoenix todo su apoyo y espero saber de ella nuevamente.

Y mil gracias a mi amiga Dely por su ayuda y tiempo en sus clases de ortografía, en las que no e prestado atención y espero que pronto se me pegue algo.

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

 **Capitulo 12. La Mansión Malfoy.**

Bueno las cosas eran o al menos parecía que serían mas tranquilas de lo que creyó. Adoraba a Narcissa eso era definitivo. La mujer lo hacia sentirse en casa. Al menos las pocas horas que llevaba en la mansión.

Enseguida sus hijos lo acapararon, esta mas que feliz de verlos correr y gritar, contándole historias y aventuras. Eran felices. Un sentimiento cálido lo inundo cuando noto que Draco era llamada con mucho cariño padre, que sorpresivamente Lucius se dejaba llamar abuelito, aunque sus gemelos especificaron que solo podían llamarlo así cuando no había nadie cerca y que Narcissa los acepto desde un principio sin ningún tipo de duda.

Cientos de dibujos, origamis y extrañas colecciones de hojas, rocas y plumas, fueron presumidas por los niños a su papá. Comieron unos sándwich que Narcissa les llevo y los dos adultos rieron un rato con las ocurrencias de los menores. Se sentía bien, como estar por fin en casa.

Con mucha dificultad cargó a los somnolientos gemelos hasta la cama. Era obvio que esos dos meses en el hospital lo sacaron rápidamente de forma, estaba agotado. Se rindió, no quería ni podría llegar hasta su cama. De hecho tanta atención le presto a sus hijos que olvidó preguntar donde dormiría. Sería algo que haría mañana, tal vez después del desayuno. Se acomodó en la inmensa cama, de forma que veía perfectamente bien a sus pequeñas estrellas. Concentrado en sus calmadas respiraciones cayó dormido.

Era temprano por la mañana y Draco por algún motivo no podía escoger que camisa usar, ya llevaba por lo menos cinco y ninguna le gustaba. No había hablado para nada con el moreno. De hecho lo observo un buen rato desde la puerta del cuarto de los gemelos.

La escena le maravillaba, la continua risa de Potter evitaba que se marchara, le fascinaba escucharla. Se dio cuenta de lo idiota que parecía gracias a un vergonzoso comentario de su padre y termino marchándose a su despacho.

Trato de pensar en negocios y reuniones que tendría muy próximamente. No podía. Esa incomoda sensación en su estomago no quería marcharse desde que se había negado a interrumpir la noche anterior al moreno y sus hijos. Le hubiera gustado desearles buenas noches.

Seguía sin concentrarse, a tal paso terminaría botando todo de su guardarropa en el piso. Era una sensación idiota y frustrante. Cuando estaba por quitarse la décimo quinta camisa tocaron a la puerta. Aún era temprano, demasiado temprano para cualquier cosa. Al abrir , sus niños aún en pijama estaban frente a su puerta, parecían preocupados.

–A papá le pasa algo – susurro Al.

El rubio no pensó que esa incomoda sensación en su estomago pudiera empeorar. Lo hizo y mucho, olvido la camisa a medio abotonar y la falta de zapatos. Se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación de los niños, solo tardo unos pocos segundos.

Potter se retorcía en la cama, jadeaba y emitía lastimeros sollozos, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, parecía que sufría mucho. Reaccionó en el momento que sintió el agarre de ambos niños en sus piernas. Los vio, estaban asustados y preocupados.

–Niños necesito que vayan por los abuelos – dijo en el momento que se agachó, posando una mano en los hombros de cada gemelo – saben donde esta su habitación ¿Verdad?

Ambos niños asintieron y Draco los alentó para que fueran a buscar a sus padres.

Se aproximo a la cama, con dificultad puso su mano sobre la frente del moreno, era obvio que no tenia fiebre, pero estaba bañado en sudor. Lo llamo un par de veces y no reacciono, lo sujetó por los hombros y noto un suave susurro mezclado con los sollozos "no, por favor" y "no los lastimes".

Tenia una pesadilla, por lo visto la peor que se pudiera imaginar y eso que el mismo sufrió de ellas. Lo sacudió fuertemente por los hombros y no reaccionaba. Una y otra vez lo zarandeaba y lo llamaba "Potter reacciona, solo estas soñando". El moreno empezó a llorar y Draco lo abrazo con fuerza, en un acto desesperado muy impropio de él "por favor despierta" susurro en su oído.

Fue aventado de la cama, cuando se incorporó noto a un histérico Harry Potter volteando para todas partes y una de sus manos buscaba algo, seguramente su varita.

–Potter estabas soñando, tranquilízate – habló con calma el rubio y no recibió replica o reacción por parte de el otro.

Se acercó decidido y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de el moreno. Lo obligo a verlo, noto como la respiración del otro se normalizó, sus rasgos pasaron de la exaltación a la tranquilidad, para luego sonreírle.

–Draco … –hablo suavemente Harry.

Un segundo después el niño que vivió parecía confundido, sin zafarse del agarre en su rostro observo el lugar a su alrededor y su mirada se detuvo un instante en la puerta, detrás del rubio. Ágilmente se movió hasta la cabecera de la cama, lejos de las manos de Draco y en esta ocasión fue el rubio el que se noto algo confundido. Escucho un bufido a sus espaldas, cuando volteo pudo ver a su padre marchándose, su madre lo veía divertida y los gemelos confundidos. Regresó su mirada al moreno, que intentaba infructuosamente de fundirse con la cabecera de la cama, rehuía la mirada del rubio, pero se notaba su incomodidad.

–Veo que todo ya está bien – digo una divertida Narcissa y observo a su hijo de arriba abajo al igual que al moreno – Pero por si las dudas creo que será mejor que desayunen aquí y se tomen las cosas con calma.

Su hijo alzo una ceja rubia y tuvo la consideración de mirar su aspecto. En algún punto los botones de su camisa a medio abrochar, se habían salido de los ojales y la susodicha prenda se había resbalado por uno de sus hombros. Igualmente olvido cerrar adecuadamente los pantalones que vestía, se alcanzaba a vislumbrar su ropa interior y no llevaba zapatos. Por otro lado vio a Potter con las mejillas sonrojadas, perlado en sudor y sin camisa. La escena fácilmente podía malinterpretarse.

–Yo – carraspeo Draco – yo desayunare en el comedor, así que … – se levanto rápidamente, mientras acomodaba su ropa – ah … pues, Buenos Días – dio un apresurado vistazo al moreno, que desvío su mirada justo en ese momento.

El día corre con determinada tranquilidad, Draco atendiendo negocios, Lucius discutiendo con viejos socios y Harry, que parece olvidó por completo la escena de la mañana, charla con Narcissa en la terraza, mientras ven a los niños correr en el jardín.

–Buenas Tardes – saluda Draco – si no es una molestia me gustaría darte un recorrido por la mansión.

–No es una molestia – contesta Harry – pero si aun estas ocupado, Narcissa puede hacerlo ¿Verdad? – el moreno le sonríe a la mencionada, pero ella no responde y dirige su mirada a su hijo.

–Ya he terminado todo mis pendientes – la mirada que le dirige el rubio da a entender que no se puede librar de esta pequeña muestra de cortesía.

Harry asiente, se levanta, da un ultimo vistazo a sus hijos y sigue a Draco Malfoy.

Un extraño recorrido, empezó por el tercer piso, dos alas de habitaciones, en la Este algo así como 15 habitaciones, gracias a Merlín solo le señaló la habitación de Lord y Lady Malfoy al final de un majestuoso pasillo. En la ala Oeste, con 10 habitaciones, se encontraba la habitación de sus hijos enfrente la de él, fue informado que sus cosas ya están ahí, y al final de ese pasillo la habitación de su guía. Lo último que vieron en ese piso un extraño y confortable salón familiar y Draco le mencionó que regularmente después de la cena la familia tendía a pasar un momento en este lugar.

El segundo piso empezó con el despacho de Lucius, una enorme sala de té con terraza, un salón donde se atendían reuniones o festejos de negocios, la biblioteca de los Malfoy ocupaba casi la mitad de esa planta.

El primer piso tenía más floreros que otros, descubrió que eso se debía a que sus hermosos retoños, pasaban menos tiempo en esa planta, así que no habían roto tantas veces los jarrones, en cambio en otros pisos era tan cotidiano que optaron por un cambio de decoración. Con un breve "lo siento, lo pagare" respondió un apenado moreno. Draco sonrío y comento "esta es su casa, no hay nada que pagar".

El recorrido en esa planta lo llevo a la sala de té donde casi se desangra, al despacho de Draco, pasaron por otros salones mas grandes y majestuosos, la terraza donde tomaba el té Narcissa y por último la sala del Árbol Genealógico de los Malfoy.

Harry esta más que impresionado, la sencilla habitación, toda en detalles blancos y dorados realmente lucía majestuosa. Un gran árbol de ramas doradas se extendía por dos de las paredes. No se parecía en nada al de la familia Black. Observo con detenimiento cada nombre cada unión, no había ni un solo nombre que no tuviera su pareja o descendencia.

La ultima rama era diferente contenía el nombre de Draco y el de sus hijos, para su gran sorpresa también el de él. Pero no se veía como las demás, obviamente ellos no estaban unidos, seguramente cuando se casara con Astoria su nombre aparecería junto al del rubio.

Draco olvidó por completo, como lucía ahora el árbol. No se tomo la molestia de comprobar que el nombre de su ex prometida había desaparecido. Hasta este momento jamás pensó en eso, aunque claro el nombre del moreno seguía ahí a su lado, pero no junto a él. Curiosamente eso describía a la perfección el momento en que se encontraba, eso le resultaba molesto.

Observa con detenimiento a Potter y este a su vez, miraba intrigado el árbol.

–¿Cuando vamos a hablar? –pregunto un serio rubio.

–No lo sé – Harry lo miro por un segundo, para luego mostrar un semblante angustiado.

–Hay demasiadas cosas que necesito saber – comentó suavemente, sin apartar la mirada.

–Lo sé … sólo dame algo de tiempo – Harry regresó su mirada al árbol y con una de sus manos recorrió la ultima rama, la rama donde se encontraba sus hijos, Draco y él – Hay cosas en las que tengo que pensar.

–¿Como que? – Draco observó como el moreno detenía su mano justo a la altura donde se encontraban sus nombres, pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

Dos majestuosos salones de baile, tres salas para recibir visitas, un despacho, un enorme hall y la parte donde residen los elfos, junto a la cocina y demás bodegas, concluyo el recorrido de la planta baja, ahora mucho mas incomodo.

Un espantado elfo se topó con ambos y les informó que pronto estaría la cena. Cosa que Harry aprovecho para huir o en sus propias palabras, alistarse a él y a los niños. Draco no tuvo muchas ganas de debatir ese punto y lo dejó marcharse, internamente se preguntaba que era lo que deseaba hablar con el moreno.

Una mañana nuevamente llegó. Potter y los niños no bajaron a desayunar, Narcissa le aseguro a su hijo que los tres estaban en perfecta condiciones, pero que el moreno no había podido higienizar adecuadamente a los traviesos gemelos. Ante la duda de su adorado hijo, le contó que cuando fue por ellos en la mañana estaban sumergidos en un batalla campal en un baño lleno de espuma. La rubia río delicadamente y Draco recordó que algo así le paso la primera vez que intento hacer lo mismo.

–¿Donde demonios esta mi ropa? – un fúrico moreno había azotado la puerta al entrar en el despacho de Draco.

Era cerca de medio día cuando Harry decidió irrumpir en el despacho. Buscó su ropa por todos lados y sus hijos hasta llamaron a un elfo para preguntar, pero parecía muy confundido con la pregunta.

–La traes puesta –contestó tranquilamente el rubio.

–Esta no es mi ropa –aun enojado contestó, mientras señala todo su atuendo.

Unas largas botas negras de piel de dragón, un pantalón de un gris Oxford que se metía suavemente en el borde de las botas, un buen cinturón negro con una hebilla simple de plata y una muy lujosa camisa blanca de seda, muy bien fajada. Y gracias a que no llevaba todos los botones cerrados, se alcanzaba a ver el brillo de una fina cadena de plata, aunque el dije se perdía.

–Es tu ropa, estaba dentro de tu armario ¿O me equivoco? – Draco recorrió con la mirada a Potter y pensó que la ropa de mago le sentaba mucho mejor.

–Esto no es mío – parecía aun mas enojado – ¿Dónde esta la ropa que traje en mi maleta?

–¡Ah! Te refieres a esos harapos – dijo con total tranquilidad – los tiré. No voy a permitir que vistas así, esta ropa esta mucho mejor, ¿No te alegra?

–¡Esa era mi ropa! – grito –¡Y yo no necesito tu maldito permiso para vestirme!

–No entiendo por que te quejas.

Potter golpeó con ambas manos el escritorio, totalmente fuera de sí y justo en el momento cuando pretendía replicar, escuchó un carraspeo, de alguien que no era Malfoy. Alguien que estaba a su derecha. Volteó lentamente y para su gran horror, era nada menos que Theodore Nott. Escuchó como suavemente se cerraba la puerta o mejor dicho como la cerraba Blaise Zabini. A su izquierda pudo ver a Pansy Parkinson tomando el té. Lo primero que pensó fue "Mierda" se había metido en la boca de la serpiente, sin medir las consecuencias, maldito sea el impulso Gryffindor.

–Bueno Potter, ya que tan amablemente has venido a hacernos compañía, espero que no te moleste si te hacemos un par de preguntas – declaró en un falso tono educado el rubio – solo unas cuantas, para ponernos al día.

Zabini le acercó una silla, quedó en medio de todos, justo al frente de Malfoy. Harry estaba acostumbrado a los interrogatorios, aunque regularmente era él quien los llevaba acabo, no él que era sometido a ello. Sabía que este sería el más duro interrogatorio que tendría, tenía que ser valiente, inteligente y sincero.

Varios minutos pasaron, el extraño silencio que se formó, parecía querer reafirmar que esto era un asunto serio. La primera en hablar fue Pansy.

–¿Te divertiste jugando con nosotros, Amelia? – la pregunta formulada con rencor, no altero al moreno.

–Mucho – Harry volteo hacia la chica y hablo con voz calmada –Jamás esperé que me sentiría tan cómodo entre ustedes – él sabia que la pregunta no se refería a eso, pero necesitaba decirlo – que encontraría el lugar donde pertenecía. En verdad fui feliz con ustedes.

–¿Todo fue mentira? – pregunto un cabizbajo Blaise.

–Amelia es real, ella existe y muchas de las cosas de su pasado que les conté realmente le pasaron a ella. Todo lo demás fueron cosas que me pasaron a mí. Nunca les mentí.

–¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto Draco.

–¿Que cosa?

–Ser Amelia – contesto el rubio y Harry frunció el ceño – jamás te vi tomando una poción Multijugos, – y los dos recordaron amargamente las muchas horas que pasaban juntos – de ser un Glamuor, lo hubiera notado.

–Polyjugos* – respondió con una suave sonrisa.

–¿No querrás decir Multijugos? –comento Pansy, con un ceño que indicaba que Harry debía ser idiota.

–No, Polyjugos. Es la versión mejorada de la Multijugos, Severus la hizo.

El moreno metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña libreta de pastas de piel, bastante maltrecha y doblada por la mitad, se encontraba cerrada gracias a un listón de seda color verde. Lo coloco sobre el escritorio de Draco.

–Es la libreta de Severus, tu debes tenerla – dijo suave y decidido – No sólo viene la receta de la Polyjugos, si no también de muchas otras, tanto nuevas, como versiones mejoradas de otras.

Theo se paro rápidamente de su asiento y se coloco al lado del rubio, para poder ver semejante hallazgo. Draco desató el listón y hojeo el pequeño cuaderno, eran cientos de recetas, con la fina caligrafía de su padrino. Se notaba como con el tiempo había hecho correcciones hasta a sus propias recetas, con muchas notas al margen de diferentes colores.

Una de las ultimas recetas titulada, poción contra los mareos receta Potter, tenía una nota en una espantosa letra que decía "a Harry no le gusta las colas de escorpión trituradas" ingrediente que obviamente le daba su potencia a la poción y al lado de esta otra nota en la caligrafía de su padrino "a Severus no le importa".

Era claro que Harry debió haberse llevado muy bien con Severus en algún punto, lo suficiente para poder poner esa nota y era apreciado por su padrino ya que en la lista de ingredientes donde ponía "6 colas de escorpión trituradas" había con una tinta diferente o "18 patas de araña escorpión".

Draco y Theo miraban maravillados todas las pociones. Asentían de vez en cuando, como si fuera obvio los cambios en las recetas y se maravillaban con las nuevas. Harry sonrío fugazmente, solo Blaise y Theo lo notaron, para ellos eso fue suficiente. Ya habían recuperado a Amelia, podían confiar en Harry.

–¿Por qué nos salvaste? –hablo un decidido Theo.

"Por que son mi familia" pensó o al menos alguna vez lo fueron, ahora dudaba poder recuperarlos. Miraba a la nada.

–Era lo único que podía hacer – fue su simple respuesta y agradeció que los Slytherin no necesitaran mas palabras para entender.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes? –continua hablando Nott.

Todos, hasta Harry voltearon a ver a Theo. Había dado por zanjado ese tema, muy rápidamente. Pero ellos entendían lo demás eran niñerías o temas demasiado privados. Potter regreso su mirada al infinito.

–El núcleo mágico esta atrofiado –la voz del moreno se volvió plana y todos se centraron él – "Su cuerpo esta curado totalmente. El efecto de la maldición terminó por eso despertó, pero su núcleo mágico esta muy débil y dañado. No debe hacer magia, no puede hacer magia, intentarlo solo causaría un daño irreparable y probablemente lo llevaría a la muerte. Hasta que este totalmente curado no debe intentar nada. Aunque no sabemos como curar su núcleo o cuanto tiempo va a llevar." – se removió incomodo en su silla y frunció el ceño – Eso fue lo que dijo el Sanador.

–Entonces … –hablo un incrédulo Blaise –¿No te dieron algún tratamiento o método o teoría para reparar tu núcleo mágico?

Harry miró por unos segundos a Draco y recordó que el sanador mencionó casualmente, durante una visita del ministro, que hacer pasar un pulso mágico por su cuerpo, seguramente ayudaría a que el núcleo se sanara mas rápido. El pulso lograría desbloquear su núcleo y esto lo haría mejorar. Opinó que Draco Malfoy era la persona ideal, era poderoso y manejaba a la perfección su flujo de magia, sin contar que su cuerpo y magia eran compatibles y estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro o algo así. Desde ese momento no le habían quedado dudas al Kingsley, el mejor lugar para el moreno era la mansión Malfoy.

–No, ninguna –fue lo que contestó.

El rubio recordó que una de las cláusulas del contrato mágico, era específicamente que ellos se harían cargo del Auror Harry Potter hasta su recuperación, siempre y cuando el mago oscuro que lo atacó haya sido puesto en custodia, en caso contrario velarían por él, hasta arrestado dicho mago.

En ese momento era una cláusula extraña, ahora tenía mas sentido. Potter no se podía defender y probablemente no podría velar ni por su propia salud, mucho menos la de sus hijos.

–Ridículo … – mascullo por lo bajo una aún furiosa Pansy – Acaso crees que un par de "lo siento, nunca fue mi intención" y toda esta patética charla, lograrán hacernos olvidar lo que nos hiciste.

–Yo no me estoy disculpando – habló firmemente Harry Potter – y no lo haré. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice o dije – en ese momento alzo la barbilla, en un gesto totalmente sangre pura – y lamento si mi actual estado te parece patético, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

Ese pequeño dialogo, para los Slytherin fue un alivio, una confirmación de que en verdad conocieron a Amelia. La persona frente a ellos no rogaría por su perdón, por que no había hecho nada malo, sólo lo justo para sobrevivir y proteger a los suyos. Y eso era justo lo que querían saber.

–Esta vez, – habló con total tranquilidad Draco Malfoy – no podrás huir ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Harry lo miro a los ojos, inhaló y exhaló con suavidad. Tantas maneras de interpretar una sola frase, eso volvía misteriosas a las serpientes y era justo lo que le fascinaba al moreno de su interlocutor. Aunque su astucia, elegancia y fortaleza no se quedaban atrás.

–No lo haré – respondió con sinceridad y sin apartar la mirada.

Tal vez fue un solo segundo, pero Malfoy creyó que las cosas irían por buen camino, que podía dejarlas fluir y se desarrollarían como debían. Una oleada de tranquilidad lo lleno y esa extraña sensación en su estomago pareció tanto más intensa como placentera.

Un suave golpeteo se oyó en la puerta del despacho y esta se abrió. En el momento que la larga cabellera rubio cenizo hizo su entrada, Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Dhapne Greengrass tenia un carácter dulce, casi siempre y era una fiera defensora de su hermana. Ya se preguntaba el rubio cuando haría su aparición para defender el pisoteado orgullo de su hermanita.

Por otro lado Blaise, Theo y Pansy, parecieron hacer el mismo gesto de dolor. Solo por imaginarse toda la escena que haría la heredera Greengrass, defendiendo a su hermanita y probablemente, si es que sabía la situación, ofendiendo al niño que vivió. No se callaría hasta exponer todos sus puntos. Tendía a ser algo odiosa cuando le daban sus ataques de "lo que es correcto", sobretodo si eso incluía a su hermana.

Todos los Slytherin pensaron que preferían continuar con el interrogatorio aún había unos puntos ligeros que querían discutir o al menos saber lo que realmente paso. Obviamente eso no acontecería, no pronto, Dhapne no se iría rápido.

–Harry … – la rubia parecía sorprendida.

El mencionado se puso de pie, se paro firmemente frente a la chica, a unos pasos de distancia. Sonrío y extendió sus brazos. Dhapne llevo sus manos a su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Recorrió rápidamente los pocos pasos que la separaban del moreno, sus brazos rodearon con obvia familiaridad al otro y el gesto fue fuertemente correspondido.

–¡Oh por Salazar! –sollozaba la rubia – Estaba tan preocupada por ti. No podía localizarte y nadie me decía nada.

–¡Lo siento tanto! Pasaron tantas cosas. Todo se manejo como alto secreto. No quería preocuparte, pero estoy bien.

La heredera de los Greengras se separo a penas de el moreno y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, lloraba con delicadeza.

–¿Seguro de que estas bien? – pregunto notoriamente preocupada.

–Si Dhapne – Harry limpio con el pulgar las lagrimas de la chica – Ya no llores. Estoy bien –y sonrío dulcemente.

–¿Me pueden explicar que es lo que esta pasando? – el tono que usó Draco parecía ser de advertencia, la respuesta incorrecta desataría su furia.

La chica rubia se había dejado llevar y obviamente interrumpió un muy valioso interrogatorio. Conocía a la perfección a el pequeño grupo de Malfoy, todos eran peligrosos en sentidos diferentes y odiaban cuando alguien se metía en su territorio. Pero ella también era una serpiente y no le asustaba para nada.

Los demás en la habitación parecían apunto de degollar a la recién llegada. Potter por un instante temió por su amiga. Tal vez la "idiotez Gryffindor" era contagiosa, no había otra razón para que Daphne hubiera actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias.

–Oh querido Draco – hablo alegremente y sin preocupación Greengrass – justo venia a preguntarte por el estado de Harry – en ese momento tomo el brazo de el moreno – pero ya que esta aquí, le preguntaré directamente. Gracias por tu tiempo. Cuídate.

Sin esperar replica, se retiró lo mas rápido que pudo, asegurándose de que la puerta quedara cerrada. Harry y ella se miraron con complicidad en el pasillo y tomados como estaban, recorrieron rápidamente el espacio hasta la acogedora sala de lectura. Se desplomaron sin nada de gracia en un cómodo sillón y rieron un poco.

–Ahora me harán más preguntas –Potter parecía resignado – Creí que ya no estaban enojados, pero con tu entrada … –volteo a ver a Daphne.

–Yo también te voy a hacer preguntas, así que no importa mucho – contesto con ligereza.

La rubia se acomodó muy correctamente en el sillón, lo miro con prudencia.

–Antes que nada – hablo con seriedad y Harry se puso nervioso – ¿Por qué demonios traes esas espantosas gafas?

Claro, su amiga tenia prioridades en esta vida, que se veían seriamente opacadas por su obsesión con la estética. Recordó que una de las primeras cosas que la chica le comento, con total confianza por que ahora ya eran buenos amigos, fue lo horrorosos que eran sus lentes. Y una de las primeras cosas que hicieron juntos fue comprar una montura nueva, a la moda y que le sentaba mucho mejor.

–Perdí las que compramos, Mione me consiguió estas –digo golpeando con un dedo el armazón negro que era igual al que usaba en la escuela.

–No debería sorprenderme, ella nunca tuvo buen gusto.

Rieron un poco y Daphne le aseguro que le conseguiría un nuevo par, mas acorde a su cara y la época actual.

Harry contó con suavidad, como termino siendo espía. Del por que se había enamorado perdidamente de cierto amable y presuntuoso rubio. Lloro cuando relato su problemático embarazo, la posterior batalla y toda la gente que perdió. Se sorprendió cuando recordó lo malo que había sido ese primer año después de Voldemort, el hospital y los juicios.

Cambio un poco su semblante, cuando contó la parte de su vida donde se hicieron amigos y como las cosas hasta cierto punto fueron mas pacificas. Con sus altos y muchos bajos.

Y para terminar un muy detallado, pero sin tanta sangre, relato de lo ocurrido durante su encuentro con una extraña bruja, en su casa.

–Pensé que moriría – digo con la mirada en la nada –Estaba tan feliz de ver poder ver a Draco una ultima vez. Se enteraría de todo, solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarme, ¿Sabes? – sonrío tontamente – Tenía muchas ganas de decirle que aun lo amo y ver su reacción, pero no tenia fuerzas para hablar.

Daphne lloro a su lado, totalmente callada. Escucho toda la historia sin interrumpir ni una vez. La ultima parte fue difícil, pero no se movió y espero el final de la historia.

–Y ahora estoy aquí, sin magia. Sin saber que esperar de él. Rogándome a mi mismo no ser ingenuo. Tratando de averiguar como voy a vivir de ahora en adelante, si no logro recuperar mi magia – volteo hacia su amiga – Tengo tantas ganas de simplemente dejar de pensar. Dejar que todo lo resuelvan lo demás. Pero no puedo, me da pánico. No quiero ser una carga. No quiero causarle lastima a Draco – sonrío sin convicción – Si se pudiera me gustaría que todo esto me llevara a un final feliz, como en los cuentos de hadas muggles, pero yo solo se meterme en problemas.

Daphne lo abrazó, no sabiendo que otra cosa hacer. Pensaba y pensaba que sería bueno decir. "Jamás serás una carga" o tal vez "No hay forma que alguien te vea con lastima" tal vez debería ser sincera y decir " Dile esto a Draco, llora enfrente de él y seguramente te ofrecerá la Luna o la sangre del que te hizo un mal". Pero nada salio de su boca, sólo siguieron abrazados.

Harry se tranquilizo, después de muchas horas. Por fin había expresado sus miedos, era hora de enfrentarlos.

La rubia se marcho antes de la cena. Dejándole al moreno el tiempo suficiente para pensar seriamente y así lo hizo. Se miro en el espejo, la ropa le calzaba a la perfección, no se veía despreocupado y vago, como solía sentirse con su ropa habitual. No estaba seguro quien la compraría, pero le debía un gracias a esa persona y una disculpa a Malfoy, aunque pensándolo bien podía ahorrarse esa ultima parte.

Para sorpresa de los Malfoy, Harry los acompañó a cenar por segunda vez. Pero en esta ocasión, no se había sentado al lado de Narcissa. El día anterior aunque no se encontraba un asiento preparado al lado de la rubia, el moreno se sentó ahí y no levanto la cara de su plato.

Hoy por el contrario, se sentaba en el lugar que le correspondía, a la derecha de Draco, con sus hijos a la izquierda. Saludó muy amablemente a Narcissa y con un ligero cabeceo a los restantes Malfoy. Draco le sirvió vino e intercambiaron una insulsa e incomoda sonrisa. El heredero de los Malfoy cayo en cuenta que aún no sabia como sentir con respecto al moreno, ni siquiera podía definir la estúpida sensación en su estomago, aunque ahora era más placentera. Una cosa era obtener información, que realmente deseaba y otra lograr definir lo que sentía por Potter.

La noche termino sin inconvenientes y una mañana fresca le siguió. Harry volvió a sentarse al lado de Draco y de nuevo un tonto intercambio de sonrisas, esta vez acompañadas con saludos matutinos.

Después un decidido Harry Potter, tocó a la puerta del despacho de Lucius Malfoy, respiró profundo y espero el sonoro "adelante".

–Vestido así, parece un descendiente de la familia Black .

Habló después de 15 minutos Lucius. Harry en esta ocasión había optado por vestir todo de negro. Unos pantalones formales, una camisa de manga larga, sin botones y unos botines de agujetas, la hebilla de serpiente en color plata resaltaba. El moreno sabia que el patriarca de los Malfoy no lo tomaría en serio a menos que demostrara que ya no era "el niño que vivió" o "San Potter".

–Soy un descendiente de los Black – recordando todo lo que le enseño Severus Snape, Harry cruzo elegantemente un pierna y alzo una ceja al momento de continuar – ó ¿Acaso no lo sabe?

Lucius frunció el ceño.

–Y a que debo semejante honor, Capitán Potter – contestó sarcástico.

–Ya he leído sus informes sobre los artefactos robados Lord Malfoy – Harry también podía jugar a lo mismo – muy útiles, por cierto.

–Dejémonos de tonterías Potter. Tal vez con ellas puedas engatusar a mi hijo, pero a mi me aburres –dijo con tono despreciativo el mayor.

–Créeme Lucius – hablo con un tono frío y seguro – si yo quisiera engatusar a Draco, ya tendría un anillo en mi mano.

Los dos se miraban, analizando detenidamente a su contrincante. Recordaban que al menos por esta vez, estaban del mismo lado, no importando si era por obligación. Al final fue Potter quien decidió que podía dejar los juegos e intrigas para otra ocasión, de todas formas, dadas las circunstancias habría otras oportunidades.

–Toma – el moreno coloco dos pequeños frascos de cristal con un liquido plateado blancuzco – son mi memoria y la de mi elfo, del ataque – aclaró – Necesito que los evalúes y me puedas dar toda la información que recolectes, tanto de los hechizos que lanzó, como de ella. Voy a atrapar a la maldita – amenazó.

–Lo haré – Lucius sonrío, le agradaba el tono vengativo de Potter – ¿Algo más?

–Necesitare hacer una reunión estratégica con mi equipo, una vez hayas analizado las memorias, por cuestiones de seguridad me gustaría hacerla aquí.

–Dalo por hecho – el rubio hizo una breve pausa y miro con seriedad el moreno antes de hablar – Potter ¿Que le hiciste a los niños? – Harry parecía confundido con la pregunta – les realicé un _Legerementis_ , pero lo único que vi fueron imágenes confusas, borrosas e inconexas.

Potter se carcajeo y el mayor se mostró claramente enojado.

–No me veas así – dijo con burla el moreno – No puedo creer que le realizaras un _Legerementis_ a tus propios nietos. Eso es ilegal, son menores de edad – comentó lo ultimo con ligereza.

–Tiene que ver con el hechizo que mencionaste, en la carta que le dejaste a Draco –menciono aun enojado.

–No, son dos hechizos diferentes – sonrío con suavidad – y eso será todo lo que diga con respecto a eso – se levantó con elegancia – si me disculpas, tengo que leer un par de reportes y después voy a jugar con mis hijos. Hasta la cena Lucius.

Harry se retiró con todo el porte de un sangrepura y Lucius pensó que podía llegar a agradarle un Potter que sabia manipular la situación en la que se encontraba.

* * *

*Polyjugos: para ser sincera, alguna vez leí en un fic ese nombre, la persona que lo escribió, ponía que había olvidado por completo como se llamaba la poción. Yo pensé en un principio que debía tratarse de una versión diferente que se había inventado la autora, la idea me duro hasta que leí la aclaración.

Después deje mi imaginación volar XD.

Y aquí uso el nombre para hablar de la mejorada poción Multijugos creada por el mejor maestro de pociones Severus Snape, que no tuvo tiempo de presentarla al mundo mágico o renombrarla.

* * *

Por fin! Tuve un espantoso bloqueo creanme, hubo días en los que no podia escribir mas de 100 palabras, pero me esforcé y lo termine. Espero que sea de su agrado y saber todas sus dudas, inquietudes y comentarios.

Les prometo que antes de que acabe la semana, volverán a saber de mi. Les tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

Gracias infinitamente por todos sus Fav, follow y review, que enserio me alientan a seguir.

* * *

ReiGisa Lover: (ya no eres "Lover"?) jajajajaja como siempre tus comentarios son únicos y la verdad que tienes mucha razón, aunque a mi me da algo de pena la pobre, pero se tiene bien merecido lo que le paso. Te confirmo que la "Guerra pavoritica" ya esta escrita y será publicada antes de que acabe la semana. Jajajaja Draco no huyo, solo tomo una pausa para recordar su plan y creo que tienes razon con Kingley, me has dado una idea! Y pronto sabremos mas de Narcisa y Harry. Nos leemos pronto.

ALEJANDRA: Como la droga ¿? Jajajaja bueno espero que sea a si de bueno mi fic, gracias por tu comentario y MPREG, sin la N. Nos leemos pronto.

TsukuHanaHime: Oh dios! Enserio lo leíste de corrido? Pero me siento muy halagada de que te haya gustado tanto mi fic. He Aquí un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de tu agrado. Me ha encantado tu comentario y pronto tendremos mas de nuestro morenazo favorito y los Slytherin. Nos leemos pronto.


	13. Bonus El por que de la persecución

**Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

 **Atención:** esta historia es un Drarry, o sea relaciones homosexuales con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Esto no es un capitulo, es solo una escena cortita, una historia extra de por que los pavo reales persiguen a mis dulces gemelos tan frenéticamente. Espero sea de su agrado.

Un agradecimiento a Dely por su paciencia y tiempo.

Una mención a ReiGisa Lover, ya que su entusiasmo me ayudo a decidirme por escribir esta historia.

Solo un ultimo comentario, ya leyeron el capitulo 12? Por que prácticamente lo acabo de subir XD, no se lo salten!

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

 **Bonus. El por que de la persecución.**

Ahora vivían en un castillo, como esos que había en las historias que les contaba su papá. Un castillo muy grande y bonito. Con jardines tan grandes, como bosques. Con cientos de habitaciones y rincones secretos.

Ahora tenían dos papás, dos abuelitos y mas tíos. Ellos los querían mucho y eran muy felices con ellos. Aunque papá Harry estuviera enfermo y no pudieran verlo. Eran felices y se sentían seguros, sobretodo cuando papá Draco los abrazaba o cuando su abuelito les contaba cuentos para dormir o cuando su abuelita besaba sus frentes.

Sin duda era como en los cuentos.

Y un día algo aún más maravillosos pasó. Papá Draco les dijo que Papá Harry ya estaba bien y ahora vivirían todos juntos en el hermoso castillo. Estaban muy felices, por fin estarían todos juntos.

Y el día llego rápido, papa Harry llego al castillo y les prometió que no volvería a irse tanto tiempo, es más, les dijo que durante una temporada no iría a trabajar.

Podían jugar con papá Harry y papá Draco tanto como quisieran y eso los hacia sumamente felices. Pero un día notaron algo. Podían jugar con ambos, pero no al mismo tiempo y ellos hacían caras extrañas cuando estaban juntos.

Papá Draco veía a escondidas a papá Harry y siempre lo veía con una sonrisa, pero cuando se acercaba parecía que algo le molestara y quisiera que papá Harry lo aliviara. Él era bueno en eso. Papá Harry solía suspirar mucho y veía con tristeza a papá Draco cuando estaba lejos y cuando se acercaba en lugar de poner una gran sonrisa lo veía como si quisiera decirle algo, pero temiera que papá Draco lo reprendiera por eso.

Pero siempre, siempre se sentaban juntos, aunque no se vieran. Aunque papá Harry no aliviara a papá Draco. Aunque papá Draco no escuchara lo que papá Harry quería decirle.

Le preguntaron a su dulce abuelita y ella contesto " a veces los adultos jugaban a perseguirse y lo hacían durante tanto tiempo que olvidaban de quien era el turno". Y nuevamente preguntaron "¿Entonces por que no dan por terminado el juego?", su abuela sonrío y les dijo "es complicado, cosas de adultos".

Cuando le preguntaron a su abuelito, este puso lo ojos en blanco y contesto con una palabra que les prohibió usar, aunque ellos no sabían que significaba. Después solo dijo "es por que son tontos". Y ellos contestaron que sus papás no eran tontos, que eran muy listos y sabían muchas cosas. Les dio la razón y termino diciendo "es complicado, cosas de adultos".

Ellos no entendían que eran "las cosas de adultos", pero debían ser muy complicadas. Ni sus abuelos sabían explicarlas y sus papás parecían tener problemas para resolverlo.

Un día estaban pensando muy seriamente como ayudar a sus queridos papás. Pensaban y pensaban, pero no sabían que podían hacer para verlos felices, juntos. Entonces pensaron que los hacia felices a ellos.

Jugar con sus papás, era una de las cosas que los hacían mas felices. Pero eso no funcionaria. Comer bocadillos en la terraza con su abuelita, pero ellos ya lo habían hecho y no resolvieron nada. Escuchar historias de su abuelito, aunque por algún motivo los dos parecían huir de él, no entendían por que.

Al final decidieron que lo mejor era darles un regalo. A todos les gustaban los regalos. Tenía que ser algo grandioso, bonito, que tuvieran que compartir, así estarían juntos y felices.

Habían pensado que seria buena idea darles un dragón, como los que hubo en su cumpleaños. Pero su abuelito dijo que no era una buena idea. Draco ya los había visto y no se sorprendería, Harry conocía a los pequeños e inofensivos dragones por que los gemelos se quedaron con varios después de la fiesta, aun sobrevolaban su cuarto.

Pensaron en que mas podían regalarles a sus amados padres. Ya se acababan las ideas cuando viendo por la ventana de su cuarto, observaron a los pavo reales. Era una idea magnifica. Les darían un pequeño huevo de pavo real, lo cuidarían hasta que saliera el pollito, hasta que se hiciera grande y hermoso, como los otros.

Pasarían tiempo juntos, jugarían y reirían. Olvidarían por fin que jugaban a perseguirse.

Recordaron vagamente que hace unas semanas por error, terminaron siendo perseguidos por los animales, hasta el despacho de papá Draco. Pero ahora no pasaría lo mismo habían aprendido la lección.

Esa vez jugaban en uno de los jardines, el que tenia arbustos que formaban un laberinto. Se persiguieron hasta cansarse, luego a las escondidas, pero Al lloró cuando encontró una enorme araña, en lugar de su hermano. Ell lo consoló y mato a la fea araña. Al ya no quería jugar a las escondidas.

Ell encontró una ramas grandes y se le ocurrió la idea mas maravillosa que había tenido desde aquella vez que cuidaron unos renacuajos en la tina de baño. Si ahora vivían en un castillo, eso los hacia caballeros, así que tenían que aprender a luchar con espadas.

Con renovada energía ambos niños quitaron hojas y pequeñas ramitas de sus nuevas espadas. Lucharon entre ellos, hasta que el pavo real mas grande y hermoso que habían visto en sus cortas vidas paso frente a ellos, con su gran cola desplegada. Lo siguieron muy emocionados y encontraron mas pavo reales, con sus colas desplegadas.

Todos eran muy bonitos y sorpresivamente también eran muy grandes. Y ellos eran caballeros y los caballeros montaban dragones, unicornios, pegasos y seguramente también pavo reales. Se acercaron decididos y las aves solo esponjaron su pelaje.

El primero en intentarlo fue Ell, pero en cuanto trato agarrar uno, este extendió las alas y el pequeño se cayo. Al se río mucho y su hermano se enojó. Cuando el niño de ojos verdes intento subirse en uno, el ave hecho a correr y terminó de bruces en el suelo.

No se darían por vencidos, lo pensaron mucho y decidieron que uno agarraría al pavo real y el otro se montaría encima. Y así fue como Al termino saltando encima de uno, la pobre ave empezó a aletear pero con el peso del pequeño no podía quitárselo de encima. En cuanto el animal se movió menos Ell se le trepó en el lomo.

Lo que paso a continuación fue un tanto extraño. El pavo real corrió con el niño acuestas y Al corrió detrás de ellos. Ell se hallaba muy bien sujeto del cuello del animal, pero no podía controlar a donde iba. Terminaron persiguiendo a los otros pavo reales.

Y en un momento de valentía Al trato de montarse igualmente en otro, lo único que logro fue que los animales se estamparan entre si. Ell cayo de la espalda del animal y en un intento de agarrarse de algo, terminó arrancando plumas no solo del pavo real en el que iba montado si no también de otro.

Los animales se enojaron y trataron de picotear a Ell, pero su hermano los detuvo, les lanzo piedras y logro pescar a otros dos que se acercaban por las largas colas. Pero ahora los animales estaban mas enojados y no solo eran los dos que trataron de atacar a Ell o los que Al detuvo y se quedo con las plumas en las mano, eran muchos, todos los que habían perseguido.

Los gemelos se consideran muy listos y sus papás lo aseguraban repetidamente. Estaban totalmente consientes en ese momento de que tenían problemas que no podían resolver ellos solos. Por lo mismo corrieron como nunca antes lo hicieron, directo al despacho de papá Draco. Claro que no esperaron que los pavo reales los persiguieran por los jardines o por los corredores de la mansión.

Corrieron mucho, los animales les seguían persiguiendo. Llegaron al despacho de su papá y este los protegió, realmente tenían un papá impresionante. El señor que estaba también ahí les prometió llevar a su hijo y otros niños a su fiesta de cumpleaños y eso los hizo muy felices. Pero las muy enojadas aves, seguían tratando de alcanzarlos, así que su papá los hechizo y dejaron de moverse. Luego Zuzu los llevo al patio otra vez.

Pero esta vez no tratarían de montarlos, solo tomarían uno de sus huevos, al fin que tenían muchos. Si era una muy buena idea.

Se dirigieron muy decididos al jardín, cerca de donde estaban los árboles mas grandes, había muchos nidos, con muchos huevos. Poco antes de llegar donde los nidos, aparecieron los pavo reales, con sus grandes colas. Los niños no tuvieron miedo, no harían nada malo. Pero cada vez parecían mas amenazadores los animales, y los niños decidieron lanzarles piedras para asustarlos, cosa que no funcionó.

De un momento a otro estaban corriendo, otra vez, con los pavo reales detrás de ellos. Dieron un gran rodeo al jardín y entonces pudieron acercarse a los nidos, con lo que no contaron fue que ahí estaban las mamás y cuando tomaron cada uno un huevo, las mamás se enojaron y se unieron a los otros pavo reales para corretearlos.

No entendían por que los seguían, no los habían molestado. Pero entonces decidieron que tendrían que pedir ayuda a sus papás y corrieron hacia la mansión. Los animales seguían muy de cerca sus pasos. Dentro, después de dar la primera vuelta a la derecha en un pasillo vieron a su papá y le gritaron.

Un desprevenido moreno, pronto se vio siendo trepado por sus dos hijos, en un intento de alejarse de la parvada más aterradora que hubiera visto en su vida. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, entro en la primera habitación que encontró y por obra de la adrenalina, se subió él y a sus dos niños encima de un alto mueble bar, en pocos segundos.

Casi al instante se vieron rodeados de furicos pavo reales. Que trataban infructuosamente de alcanzarlos. Potter trago en seco cuando vio como algunos empezaban a aletear. Que se supone que haría, sin magia, encima de un mueble bar. Era idiota, debió cerrar la puerta en cuanto entró en el salón.

Un sonoro y estruendoso "papá" interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sus hijos gritaron todo lo fuerte que podían. Para su gran sorpresa Draco apareció dos minutos después. Pero él no parecía sorprendido, volteo a ver a sus hijos y ellos tampoco parecían sorprendidos.

El rubio padre, realizo un movimiento de varita y todas las aves dejaron de moverse. Harry distinguió un _petrificus totalus_ , no verbal, bastante sorprendente. Draco llamó a un elfo que se llevo levitando a los preciosos animales. Se acercó al mueble bar y vio con cara de circunstancias a los más pequeños.

Después de regañarlos y explicarles que ya no dejaría que se acercaran a los pavo reales, escucho a un muy apenado moreno que se disculpaba por tantos problemas. Él solo contesto que eran cosas de niños, restándole importancia.

Sin planear o decir algo, Harry tomo a Al por el torso y se lo paso con mucho cuidado a Draco, este lo tomo con firmeza y lo deposito en el suelo. Repitieron al operación con Ell. Y luego Draco estiro los brazos hacia Harry.

–¿Qué haces? – pregunto el moreno.

–Te ayudo a bajar.

–Yo puedo bajar solo – reprocho.

–Ya estoy aquí, deja que te ayude – dijo un poco ofendido el rubio.

La peculiar escena era observada por los patriarcas Malfoy, atraídos primero por los sonoros graznidos y después por los gritos. Llegaron en el momento que los pavo reales eran levitados fuera de el salón. En cuanto los niños estuvieron en el suelo corrieron hacia ellos. Al como de costumbre, ya se encontraba en brazos de su abuelo y Ell se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, mientras lo sostenía Narcissa.

–¿Qué hacen? – preguntaron al unísono, los gemelos.

Los padres voltearon para contestar, fue en ese momento que vieron a los mayores. Notaron que los niños no les hablaban a ellos.

–Creo que juegan a Romeo y Julieta – contesto divertida Narcissa.

–Aunque obviamente olvidaron los diálogos – continuo Lucius.

Los mencionados se sonrojaron, en sus respectivos lugares. Harry desde la cima del mueble bar y Draco a la espera de que él otro aceptara su ayuda.

–¿Entonces ya no juegan a perseguirse? – pregunto Al.

Lo que provoco un sonrojo mas severo en los padres de los gemelos.

–Por el momento no – contesto la rubia.

Los mayores se marcharon, llevándose consigo a los más pequeños. Después de un incomodo silencio, Draco decidió que no tenia nada que perder.

–Deja que te ayude, por favor – pidió, mientras estiraba nuevamente sus brazos, en su cara aun se notaba un sonrojo.

Harry lo observo con nerviosismo y se rindió. Se deslizo con cuidado hacia abajo y cuando sintió las manos del rubio, se puso aun más nervioso, pero dejo que lo cargara hasta depositarlo con suavidad en el piso. Se miraron, tal vez por primera vez, directamente a los ojos, estaban muy cerca uno de otro y por extraño que parezca querían seguirse viendo. Se quedaron en silencio un rato bastante largo, solo mirándose.

–¿Puedo llamarte Harry?.

El otro asintió con suavidad.

–Y tú me llamaras Draco.

–Claro.

–Perfecto, entonces – comento con suavidad el rubio, se observaron unos instantes mas y luego se fueron.

* * *

Al principio quería que esto fuera cómico … y me di cuanta que eso de la comedia no era lo mío XD. Espero que les guste esta corta y dulce historia. A mi me gusto escribirla.


	14. En Slytherin encontrarás

**Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

 **Atención:** esta historia es un Drarry, o sea relaciones homosexuales con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Me he quedado sin beta, pero mi amiga Dely se esta haciendo cargo de que no escribas tantos horrores ortográficos y cosas sin sentido XD, así que muchas gracias a ella.

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

 **Capitulo 13. En Slytherin encontraras a tus verdaderos amigos.**

El amo Harry estaba dormitando en la sala, hace mucho que no descansa como es debido. Sólo por esta vez Kreacher jugará con los amitos, para que el amo pueda dormir.

Los amitos son muy listos y demasiado amables, eso no es bueno para un sangrepura. Tal vez su sangre no sea realmente pura, pero para Kreacher lo son. Ellos llevan la sangre Black y él será fiel hasta el final de sus días. Y no tiene por que hacer caso a una tonta sangre sucia y sus tontas ideas.

Al parecer la señorita Lovegood, es una genio. Este libro cuenta con muchos secretos, ni siquiera hace falta que Kreacher juegue. Pero de todas formas se quedara aquí y se asegurara de que el amo Harry pueda dormir.

Los amitos no lo han notado, pero alguien lanzo un hechizo, un hechizo extraño. Hay alguien en la casa, ¿Pero como? Nadie a atravesado las barreras. Antes que nada hay que proteger a los amitos, la ama Walburga me enseño un hechizo, para proteger a los Black.

Kreacher puede sentir la recién empezada batalla y estaba preocupado. La magia del amo Harry no se siente bien, esta rara. Se debilita, se desestabiliza, parece ser que el amo va a perder. Y si pierde los amitos no quedaran a buen recaudo.

Se aparece en lo que antes llamaba sala, una extraña bruja que huele a mucho a sangre tiene al amo en el piso. Su extraña mueca le recuerda mucho a los últimos días que vio a la ama Bellatrix. Ella va a matarlo.

Es una bruja inepta, tan fácilmente a salido volando. Tardará en recuperarse del estruendoso golpe. El amo esta mal, peor de lo que pensó, su magia pose un doloroso y errático pulso. Está lleno de heridas sangrantes.

Lo apareció en la habitación de los amitos y estos se espantaron al verlo. Llorando profusamente, eso parece sacar de su letargo al amo, que sigue viendo el techo y sonríe. Hace un movimiento torpe y lento, acerca a los amitos a él. La bruja, tal vez no sea tan idiota. Esta lanzando hechizos a la barrera del cuarto, se ha repuesto más rápidamente de lo que creyó el quejumbroso elfo.

"Kreacher haste cargo de lo demás" a dicho el amo Harry. Con mucha dificultad el amo se a marchado con los amitos. Ahora todo va a estar bien. Los amitos serán recibidos por los Malfoy y aunque el amo no sobreviva, no estarán solos.

Pensándolo mejor la bruja si es inepta, no ha dejado de lanzar hechizos a la barrera, tal vez se rompa pronto, pero no ha notado que ya no esta el amo. La barrera se debilito por que ya no hay sangre Black dentro que la fortalezca y con tantos hechizos es normal. Por fin la barrera se rompe.

Kreacher sabe que esta bruja no es una sangrepura, en vez de derribar la puerta con un hechizo, lo ha hecho de una patada, "que vulgar". Cuando entra hay algo que llama la atención del elfo, un una mano trae su varita, ferozmente agarrada y en la otra una bola roja que flota sobre su palma, no parece sólida, es mas bien liquida y no es mas grande que una naranja.

Grita con ira al ver la habitación vacía y no presta atención al elfo que la observa. Sale despotricando y cuando está por bajar las escaleras, un hechizo la golpea por la espalda. Ha rodado por las escaleras y la mitad de su esfera ha manchado los escalones. El elfo lo puede oler, es sangre.

Mas preocupada por la esfera, que por quien la ataco, la revisa con cuidado y maldice. Kreacher ve como se guarda la varita y muerde el pulgar, este empieza a sangrar. El elfo baja con cuidado las escaleras, mientras ella descubre su brazo, lo tiene totalmente tatuado, pasa el dedo sangrante por el tatuaje, recita algunas palabras y desaparece.

El elfo esta preocupado, todas las otras manchas de sangre en la sala han desaparecido, solo quedan las de la escalera. Espera que los amitos estén bien, por el momento hay que limpiar el desastre y llamar a los aurores.

Lucius Malfoy ha terminado de ver los recuerdos y ha notado cosas muy interesante. Primero, Potter es un diestro duelista y no le importa usar hechizos oscuros con tal de ganar. En cuanto recupere su magia le pedirá un duelo, será sumamente interesante.

Por otro lado, las cosas están peor de lo que imagino. No esta seguro quien puede ser la misteriosa bruja, pero obviamente esta igual de loca que su difunta cuñada Bellatrix. Todos esos tatuajes de runas y antiguos hechizos, no los reconoce, a primera vista le dan mala espina. Todo esto es muy peligroso, cualquier cosa que piense hacer con la sangre del niño que vivió, será devastadora y muy oscura.

Tendrá que tomar medidas extras. Y apurar a Potter para realizar esa dichosa reunión estratégica.

Después de checar el ultimo informe inconcluso, Harry Potter se sentía derrotado y ligeramente inútil. No poder hacer trabajo de campo y llegar a sus propias conclusiones, lo sacaba de quicio. Confía en su gente, pero siempre podía haber algo que se les escapara. Sabiendo que no puede hacer mas, toma una larga bocanada de aire y manda vía lechuza sus siguientes ordenes.

Después de unos minutos, aun se siente apesumbrado. Decide ir a la terraza. Seguro Narcissa, se encontrara ahí viendo correr a sus dos pilluelos. Cual es su sorpresa, al encontrarse con Pansy Parkinson. La morena lo ve con el entrecejo fruncido y la rubia muy divertida. Saluda cortésmente y solo recibe contestación por parte la señora de la casa. Se sienta muy formal, lo mas lejos de la morena.

La muy incomoda reunión, estalla en el momento que una muy enfurruñada Parkinson, se levanta cual fiera de su asiento, asustando a un nervioso Potter. La muchacha fulminó con la mirada al otro y salió maldiciendo del lugar. Narcissa ha reído al ver saltar a Harry de su asiento, tirándose el té encima. Con un pequeño "me retiro, con permiso" el moreno a partido de la terraza, totalmente avergonzado.

Potter se quita su muy nueva camisa de lino y la avienta sin cuidado al piso de su habitación, esta pensando muy seriamente en también cambiarse el pantalón. La mancha no se nota, pero tal vez cuando seque si. Al abrir las enormes puertas dobles del closet , se sorprendió. No por el hecho de que había más ropa o que podía distinguir unas nuevas y elegantes túnicas de invierno, aunque no tenían ni un mes de haber empezado la primavera.

Lo sorprendente era abrir las puertas y encontrar hecho bolita, en el piso del closet a Blaise Zabini. El recién descubierto, miro con desconcierto a Potter. Para después tener que retener un pequeño gesto de satisfacción, al ver como al mas puro estilo Malfoy, Harry levantaba una de sus morenas cejas en una pregunta muda.

–Estoy jugando a las escondidillas – respondió inocentemente Blaise.

El otro suspiró, recordando que sus pequeños no estaban corriendo en el jardín o que no se escuchaban sus risitas por algún pasillo de la mansión. Por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse en ese momento de que se hubieran metido en problemas, jugaban bajo la supervisión de un adulto. Aunque si Zabini, no había cambiado mucho, como lo suponía por el reciente descubrimiento, no era que pudiera afirmarlo.

–Este es mi armario – digo el moreno, jalando una nueva camisa – preferiría que no jugaras aquí – se volteo, se alejo de las puertas, dejándolas abiertas.

Muy desconsoladamente Blaise Zabini, salio de su perfecto escondite. Al erguirse y ver desde esta nueva altura el otro distinguió las pálidas y algunas rosadas, múltiples cicatrices en todo el torso. Con suavidad se acerca y sin pensarlo mucho, desliza uno de sus dedos por la cicatriz más grande en la espalda de Potter.

Potter se estremece, ligeramente aterrado voltea a ver a Zabini.

–Tienes demasiadas cicatrices –comenta con un tono ligeramente molesto.

–He participado en muchas batallas – murmura, desviando la mirada.

–No debería ser así –replica Blaise – debiste quedarte con Draco, y conmigo, nosotros te hubieras protegido – comenta más frustrado que enojado.

–Yo no soy Amelia –le reprocha Harry – Puedo cuidarme solo.

–Lo sé, lo sabemos – mira con seriedad y determinación a Potter – ¿Por qué no regresaste?

El aludido lo miro con incredulidad, ¿Enserio le estaba preguntando eso?¿Acaso no era obvio?. Lo único que encontró en los azules ojos de Blaise, fue sinceridad y un sentimiento de abandono. El italiano siempre lo consintió, o al menos lo hizo con Amelia. Siempre la trataba como una pequeña niña, llenándola de mimos y cuidados, él adoraba a Blaise, se sentía seguro a su lado. A veces hasta Draco se sentía celoso.

Siempre creyó, que no habría forma de ser perdonado por semejante traición. Que no podría obtener de nuevo esa confianza que le entregaron tan amablemente los Slytherin. Pero no, aquí estaba frente a uno y él no se sentía traicionado, parecía estar mas que dispuesto a escucharlo.

–Ganar la guerra era la única manera de protegerlos – murmuro.

–¿Y después de la guerra?

Harry río sin ganas y volcó su mirada al techo.

–Yo… casi pierdo la cordura – dijo como si hablara de algo que no le pasó –mi magia se salió de control, no distinguía entre mis pesadillas y la realidad, mi cuerpo, pues, parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría – volteó a ver a Blaise – a penas y pude brindar mis testimonios o ir al juicio de los Malfoy…

Un silencio incomodo se formo y Harry aprovechó ese momento para vestirse. Sin dar un nuevo vistazo al italiano, marchó lento a la puerta. No estando seguro si logró algo con sus respuestas. Sólo esperando que las cosas se pudieran arreglar.

Por su lado Blaise, recordó que los Slytherin son egoísta y con frecuencia olvidan que los demás también sufren. Una punzada de pánico creció con rapidez, al ver al moreno alejarse. ¿Qué podía hacer?¿Que podía decir? Una cosa era seguro, ya se había perdido mucho tiempo.

–Lo decías enserio – pronuncio con un tono amable y el moreno se detuvo – cuando dijiste que no te arrepentías de nada.

–Si, lo dije enserio –Harry se sintió un poco más ligero en ese momento.

–Ni siquiera de esa vez cuando llenamos el piso del hall con algodón de azúcar – comento Zabini con humor.

Potter temblaba, en el marco de la puerta. No sabía si de risa o de miedo, al recordar esa vez. Ellos dos, queriendo darles una dulce bienvenida a los carroñeros, habían tenido la idea mas maravillosa. Llenaron todo el piso del hall con un metro de alto de algodón de azúcar, cubrieron con cuidado todo mueble, accesorio y cuadro con bombones y chocolates, era magnifico. Luego se escondieron, para contemplar su obra.

Los carroñeros no tardaron en aparecerse y prácticamente todos fueron a dar al piso. No podían caminar con tanto algodón de azúcar, algunos parecía que se ahogaban, daban manotazos y patadas tratando de levantarse. Los que por fin se pararon eran una muy linda bola rosa y con algo de suerte tenían de decoración bombones y chocolates, por sujetarse de los muebles. Fue, tal vez lo mas hilarante que hicieron juntos.

Pero jamás contaron con que Bellatrix Lestrenge se aparecería justo en ese instante. La mujer, al igual que los demás fue a dar al piso. Como los demás, al momento de pararse era una hermosa y esponjosa bola rosada con bombones y chocolates, por aquí y por allá. Estaba furiosa. Estaba mas que furiosa y ellos pagarían su osadía.

Muy idiotamente, pensaron en ese momento, estaban en un punto donde podían verse y se escuchaban sus estruendosas risas. No había duda de que ellos eran los responsables. La desquiciada bruja se dirigió hacia ellos, con pasos tambaleantes y lentos, ella se aseguraba de no caer otra vez. Ellos se reían, tal vez de pánico o de lo estupida que se veía Bellatrix tratando de no ahogarse en algodón de azúcar.

En un punto a medio camino, la bruja se detuvo, tambaleo y se puso pálida. Ellos dejaron las risas y se preguntaron el por que. Para su horror escucharon el siseo de Nagini y sonaba adolorida. En ese momento hasta los carroñeros perdieron el color. Todos se asustaron tanto que olvidaron bromas y futuras venganzas. Concentrándose solo en la enorme serpiente.

Obviamente, a Nagini no le paso nada, por eso habían sobrevivido.

–Ni siquiera de eso – de mucho mejor humor, Harry volteo a ver a Blaise.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente y en sus ojos se notaba la sorpresa. Zabini se encontraba muy cerca de él, demasiado cerca. Aunque el moreno era más alto que Amelia, el italiano aún lo sobrepasaba. Sus profundos ojos azules captaron toda se atención.

Harry ya había perdido la cuenta de hace cuanto que nadie lo veía así. Esa mirada que mezclaba complicidad, cariño, sabiduría. Una mirada de hermano mayor. Seria muy ingenuo de su parte pensar, que ya había recuperado al italiano. Que ya contaba una vez mas con esa innata seguridad que solo puede proveer un hermano mayor.

–Tus ojos ya no son como caramelos – comento Zabini – aunque aun tienen una mirada dulce.

El moreno no necesito más. Supo en ese instante que podía ser ingenuo. Blaise se encargaría que nada malo pasara.

–Te extrañé demasiado – contesto.

"Por fin" pensó el italiano. Por fin, volvía a tener a su dulce y siempre en problemas hermanito. Esta vez se aseguraría de que no huyera, de que pidiera ayuda. Esta vez tenía el poder suficiente, para protegerlo.

Casi enseguida llegaron los gemelos y regañaron al Tio Blaise, por salir de su escondite antes de que ellos lo buscaran. Los adultos rieron. Fue reconfortante. Pasaron el resto de la tarde riendo, al recordar viejas aventuras.

Era ridículo, él era un valiente Gryffindor. Aunque impulsivo era la palabra más adecuada. Él no le tenia miedo a un Sliytherin. De hecho las serpientes deberían de temblar en su presencia. No es que fuera a hacerle algo a Theodore o quisiera que él respondiera así o algún otro.

Aunque necesitó la insistencia de Blaise para decidirse a acercársele. Bueno mas bien el italiano no le dio muchas opciones. Después de cinco días se había dado por vencido. El principal problema era que no sabía como empezar. Un "Hola, ¿Qué tal?" era inapropiado. Theodore siempre había sido el tipo de persona que no tenias idea de lo que tenia en la cabeza. Sólo decía lo justo y era tan inexpresivo que podrías jurar que las emociones le eran ajenas.

Harry sabía, que no era eso, el Slytherin simplemente era muy tranquilo. De hecho del grupo era el ecuánime. Él lo escucharía, preguntaría en caso de tener dudas, analizaría la información, le respondería sin arrepentimientos y con total sinceridad. Ese era el problema, y si no quería perdonarlo, aun después de decirle todo. Theodore no era así, él lo sabía.

Solo estaba siendo paranoico. Y la verdad es que se asustó de sobremanera cuando se encontró con Pansy en un pasillo. La morena le gruño, con tanta ira, que él pensó que en cualquier momento le arrancaría la garganta de un solo movimiento.

Pero Theodore, no era Pansy. Se detuvo a solo unos metros de la biblioteca, totalmente nervioso. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, sus pequeños salieron corriendo y riendo. Las clases de hoy habían concluido. Con renovada confianza se adentro a la biblioteca.

Nott se encontraba ordenando decenas de libros. Siempre que trataba de enseñarle un tema en especifico a los niños, terminaban con montones de libros de temas diferentes. Era refrescante, las jóvenes mentes que le exigían información. Nunca podía adivinar que tema surgiría de cada cosa que les enseñaba.

Marcaba algunos textos, para recordar donde se quedó o que tema quedó inconcluso. Después solo los hacia levitar a su lugar. Pudo observar como Harry se acercaba. Como se quedaba ahí parado enfrente de la mesa, con algo entre las manos, solo observándolo, sin decir una palabra.

–¿Sabes? – dijo Theodore, sin ver a Harry – tus hijos hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

–¿Qué cosa? – pregunto confundido, mientras veía un libro acomodándose por si solo.

–Quedarse ahí, solo viéndome, sin decir una palabra – comentó hojeando un libro.

–¡Oh por Morgana! – dijo con cierto grado de vergüenza – Es mi culpa, lo siento tanto, jamás pensé que prestarían atención justo a esa parte, lo siento.

–¿Parte? – pregunto Nott realmente curioso.

–Bueno, es que yo … – las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron ligeramente – les hablaba de ti, –Harry no notó que esas cuatro palabras dibujaron una tenue sonrisa en Theodore – y pues veras, les decía muchas cosas, como podrás imaginarte. Y una vez estaba desvariando, y comenté que, – volteo a ver a Nott sobre el marco de sus gafas – si tenías un libro en las manos, era una perdida de tiempo hablarte, que a menos que estuviera viendo a alguien directamente, no prestarías atención a lo que dice.

–Yo siempre presto atención – comento volteándolo a ver.

Potter se sintió tranquilo, la mirada sin dudas de Nott le parecía cálida. Se acercó a la mesa y depositó con cuidado, lo que tenía entre las manos. Lo deslizó hasta acercarlo a Theodore. Y sonrío.

–Disculpa la tardanza – dijo amablemente Harry – nunca fue mi intención tardar tanto en devolverte el libro. Puedo decirte con certeza que se volvió mi favorito, es impresionante, magnifico. Me fascinó cada palabra. Aprendí tanto. Muchas gracias, por prestármelo.

Theodore tomó el libro, era una novela. Una novela que le prestó a Amelia, justo el día antes de que los dejara. Así que aún la tenía, era toda una sorpresa. Potter realmente le había hablado a sus hijos de él. Aún con todo lo que debió de haber vivido después de dejarlos, leyó el libro y lo cuidó. Es mas, aseguraba que era su libro favorito. Estaba tan aliviado y feliz.

–Lo compré para ti – dijo, devolviéndole el libro.

–Gracias, Theodore – contestó con una brillante sonrisa.

Nott se movió con determinación y quedo frente a Potter. El Sliytherin pensó que se veía diferente, no por que ahora fuera un hombre. Era mas bien, su presencia. La de Amelia era determinada y suave, Harry aun tenia ese aire de determinación, pero ahora también poseía una ligera melancolía. No le quedaba bien, tendrían que deshacerse de ella. Posó su mano en la mejilla del otro.

–Bienvenido a casa, Harry.

La mirada que le dedicó Potter a Nott, tan llena de agradecimiento, bastó para que Theo decidiera contarle un secreto. Algo en lo que llevaba trabajando un rato.

–He estado leyendo los libros de tu familia – se recargó contra la mesa – creo saber por que esa maldición te afectó tanto. También creo tener una idea de cómo restaurar el flujo de tu núcleo mágico. Necesito hacer unas pruebas mas y checar algunas cosas con respecto a tu magia y salud. Pero estoy muy cerca.

–¿Lo dices enserio? – susurró Harry.

El chico afirmó y Potter lo abrazó. Theo se sintió un poco tonto al recordar cuando pensó, que la única manera de recuperar a Amelia, era salvando a Harry. El Gryffindor también los estaba buscando, solo era cosa de encontrarse, sin máscaras en el medio.

Harry se despidió, ya todo estaba aclarado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Theo regresaría a sus labores diarias y otro día hablarían. Así eran las cosas con él, no hacían faltan largas explicaciones, o momentos dramáticos. Siempre entendía las cosas a la primera y jamás se arrepentía de sus decisiones.

–Por cierto Harry – el mencionado volteo justo antes de salir de la biblioteca, Nott no lo veía – tienes que hablar con Draco, tienes que aclararle todo –Harry se quedó callado y se sorprendió de la pequeña risa de Theo – Te dije hablar, no sé por que te sonrojas. Aunque pueden hacer lo que deseen, no es que sea de mi incumbencia.

Harry salió mas avergonzado que enojado de la biblioteca. Theodore siguió acomodando libros, pero esta vez con una sonrisa. Las cosas aunque no serían iguales, se estaban acomodando de una buena manera.

Blaise era encantador como de costumbre. Theodere era brillante y amable. Pansy, Pansy seguía gruñendo cada vez que por error se encontraba con Harry. El valiente Gryffindor le tenía un miedo atroz. Jamás había hecho enojar a la chica, al menos no como Amelia. No sabía que hacer.

Potter se debatía entre, salir de su habitación y tal vez volver a tener otro desagradable momento con la chica o quedarse ahí hasta que alguien lo buscara. Nott le había dado un nuevo libro, así que tenía en que entretenerse.

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, también estaba evitando con gran maestría a Draco. Al menos en esos momentos que sabía, los dos podían estar completamente solos. Dudaba de su cordura. El rubio era un caballero, como siempre. No es que lo tratara de forma especial, solo era su ingenuidad pensando de más.

El moreno estaba justo a punto de caer en su miserable autocompasión, cuando un ruido llamo su atención. Algo picoteaba una de las ventanas de su alcoba. Al abrirla un majestuoso búho real sobrevoló la habitación y aterrizó con elegancia en el escritorio. Harry pensó que era extraño, era uno de los búhos de los Malfoy, con una nota pare él.

No podía ser del ministerio, ellos siempre usaban a la misma lechuza para mandarle informes y avances. Nadie más sabía que estaba ahí. De hecho sólo unas cuantas lechuzas tenían autorización para pasar por las barreras de la mansión. A parte quien usaría una de los búhos de los Malfoy, para comunicarse con él.

Tomo la nota y el ave salió en toda su magnificencia. Cuando la desenvolvió se sintió tonto y contento. Era una invitación para tomar el té. "Papá tienes que tomar el té con nosotros. Elthanin y Aldhibain." La caligrafía era espantosa y esto no era una invitación, mas bien era una orden, algo al estilo Malfoy. Tenía que aceptarlo, los Slytherin mimaban demasiado a sus hijos. La idea le agradaba.

Supuso que se referían a la hora del té. Supuso que seria en la misma terraza de siempre. Supuso que Narcisa escribió lo que los pequeños le dictaron y ellos la copiaron. Lo único bueno de todos estos enredos, era ver lo felices que eran Al y Ell.

Su humor cambio. Decidió arreglarse tenia que verse presentable, después de todo era una invitación para el té. Llego a la hora precisa. Narcissa y sus pequeños ya estaban ahí. Pero los gemelos tenían una sonrisa de travesura en sus lindos rostros. Harry se sentó, los observaba con una sonrisa que trataba de contener. Pensando en que planearían sus hijos para tener esa expresión.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Minutos después una apenada Pansy Parkinson llego, disculpándose por la tardanza. La chica saludó a los demás y le gruño a Potter, para posteriormente sentarse muy enfurruñada frente a este. Fue en ese momento que vislumbro una mirada de triunfo en Narcissa.

Los niños raudos y veloces, rompieron el tenso momento, que obviamente no notaron. Brincaron de sus sillas y acercaron un carrito de servicio. Mientras la anfitriona rubia servia el té, los gemelos acercaron charolas de bocadillos de vainilla francesa, chocolate en diferentes versiones y fresas. Harry se aterró en el momento que se percató que solo había dos tazas de té.

Narcissa se retiró y los niños, por ultimo acercaron un florero, con mucho cuidado, lleno de violetas. El silencio se prolongo. El té se enfrío. Con cada minuto Pansy se enojaba más y más. Harry olvido el pánico, trato de pensar en un tema, ¿Que seria bueno?

–Eres un idiota – murmuro la chica.

Pansy bebió un sorbo de su frío té y puso un gesto de asco al percatarse de su temperatura. Poso la taza en el plato y con un suave movimiento de varita lo calentó. Observo sin disimulo la taza de Harry y luego a su dueño. Una expresión de entendimiento cruzó por su cara y movió la varita para calentar el té contrario.

–Gracias – murmuro Harry.

–No puedo creerlo – comento con desprecio – nosotros aquí sufriendo y tú, jugando a la casita con Longbottom y Lovegood – escupió las ultimas palabras – Como te atreves a tratarnos así – grito indignada – ¿Acaso te imaginas cuanto sufrimos?¿Sabes lo solo que se sintió Theo?¿O lo mucho que te busco Blaise? Él nunca creyó que tú … –hablo suavemente y luego frunció el ceño –le rompiste el corazón a Draco – reclamo – tú, tú … tú … ¡Me cambiaste por Daphne! – grito enojada.

Cual pequeña niña haciendo berrinche, hizo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos y volteo su rostro al lado contrario de Potter. El hombre frente a ella se sorprendió, principalmente por que olvido lo dramática que solía ser su amiga. Sonrío suavemente, tomo un sorbo de té y procedió a hablar.

–Yo estaba estudiando para Auror –hablaba con tranquilidad – justo empezaríamos las practicas en campo. Me mandaron a hacer unos tramites al ministerio. Se hicieron eternos por que todos querían hablar conmigo. Así que decidí ir en un horario diferente, muy, muy temprano, cuando a penas había gente. – Harry dio otro sorbo a su té –Era genial, casi nadie me paró. – frunció el ceno ligeramente – Escuché una explosión, inmediatamente me cubrí.

Me percate que había terminado en medio de una batalla. Estaban trasladando a un peligroso y desquiciado mago. Se liberó de sus ataduras y empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra. Tenia que hacer algo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en un plan, escuche un ligero chillido. Reconocí a Daphne Greengrass, se encontraba a penas a unos metros de mí oculta tras los restos de un pilar. – el moreno tenía perdida la vista en la mesa – Me acerqué como pude y ella dijo "Tenia que ser San Potter, el único día que te encuentro es por que terminé en medio de una batalla" y rodó los ojos – Harry sonrío – me sentí tranquilo con el sarcasmo, era algo que extrañaba.

Yo sabia de la maestría de los Slytherin para lanzar hechizos, yo mismo los había visto en acción. Fue en ese momento que una idea se formó en mi cabeza. Con ayuda de Daphne logramos distraer al mago e inmovilizarlo. Ella se ganó por fin el respeto de sus compañeros de departamento y yo me gradúe con honores un año antes.

Harry momentáneamente paro su historia y tomó un panecillo de chocolate. Pansy lo veía, con la duda reflejada en su rostro, pero no dijo nada.

–Nos topábamos mucho. Siendo sincero yo quería hablar con ella. Era reconfortante, el sarcasmo, el humor ligeramente acido, la astucia. – río – Hasta la forma de contar los rumores – cerro los ojos por un momento y sonrío – Como lo extrañaba. A ella al principio le pareció raro, pero lo dejo pasar, nos hicimos amigos con rapidez.

El moreno volvió a parar, pensaba con mucha seriedad en algo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro y miró directamente a la mujer frente a él.

–No tenía esperanzas de que me perdonaran. Daphne se volvió una buena amiga. Ella me contaba acerca de ustedes. Me sentía tranquilo, era hasta cierto punto como haberlos recuperado.

Harry termino su té, comió otro panecillo, esta vez de fresa, susurro un "Gracias" y se paro educadamente de la mesa. Se dirigió con calma a la entrada.

–¿Estas enojado? –Comento una tranquila Pansy

–Por que lo estaría –respondió el otro.

–Por que intente entregarte a el Señor Oscuro.

–Entiendo por que lo hiciste, al menos ahora lo entiendo. En ese momento me enojé. Pero pasaron tantas cosas en esa época, que en algún punto, me olvidé de que estaba enojado.

–Harry

–¿Sí?

–Yo sí estoy enojada, casi te entrego – comento molesta Pansy.

–Déjalo pasar Pans, fue hace mucho y todos hicimos cosas estúpidas en ese momento – y Harry se marcho.

La chica lloró. Dejo que el té se enfriara y no lo calentó de nuevo. Se quedó llorando en silencio, todo el enojo y frustración que le hacia sentir la situación. No todo en el pasado fue malo. Si les dieron una segunda oportunidad, tal vez ella también debería de ofrecerla.

–¿Qué no entiendes un no por respuesta? –gritaron en el pasillo fuera del despacho de Draco Malfoy –¡No me toques!

–Pero Harry – dijo una segunda voz.

En ese momento Draco se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de su despacho. No sabia con quien discutía Potter. Pero noto mucha ira en ese sonoro grito.

–¡No me llames así! soy el capitán Potter, inefable Finch–Fletchley –rugió el moreno.

–Harry por favor, déjame explicarte todo, solo dame una oportunidad – pidió el otro.

–¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – con tono plano y el ceño fruncido habló Malfoy desde su puerta.

–Nada que te interese, Mortifago –Justin habló con desprecio.

–¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi familia! – le grito Harry.

–¡Él no es tu familia! – dijo mientras señala a el rubio – En cambio yo …

–¡Él es MI familia! – grito nuevamente el moreno –Y mas te vale que cuides lo que dices Justin. Tal vez no pueda hacer magia, pero aun te puedo dar una paliza –habló con tanta ira que el inefable retrocedió un paso.

Draco caminó con elegancia, se detuvo al lado de Harry, rodeando con un brazo su cintura y le dirigió una mirada de superioridad a Finch-Fletchley. Toda su postura indicaba la comodidad y familiaridad que le tenia al moreno. El inefable ardió en ira.

–Hablemos en otro lado – habló con fingida calma Justin mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar el de Harry.

–¡No lo toques! –amenazó Draco, tomando fuertemente por la muñeca al inefable antes de que alcanzara a el moreno –¡Lárgate de mi casa!

–Tu no me mandas maldito mor …

–Pero yo sí – hablo Harry – Tengo que repetirle que cuide su lenguaje, inefable Finch-Fletchley.

–Ustedes no tienen autorización para entrar en mi casa, así que largo – con un tono bajo y frío habló Draco Malfoy.

El inefable salio, con un gesto lleno de ira y frustración, antes de desaparecer de la vista, lanzo una ultima mirada a Potter. El moreno volteo la cara hacia el rubio y Draco se acerco con soltura al otro. Llevaron su mirada de nuevo por donde desapareció Finch-Fletchley, al escuchar un sonoro portazo.

Con suavidad, Harry se desenvolvió del agarre en su cintura. Pensó con ingenuidad, que podría librarse de la explicación de lo sucedido. Claro si huía lo suficientemente rápido. Draco lo tomo sin delicadeza de un brazo y lo jalo a su despacho.

Cuando entraron el moreno escucho con claridad, como la puerta se atrancaba por si sola. El rubio lo soltó, camino hasta el frente de su escritorio, respiro profundamente y se dio la vuelta encarando a Potter. Este solo se puso mas nervioso, era claro el enojo de Malfoy, quería una explicación, pero no sabia si esta lo enojaría mas.

Se quedo en silencio, no sabiendo por donde empezar. Creía que era idiota decirle la verdad, pero no quería seguir mintiendo. Este era uno de esos momento donde podría jurar que le no era una valiente Gryffindor, que afrontaba todo de frente. Mas bien era como un astuto Slytherin, siempre buscando la mejor salida.

–Habla – proclamo Malfoy.

Harry dudo un momento.

–Justin solo quería que lo perdonara, eso fue todo – dijo sin mirarlo.

–¿Qué le perdonaras que? – exigió.

Harry se quedo callado, no queriendo admitir la verdad.

–¿Qué le perdonaras que? – repitió en tono bajo.

–Él, quería que lo perdonara –respiro profundamente, tratando inútilmente de no tener que responder – y volver a ser pareja.

–¿Salías con él?

–Si –murmuro el moreno.

–¿Durante mucho tiempo?

–No, claro que no – contesto exaltado, mirando a Draco – solo fueron dos meses –murmuro.

Harry no quería admitir que intento olvidarse de Draco. Junto con su obvio fracaso en esa tarea. Ni Fred, con su lealtad, sus palabras de amor y su confortable compañía, pudo hacer menguar su amor. Neville con su calidez y amabilidad, lo había ayudado a superar una etapa difícil, pero jamás sentiría por él, lo que sentía por el rubio. Al final estaba Justin, lo hacia reír y sentirse ligero, pero definitivamente no era la persona que creyó, y simplemente no lo quería en su vida.

–¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Potter frunció el ceño y Malfoy sabia que había dado con el problema principal. Solo esperaba que la explicación no le hiciera enojar más.

–Iba a ser mi cumpleaños, ese día lo tenía libre, saldría con Justin – el moreno hablaba con suavidad, pero se notaba enojado – Andromeda cuidaría a los niños, por primera vez se le hizo tarde. Le explique que tendríamos que esperarla y como si el destino me odiara, llego una lechuza del ministerio. Le dije que tenía que ir y se ofreció a cuidar a los niños, estaba feliz por su ofrecimiento y le conteste no tardaría demasiado.

Cuando regrese, no se escuchaba ruido, me dirigí al comedor y me maraville – dijo con un gesto falto de emoción – estaba totalmente decorado, globos, un letrero de feliz cumpleaños y una mesa con comida y pastel. Para ser sincero el pastel estaba en el pisto junto con algunas otras cosas. Era muy obvio que alguien jalo el mantel para alcanzar al pastel y en el proceso se cayo lo demás – sonrío tristemente – pensé que Justin estaría limpiando a los niños.

Llame a Kreacher y le pregunte por él, me contesto que no sabía donde estaba. Pero que Justin descubrió lo que habían hecho los amitos, los encerró y se había marchado. Me enoje de sobremanera, cuando llegue a su habitación, estaba bloqueada con magia y tenia un hechizo de insonorización. Los rompí, aun mas enojado.

Cuando abrí las puertas, los gemelos lloraban y se acercaron rápidamente a mi repetían sin cesar "no lo volveremos a hacer, no nos vuelvas a encerrar, no nos dejes solos" – la voz de Harry se quebró suavemente – supe en ese instante que no lo quería en mi vida. – suspiro con cansancio – Cuando el llego discutimos mucho, trato de darme una explicación y mientras más decía, más me enojaba. Terminamos ese día, desde entonces me busca cada par de meses para pedir disculpas, para que regresemos.

Ambos se quedaron callados después de eso, por un largo rato. Harry dio la vuelta, tomo la perilla tratando de abrir la puerta, esta seguía cerrada.

–Ábrela por favor – pidió.

Draco camino hasta la puerta, se detuvo justo detrás de Harry. Deslizo con suavidad su mano sobre la del moreno, expulso algo de magia, que inmediatamente abrió la puerta. Se quedaron así unos minutos.

Harry sintió reconfortante la onda de magia, que recorrió su piel. La mano sobre la suya, lo dio una sensación de seguridad. Y el eco del calor de Draco, que percibía gracias a su cercanía, era demasiado placentero.

–Jamás dejare que algo así vuelva a pasar, no los dejare solos – Draco murmuro, tan cerca de la oreja de Harry que percibió su aliento.

Potter no sabia si estaba malinterpretando el momento, pero decidió que no importaba. Giro con lentitud su cabeza, realmente estaban muy cerca. Lo miro con intensidad. Sonrío con sinceridad. Draco se sorprendió y tuvo una idea mas clara de lo que provocaba la extraña sensación en su estomago.

–Gracias… – dijo el moreno sin despegar sus ojos de los contrarios.

Con fluidez entrelazo los dedos largos y pálidos de Draco con los suyos. El gesto fue gratamente recibido por el rubio, que apretó con fuerza el agarre. Con su brazo libre rodeo al moreno y lo acerco a él, no encontró resistencia. Se quedaron un largo rato así, juntos, disfrutando de la calidez del contrario, del cómodo silencio.

* * *

Por fin he acabado este capitulo! Y creo que quedo bastante bien. Pero les tengo un mala noticia. Acabo de conseguir trabajo y el tiempo no me rinde como antes. NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA. Pero seguramente tardare mucho en publicar capitulos nuevos.

Cambiando a cosas mas alegres, que les ha parecido el capitulo? Hay algo que no esperaban? Quiero saber todas sus opiniones, gustos y disgustos. Nos leeremos no tan pronto, pero les aseguro que nos volveremos a leer.

Gracias por todos sus follow, fav y review, me inspiran y no me dejan rendirme con esta historia.

Guest: Espero seguir contando contigo y con tu entusiasmo, muchas gracias por el tiempo que inviertes leyendo mi historia.

LaPooh: Creo que ya descubriste que hace Daphne en esta historia XD y saldrá mas! Me da mucho gusto saber que esta historia es de tus favoritas. & jajajajaja ellos no tienen la culpa y Narcissa seguro que se divierte, espero que te guste el final de este capitulo.

Alexis: Pronto, pronto habrá beso, no desesperes! XD

ReiGisa Lover: De nada¡ la merecías. Los gemelos son tan brillantes e inocentes, que seguro lograran muchas cosas y Harry y Draco con lentitud pero se están acercando. Nos leemos pronto.

Darmoon10: He aquí el nuevo capitulo y espero no cambiar mi forma de redactar, pero mejorar mi ortografía. Nos estamos leyendo.


	15. Draco y Harry

**Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

 **Atención:** esta historia es un Drarry, o sea relaciones homosexuales con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Me he quedado sin beta, pero mi amiga Dely se esta haciendo cargo de que no escribas tantos horrores ortográficos y cosas sin sentido XD, así que muchas gracias a ella.

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

 **Capitulo 14. Draco y Harry.**

Draco se sentía extrañamente cómodo. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, giró con suavidad al moreno. No permitió que el movimiento los alejara, sólo lo necesario para voltearlo sin lastimarlo. Tomó con suavidad el rostro del moreno con ambas manos y lo observó. Larga y detenidamente. Ya no era el niño con el que se peleaba en los pasillos de Howgarts. Tampoco había rastro del joven melancólico que lo salvo el día de la batalla final. Sin embargo esa mirada, tan parecida a la vez que hablaron después del juicio, le dio a entender algo.

¿Cuando surgió ese sentir? el rubio lo ignoraba. Suponía que entre ser salvado y defendido con tanto ahínco, logró que él viera con nuevos ojos a Harry. Las sonrisas fugaces, los encuentros casuales y las miradas tan llenas de sentimientos que no podía entender en ese momento. Lograron plantar muy hondo en su corazón, un basto y profundo sentimiento.

Como podía haber sido tan torpe. Como no distinguir el sentimiento que tenía por el moreno. Tal vez, era mas bien que por algún tiempo se negó a aceptar que podía sentirse así, por alguien más que no fuera Amelia. Draco se pregunto si podría, ahora, después de tantas cosas, aspirar a estar junto a Harry.

Harry en ningún momento a parto la vista de Draco. Podía observar ligeros cambios en sus facciones, provocados seguramente por los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza. Sintió que se quedó sin aire en el momento que el rubio sonrío y se acercó con suavidad a él.

Draco desvío su rostro en el ultimo último momento. Besó la frente de Harry, con delicadeza. Permaneciendo un periodo largo con sus labios sobre la piel del moreno. Harry disfruto el roce y se sintió ingenuo al pensar que el rubio lo besaría en los labios.

" _Nunca los dejare solos_ " murmuro el rubio tan bajo y tan cerca de la piel de el moreno, que Harry pensó que no oyó las palabras, las sintió. Sinceras y profundas.

Quiso llorar. Lo amaba tanto. Él sabia que las palabras y la intensa mirada, no se referían a lo que el deseaba. Draco no se quedaría a su lado, no como su pareja. Lo haría tal vez como un amigo, como el padre de sus hijos, solamente eso. Él se casaría con Astoria, con la perfecta Astoria. ¿Por que no podía tener lo que quería?.

Una vez mas huyó, antes de caer más profundo en la cegadora esperanza de ser amado. Se deslizó con suavidad del agarre del rubio. Abrió la puerta con fluidez. Se marchó sin mirar atrás, tratando de dejar, no a Draco, si no lo que sentía por él.

Draco sintió el temor de ser rechazado. Era doloroso ver marchar al moreno. Sin saber que hacer, ó que decir. La promesa de eterno amor que leyó en esa carta, retumbaba en su cabeza. No tenia por que temer, Harry ya se había entregado a él.

–¡NO!¡Esa no! –pataleaban los gemelos en la cama.

Potter tenia ya una hora tratando de acostar a sus inquietas estrellas. Había empezado un sin fin de historias y los niños simplemente se rehusaban a escucharlas. Querían historias que él no conocía. Justo cuando pensó en darse por vencido, los niños dijeron algo extraño, extraño al menos para Harry.

El moreno respiró profundamente, golpeó la puerta con suavidad, después de unos minutos que nadie contestó, se dignó a abrir. Se asomó con cautela. No acostumbraba ir ahí, era el lugar de la familia y él no pertenecía a la familia.

Sin lugar a dudas era un lugar acogedor. Narcissa y Lucius compartían un gran sofá, muy cerca de la chimenea. Draco se encontraba justo en el sillón de enfrente, en la mesa de centro reposaba un juego de té. El ambiente era perfecto, podía imaginar, sin nada de dificultad, a sus hijos dibujando en el piso. Era la imagen perfecta, tan perfecta que era casi cliché.

–Disculpen la interrupción – dijo suavemente Harry.

–No interrumpes querido, – hablo Narcissa – ¿Pasa algo? No sueles venir después de acostar a los niños.

–Ese es el problema – esta vez obtuvo la atención de todos las rubios – No se quieren acostar. – el moreno dio un largo suspiro de derrota –Quieren escuchar el cuento del príncipe que congeló el corazón de la reina,* pero yo no conozco esa historia.

Rápidamente Lucius se paró de su asiento, susurró un buenas noches y dejó la habitación. Era cierto, el patriarca Malfoy, se tomaba la molestia de contarle cuentos para dormir a sus nietos. Eso era increíble, al menos en la mente de Harry.

Sin dejar de ver la puerta por donde solo unos segundos antes había desaparecido Lord Malfoy, el moreno se cuestionó una cosa. Que clase de historias serian esas, que el sangre pura Lord Malfoy, le contaba a sus nietos.

–¿Qué clase de cuento es ese? – preguntó con su mirada clavada aún en la puerta.

–Una vieja historia familiar – contestó el rubio.

–¿A que te refieres? – el moreno poso toda su atención en Draco.

–Historias de la familia, la mayoría son las vidas de mis antepasados – contesto sin darle importancia.

–¿Tus antepasados? –pregunto el moreno y el rubio asintió – ¿Los mismos que odiaban a los muggles?¿O tal vez aquellos que te hubieran desheredado por tener descendencia mestiza? –dijo con un tono mordaz.

Draco se removió ligeramente incómodo, frunció el cejo antes de hablar.

–Yo crecí con esas historias. No veo cual es el problema.

–Y se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme – dijo incrédulo Harry – Acaso no te das cuenta de lo terriblemente mal de esa situación. – continuó ofendido e irritado. – Mis hijos son mestizos, me rehúso a que sean criados como sangre puras. Eso va en contra de todo lo que soy.

–Amo a mis hijos y … – Draco se quedo callado, incapaz de continuar su argumento, sólo pareció enojarse más.

–Harry, querido, – intervino Narcissa – Lucius está más que consiente de eso. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. – sonrío conciliadora – Vamos siéntate y toma el té, con nosotros.

Harry resopló. Draco se movió un poco a la izquierda, con toda intención de que el moreno se sentara a su lado. Potter se sentó al lado de Narcissa, e hizo todo lo posible por evitar la mirada del rubio. Pensaba que debió sentarse a su lado, de esa manera era mas fácil evitar la intensa mirada.

Lucius no precia regresar, a Potter el tiempo se le hacia eterno. Con claridad sentía la mirada de Draco sobre él. Sus ojos no parecían querer obedecerlo, se desviaban con regularidad hacia el rubio. La platica fluyó tranquila, con temas banales.

Cuando Harry ya no soportoó la mirada de Draco, decidió que era el momento de irse. El rubio lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su habitación. Se detuvieron delante de esta, se pararon frente a frente, muy cerca uno del otro.

Con extraña familiaridad Draco tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y besó su frente. Con delicadeza y durante un largo momento. Se despegó a penas y deslizó sus manos por el cuello, siguió por sus hombros y terminó tomando ambos manos en un ligero agarre. Jamás apartó su mirada de las orbes esmeralda.

El moreno se estremeció cuando sintió el recorrido de las manos. Susurró un buenas noches. Y con dificultad se deshizo del agarre de una sola mano, abrió la puerta. El rubio no soltó la otra mano. No lo hizo hasta que la distancia y la inminente puerta por cerrarse, lo obligaron.

Harry se desplomó en la cama. No era la primera noche que pasaba lo mismo. No sabía cuanto duraría su cordura. ¿Y si no podía contenerse? ¿Y si terminaba besando a el rubio?¿O tratando de hacerle algo más? Lo amaba tanto, aún ahora, aún después de todo. No podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar. Cada vez era más difícil.

–Adelante Lord Malfoy – dijo Potter.

En la sala para visitas del primer piso, el patriarca de la familia Malfoy, se sentaba erguido y poderoso en un sillón tan majestuoso como un trono. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Cuando se aseguró que tenía la atención de todos, habló.

–El Capitán Potter, me permitió examinar sus recuerdos, al igual que los de su elfo – decía en un tono aburrido y monótono – Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda en los libros de mi biblioteca y pocos ejemplares del ministerio – con lo último hizo un gesto desdeñoso y Harry río – descubrí algo muy interesante – mencionó con una sonrisa.

Todos y cada uno de los hechizos utilizados por esta bruja, son de origen escandinavo. Ellos los llamaban magia sangrienta. Ya que la base de estos radica en el poder de la sangre de criaturas mágicas o de magos. Es magia antigua y poderosa. Difícil de aprender. Y mas difícil de ejecutar.

Antes que nada necesitas sangre. Cualquier tipo de sangre tiene poder. Pero mientras mas poderoso es la persona o criatura, más poderoso será el hechizo. Es magia complicada, se requiere un amplio conocimiento en runas y lenguas muertas. Cada hechizo lleva una rigurosa preparación, el equivocarse en algún punto seria mortalmente desastroso.

La tensión en la habitación era palpable. Mientras mas decía Lord Malfoy se percataban que no estaban enfrentando a cualquier bruja, mucho menos a un criminal común y corriente.

–Puedo decir con certeza – continuó Lucius – Que nos estamos enfrentando a una poderosa y temible bruja. Las barreras de la mansión poseen magia antigua y poderosa que se refuerza con cada generación de Malfoy. Aquí están seguros no podrá atravesarlas, pero fuera de este lugar cualquiera peligra.

Estoy seguro que esta bruja, ya sabe que solo pocas personas están autorizadas para pasar por las barreras. Y no dudaría que en este momento las este acechando y preparándose para utilizar esa sangre. Estoy seguro que utiliza la sangre de su futura victima para rastrearla y con esta atraviesa cualquier barrera que esta persona pueda cruzar.

El silencio lleno la sala. Las posibles victimas se habían multiplicado en cuestión de minutos. Las ideas y planes, iban y venían. Ya sabían más, pero no sabían lo crucial del asunto. ¿Qué era lo que quería esta bruja?¿Cuál era realmente su plan?

Pasaron horas en discusiones, armando y desarmando planes. Explicando como funcionaba tal hechizo o que podían hacer para bloquear cierto tipo de magia. La situación era complicada, pero no se rendirían sin pelear, ellos eran tercos.

–Entonces recapitulando. El equipo de Claus, revisará los expedientes anteriores de los Aurores que murieron en este caso. El Auror Ross y el grupo de Inefables de Cloud, se encargara de investigar más a fondo los hechizos que Lord Malfoy logró identificar en mis recuerdos, al igual que la magia que se puedo usar en los casos anteriores y como se relaciona con los objetos robados. El equipo de Wesley se dividirá y protegerá a los posibles blancos de ataque. Los demás grupos tanto de inefables, como de Aurores de turnarán las rondas de vigilancia en los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy – habló un decidido, serio y autoritario Harry Potter.– ¿Alguna pregunta?

–¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

" _Oh por Merlín, no otra vez_ " pensó el moreno al escuchar a Draco Malfoy.

–Trabajando – respondió serio – y si nos permites aún no concluimos.

–Aún no estas recuperado, deberías estar descansando o pasando tiempo con los niños – reclamó el rubio.

–Estoy perfectamente bien para planear y organizar a mi equipo – el moreno se acercó y le susurró lo mas discretamente posible que se podía frente a un grupo de 20 personas observándolos detenidamente – Y no te atrevas a meter a mis hijos en esto.

–Prometiste tomar el té con ellos hace más de una hora – dijo el rubio con un tono molesto.

–Estoy trabajando y parece que él único que no lo entiende, eres tú – contestó serio, no perdería la compostura frente a su equipo – De lo contrario mis hijos también estarían aquí – remató con una expresión triunfal.

–¿No entiendo por qué sigues aquí? – reclamó Draco, totalmente enojado – Ellos no parecen tan inútiles – señaló despectivo al grupo reunido – Tienes que descansar para recuperarte.

El tono preocupado, la mirada seria y la firme mano de Draco en su hombro, hicieron tambalear la entereza de Harry. Era ridículo lo mucho que su cuerpo sentía y reclamaba la magia de el heredero Malfoy. Como su mente se nublaba con un solo toque. Ya no lo soportaba. Sentía que perdería la cordura en cualquier instante.

Una risilla, sacó su turbada mente de la nada. Bruscamente retiró la mano de su hombro. Tenia el justo comentario ácido e hiriente en la punta de la lengua, pero lo detuvo la ola de magia fría y cortante que llegó hasta él. Lord Malfoy estaba de pie y no los veía con buenos ojos.

–Es todo por mi parte – dijo con ese tono monótono y una mirada amenazante dirigida a su heredero y al capitán de los Aurores – Me retiro.

Avanzo con su típico andar arrogante por la sala. En el camino golpeó con su bastón nada sutilmente al Auror que se había reído. Pasó de largo, sin voltear a ver a nadie. Una salida dramática, pensó el moreno, resistiendo rodar los ojos. Pero que definitivamente cumplía su cometido, dejar a todos callados.

–¡Tu suegro si que da miedo, Potter! – Comentó otro Auror, mientras imitaba tener escalofríos.

Muchas estruendosa carcajadas se escucharon. Mas bien se vieron o se sintieron, durante un segundo. Todos se voltearon a ver confundidos, cuando ningún sonido salio de sus bocas.

–Ya casi acabo – digo con suavidad y satisfacción Potter.

–Esta bien, me retiro.

Draco se marchó y Harry sonrío maliciosamente antes de volver a hablar.

–Creo que olvide mencionar lo excelentes que son los Malfoy en el arte de la magia sin varita, en hechizos sencillos incluso no necesitan palabras – su sonrisa se ensancho al ver la cara de entendimiento de todos los presentes – Espero que ustedes también sean buenos en la magia no verbal, por que obviamente yo no puedo revertir el hechizo.

Algunos se aterraron visiblemente. Harry se permitió relajarse, después de la tan tensa reunión, que estaba por concluir. Con la extraña sensación de que en efecto él estaba a salvo.

El heredero de los Malfoy sabía que se estaba comportando de una forma extraña. Su madre le había pedido que se relajara y su padre comentó que tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran. No tenía la más remota idea a lo que se referían.

Eso lo sacaba de quicio, junto con Harry Potter. Por que las cosas no salían bien. No encontraba lógica en su comportamiento. En un momento parecían perdidos en la mirada del otro y al siguiente discutían por la masiva cantidad de pasteles en la hora del té.

Pero sabía que las cosas cambiaron. El moreno siempre se sentaba a su lado y cada vez la distancia entre ambos era mas pequeña. Un par de veces lo buscó para informarme que la cena estaba lista, lo esperó y caminaron juntos en un agradable silencio. Y sabía que en cada ocasión le era más difícil alejarse de su lado. Entonces, por qué las cosas no iban bien.

Era extraño. Se sentía inquieto. Una vez mas fue a buscar a Harry. Hace media hora que estuvieron a punto de una de sus ilógicas discusiones, enfrente de todo el equipo de trabajo del moreno. No le importaba, solo lo quería tener a la vista, cerca.

Entró en la sala y la reunión parecía casi concluida. Algunos grupos de personas se hallaban discutiendo detalles y poco a poco se retiraban. El rubio se quedó quieto y pacientemente esperó que todos salieran.

Solo hubo un pequeño problema. Una persona obviamente no tenía intenciones de marcharse. El inefable Cloud, era jodidamente cercano a Potter. Draco había llegado a odiarlo. Y ahí estaban los dos, ajenos a que los demás se marcharon o que eran observados. Reían, y "sutilmente" Cloud tocaba al moreno. En más de una ocasión Draco se había metido en la conversación y nada sutil abraza a Potter para acércalo a él. Regularmente en ese punto el inefable se terminaba retirando y Malfoy no soltaba a Harry hasta estar seguro que ya no se encontraba en la mansión.

Y ahí estaba otra vez.

El heredero Malfoy se acerco en silencio. Harry se sorprendió al sentir el fuerte agarre en su cintura, practicante fue estampado en el cuerpo del rubio. Una vez más Draco y Max tenia esa guerra de miradas. No importaba de que se suponía estuvieran hablando, ambos siempre, trataban de matarse con la mirada. Era incómodo.

Max Cloud se despido y justo antes de salir de la habitación volteo.

–Harry si llegas a necesitar algo, lo que sea, avísame, siempre estaré para ti – y salio por la puerta.

Draco apretó mas a Harry contra él. Como si temiera que el moreno tomara la decisión de marcharse con el inefable, si lo soltaba. No aflojó el agarre hasta que la presencia de Cloud desapareció de la mansión. Por primera vez no soltó del todo a Potter. Estaba enojado, quien demonios se creía ese sujeto, para coquetear tan abiertamente con Harry. Acaso no le importaba que él estuviera ahí.

–Me puedes soltar… por favor – dijo con suavidad el moreno, evitando a toda costa mirar al otro.

–¡Que le pasa a ese! – Draco no escucho a Harry, nuevamente acerco con fuerza al moreno.

–¡Draco suéltame! – exigió el moreno.

–¡AH!¡Por que! – Esta vez si lo escucho y lo volteo a ver – ¿Vas a ir tras él?

–¿¡De que demonios estas hablando!? – exclamo mientras empujaba a Draco lejos de él.

–¡De ese maldito inefable! – grito –¡Que se la pasa todo el tiempo coqueteándote!.

–¡Oh por amor a Merlín!, jamás a pasado tal cosa – Harry sabía que mentía, pero no pretendía darle la razón a Malfoy.

–¡Claro que lo hace!¡¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?! – exclamó con enojo –¡NO quiero volver a verlo cerca de ti! – dijo con un tono autoritario.

–¿Quién te crees que eres?¡No puedes exigirme tal cosa, trabajamos juntos! – Harry lucía totalmente ofendido.

–¿Qué quien soy? – Draco bajó su tono de voz – ¿Sabes? A veces no se que pasa por tu cabeza – dijo en un tono despectivo, volvió a hablar antes de escuchar la replica del moreno – Te voy a decir quien soy.

La mirada que le dedico Draco a Harry lo hizo sentirse nervioso. El aura que emanaba el rubio cuando se le acerco, provoco que el moreno retrocediera, chocando inmediatamente con un mueble y haciéndole imposible la huida.

Malfoy lo acorraló. Puso ambas manos a los lados de Potter. Se acercó tanto al moreno que sentía su respiración sobre su piel.

–Te diré quien soy – susurró, bajo y profundo, notó como Potter se estremecía, eso le gustó y sonrío con arrogancia – Soy el padre de tus hijos. Soy el hombre al que no puedes olvidar, por más que lo intentes. Soy la persona por la que darías todo. Soy el hombre al que amas. Y tu Potter. Tu eres mío.

Draco se sintió totalmente satisfecho cuando Harry recargó su cabeza en su hombro, acomodándose en ese espacio. Las manos del moreno apretaban fuertemente su ropa. "Por fin" fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

–Sólo acéptalo, es lo único que tienes que hacer – dijo el rubio.

Fue tomado totalmente desprevenido por el fiero empuje de Potter. Tropezó con un sillón y cayo torpemente sobre el.

–¡Que lo acepte! – grito fuera de si Harry, temblaba tal vez por ira – Sí, eres el padre de mis hijos. Y yo te amo, aún después de tanto tiempo te sigo amando. Por más que me esforcé en olvidarte, no pude hacerlo. Y hubiera vendido mi propia alma con tal de verte feliz. – dijo con un tono que llevaba algo de frustración – ¡Te amo tanto! – su voz se rompió, volvió a temblar pero esta vez lloraba – ¡Te amo!¡Te amo! – la mirada de Harry se nublo y su cuerpo se relajo – Ya no lo soporto. Ya no puedo. – parecía totalmente desdichado.

–¿A que te refieres? – preguntó un preocupado Draco – No entiendo cual es el problema.

–Eres un imbécil – reclamó el moreno, el enojo surgió de nuevo – Yo te amo, ¿Y tú?¿Que es lo que sientes por mi? – Draco se quedo callado – ¿Acaso sientes algo por mi? – sólo se escuchó el silencio – ¡Contesta maldita sea! – más lagrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos verdes, pero Harry las contuvo – No sientes nada por mi – afirmó – eso ya lo sabia. Sientes algo por Amelia, seguramente, pero ella y yo, ya no somos la misma persona. – el rubio balbuceaba, tratando de decir algo que a Harry le sonaba a excusas –Es que tu … – el moreno miró al rubio fijamente – tú ni siquiera has pensado en estar con un hombre ¿O me equivoco? – todos los balbuceos de Malfoy callaron súbitamente –Esto es ridículo, ni siquiera se que pretendo con esta charla – Potter le dio la espalda y se quedo callado.

Draco se acercó con suavidad, sin estar muy seguro de que hacer rodeó a Harry con sus brazos. El moreno se tensó con el toque. Se quedaron unos minutos así, incómodos y en silencio.

–¡Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil! –pidió el rubio.

–¡¿Más difícil?! – Harry volteo a verlo incrédulo – Yo … ya no puedo. ¡No puedo vivir en el mismo lugar que tú! Esto es casi una tortura. No puedo vivir así Draco. Yo, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Pero es todo. Nos vamos.

Harry se soltó del abrazo, con determinación empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Draco sintió la diferencia, el pánico lo recorrió.

–¡Espera!– grito – ¿Cómo que se van?¿De que estas hablando?

Harry se detuvo, respiró profundamente y dándole la espalda volvió a hablar.

–No puedo vivir aquí – hablo con monotonía – así que nos marchamos. Gracias por todo. Yo ya no te daré problemas. – y salió de la habitación.

Draco dio grandes zancadas hacia la puerta y antes de que Potter subiera las escaleras habló.

–¿De que hablas?¿Como que se van?¿Quienes?

–Mis hijos y yo, claro esta.

–¡También son mis hijos, no puedes llevártelos así como así!– reclamó.

–Puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana, son mis hijos – recalco – y tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre ellos.

Eso hirió a Draco. Recordar que solo era el tutor legal, que solo en caso de que Potter muriera el tendría la plena custodia de sus propios hijos. Pero estaba vivo y nadie en su sano juicio abogaría por él. Nadie le ayudaría para ser legalmente el padre y sin eso, él no podría exigir tener sus amados hijos cerca.

–¿Y adonde piensas llevarlos? – contesto el rubio con ira contenida.

–A mi casa a donde más – dijo mientras empezaba a subir la escaleras.

–¿A tu casa? – pregunto con desden – Ese lugar debe estar hecho añicos – habló con desprecio – Aparte, no puedes conjurar magia ¿Cómo planeas defenderlos? Por que te recuerdo que esa bruja anda tras tú cabeza o ya olvidaste con que facilidad traspaso las barreras de tu casa. ¿Dime como planeas defenderlos? O simplemente ¿Como planeas protegerte a ti mismo? – habló arrastrando las palabras mientras seguía a Potter por las escaleras.

Harry se detuvo y volteó a verlo, Draco reconoció la ira en la mirada esmeralda.

–Pues es muy fácil – se notaba en su voz, el esfuerzo que hacia por no gritarle – Conozco a dos muy, pero muy amables Inefables que estoy seguro harían lo que fuera por mi y dudo que se atreverían a dejarme solo e indefenso. Es mas, estoy seguro que me cuidarían muy, muy bien. – dijo con esa expresión de que sus palabras tenia un doble significado.

Harry sonrío con descaro. A Draco le hirvió la sangre.

–¡No voy a dejar que te lleves a mis hijos! – grito un colérico Draco, mientras seguía su persecución por las escaleras.

–¡Intenta detenerme! – contestó con un grito.

–¡Aunque tenga que lanzarte un Imperio, NO te dejare ir!– debatió el rubio.

–¡Oh perfecto! – dijo con sarcasmo – Amenazas, lo único que te faltaba por hacer.

–¡No eres lo suficientemente listo para reconocer una verdadera amenaza, Potter! – grito el rubio.

–Deberías cuidar tu palabras Malfoy ¡A no ser , que quieras saber que es una verdadera amenaza!. – el tono de Harry era bajo y frío.

–En otras circunstancias temblaría de miedo – dijo con ligereza – pero en tú estado actual, los pavorreales son más peligrosos que tú – comentó con sarcasmo.

Los dos ya habían llegado al segundo piso. Se miraban con furia. Harry le dio la espalda a Draco y camino con prisa hacia el despacho de Lucius.

–¡No te atrevas a huir de mi, Harry Potter! – grito con frustración el rubio.

El mencionado se detuvo. Giró y encaró a Draco.

–Yo jamás huiría de ti – dijo casi en un susurro – Solo te estoy haciendo la vida más fácil. No tendrás que lidiar con mi … sentimientos por ti. No tendrás que fingir que estamos bien frente a otros. No tendrás … – la voz del moreno casi se quiebra, respiro y siguió con total tranquilidad – Es lo mejor. Pronto te casaras. Lo mejor es que nos marchemos cuanto antes. Créeme Astoria lo agradecerá.

Draco parecía confuso, no entendía no entendía que tenia que ver su ex–prometida en todo esto. Cuando Harry volteo, para retomar su camino, Lucius Malfoy lo veía desde la puerta de su despacho.

–Buenos Días Lord Malfoy – habló con seriedad – ¿Ha visto a mis hijos?

–Si, están adentro – contestó con su habitual tono plano.

En cuanto el moreno intento entrar al despacho, fue bloqueado por el patriarca de la familia.

–¿Se puede saber que está haciendo? – comentó con algo de enojo Harry.

–De hecho me gustaría saber ¿Qué se supone que pretendes tú?

–Eso no es de su incumbencia.

–Claro que lo es – dijo Lucius, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de Potter – Lo es, no por que me obligue el maldito ministerio – el rubio empezó a arrastrar a Harry en otra dirección – aunque si lo hace. Lo es ya que mis nietos llevan tu sangre – se detuvo frente a una de las salas de ese piso, escucho un "padre suéltalo" de parte de su heredero – y en esta familia las decisiones se toman en conjunto.

Lucius Malfoy aventó sin nada de delicadeza y con excesiva fuerza al moreno dentro de la habitación. Logrando que este cayera de bruces contra la fina alfombra. Escucho el reclamo de su hijo por como trató al otro, pero no le interesaba. Tomó con fuerza a su heredero por el brazo y repitió el movimiento, un sorprendido Draco perdió el equilibro y cayó sobre Harry, que a penas se ponía de pie. Cerró las puertas y hablo con claridad.

–Estas puertas no se abrirán hasta que hayan llegado a un acuerdo razonable.

Su amada esposa se encontraba ya en el pasillo y sus pequeños nietos sujetaban con firmeza su vestido. Su rostro con una clara pregunta muda. Él besó su frente con amor, susurró "lo superaran", cargo a Aldhibain, tomó la mano de Elthanin y se alejaron del lugar.

Harry se quitó de encima al rubio, se paró y trató inútilmente de abrir la puerta. Cerrada con magia, no había forma de que él la abriera. La pateo y maldijo. Draco lo observaba aún en el piso.

–¡Ábrela! – exigió fúrico.

–No puedo – dijo con tranquilidad mientras se ponía en pie – Y antes de que me grites de nuevo. Realmente no puedo, mi padre tiene control total de la mansión, no hay forma que yo pueda romper un hechizo que él puso.

El moreno murmuro totalmente enojado algo que no llegó a oídos del rubio, para después sentarse en un sillón. Draco lo imitó y se sentó justo enfrente de él. Harry evito su mirada. Se mantuvieron así varias horas. La postura de Potter se relajó, pero seguía evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con Draco.

Un juego de té apareció, junto a una bandeja de bocadillos.

–Gracias – susurro Harry, cuando Draco le paso una taza de té.

El té se acabo y ellos seguían en silencio.

–Deberíamos hablar – digo el rubio – hablar en serio – el moreno bufo.

–¿De que? –Harry no volteó a ver a su interlocutor.

–De nosotros.

–Eso no existe – murmuro con obvia tristeza – siguiente tema.

–¿Cómo que no existe?

–No hay nada entre nosotros, jamás lo hubo – la mirada del moreno se perdió en la nada.

–Pero si lo hubo, hace algún tiempo, nosotros …

–¡No hay nosotros! – dijo tajantemente – Tuviste una relación superficial con Amelia. Y aunque en ese tiempo yo era Amelia, ya no lo soy. Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces.

–¡No fue superficial y lo sabes! – grito el rubio.

–No importa lo que pasó entonces.– su voz cambio, se hizo suave y lo miro a los ojos – Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Sé que eres amable – sonrío ligeramente – y sé cuanto quieres a los niños. No tienes que preocuparte, viva aquí o no, podrás verlos cuando quieras. Jamás te lo negaría. Pero entiéndelo, es lo mejor para todos.

–¿Quiénes son todos? – pregunto con algo de frustración – Por que estoy seguro que no estas pensando en mi.

–¡Claro que pienso en ti!

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Draco hizo enrojecer a Harry. Quien maldijo a su lado Gryffindor, por hablar antes de pensar. El rubio se sintió un poco más tranquilo, mas seguro. Harry pensaba en él.

–Por favor, no se vallan – pidió el rubio.

Harry desvío la mirada.

–Yo … no puedo – el moreno parecía sufrir – no puedo seguir así. Las cosas sólo empeoraran cuando llegue Astoria, por favor no insistas.

Draco se quedo callado solo por unos minutos, conectando ideas, percatándose de un pequeño detalle.

–Solo para aclarar – dijo con seriedad – Tú estas consiente de que yo ya no estoy comprometido con Astoria ¿Verdad?

La cara de Harry lo dijo todo. No lo sabia.

–Pensé que lo sabrías – hablo con una ligera pesadez – Pensé que lo leerías en le profeta o que alguien te lo diría. Pansy, Blaise, Theo, mi madre o hasta los niños.

–No lo sabia.

–Creo que nunca hemos hablado apropiadamente – el rubio se levanto de su asiento, para sentarse en el mismo sillón que Harry – Es un buen momento, para aclarar las cosas, para ser sinceros.

El moreno se movió para quedar lo mas alejado posible del rubio. Aunque no obtuvo mucha distancia, considerando que seguía sentado en el mismo sillón. A Draco no le agrado distancia que el moreno ponía entre ambos, no importaba si solo eran unos centímetros más.

–¿De que quieres hablar? – murmuro Potter

–Max Cloud – hablo sin si quiera pensar, se sintió ofendido cuando vio a Potter rodando los ojos.

–No tenemos nada, nunca hemos tenido nada – callo y de reojo vio que la respuesta le resultaba insatisfactoria al rubio, bufo y agrego –Jamás lo he visto de esa forma. Y no es que le guste, tiene un ligero fetiche con salvar "damiselas en peligro". Yo no soy una damisela. Así que no pasara nada.

–Parecías muy cómodo con él, hace unas horas – trato de no imprimir ningún sentimiento en esa pequeña oración. Y cuando noto el pequeño sonrojo, en la cara del moreno, trato de controlar sus celos.

–Yo… lo hice apropósito – confeso después de unos minutos.

–Explícate.

Y esta vez se sonrojo profundamente. Cubrió su cara con sus manos. Como lo explicaría. Como lo diría sin parecer patético. No debió dar pie a esta platica sincera.

–Quería… que me prestaras más atención.

La respuesta evidentemente complació a Draco. Y Harry se ahorro el bochorno de explicar la verdad. Explicar que no sólo deseaba su atención, deseaba su toque, sentir su calor y como su magia lo envolvía posesivamente.

–Los niños – dijo el rubio acercándose un poco – mencionaste que los hechizaste y se que su memoria esta alterada. No recuerdan el ataque. Cuando mi padre intento usar legeremancia en ellos, solo obtuvo recuerdos borrosos y confusos.

–"Proteger cosas valiosas", así se llama uno de los hechizos. Muy practico. Impide que el objeto hechizado (en este caso los niños) no pueda ser localizado por medio de magia o reconocido. Por eso la gente no podía identificarlos como mis hijos, solo me veían a mi con unos niños, niños que no podían recordar como lucían. Por eso estaba furico con Ron cuando escuche que no sabia donde estaban, no los puedo localizar con ningún tipo de magia. Y nadie puede reconocerlos.

–Ese fue el hechizo que se rompió cuando cruzaron la barrera de la mansión – Harry afirmo cuando Draco hablo.

–El otro es más complejo. No es que modifique su memoria, es como si hubiera dos memorias en su cabeza. A la que todo el mundo accesa es superficial y con demasiados espacios en blanco. La otra es su memoria real, mucho mas profunda y en esa puedo libremente bloquear recuerdos. Como la vez que Justin los encerró o cuando me vieron a punto de morir. No necesito mucha magia para hacer eso y cobra efecto mientras duerme.

El silencio perduro unos momentos, no era incomodo. Sólo era la representación del procesamiento de la nueva información. Una idea paso por la mente de Draco.

–Entonces, si lo quisieras ¿Podrías bloquear todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegaron a la mansión? – pregunto con temor.

Harry sonrío con dulzura, Draco se sorprendió.

–Jamás lo haría. Son tan felices. Te aman tanto. No podría hacer eso.

De nuevo quedaron en silencio. Esta vez era un silencio calido y suave. Con un poco de valor, reunido con la ultima respuesta del moreno, Draco se acerco un poco más. Se dio cuenta como el moreno se ponía nervioso con la recién acortada distancia.

–Hay muchas cosas que aun quiero saber – hablo con sutileza – pero que hay de ti ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

–Astoria – Harry miro con decisión a Draco en espera de su respuesta.

–Yo no siento nada por ella – dijo con tanta sinceridad, que el moreno se sorprendido – Terminamos nuestro compromiso poco después de que llegaran los gemelos. Antes de saber que sobrevivirías. Después de saber la verdad, yo no podía seguir con ella.

Draco se acerco un poco más. Harry no apartaba la mirada de él y parecía tan dispuesto. Aunque el rubio no sabia de a que estaba dispuesto, tenia toda la intención de averiguarlo.

Ya no podía más. Tenia una oportunidad, no estaba del todo seguro. Pero lo deseaba tanto. Harry sabia que podía estarse ilusionando en vano. Que tal vez, estaba viendo cosas donde no las había. Pero como detenerse. Se decía a si mismo que pensara en algo. No podía dar un paso en falso. Tenia que pensar en algo. Pero su mente estaba vacía y para su mala o buena fortuna, su lado Gryffindor habló.

–No he visto a Gregory, ¿Por qué no ha venido?

Draco se tenso, miro hacia otro lado y detuvo su acercamiento. Se inclino hacia el lado opuesto. Respiro profundamente un par de veces. Y Harry maldijo en su cabeza. Era una pregunta estúpida. Claro que quería ver al chico y tenia tantas ganas de verlo, como miedo. A los reclamos, a recordar que no llego a tiempo para salvar a Vincet. A no tener respuestas que dar.

Y lloro.

Por que era estúpido y parecía siempre echar a perder el momento. Por que le causaba frustración no poder hacer nada. Por que el miedo lo paralizaba. Por que necesitaba ser amado con desesperación y eso le hacia sentir patético. El cuerpo le dolía y estaba cansado. Ya no podía más. Solo lloro. En silencio, lloro, como si fuera lo único que supiera hacer.

Draco escucho un pequeño murmullo y dirigió se mirada de nuevo al moreno. Se aterro cuando lo vio. Se había encorvado al abrazaba a si mismo mientras temblaba, lloraba profusamente con un expresión de pánico. Sin pensar en nada cerro la distancia entre ambos y justo cuando se disponía a consolar al otro, este grito.

–¡No me toques! – Harry resoplaba, mientras lloraba –¡No quiero tu lastima! – y se encogió sobre si mismo.

El rubio enfureció. Forcejeo con Harry, el moreno se negaba a estar quieto, trataba de alejarse de Draco. Se jalaban y golpeaban, uno tratando de huir, el otro tratando de acercarlo a él. En un movimiento torpe, el moreno intento ponerse de pie, él otro aprovecho y usando toda su fuerza y peso lo jalo por la cintura, aprisionando ambos brazos en el proceso.

Potter termino sentado sobre el regazo de Malfoy, muy bien sujeto por la cintura. Sentía la respiración trabajosa del rubio en su nuca. Siguió forcejeando, tratando inútilmente de zafarse.

–¡No me rechaces! – grito un desesperado rubio.

Los forcejeos cesaron inmediatamente. Y el llanto olvidado en la lucha empezó de nuevo. Harry se relajo en los brazos de Draco. Y con lentitud giro. El rubio aflojo su agarre e inmediatamente se vio rodeado por lo brazos del moreno. Harry sollozaba sobre su hombro.

–Yo no podría … yo … yo te amo – Malfoy escuchaba los balbuceos de Harry directamente en su oído – Yo jamás te rechazaría … te amo … por favor, no me dejes.

–Nunca te dejare – decía suavemente, mientras abrazaba con cariño a Harry.

El dolor y el cansancio desaparecieron cuando la magia de Draco envolvió al moreno. El calor que expedía el cuerpo del rubio junto a la seguridad que le proporcionaba el abrazo menguo el llanto.

Era ridículo lo bien que se sentía Harry en ese momento. Y aun así se movió a una posición mas cómoda. Recargo con suavidad su mejilla en el hombro del rubio. Coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Permaneció sentado en su regazo, con las piernas acomodadas hacia un lado.

Que satisfactorio era tener al moreno entre sus brazos. A quien le importaba si no habían resulto el problema original. No cambiaria ese momento por nada. Después de un largo momento en el cómodo silencio, una respiración pausada y suave llamo su atención. El moreno se hallaba dormido, placidamente dormido.

Draco recargo su cabeza en la contraria, cerro sus ojos y sin soltar un solo centímetro a Harry se concentro en el ligero sonido de su respiración. Y finalmente él también callo dormido.

El cuello le dolía y se encontraba ligeramente entumido. Pero el rostro sonrojado, los labios ligeramente abiertos y la respiración calida sobre su piel, valían cualquier incomodidad. Se permitió acariciar el rostro del moreno y este movió ligeramente, sin despertar.

Observo con detenimiento cada detalle. Las espesas y negras pestañas, la famosa cicatriz, la perfilada nariz, la bien definida línea de su mandíbula. Pero sus labios, eran demasiado tentadores, con un solo dedo los repaso, suaves y carnosos al tacto.

Con agilidad y gentileza movió a penas al moreno, solo lo suficiente para poder robarle un casto beso, con comodidad. Al separarse noto los ojos verdes del moreno que lo miraban fijamente. El corazón le dio un vuelto cuando noto que Harry cerraba nuevamente los ojos y se acercaba con lentitud.

Su mente se puso en blanco cuando sintió los carnosos labios moverse contra los suyos. Un exquisito deleite fue explorar cada misero rincón de esa cándete boca. Harry lo apretó contra el, mordiendo uno de sus labios y una placentera sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Se separaron a penas y se contemplaron con deseo y necesidad. El moreno se movió con toda la intención de intensificar el momento, el rubio lo soltó con todo el afán de disfrutar lo que estuviera por suceder.

En un inesperado cambio súbito, Harry se encontraba en el suelo. Torpemente había resbalado del sillón. Terminando abruptamente con el momento.

¡POR FIN! Acabe el capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto la ultima parte? Por un momento pensé que nunca podría terminar este capitulo. Gracias a Merlín eso no paso.

Espero no estarme tardando tanto con los próximos capítulos. Y hablando de próximos, habrá otra sección de preguntas y respuesta entre Harry y Draco, así que … ¿Qué les gustaría saber?

Sus Follow, Review y Fav me motivan para seguir, les agradezco todo su tiempo.

Mar91: es que los Slytherin son encantadores, al menos cuando están a solas XD

Lalala:Por fin he reaparecido y con un nuevo capitulo! Espero que este te guste tanto o más que el anterior.

Kasandra Potter: Me da gusto saber que te gusto la escena, crei que solo a mi me habia gustado XD, he aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste.

Uchiha bere: No lo haré, no te preocupes.

ReiGisa Lover: donde estas que no te veo? XD espero que te gusten los nuevos capitulos.


	16. Un paso adelante

**Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter , su mundo y sus personajes, pertenece a J. K. Rowling; de pertenecerme a mi, Snape estaría vivo al igual que Fred y ya iríamos por el libro 18 o algo así.

 **Atención:** esta historia es un Drarry, o sea relaciones homosexuales con menciones (probablemente muy ligeras) de Slash, lemon y mpreg, si no te gusta te sugiero que busques otra historia.

Me he quedado sin beta y no lo corregí XD…. Lamento todos los horrores ortográficos. Si hay alguien bueno y paciente que juste ayudarme, se lo agradecería muchísimo.

- **LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA** -

 **Capitulo 15. Un paso adelante.**

–¿Estas bien? – pregunto el rubio.

Por más que intento ayudar a Harry, este no lo dejo. Se puso de pie solo. Se quedo ahí, con la mirada perdida, sin decir algo o moverse.

–¿Harry?¿Estas bien? – pregunto de nuevo el rubio, ligeramente más preocupado.

–Si, lo estoy – contesto sin mirarlo y con decisión se encamino a la puerta.

Rápidamente fue sujetado por su muñeca, pero aun así no volteo a ver a Draco.

–¿A dónde vas?– pregunto con pánico en la voz. Primero lo tenia calidamente entre sus brazos y ahora huía, por que las cosas eran tan caóticas entre los dos.

–Es hora del desayuno, me tengo que arreglar y a los niños. – comento sin nada de credibilidad.

Su voz temblaba ligeramente y seguía sin ver al rubio. Trataba sin llegar a nada, de zafar su muñeca del fiero agarre. Dio un patético gritito cuando fue jalado sorpresivamente y acercado a Draco. El rubio uso su otra mano para voltear bruscamente al moreno. Quería ver su rostro y averiguar que ocultaban sus expresivos ojos.

Se quedo en silencio contemplando lo que veía. La mirada oscura, llena de deseo, las mejillas y labios de un tentador rojo, junto a una superficial y caliente respiración. Jamás había visto así al moreno pero sin lugar a dudas era una visión extraordinaria.

Soltó la muñeca y el hombro, para sujetar al moreno por las caderas eliminando hasta el aire que los separaba. Los dedos de Harry se enredaron el los sedosos cabellos rubios. Un posesivo y demandante beso, fue iniciado por ambos. En un instante, los brazos de el moreno rodeaban el cuello contrario, así como los brazos del rubio apretaban fuertemente contra si, al moreno.

Las manos del rubio recorrían con desesperación el cuerpo de Harry. Buscaban con locura más contacto. La ropa estorbaba. Con pasos tambaleantes se movieron. Sin dirección fija, terminaron tropezando y apunto de caer. Una risilla escapo de los labios de Harry y Draco aprovecho para besar su mandíbula y bajar lentamente por la su cuello. Obtuvo un placentero estremecimiento por parte del moreno y un delicioso gemido cuando mordió el mismo punto.

–Espera … Para … –jadeo Harry – enserio ¡Oh por Merlín! – Exclamo cuando por fin una mano de Draco se metió bajo su ropa – NO, por favor, para … – susurraba – para, para, debemos parar – y gimió nuevamente cuando el rubio lo mordió – ¡Por favor, para! – exclamo con fuerza y con una voz ronca.

El rubio si paro, pero no lo soltó. Recargo su frente contra la otra y Harry distinguió el deseo en sus ojos. Trago con dificultad. Por que demonios seguía interrumpiendo los momentos.

–Debemos … – murmuraba – tienes que pensar … – y sus ojos se desviaron a los labios contrarios – por que aun no – balbuceaba – deberías, de verdad – y un pequeño beso escapo de sus labios – Tienes que pensar – y de nuevo beso al rubio – Nosotros …

–Si, nosotros … – dijo Draco con el tono más sexi que jamás había escuchado Harry.

El corazón de Harry se estremeció y una brillante sonrisa decoro su rostro. Aunque fue rápidamente oculta. Ya que el moreno escondió su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Draco. El rubio podía sentir aun lo sonrisa contra su piel.

Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió la columna de Draco, cuando sintió el suave beso sobre su yugular. Harry lo empujaba con suavidad mientras recorría con besos su cuello, cuando llego a la mandíbula cayo bruscamente sobre un sofá.

Harry sujeto con fuerza ambos lado de la cabeza del rubio. Se acerco con suavidad y justo antes de eliminar la distancia entre sus bocas desvío su mirada a los ojos plateados. Draco creyó que no había forma de demostrar más amor o más pasión con simples palabras. Esa mirada era más de lo que podía imaginar ser amado.

Un beso lento y sensual fue lo que prosiguió. El cadencioso danzar de sus lenguas, los escalofríos producidos por aquellas suaves mordidas. Sólo podían respiran el candente aliento del otro. Y antes de perder la cordura, Harry paro.

Esta vez fue él quien junto sus frentes. Desvío un momento sus verdes ojos de los plateados y vio con deseo los ya rojos e hinchados labios. Y hablo con suavidad, sus mano recorrieron con lentitud, todo el camino de sus sedosos cabellos, pasando por un firme pecho y deteniéndose en sus caderas.

-Tienes que pensar – el rubio parecía confundido con la aseveración – Mucho que pensar – Harry detuvo la contestación posando un dedo sobre los labios del rubio – yo no tengo curvas – regreso su intensa mirada a la contraria – Y soy todo músculos. Tienes que pensar que tipo de nosotros quieres obtener para el futuro. Me recupere o no, ya pensaste ¿Que quieres de mi?, ¿Como quieres que nos relacionemos? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Con decisión Harry se separo y vio aun con algo de anhelo al rubio.

–Tenemos que aclarar todo – sus ojos se desviaron por un segundo a la boca de Draco, pero siguió hablando – antes … antes de … – el moreno no encontraba las palabras – hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Harry noto la chispa del entendimiento en los ojos del rubio. Esperaba con algo de ingenuidad, que las metas de ambos fueran cercanas o al menos que llegaran a un acuerdo que fuera benéfico, en todos los sentidos, para los dos.

No quería dejarse llevar por un momento de lujuria mal contenida. Y si el rubio se arrepentía o peor se retractaba antes de siquiera empezar. No podría con el rechazo y la incomodidad. Tenían que hablar, aclarar las cosas y llegar a un acuerdo.

Susurro un "te veo en el desayuno" y se marcho, tratando de regularizar su respiración. Para Draco, el momento claramente había pasado. Esa ultima oración fue un balde de agua fría.

Era temprano, muy temprano, demasiado temprano. Por que demonios hacían tanto ruido sus elfos. Eso no era normal. En ese momento Lord Nott abrió los ojos y sentó en su cama. No era normal que sus elfos hicieran tanto ruido. Por lo regular ni siquiera los veía. Dejaban todo ordenado y listo con el mínimo de ruido o presencia.

Cuando por fin obtuvo su titulo, después de que a su padre lo sentenciaran al beso del dementor por sus crimines de guerra, lo primero que hizo fue salirse de la tétrica mansión Nott. Llena de malos recuerdos, manchas de sangre y desquiciados antepasados que deambulan como fantasmas en la casa, no quiso saber más del pasado oscuro de los Nott.

Tenia el suficiente dinero para comprar un muy moderno y enorme departamento, que abarcaba todo un piso en las cercanías del callejón Diagon. En la muy nueva y expandida zona mágica.

Se levanto con sigilo, tomo su varita y se encamino con cautela hacia donde provenía el ruido. No podía ser un ladrón muggle, las protecciones mágicas de la casa le impedirían entrar. Un mago tenia que ser, uno muy hábil para pasar sus barreras sin que se diera cuenta.

Mientras más se acercaba al ruido, más extraño le parecía todo. En primera el ruido provenía de la cocina y emana un delicioso aroma a panqueques recién horneados. Podía escuchar a alguien tarareando alegremente y se preguntaba donde demonios se habían metido sus elfos.

Respiro profundamente antes de entrar a su cocina. Con varita en alto y una mirada amenazadora apunto al extraño. Theo ya había planeado que hechizos usar, para inhabilitar al intruso, pero su mente se quedo en blanco cuando lo vio.

–Debo estar soñando … – se dijo a si mismo Nott, mientras bajaba su varita.

–¡Oh! Eso es halagador, dime ¿Aparezco en tus sueños muy seguido? – contesto risueño el "extraño".

–¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, muy seguro de que si estuviera soñando ya habría tomado otro rumbo su ensoñación.

–Preparo el desayuno – dijo con obviedad, mientras sacaba otro panqueque del sartén.

–No me refería a eso y lo sabes – comento con un tono enojado – ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

–Definitivamente no esperaba este recibimiento, pensé que estarías más contento – el "extraño" apago la estufa y vio de frente a Nott – Deberías leer tu correo – dijo mientras señalaba una pila de pergaminos amontonados junto a una ventana.

El dueño de la casa miro su correo con desinterés. Era muy extraño que le prestar atención a la pila de pergaminos, muchos eran cartas de odio, algunas eran peticiones extrañas de magos extraños con los que no tenia pensado involucrarse y las siempre insulsa cartas del ministerio.

Theo vio como él otro se acerco a la pila y con cuidado saco un sobre azul y se lo extendió.

 _Apreciable Lord Nott._

 _Le informamos que debido al actual caso donde fue atacado el Auror Harry James Potter y donde han muerto Aurores al igual que sus personas más allegadas, nos vemos en la necesidad de otorgarle una escolta. Se ha llegado a la conclusión que la bruja tenebrosa responsable de dichos ataques, embosca a personas cercanas a sus victimas principales, para utilizarlas como medio para acceder a dichas personas._

 _Por tal motivo y sabiendo que usted es una de las personas autorizadas para entrar a la mansión Malfoy (lugar donde actualmente radica el Auror Harry Potter) El Auror Neville Longbottom, será a partir de el 20 de Mayo del presente año su escolta personal. Le acompañara en todo momento para asegurar su protección. Dicha escolta permanecerá con usted por tiempo indefinido, hasta que se resuelva el caso o se halle una forma más eficiente de protegerlo._

 _Atte. El Ministerio de Magia_.

Theo dirigió su mirada al risueño Longbottom y se percato que el otro lo veía con mucho detenimiento.

–¿Esto es una broma? – comento Nott y la sonrisa de Neville se ensancho.

–No es que me queje, pero ¿Siempre desayunas así? –contesto el Auror mientras lo recorría con la mirada el cuerpo contrario.

El susodicho lo miro sin comprender para luego recordar que el dormía en ropa interior, una muy cómoda ropa interior estilo muggle. Unos cómodos, justos y sin dejar nada a la imaginación boxer. Realmente le gustaban. La mirada picara de Longbottom lo hacia sentirse mucho más seguro y desinhibido, de lo que acostumbraba.

Se dejo observar por un largo rato por el chico de ojos azules. Disfrutaba de sobremanera el escrutinio sobre todo su cuerpo. Cuando por fin Neville decidió verlo directo a los ojos, camino con decisión hacia él.

–¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer? – pregunto Longbottom con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Qué? –murmuro.

–Desayunar – y el Auror camino de vuelta al enorme plato de panqueques, haciendo caso omiso del semidesnudo y deseoso hombre que se le acercaba – Me di el lujo de preguntarle tu agenda del día a tu asistente, dice que regularmente no vas ni a la mitad de las reuniones – sirvió un plato con varios panqueques y puso algunas otras cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina – no creas que voy a dejar que faltes a tantas reuniones.

Theo río y se sentó a la mesa, muy dispuesto a desayunar. Parecía que las cosas no le resultarían tan fáciles. Y para él eso era perfecto. Volvería todo mucho más excitante, por decirlo de alguna forma. El resto del desayuno paso en una muy placentera tensión.

Era una visión extraordinaria, única en su tipo, realmente era algo que solo pasaba una vez en tu vida. Y por eso deberías aprovecharla al máximo. Y al mismo tiempo era un poco perturbador. Te dejaba ahí, anclado al piso sin la posibilidad de poder razonar.

Theo realmente no podía pensar en una razón para que Draco estuviera así. Tenia su cabeza totalmente sobre la pulida superficie de su escritorio y emitía pequeños ruidos. Lo conocía desde los 8 años y jamás lo había visto en semejante posición.

–¿Cuánto lleva así? –pregunto Nott.

–Pues no estoy seguro – contesto Zabini, desde un sillón mientras tomaba el té – Yo llegue hace media hora y ya estaba … así – señalo despectivamente.

–¿Y no ha dicho nada?

–Aun no – Zabini observo a Nott tomar asiento, su cara denotaba preocupación y en ese momento se le ocurrió algo – ¿Tal vez Harry sepa? – pregunto con ligereza.

Los dos lo notaron, la mención del moreno detuvo los extraños ruidos. Se quedaron en total silencio, expectantes por ver si algo más pasaba.

–Por favor no le pregunten – susurro el rubio.

–Entonces, nos dirás que te tiene así – hablo con suavidad Blaise.

–Ya dedujimos que tiene que ver con Harry, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Después de un breve momento, Draco se sentó apropiadamente en su silla. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero sonrojo, lo suficientemente ligero para poder pasar desapercibido. Sus dos amigos se voltearon a ver aun más impacientes por la situación que tenia a si a su centrado amigo.

–Harry y yo discutimos ayer … seriamente, bueno no seriamente, solo nos gritamos mucho – el rubio evitaba el contacto visual – por algún motivo mi padre decidió que no quería escucharnos gritar por toda la casa, así que nos encerró a ambos en la misma habitación – Draco guardo silencio un momento, como si quisiera ordenas sus ideas – Hablamos poco y … no resolvimos nada – el rubio sonrío –pero creo que salió bien. Luego nos quedamos dormidos. Y cuando desperté lo bese y después nos besamos. –Draco no parecía estar muy seguro de cómo seguir – Y nos seguimos besando, las cosas se empezaban a intensificar, pero nos detuvimos. Eso fue lo que paso – termino viendo, por fin, a sus amigos.

Sabia que algo iba mal cuando los vio. Ambos tenían caras muy impactadas y seguían en silencio. Se preocupo. Tal vez su momento de lujuria mal contenida esa mañana, no le había permitido notar algo.

–Eso fue – hablo Zabini – tan … poco claro y extraño …

–No entendí nada – comento Nott – ¿Cuál es el problema?

Draco cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y emitió un suspiro que sonaba a derrota. Sus amigos lo vieron con mucho más interés. Que al rubio le fallaran las palabras era raro, que pareciera haber perdido la batalla era tan insólito como ver a un basilisco y vivir para contarlo.

–¡No puedo pensar¡ – declaro Draco – Yo no puedo explicarlo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que es lo que me preocupa. Yo … sólo puedo pensar en Harry, pero todo lo que pienso… no me lleva a ninguna conclusión.

–Eso tiene más sentido. –murmuro Zabini.

–Pero no podemos ayudarte.

–¡Suerte! –comentaron ambos ex Slytherin.

Draco volvió a su posición original.

–¿Tú entendiste algo? – pregunto Neville.

Ambos Aurores se encontraban fuera del despacho del heredero de los Malfoy. Cumpliendo con su trabajo de guardaespaldas, siguiendo a todos lados a los ocupados sangres puras, siempre brindándoles su espacio e intimidad. Por eso usaban un hechizo para oír a través de las paredes. Muy practico en misiones de donde el sigilo era la prioridad. O en este caso descubrir porque Harry tenía una extraña expresión, como si estuviera deprimido, embobado e intranquilo, todo al mismo tiempo.

–Es muy obvio – dijo Ron –frustración sexual – comento como si fuera lo más elemental.

–Es una buena opción – admitió.

Siguieron escuchando la platica, que ahora giraba entorno a tratados de comercio. Los escasos comentarios de Draco pasaban como murmullos ininteligibles, aunque los Aurores no sabían por que. Alrededor de una hora paso, hasta Neville abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta, no quería interrumpir y siempre era agradable ver la cara de sorpresa de cierto Slytherin.

–Lord Nott, – el casi susurro en la oreja del mencionado mando una agradable sensación por toda su columna y Longbottom sonrío ante el estremecimiento – si no partimos en este momento no llegara a su próxima reunión.

Draco se perdió el pequeño intercambio de miradas entre el Auror y Nott, pero Blaise se sorprendió. Poder ver a Theo expresar emociones era insólito y Draco más que perdido en sus propias emociones, divagaba sin prestar atención en nada. El moreno se preguntaba si a él también le pasaría algo tan extraordinario, para hacerlo cambiar.

–Draco – el rubio fijo su mirada en el Auror – No deberías preocuparte tanto, después de todo, Harry es un magnifico amante – aseguro con una brillante sonrisa.

–¿¡Cómo!? – exclamaron las otras tres personas.

–Lord Nott, debemos irnos – contesto con una ligera reverencia.

Theo se paro y vio amenazadoramente al joven de ojos azules, pero este no se inmuto y siguió con su brillante sonrisa. Al cabo de unos segundos el Auror señalo el camino hacia la puerta, Lord Nott bufo y se dirigió a la salida. Justo antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta Neville volteo y le guiño un ojo al rubio, cosa que lo dejo aun más consternado.

Harry aun no sabia si esta nueva actitud de parte de Draco le gustaba. Bueno si tenia que ser sincero le encantaba, pero lo dejaba algo insatisfecho y le preocupo que el joven heredero rubio no lo tomara enserio.

Claro que todas sus preocupaciones parecían irse por la borda cuando se encontraban por algún pasillo a solas.

Esta era la tercera vez. Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Lucius los "ayudo" a resolver su pequeño desacuerdo. El moreno estaba mas que sorprendido por la amabilidad, recientemente adquirida, de Lord Malfoy. Pero lo que mas le sorprendía fue descubrir lo muy placentero que le resultaba que Draco lo mordiera.

Parecían haber llegado a una agradable rutina. Cuando se encontraban a solas, Draco preguntaba por los niños, Harry preguntaba por los negocios, luego el rubio le pedía hablar, aclarar las cosas, el moreno decía que él también quería. Una mirada, una sonrisa y de un momento a otro empezaban a besarse.

Harry siempre pensaba que ya no tenía 16 para dejarse llevar por las locas hormonas adolescentes. Él ya no era un muchacho, era un adulto responsable, con un cargo importante en su trabajo y tenía dos hijos. Pero ahí estaba disfrutando de un sórdido beso a mitad de un pasillo.

Por lo menos, esta vez no era cerca del despacho de Lord Malfoy. Aun recordaba con mucha vergüenza como había sido estampado contra una pared en el momento en que la pasión de ambos se desbordo, o al menos los dos pensaron que era la pared.

Unos segundos mas tarde se encontraba no entre los brazos de el joven heredero Malfoy, si no en los de su padre, que gracias a sus buenos reflejos había alcanzado a atrapar al moreno antes de que cayera al piso. Su hijo lo veía ligeramente confundido y con ambas manos en el umbral de la puerta. Con suavidad el rubio mayor empujo al Auror de vuelta a los brazos de su heredero y cerro la puerta.

Fue un momento vergonzoso y agradecía que Lord Malfoy estuviera siendo amable. Los ignoraba la mayoría de las veces. Pero esta vez no había puertas detrás de él. Lord Malfoy no se encontraba en casa y los niños eran cuidados por Narcissa mientras jugaban en el jardín. Tal vez esta vez si llegarían a hablar o más lejos que pasionales besos y placenteras mordidas.

–Joven Señor Malfoy, la Srita. Greengrass lo espera en su despacho, Señor – anuncio un elfo.

Draco detuvo el beso, recargo su frente en el hombro del moreno, respiro profundamente y maldijo internamente por la falta de tacto del elfo o tal vez era falta de inteligencia. No importaba, ya estaba hecho. Tal vez podría retomar donde lo dejo.

–Dile que se marche – gruño el rubio y busco de nuevo la boca de Harry.

El daño ya estaba hecho. El moreno lo aparto bruscamente y se alejo con clara molestia, mientras murmuraba maldiciones e insultos, al menos hasta donde Draco pudo oír.

Y con su buen humor arruinado, se dirigió con mucho irritación a su despacho, muy dispuesto a correr a su ex prometida.

–¿Daphne?.

–¿Decepcionado? – pregunto con sarcasmo – mi hermana quería venir pero – se quedo unos pocos segundos en silencio y comento con ligereza – la encerré en su habitación, así que no pudo acompañarme, lo siento.

El rubio sólo la miró y se acomodo enfrente de ella esperando que continuara y anunciara el motivo de su visita ó más específicamente por que quería hablar con él y no con Harry.

–Que aburrido – bufo la chica – ni un solo comentario, aunque supongo que Harry y tú se entretienen de formas más placenteras – la insinuación de la chica provoco una ligerísima reacción en el rubio, Daphne se carcajeo al notarlo – No puedo creerlo, cuando Astoria lloriqueaba respecto a eso no lo creía. Digo Harry es muy obvio, pero tú, si que es una sorpresa – y la rubia volvió a carcajearse.

–¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto con algo de fastidio Draco.

–Te contare una historia –el rubio rodó los ojos, " _más parloteo_ " pensó – Después de que mi hermana me contó el por que del termino de su compromiso, siguió hablando, salieron pequeñas historias por aquí y por allá, anécdotas de cuando estaban juntos ó de cuando se comprometieron. Pocas eran acerca de lo "enamorados" que estaban, la gran mayoría trataban de Harry y de ti. Todo el esfuerzo que hacías por verlo ó la extraña forma en que siempre Harry se cruzaba en tu camino, las miradas y sonrisas que se dedicaban, pensando que nadie lo notaria. – la chica sonrío tenía toda la atención del rubio.

Pero yo lo note, al menos en Harry. Como te seguía con la mirada y el empeño que hacia por verte, aunque fuera en la distancia. En ti no lo note, creí que los sentimientos de Harry eran unilaterales. Pero Astoria noto el comportamiento de ambos y de todas esas historias hay una que es mi favorita y creo que ahí mi hermana debió de desistir en su relación.

"Sucedió hace algunos años, no muchos. Astoria te fue a buscar al ministerio, tú estabas arreglando unos documentos para un futuro negocio. Te encontrabas muy emocionado por lo que contaba mi hermana, hablabas de planes, de empezar de nuevo, de llegar más lejos. Que esa reunión que justo acababa de concluir era el primer paso para obtener todo lo que deseabas. Te enfocaste en contarle la reunión paso por paso. Llegaron al elevador, entraron y tu seguías hablando muy emocionado; pero en el siguiente piso entro Harry. Detuviste la charla un momento, se vieron, se saludaron cortésmente , y siguieron observándose detenidamente, hasta que Astoria pregunto _¿Y luego?,_ reanudaste. Seguiste contándole acerca de la reunión y luego como era tu costumbre soltaste uno de esos chistes ácidos, te reíste, ella se río y Harry también.

Luego él se cubrió la boca, por que un Gryffindor no debe reírse de esas cosas. Astoria comenta que lo veías totalmente sorprendido y el correspondió con una mirada cargada de emociones y luego sonrío coquetamente. El elevador paro, las puertas se abrieron y salio; ya afuera te dedico una ultima mirada, junto a un gesto de despedida. Seguiste hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el brillo en tus ojos te delataba. Estabas feliz, por haberlo hecho reír. Tan feliz que le compraste un collar a Astoria, ella quería uno de perlas y tú le compraste uno de esmeraldas. Con delicadeza lo colocaste sobre su cuello, te perdiste en el brillo de las joyas y sonreíste con añoranza. Ella sabía a quien te recordaban esas joyas y que muy seguramente pensabas en cuanto tiempo pasaría para escucharlo reír nuevamente."

El silencio lleno el despacho. Daphne estaba complacida por la reacción del rubio. Draco por su parte recordaba ese hecho, pero él no sentía nada por el moreno en ese momento, era imposible ¿Verdad?. En ese tiempo él quería a Amelia, Harry sólo era un conocido. Pero de hecho era alguien que podía cambiar su humor con solo verlo, era alguien que lo defendía y utilizaba sus influencias para ayudarlo, lo más discretamente posible. Jamás pedía nada a cambio, pero Draco lo sabía, siempre supo de todo el apoyo que le brindaba el moreno.

Siempre ahí, en silencio y sin entrometerse. Draco no pudo evitar pensar cual era su motivo, por eso siempre lo observaba con detenimiento, quería descubrir sus razones. Culpa no era, tampoco quería ser el héroe o el santo que ayudaba a sus enemigos. Entonces cual era ese motivo, el rubio lo seguía mirando y cuando podía hablaba con él, para poder descubrir algo. Pero no hallo una razón. Solo ojos expresivos, sonrisas fugaces, gestos nerviosos, muletillas y unas enormes ganas de descubrir más y más acerca del moreno.

El día concluyo y Draco seguía pensando. Desde cuando sentía algo por el moreno. ¿Acaso ya no tenia sentimientos por Amelia?. Él sabia que Amelia y Harry eran la misma persona, pero para él no era así. Eran dos personas que no se relacionaban una con la otra. Aun sentía algo por Amelia, creía firmemente que siempre la amaría. Pero ¿Y por el moreno?, lo quería pero no era lo mismo, que clase de sentimiento era ese entonces, era extraño, intenso y jodidamente caliente. No lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Pero no quería alejarse de él. Quería sentir su piel, su calor y escucharlo hablar, reír, gemir. Quería discutir por tonterías y verlo sonreír mientras lo invitada a jugar con él y los niños. Era feliz, y esa estúpida sensación en su estomago se acrecentaba. Le preocupaba lo que un sentía por Amelia, le preocupaba siempre estarlos comparando y no poderla olvidar. Le preocupaba que solo fuera lujuria mal contenida lo que sentía por Harry. Que en cuanto obtuviera lo que quería todo lo demás se extinguiera. Y eso llevaba a otra interrogante que deseaba obtener del moreno.

Y si lo dejaba. Bueno no era que tuviera una relación con Draco, comerse a besos por los pasillos de la mansión, no contaba como una relación. Aunque tampoco esperaba una declaración formal. Pero estaba preocupado, el rubio se había vuelto "distante" desde la visita de la "Srita. Greengrass". Que demonios le habría dicho la perfecta Astoria para tenerlo así. Tal vez volverían. Tal vez Draco accedió a retomar su compromiso y no sabia como decírselo. Estaba preocupado no quería dejarlo, no importando que realmente no hubiera una relación entre ambos, era feliz con lo que tenia, ya que era más de lo que esperaba obtener.

–Señor Harry Potter, Señor. – El más pequeño de los elfos de la Mansión Malfoy, con unos enormes ojos negros ve a su nuevo amo con devoción, el joven amo Draco, le solicito que atienda personalmente al gran y amable Harry Potter.

–Si ¿Dime? – contesto con suavidad, mientras revisaba documentos y reportes del ministerio.

–El joven amo Draco, pide su presencia en su despacho, pide que no tarde. – dice el pequeño elfo asomándose apenas por un lado del escritorio.

–¿Sabes que es lo que quiere? – pregunto con algo de temor.

Las cosas cambiaron. Ya no había besos fogosos en los pasillos. Draco lo miraba con pasión, con anhelo y duda. Lo abrazaba y se alejaba.

Hace ya 4 días de este incomprensible comportamiento. El rubio ya no quería hablar y ni siquiera fingía querer hacerlo. Se sentaba a su lado, demasiado cerca, lo mirada con anhelo y se ponía a pensar, se olvidaba de todo lo demás. Harry se sentía cohibido cuando lo miraba, con tanto ahínco y concentración.

–¿Señor? – el suave tirón en su manga lo saco de sus cavilaciones, el elfo estaba ahora parado a su lado, viéndolo con mucha preocupación.

–Si, todo bien – sonrió con suavidad a la criatura – iré inmediatamente, gracias.

El elfo le dio una gran sonrisa, desapareciendo en un suave plop.

Harry tomo 5 minutos para tranquilizar su mente. Tal vez Draco ya había encontrado la forma de contarle la verdad. Esta vez si hablarían. Con calma, con seriedad, llegarían a un acuerdo que fuera benéfico para los niños.

Se paró de su asiento y camino con decisión, como un hombre preparado para la horca. No lloraría, ni rogaria, ya había aceptado su destino.

-¿Theo? - pregunto un bastante asombrado Harry.

Lo primero que vio al entrar al despacho del rubio, fue al siempre sereno Theodore. Le sonreía con suavidad, sentado en su lugar habitual, Neville le ofreció un guiño como saludo, se encontraba de pie detrás del sillón. Por algún motivo no estaba Pansy, en el lugar de Blaise se encontraba Draco.

Eso era un poco extraño, por que se sentaba frente a Theo. Por que no en su lugar habitual, detrás del enorme y pulido escritorio. Draco le ofreció con un sencillo movimiento el lugar a su lado. Después de un momento de duda, se sentó, no sabia lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos?- pregunto con obvia duda el rubio.

Harry dirigió su mirada a Draco, este solo lo vio por unos cortos segundos. Los dos voltearon a ver a Theo, Harry noto la sonrisa en la cara de Neville. Algo grande pasaba, lo sabia, era más que obvio. La sonrisa de Neville, la intensa mirada de Theo.

Lord Nott poso un frasco con un liquido morado en la mesa de té. La sonrisa del Auror Longbottom se ensancho y parecía tan orgullo del hombre sentado frente a él. Theodore, se recargo con suficiente en el respaldo del sillón y sonrío.

-La termine Harry- dijo con suavidad Theo y el moreno no sabía a que se refería – la poción de la que te hable – sonrío aun más, sorprendiendo a sus amigos – La que te ayudara a recuperarte.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos y tomo con rapidez el frasco, lo observaba con asombro, mientras sonreía.

-Claro esta, cheque tu historial medico, tus antecedes familiares, la peculiaridad de los Potter, di mas rápidamente con la formula exacta gracias a las notas y análisis de recetas del Profesor Snape. Tu medico me ayudo a hacer pruebas, esta versión es un poco más ligera de lo que me gustaría, pero es mejor para ser la primera dosis, conforme notemos tu avance cambiaremos la densidad de la formula.

Era enserio, Harry no podía creerlo, un pequeño frasco como este contenía la resolución a varios de sus problemas. Adoraba la magia. Con su vida como Auror restaurada en un futuro, sería fácil seguir adelante aun si Draco se casaba con Astoria o simplemente decidía que no podía tener una relación con él. En un tiempo podría ser totalmente feliz, con o sin Draco. Tenia que serlo.

-¿Es seguro? – pregunto un dudoso Draco. -¿Cómo hicieron las pruebas? ¿No es muy pronto para dársela? – parecía un poco asustado - ¿Y si algo sale mal?

El rubio trato de quitarle la poción, el moreno no lo dejo y lo miro confundido.

-Es seguro- dijo con seriedad Theo – Realizamos pruebas con su sangre, decidimos darle una versión mas suave de la formula, ya que no puede hacer magia y no podíamos probar esa parte, cuando mucho se sentirá cansado y mareado - miro al rubio – Es segura, no le pasara nada malo a Harry.

Draco asintió y aun con una expresión preocupada, pareció relajarse. Miro profundamente al moreno, sin saber que decir volvió a asentir.

-Bébela, tal vez no sepa bien y no hará efecto de inmediato Tu doctor y yo calculamos que muy probablemente hasta la cuarta dosis notes cambios.

Harry Potter bebió el contenido de un trago, la poción no sabia bien y una mueca de asco junto a un escalofrío lo recorrió. Draco le dio un vaso con agua. Theo y el rubio empezaron a hablar acerca de la investigación que realizo para llegar a una cura. Hablaron acerca de los libros de los Potter, las pociones de Severus. Harry empezó a sentirse débil, este era el efecto del que hablo Theo ¿Cierto?.

Pronto la platico se volvió específicamente de pociones e ingredientes. Claro Severos se había encargado de que entrara en su dura cabeza ese tipo de cosas, pero la información que manaban esos dos, era demasiado técnica, demasiado confusa. El moreno pronto dejo de prestar atención, se sentía fuera de lugar.

Pronto se dio cuenta que no era específicamente la platica, parecía no poder captar las oraciones. Sus lentes los recoloco sobre el puente de su nariz, pero aun así no pudo enfocar. Se sintió muy mareado y débil. Un poco de pánico lo recorrió, eso no debía pasar así ¿O no? ¿Qué había dicho Theo? No podía recordarlo.

–Draco …

Algo estaba mal.

* * *

ACABE! No pienso dejar la historia botada. Pase por una mala fase, aun no salgo XD, pero ya voy mejorando.

Contestare sus mensajes después.


End file.
